Wisteria
by MissTeak
Summary: Wisteria is like the sleeve of a maiden, lovelier when it is cared for." Kagome was abducted and brought to Gion, where she was adopted by a geisha house. Escape was not an option, until Fate throws a certain demon lord from her past in her path again...
1. An unexpected encounter

A/N: A new story from MissTeak! Unlike "Love after Loss", which takes place in a modern setting and is closer to our hearts, this is MissTeak's first long story which takes place in the feudal era setting. It takes place mainly in a geisha house, and I've researched on the geisha history and information quite extensively for this story. A maiko is an apprentice geisha, who has yet to undergo the mizuage ceremony to become a full-fledged geisha.

Kagome, after the battle with Naraku which killed Inuyasha, was supposed to return to the modern time. Miroku and Sango had settled down happily, and Shippo was adopted by his fox demon relatives, leaving Kagome with the clear option to return home. However, just as she was a few steps from the well, a gust of sweet scent swept by, before she felt herself falling, falling into a deep slumber...

**Title: Wisteria ****  
****Chapter One: An unexpected encounter**

* * *

She ran and ran, her smooth cotton socks and heavy kimono preventing her from sprinting on the freshly polished wood, while she could still hear the heavier and much faster footsteps pounding behind her. Her mouth was dry, and her heart beating at a frenzied pace, while she willed herself to continue running, and hopefully, be successful in hiding from him.

She hoped he could not catch up with her. If he did, she would be, undoubtedly, suffering the same fate as many of the other maikos before her.

Unfortunately the bear demon seemed intent on having her for himself, from his relentless chase despite that clumsy, enormous bulk. Lord Kumano was widely notorious for this - he would always visit the teahouses in the Western Gion quarter after his hunting trips, paying extravagant amounts of gold for the company of the maikos from their geisha house.

His twisted pedophilic streak, which led to a lack of interest in the matured, elegant geisha, was the reason behind the brutal deflowering and maniacal sexual abuse of some young, inexperienced maiko. It was agonizing to hear the helpless screams and begging from the chamber he booked every time he came, and she could silently pray that he did not call on her.

But unfortunately for Kagome, her most dreaded fear came true. Lord Kumano, who's heard of the young maiko who has been with the geisha house for slightly more than a year, had expressed his interest in her. No one would deny gold when it was presented so readily, and Kagome was brought almost immediately into the suite upon the requests of the teahouse managers.

She would have gasped in shock at his ugliness, if it wasn't for the fact that she had heard all about this horrible patron from another maiko, Suiren. Thinking about her friend never failed to send tears to Kagome's eyes...she could never forget the sight of Suiren lying unconscious in a small pool of her own blood from between her legs, with her kimono undone, luscious long hair disheveled and slender hands bound tightly with a thick rope. The poor girl was never the same again after this brutal assault, and had to be sent away from the geisha house eventually.

Lord Kumano was definitely humanoid in his appearance like most of the high ranking, aristocratic demons, yet his face still held a feral, hungry look like that of a wild grizzly bear. Thick, coarse brown fur covered those enormouss bulging arms, while a wide mouth which never seemed to be able to close fully would reveal razor sharp fangs, striking fear in the hearts of those who lay eyes upon him. His hair was long, but it was not silky or whatsoever. It resembled an unruly bush of yellowish white tangles. He was built like a warrior indeed, but he was not an elegant warrior - he reminded Kagome of a savage.

True to that impression, he acted like a savage as well. Talking with a booming voice, highly boisterous, dangerously strong and indulging in wine, meat and lust...that was the package that was Lord Kumano.

She could feel his eyes, revealing a carnal hunger, fixed on her as she stepped daintily into the room, her feet shuffling softly against the tatami. It was difficult to even walk elegantly, for nervousness was gripping at Kagome so strongly, and her hands were trembling despite herself. All she could think of then was Suiren, and the high possibility of herself being violated in the very same, or if not, more perverse manner that night.

Is that what sex is supposed to be? So very violent and brutal? Kagome was from the modern Tokyo, and sex was not uncommonly heard about among her peers. But still, hearing about it and experiencing it were two completely different issues, and Kagome could not fight the fear mounting in her.

A few other males in the room, undoubtedly the Lord's generals, were also turning their full attention to her, some waggling their eyebrows suggestively at each other before snickering. Kagome felt fear. What if Kumano was not the only one who wanted to have his perverse way with her? Was this the way she would lose her virginity - by being violated by at least 8 men?

Maiko patrons would not usually touch the girls sexually before they were ready to become a full-fledged geisha through the coming-of-age ritual, known as the mizuage. For this, Kagome could only curse the money-minded people of the geisha house. For the sake of money, they could betray their conscience and the rules of the geisha world by allowing Kumano to simply demand for any girl he fancied, and violate them way before it was their time for maturation into a geisha. Kumano was not even her patron. Kagome, being new, had not been claimed by any regular patron yet.

Swallowing discreetly, Kagome knelt down on the fresh tatami mats, before running her slender fingers over the taut strings of the Japanese koto placed in front of her. A thin film of perspiration coated her palms. She could still feel their eyes on her; it was the same feeling that emerged in her whenever she watched documentary films with lions hunting a helpless baby gazelle. Vunerable, exposed...those were the words.

The familiar music started, while she reminded herself to focus on the task at hand, playing the music piece which she had practiced for countless days and nights. She remembered the teachings of her oka that work and clients always came first, and as a maiko, her priority was in entertaining her clients, making them as happy as she could with her skills.

Melodiously, her koto sang as Kagome plucked its strings, but it wasn't before long when she let out a surprised shriek and the music was cut off abruptly with a loud 'twang' which signified the breaking of one of the koto strings. The musical instrument fell to the tatami floor with a resounding crash.

Kumano had, apparently, shoved the entire koto aside in his eagerness to get to her, before wrapping his beefy arms around Kagome and pulling her to press against himself. "What a beautiful maiko-chan...why haven't you addressed me?"

His breath smelled rancid from the close proximity, causing her to shrink back to avoid the putrid odor, while stammering meekly in what she thought was a submissive and sweet voice. There was simply no other option but to obey, for she could feel sharp claws pressing against her back through the fabric.

"O-Onii..." (Meaning 'big brother', which was how the girls addressed their patrons)

"Isn't your voice sweet...the fresh scent of the wisteria from you is simply intoxicating, dearest Fuji-chan..."

Fuji, the Japanese name of the wisteria flower, was Kagome's given name in the geisha house, Hanaka. All the girls at Hanaka were named after flowers, just like Kagome was Fuji the wisteria and Suiren was the water lily.

"Thank you for the compliment, Lord Kumano...Fuji is highly flattered by your kind words...now, if only you would let me get back to playing for yo-" Kagome tried to inch out of his grasp, moving towards the discarded music instrument. Escape subtlety, she told herself.

"No, Fuji-chan...I can think of so many more exciting things to do with you..."

Before Kagome could react properly to that blatantly hinting sentence, the pudgy bear demon paws were already moving frantically over her beautifully embroidered kimono, trying to reach for the intricately tied obi at Kagome's back. She started struggling for all she was worth, trying to wriggle her way out of his clumsy grip.

Scared to death and desperate for escape, Kagome did the first thing she thought of. Gritting her teeth and mustering all the strength she had in her, she pushed the heavy groping hands off her, before sprinting to the sliding shoji as quickly as she could and running down the polished corridor. It was now or never - either she escaped, or she would have to suffer what Suiren and some other unfortunate girls did. Kagome was still a modern girl underneath it all, and she was a fighter.

So she ran aimlessly, just hoping to throw the bear demon off as she turned corners which she hoped he would be unfamiliar with. If only her bow and arrow was with her...she would have purified him in an instant. Running past rooms with joyous laughter and music ringing from the interior made her envious; why was she so unlucky as to have to entertain Lord Kumano? She would rather return to her earliest training days, the shikomi period, when she had to do back-breaking chores for twenty-four seven.

The tightly bound kimono prevented her from taking big strides, and Kagome felt fear gripping her when she sensed the reverberations in the wood underneath her feet from behind her. Kumano was still hot on her heels, and there was nothing she could do about it. The fear was threatening to cut off her ability to think clearly, and in her mind, the mental image of a rabbit being torn apart by a raging bear was all she could conjure. Kumano was definitely angry, hungry and fully capable of destroying her.

The weight of the wig was adding a pressure to her back as she ran, while the hairpins in her hair swung back and forth rhythmically with her pace. A trickle of perspiration ran down the side of her face, while she bit her lower lip and run on with another burst of strength called forth by fear. She would be punished severely for running away from a client like this, but Kagome could not care less in a situation like that. Anything, even death, would be better than having Kumano violate and break her.

She could still hear him, calling out her name 'Fuji' from behind her. She was really stupid to have chosen to run...demons could easily outrun her anytime. Shippo could beat her at sprinting sometimes, not to mention a full-fledged bear demon warrior like Kumano. Casting a frightful glance over her shoulder, Kagome saw nothing, before she shrieked once again as she collided heavily with a firm, tall figure, falling backwards onto her bottom unceremoniously with a loud thud.

All she could see was a flash of white before her fall, and in her fear clouded mind, Kagome heard a familiar voice from her position at the person's feet.

A voice that could only belong to him.

"Are you alright?"

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: I would like to emphasize one point here, which is the common misunderstanding of geishas being prostitutes. They do provide sexual favors if they have to, but the geisha house is not a brothel and the girls are definitely not prostitutes. If they sell anything, it would have to be their skills in dancing, music and entertainment, but not their bodies.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please do tell me what you think about it!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Fragments of her past

_Fragments of her past_

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm really glad the story is getting off to a good start, and I promise to continue producing good reads for everyone. Now here's chapter 2, and soon, the entire picture would be revealed.

Enjoy, and don't forget to drop a review!

**Title: Wisteria ****  
****Chapter 2: Fragment of her past **

**

* * *

**

Her head snapped up to look at the owner of that baritone voice straight in the face, before her throat tightened and she could only gape in surprise at the person staring back down at her from his superior position.

Her blood ran cold in that instant; it was as if someone poured ice water directly into her veins. It was a face which she feared, a face that emitted a forbidding aura ever so readily, signaling to Kagome instinctively to escape as well.

Sesshoumaru.

The same perfect face, with those familiar maroon markings and the flashing eyes of molten gold...she wanted to cry out in relief. Her fear of being caught by Kumano had actually made Sesshoumaru seem almost harmless. At the very least, he was someone she knew.

But then again, Sesshoumaru had always wanted to kill them. He despised Inuyasha, and it was only until the final battle with Naraku, that Inuyasha displayed a surprising act of brotherly trust by entrusting the almost perfect Shikon no Tama to Sesshoumaru.

From his expression and the tone of his voice, Kagome could search no hint of recognition. He did not know that under the colorful and heavily adorned maiko garb, it was the young miko with whom his late brother traveled with. Sesshoumaru didn't like Kagome...but surely he would not be so cruel to Fuji, would he?

She would not try to acknowledge him for now, and with Kumano still chasing after her like a crazed beast, Kagome quickly begged the powerful figure standing in front of her.

"Please, help me...save me from him."

Sesshoumaru's face changed ever so slightly in the tiniest of frowns, before he inhaled and smirked. Not another word was said, before he extended his hand towards Kagome, who was still sitting in a heap on the wooden floor.

Resisting her fear of Sesshoumaru, Kagome reached out and shakily placed her much smaller hand in his, depending on his strength to get up into a standing position.

It felt so weird to hold Sesshoumaru's hand, for he was always so forbidden...just like a wild raging fire. Majestic to look at, but highly dangerous to go near to. Underneath that slightly callous skin, rough from countless of years of sword training, was an immeasurable amount of strength enhanced by soothing warmth. He pulled her up almost effortlessly, before she bowed hurriedly in thanks.

"Stand behind me." It was a simple command which she knew better than to refute.

Kagome picked up the ends of the kimono, scooting behind Sesshoumaru's impressive height while Kumano chose to appear at the other end of the corridor at that particular instant.

From where she was, Kagome could clearly see the maniacal smile disappear from Kumano's vile features to be quickly replaced by an expression of grudging respect and perhaps, something which resembled fear. So they knew each other. Kumano's eyes fell quickly on Kagome, before they narrowed in anger, but oddly enough, she did not feel fear at all. Somehow she felt safe, she felt protected by the majestic aura of power which Sesshoumaru exuded.

"Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Kumano." Acknowledgement was exchanged, but surprise came next as Sesshoumaru continued. "How honored I am...I thought you've long forgotten that I was your Lord."

Kumano's face, already ugly as it was, contorted into an even uglier picture as he tried to conceal his scowl. It was quickly hidden though, under false humbleness.

"How...How can I possibly forget that, my Lord...there's no way I could have forgotten..."

Vocabulary and wit was most probably two of the many things the bear demon lacked. Just a bit of intimidation from Sesshoumaru's part was enough to get him groveling like a worthless sidekick.

"So you do remember..." Sesshoumaru continued. "I thought you were always waiting for the chance to bite the hand which fed you. If it wasn't for my father, who appreciated your strength and combat skills, I'm afraid you'd still be stuck in the mountains, sitting by the river waiting for salmon to swim by."

There was a flash of blinding light, and when Kagome regained proper vision, Sesshoumaru was already standing right in front of Kumano. The dog demon, despite being tall and broad shouldered, was actually smaller compared to the bear demon's bulk. But it was not difficult to tell who had the upper hand in this situation.

"If it wasn't for us...you'd never have had the opportunity to be what you are today. A lord of a small province...It's a remarkable achievement for someone like you..." Sesshoumaru paused, as he stared at Kumano straight in eyes. He smiled condescendingly. "A worthless brute."

The constipated look once again appeared on Kumano's face, as Kagome fearfully noted the way his enormous paws clenched into fists which resembled cannon balls. She quickly contemplated warning Sesshoumaru of the possible danger, for the enraged bear demon seemed highly tempted to swing those fists in his direction.

Those enormous fists lifted, and Kagome opened her mouth soundlessly, but they were lowered after an instant.

"Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru."

That only fuelled Sesshoumaru's arrogance and sadistic joy in further demeaning this bear demon standing in front of him.

"So you are able to comprehend things after all. Kumano," He drawled. "I do not wish to hear of those atrocities you've been committing in my absence."

The ugly face contorted again, but through the hideous savage features, Kagome could make out surprise. The thick veins in his neck were bulging by now.

"Do not assume I have no idea of what you did at the village last week. Just because I was away, it did not mean I would not find out. I am not dead like my father, Kumano. I know very well what you are up to. If you believe that committing arson and looting from the innocent villagers, raping the women and forcing the people to pay you protection money would be the right thing to do, by all means, go ahead."

Kagome could not see Sesshoumaru's expression, but she could clearly see the bear demon's face turn two shades paler.

"Just do not blame me when I tear you apart with my own hands."

Sesshoumaru did not say another word, and neither did Kumano. Turning around, Sesshoumaru walked towards a silent and shocked Kagome. Trust him to be capable of issuing death threats as if he was talking about the weather.

"I'm taking this girl. Run along now, Kumano...don't you have compensation to do to the villagers?"

Without a second word, Kumano bowed clumsily, striding quickly back to where his chamber was. As his massive bulk got out of sight, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, only realizing then how tightly wound her nerves were. Her shoulders slumped, and she closed her eyes while taking in a few much needed breaths to calm her pounding heart.

With her composure regained, she looked up at her savior, before bowing her thanks.

"Thank you for helping me earlier. If it wasn't for you, I'd have...I'd have been..."

He did not say anything, except nod in acknowledgement.

"So thank you very much. I'm in your debt."

That caught Sesshoumaru's interest. "And what, exactly, would you like to repay me with?"

Kagome kept her cool. She knew he was not a sex fiend like Kumano was, and she said the first thing that naturally came to her mind.

"I'll accept you as my client for three days. At no charge."

The demon lord stared hard at the young girl standing in front of him, taking in her pretty features in the maiko make up, her slightly pouty mouth which looked even feistier with only the lower lip painted. She was petite in stature, clad in a bright red kimono while the light, refreshing scent of the wisteria flower tickled his senses tantalizingly.

Sesshoumaru usually preferred the company of geisha ever since he was a young boy. Geishas were vastly different from maikos, despite them only being a deflowering ritual away. Geishas exuded elegance and class with their simple dressing in plain kimonos, their much more refined skills in entertainment, conversation and arts, along with the entire impression of calmness and pride which they gave off. It was totally different from the apprentice maikos.

Perhaps it was because Sesshoumaru detested trouble and imperfection, which was why he preferred the end product of the training that was the geisha. But surprisingly, the maiko standing in front of him was not repugnant. If anything, he found her intriguing. She was not the usual submissive maiko or geisha he was used to seeing, but instead, had the courage to run from Kumano and even make him an offer in exchange for the aid he gave her.

There was no harm in having her company for three days. Even though he is the patron to the most popular geisha at Hanaka, a young lady of twenty-three by the name of Hasu, he figured that an occasional change would be good.

"That's a deal."

Kagome smiled to herself. Sesshoumaru, dangerous as he might seem to outsiders, was a gentleman. Even when he threatened Kumano with death, it was based on Kumano having committed heinous crimes and harming the innocent people. Sesshoumaru was upholding justice.

She knew he was dangerous to them because of his open hatred for Inuyasha, but he was always tolerant of Jaken, that constantly babbling little green demon, and also Rin, who was a human child. It was enough evidence to point out to her the hidden kindness in him. Sesshoumaru did not like Kagome because of Inuyasha, but as Fuji, Kagome would have a good chance at knowing this respectable demon better.

Before his appearance here at Hanaka, Kagome had almost forgotten her other life. The other life which was not Western Gion, Hanaka, fancy kimonos, song, dance and men.

"What brings you here to Hanaka today, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked politely.

"I was intending to see Hasu."

Kagome smiled a knowing smile. So he was the one. The mystery patron of whom Hasu, the most popular geisha at Hanaka, was fiercely protective and proud. So Sesshoumaru was the reason why Hasu was so arrogant, and it must be because of the fact that such a rich and impressive client like Sesshoumaru was the target of many other geishas, that Hasu never once revealed his identity. Kagome did not like Hasu; unlike her name which symbolized the pristine lotus, she was nowhere as pure and kind hearted.

"I see...since Hasu-san never once told us you were her patron, I presume she had never invited you out into our beautiful garden for a boat ride?"

This was true; Hasu never was seen walking around with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly in amusement as he took in the petite maiko walking beside him. She was really a unique character, to be talking of Hasu's unwillingness in revealing his identity in a subtle invitation to take a boat ride. This forthrightness in this young girl was even more appealing now, considering that he had never ever met a maiko or a geisha who talked while leaving her listener to read between the lines.

"Fuji-chan, you're indeed an interesting character."

"You do know flowers very well, Lord Sesshoumaru, to be able to guess my name from my scent. It is most interesting in men as well."

"Nature is meant to be appreciated." He replied simply. "The wisteria is a lovely flower to be named after, Fuji-chan."

"Thank you for the compliment, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome bowed her thanks with a slight inclination of her head. "Let us blame the wisteria, of too pale a hue. Isn't there a negative connotation to it?"

She was reciting a line from a poem by fictitious character Tono Chujo in the Japanese classic, Genji Monogatari, and pleasant surprise soon followed when Sesshoumaru replied her.

"Wisteria is like the sleeve of a maiden, lovelier when someone cares for it."

He was reciting a line from the very same page of the classic said by Kashiwagi, and had changed her humble belittling of herself into subtle praise. She had not expected him to be able to reply her so readily and confidently, and at that point, she realized he was not only skilled at martial arts. Sesshoumaru was also very well-learned in terms of literature. Thank goodness Kagome had paid attention in history classes back in her time, or she would be embarrassed.

"If that is true, I must be looking not too lovely at the moment," Kagome laughed daintily.

"That will not be for too long, I'm sure."

Whoever knew Sesshoumaru could be so charming and almost flirtatious with his eloquence?? Surprise was an understatement...there was really a lot more to this enigmatic creature known as Sesshoumaru.

He was the only living fragment of her past before she came to be a maiko at Hanaka, and if being Kagome was going to earn her nothing but detest from him, she would be content hiding under the façade known as Fuji and appreciating the proximity with someone from her past.

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: Did you guys like that? I am getting sooooo excited over this story! And writing about Kumano was almost fun, going on and on about how hideous he is, and letting Sesshy do the bashing for us. Please tell me what you feel about this! Thank you very much!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. A Beautiful Irony

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: A few readers have raised the issue of Kagome's scent and questioned why was it that Sesshoumaru, with his fantastic sense of smell, has not identified her as the miko traveling with Inuyasha.

If you guys noticed, I made use of Sesshoumaru to describe Kagome's appearance to him, and he mentioned the scent of wisteria. That's the main point - the wisteria scent is used to hide Kagome's identity. More of it will be revealed in due time, so please follow the story and continue giving it your support!

Title: Wisteria  
Chapter Three: A Beautiful Irony

* * *

"Hasu! Hasu!" An excited voice rang from down the hallway. "You've got to hear this!"

Putting her rouge box down gently on the table, Hasu looked into the reflection of the mirror in front of her to address the enthusiastic woman standing behind her.

"Yes, Azusa? What's the big news?" She asked her fellow geisha at Hanaka with poise. Hasu liked this feeling; she always liked to exude grace even in the face of excitement and gossip...it made her feel superior, elegant and a cut above the rest. It also gave her the secret feeling of having Azusa as her maidservant, when in actual fact; they had been adopted into Hanaka at the same time.

"You'd never believe who I saw..." Azusa's child-like face was lit up with excitement, before she announced dramatically. "I saw...Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands! At Hanaka!" Adding a squeal, she clapped her hands together daintily. "Now, if only he would patronize me...I'd die without regrets!"

Hasu smiled to her own reflection; it was an elusive smile which revealed hints of her joy. Her lord had finally come to seek her again, and he had most probably brought presents for her again. None of the other girls at Hanaka knew of their patron-geisha relationship; all they knew of was her good fortune in being patronized by a very rich client.

"Azusa, what do you think? Which hairpin suits me better? Is it this white pearl pin?" Hasu lifted an elegant pin with a dangling white pearl to her geisha wig, before picking up another one from her accessories box. "Or this double chrysanthemum design?"

Azusa laughed as she placed her hands on each side of Hasu's slender shoulders, much to the surprise and annoyance of the latter. "I know what you are thinking, dearest sister...but it's a little too late."

Hasu froze for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Come with me." Azusa said, pulling Hasu to her feet and running to the backyard of their room, facing the river which gently flowed behind the shady willow trees.

"What are you up to, Azusa?" Hasu exclaimed in frustration, pulling her hand forcefully out of her friend's hand and trying to insert the pearl pin neatly into her hair. "I haven't even gotten my hairdo ready!"

"Shhh...not so loud..." The other girl did not seem offended at all. Pushing a stray willow branch out of their way, Azusa revealed a sight which made Hasu drop the pearl pin onto the stone path below her feet.

Her head felt light, but her heart felt heavy. No...it was impossible...

It was her lord, sitting at the bow of a small wooden boat, looking as handsome as she remembered him to be from the last visit. But he was not alone.

Sitting right behind him, other than the old boatman, was another girl. It was a young maiko, listening intently to her lord speaking and smiling occasionally. Hasu could not believe her own eyes...the girl in the boat was a maiko. Since when did Lord Sesshoumaru show any trace of interest in maikos? He had only patronized her after she became a geisha...

She felt betrayed, cheated and very humiliated. It would not have mattered that much if Lord Sesshoumaru ceased his patronage of her for another geisha, maybe someone else as popular as she was, like Nadeshiko or Kinu, but...a maiko?

Pulling the willow branch closer to conceal themselves, Hasu turned to her friend asked coldly, "Who is she?"

"That's our junior at Hanaka, of course! I'm so happy for her...she's really lucky to have Lord Sesshoumaru as her client! It's Hanaka's good fortune too!" Azusa whispered, peering around her friend to catch a few more glimpses of Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"I mean her name."

"Hmm...I think she's called Fuji."

Fuji...isn't she relatively new at Hanaka? Hasu's heart felt a bit more composed at this thought. Such a new, young maiko would not pose much threat to her. Lord Sesshoumaru was a man of high status, and from her understanding of him, he was not one to bother much with apprentice maikos. Fuji was a pretty face, but she was nonetheless inexperienced in the ways of entertainment.

She has been so devoted to him...surely he can sense her feelings? She had been hoping, praying, that he might even marry her or take her as a concubine one day and free her from Hanaka.

Her eyes went back to the duo on the boat, watching them intently. It was then, when Sesshoumaru casually took out an intricately carved ruby hairpin and placed it in Fuji's hair. The latter smiled shyly, before bowing her thanks. Sesshoumaru must have said something very flattering, for the young maiko covered her mouth with her hand and laughed daintily.

Seeing them having a good time made Hasu feel as if a tight fist was clenched around her heart. Even the usually breathtaking scenery of Western Gion did nothing to her mood at that moment. She kept reminding herself, the girl was merely a maiko whom Lord Sesshoumaru would not have a long term interest in. That was not all...the beautiful ruby pin...it should have been hers!

She had no right to be upset; she should have known that as girls in this transient, fleeting world of geishahood, they were nothing but entertainment objects to the men. Everything was a mere transaction. But nonetheless, it hurt, to have given your heart to another and received nothing but disappointment in return.

Jealousy was like a snake, swift and dark, wrapping itself in thick layers around her numbing heart. She had only that little bit of hope remaining like a dying flame in her soul, hope of her lord coming back to her soon.

Azusa was still trying to see more of Lord Sesshoumaru, craning her neck to look around the hanging willow branches. It was a good thing too, so she could not see her pained expression and the tears that rolled down her face.

It hurt so badly...like a snake, it bites.

* * *

He could sense her the moment she entered her backyard. The unmistakable scent of fresh pink lotus, mingling with the scent of the clear river water...Sesshoumaru knew very well, Hasu had found out that his visit to Hanaka, initially for her, had been changed for Fuji the maiko.

And she was not too happy about it.

He had cast a glance in her direction when she wasn't looking at him, and in that instant, she was not the beautiful and elegant Hasu he knew. The usual Hasu was thoughtful, attentive and always knew what he wanted without him having to ask for it. On top of that, he was drawn to her dancing skills. She was elegant in every movement, and gravity did not seem to affect her when she danced. All she took was a few meetings to register all his likes and dislikes in her mind, and he took a liking to her easily.

Yet there was something lacking in her company. He definitely had no complains about her, but she was not all he wanted. But when he saw her face, filled with jealousy in that moment, he realized what he had been seeing all these six years of patronage was nothing but a façade.

It was then that he decided to give the ruby pin meant for her to Fuji.

Fuji...this girl was an interesting character. She was totally different from Hasu, being young and a lot more spirited. In some ways, she reminded him strongly of Rin with her occasional childlike manners, untainted and pure of heart. However, she was a much better companion...there was something interesting in the way their conversations flowed.

"That pin suits you well, Fuji-chan." He commented, watching the corners of her cherry lips turn up prettily in a slight arc.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru," She replied, giving him a sweet smile with a tilt of her head. "It's your good taste in choosing gifts."

"I believe it's the owner of the pin who enhances its beauty."

"There you go again, teasing me."

"So you mean this Sesshoumaru has poor judgment?" He raised a brow elegantly, and in that instant, she was struck, by how handsome the man in front of her was. The sun rays, bright but not to the point of being glaring, was bathing his long silver tresses in a warm golden glow, giving him the ethereal look. Those beautiful strands look so soft, so nice to the touch...

She snapped out of her reverie, mentally berating herself. 'This is Sesshoumaru! He is the reason why we were always having this subconscious fear in us! The subconscious fear of the possibility of dying under those fearsome claws...'

Pausing in her thoughts, Kagome thought, 'But weren't those the claws which put the pin in my hair? And helped me to my feet when I was in great need of help?'

She smiled exasperatedly, not at anything else, but at the amazing irony. It was indeed an exquisite feeling to be able to know Sesshoumaru under a different identity.

"And what is making you so amused, Fuji-chan?"

"I was just contemplating the ironies of life."

He gave her a questioning look.

"The hand of yours." She inclined her head towards his hand, the left hand which remained. She was sorely reminded it was partly because of her that he lost his right arm.

He raised his hand, regarded it coolly, before turning his gaze back at her. "Please elaborate."

"I was simply thinking about how something seemingly so strong and so destructive could display such gentleness as well." Kagome mused. "It's a most beautiful irony."

He reached his hand out, and instinctively, she took it as a sign to cradle it in hers. Running the pads of her thumbs over his hand, she marveled at the miracle of being able to touch Sesshoumaru like this. His hand, as she remembered from the first touch, was warm, slightly callous and very masculine. Long fingers, slender but not at all weak, ended in deadly looking claws. It was the epitome of strength and masculinity.

Kagome was amazed. Sesshoumaru most probably did not understand what she meant fully, from his knowing of her as Fuji, but she still whispered anyway, "It's really a beautiful irony."

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: More Sess/Kag interaction! I really appreciate that you guys find this story elegant and unique...thank you very much for your support. Remember to tell me what you think and give me motivation to go on! Thank you!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Recollections

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: I love you guys! All of you have been really sweet and supportive throughout, and yes, I do admit there are glaring differences between the real maiko training and what Kagome is going through (as in starting training for only a year), but hopefully, it will all make sense later. Do trust me on this, alright?

And as for those who ask me if I based this on "Memoirs of a Geisha", I'd say no, because I'm not really in favor of that film. It's just too different from the real geisha world, and I view it more as typical Hollywood entertainment. A good flick nonetheless, but just not accurate in terms of information.

Chapter 4 will be on Kagome's reflections! Enjoy!

Title: Wisteria  
Chapter 4: Recollections (Part One)

* * *

Sitting up in her futon at the okiya, Kagome drew her knees up to her chest, before gently placing her cotton blanket over herself. Reaching out for her accessories box, she quietly picked up the intricately carved ruby hairpin, which sparkled in the dim light of the candle by the corner of the room.

She fingered the exquisite and elaborate arrangement of the ruby stones, set in a pin carved out of ox bone, admiring its beauty and allowing her mind to stray to the man who placed it in her hair.

She had always dreamt of meeting someone from her past again, but who would have expected it to be Sesshoumaru? And under such unique circumstances too? It was simply too much like a dream, yet too real to be one. The only thing she had that was somewhat linked to her life prior to Gion was another maiko named Kikyou, which reminded her of the miko whom Inuyasha was never really able to get over. Other than this other Kikyou, and some other items which she had, Kagome had no attachment to her life at all.

She lost count of the number of times she pinched herself to ensure it was reality, and as always, it was not a realizing jolt and awakening to a familiar bedroom in the modern setting. It was always pain she felt from the pinch, and another pain from the heart.

How she wished she could be like her best friend here at the okiya, a sweet young girl of her age named Yanagi. Being born in this era, Yanagi had been the daughter of a geisha in Shimabara, but had been sent here at a tender age to practice the ways of a geisha. It was a clear path in her life from the very beginning, and to Kagome, despite it being a caged life, it was better than having no direction at all.

Turning to look at the sleeping girl in the futon beside hers, Kagome recalled how it was Yanagi, who had shown her so much kindness and helped her in just about every aspect like a sister, when she had just arrived at Hanaka.

Hanaka...it was funny to think how adverse she had been to this place initially.

It was hard to think of the past; it always hurt, and Kagome believed strongly, it always will.

The final battle with Naraku was when her life took a major turn. Naraku had proved himself to be a formidable opponent, and almost everyone on that battlefield had either paid with their lives or suffered injuries. Her life changed the instant when Inuyasha picked up the Tessaiga valiantly and entered Naraku's constructed barrier, before using Kaze no Kizu in that small enclosed space and destroying the demon. It was very brave of him, but extremely foolish at the same time, for he had selflessly sacrificed himself to bring Naraku down to hell with him.

They rushed to Inuyasha when his body, expelled by the force of the explosion like a rag doll, hit the grass beneath. She was at a loss of what to do; his gaping wounds, and the wheezing breaths he was trying to draw...Kagome could only keep touching his cheek, smoothing back the fringe from his face. Miroku was more rational in the situation; he hurriedly tore the sleeve of his robe, trying hard to cease the flow of blood. Sango was unconscious due to her injuries, while Kirara, Shippo and Hachi looked on with disbelief in their watery eyes.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered initially, before realization took over and she began to sob loudly in earnest. "Inuyasha! Why? Why are you so foolish?"

He smiled weakly and shook his head, while those pale lips moved inaudibly.

Kagome hurriedly lowered her ear to his mouth, straining to hear him, but all she could hear was one name.

"Sesshoumaru..."

He was calling out for his half-brother. Kagome felt disappointment at the name not being hers, but at the same time, she knew she had to respect his wishes. Why, even in the face of death, was he making her upset?

"Call Sesshoumaru here...he is calling for Sesshoumaru..." She whispered emotionlessly to an anxious Miroku. Inuyasha's boyishly handsome face was feeling colder to the touch with every stroke.

"Sesshoumaru! He's calling for you!" Miroku bellowed, while the demon lord appeared stoically in front of them, his usually pristine presence marred by stains of blood.

Kneeling down by Inuyasha's side, he asked, "What is it?"

"You...idiot...I cannot...cannot do this any...any longer," Inuyasha spoke painstakingly with his dying breaths. "So...I...I'm entrusting...this to...you."

With whatever strength he could summon, the younger half-demon pulled out the three-quarter completed Shikon jewel which he managed to retrieve from Naraku, placing it in Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru sounded unsure and surprised for the first time. She had never seen the demon lord express emotion like this before.

"I...I know you can...take care of it..." Inuyasha managed a weak smile. "Big...brother."

With that, his hand fell limply and those bright amber eyes which used to be so full of life, closed for eternity.

Screams and cries were heard as their group of friends witnessed the death of a comrade so brave, and Kagome could not believe her own eyes. Inuyasha...wasn't he always so lively and invincible? How could something like that happen to him? She always thought they had a future together...

She cast a sideward glance at Sesshoumaru. He was already so powerful; why did Inuyasha choose to entrust the almost completed Shikon jewel to him? Kagome knew, Inuyasha wanted Sesshoumaru to watch over the jewel, if possibly, restore it to the perfect sphere. But Kagome was not about to hand over the single shard she held...it was simply too dangerous. She could not trust Sesshoumaru entirely, and he was already so powerful without the jewel. What if he gained possession of the entire Shikon jewel? He would be invincible.

Sesshoumaru did not say another word, and clenching his fist around the piece of jewel, the aristocratic demon lord left just as silently as he came. Through her watery eyes, he looked like a ghost, blending in well with the mist which had gradually come forth.

Following Inuyasha's burial beside Kikyou's grave, a location which Kagome had selflessly insisted on, was Miroku and Sango's wedding. With the death of Naraku, peace was restored and the two brave warriors had decided firmly to cut off all remaining ties with feuds and battles, choosing to settle down in Sango's hometown, starting a small business of selling religious amulets, charms and also youkai repellents. They have also decided to get married and start a cozy family of their own.

Sango and Miroku...how she missed them. She missed the times she and Sango spent long sleepless nights chatting, talking about their future, and also the joyous moments she had in Miroku's company, albeit a tad too perverse. The times they laughed, cried, braved dangers...such a relationship had transcended friendship, and evolved into something so much more. They were the family she had in this era.

It was hard to part with them, but Kagome knew deep down she did not belong to this place. Sure, she loved them and she could adapt, but ultimately she was simply an intruder into this wrinkle in time by a twist of fate. She had a family and her own life back in modern Tokyo, and they were equally precious to her as well.

That was when she made up her mind to go back to her family and leave everything behind in the feudal era. She knew she was being an escapist, for it was only with her departure that she was able to truly forget Inuyasha, the pain he brought her and the lack of reasons for her to stay behind.

Shippo soon left the group as well. Even though the young kit did not reveal his thoughts, Kagome felt that Inuyasha's death had changed Shippo. He found the inspiration to go on strong in life, and the need to protect the ones he loved. She deduced that it was most probably with this that Shippo decided to go back to his fox demon relatives residing in the mountains and hone his skills in fox magic. It was also very painful to part with Shippo, but it had to be done. He had to separate himself from the human beings; there was no other way he could improve himself in terms of skills.

Everyone was settled down, and had found their paths as a new beginning. Kagome knew, it was time she embarked on her own path, and she would do it without regrets.

Never, ever, would she dream that just as she was about to reach the well which would channel her through time and back home, she would be abducted.

Thinking back about it, Kagome still could not really tell what really had happened. All she remembered was a very strong gust of wind, carrying the strong scent of plum blossoms, before she lost consciousness.

That was how she came to be at Hanaka at Western Gion.

When she came to consciousness, she found herself lying on a soft futon in a small tatami room filled with the luring fragrance of the wisteria flower from the incense pot by her side. Fear was an understatement; Kagome had felt the sinking feeling in her heart, the feeling which signaled a sense of foreboding. She felt for her belongings; thank goodness they were still there, and the school uniform which she was wearing was folded neatly and placed by her side. Someone had helped her into a simple cotton sleeping robe, and tied her hair into a neat braid.

She took in her surroundings for a moment, the shamisen in a corner, paintings adorning the simple walls...it was not a familiar place.

"You're awake." A voice was heard after the shoji door slid open. It was a stunningly beautiful middle-aged woman, who exuded grace and an aura of calmness. Kagome was about to demand for explanations already, but the calming aura the lady gave off shut her up.

"I brought some water for you to wash up," The lady said, placing a basin of water down. "You must be hungry as well...I've already prepared some food for you."

Kagome eyed the woman warily, before moving backwards ever so slowly. "Who are you? Where is this place?"

"I'm the okami, Ume, and you are at my okiya named Hanaka. We also have a teahouse beside this building where we entertain our clients." The lady replied calmly, passing Kagome a folded piece of cloth for her to wash her face with. "You can address me as oka, and practice the ways of geishahood here under me."

Terribly confused, Kagome could only gape in surprise before laughing forcedly. "Alright, this is a really funny joke. Good one, Shippo. I know it's you. I've fallen for it, so can you let me go now?"

"What are you talking about, Fuji-chan?" Genuine surprise was on those pretty features.

"Huh?" Kagome exclaimed in a very unlady-like fashion.

"We found you unconscious at our doorstep, and brought you in here," The lady named Ume knelt down elegantly by the futon, regarding Kagome with eyes filled with gentleness. "It must be fate that brought you here to us, and from today onwards, you'll be known as Fuji, the wisteria. All the other girls at our okiya will be your sisters, and I will soon introduce you to the others-"

"Wait a minute. Are you really serious?" Kagome asked, blinking a few times and trying hard to recollect her thoughts. "Firstly, I'm not Fuji. My name is Higurashi Kagome. Secondly, you can't just make me a maiko like this. There has to be training from young, right? I'm already sixteen! That's way too old. You cannot possibly expect me to learn everything-"

"We can always make an exception, and with effort, nothing is impossible. Besides, do you really have anywhere else to go to in Kyoto?"

Kyoto? She was really in Kyoto? At a geisha house? With a real life okami who would most probably be as mean and as strict as she had read in books?

"No..." Kagome could have fainted there and then. Fear and panic gripped her, and she lost all threads of rationality. "I don't care what Gion, Kyoto or Fuji or any nonsense of that sort...I want to go, I want to go back to Tokyo! This is absurd...I can sue you for this! How can you just make me stay here like that? And make me a geisha? That's total bullshit! And stop calling me Fuji! It sounds so stupid! I am Kagome...Higurashi Kagome! I will not submit to you! Never!"

"Fuji-"

"I said, stop calling me that! I have a name!" Kagome pointed her finger angrily at Ume. "I want to go back to Tokyo now! I want to go right now!"

"I've never heard of Tokyo. This behavior is most inappropriate for a young lady. I will not tolerate this, and please cease this incessant ranting at once." Ume was firm and calm, and even in her anger, she looked beautiful and poised. "Please do not mistake our kindness for evil."

Kagome's eyes widened even more at that. Kindness? They called this kindness? This is utter insanity!

Another voice came from the other side of the shoji.

"Oka, the meal is ready."

Without taking her eyes of an irate Kagome, Ume replied, "Bring it in, Yanagi-chan."

Yanagi, the willow. The shoji door slid open to reveal a young girl of around Kagome's age, slender like her name implied, kneeling outside with a tray of freshly prepared food. Bowing daintily, she picked up the tray and placed it before Kagome.

"Now, do eat your meal when it is still hot." The okami seemed totally unaffected by Kagome's earlier behavior by now. She seemed kind and understanding again, just like the initial impression. That made Kagome suspicious.

"No. I will not eat it." She stubbornly said, pushing the tray away from herself. "God knows what you've put inside."

Yanagi looked scared for a moment, and hurriedly cast a glance at her okami's face. The older lady, however, did not look angry at all.

"You need the energy. It will do your body no good to refuse food like this." Ume patiently said, replacing the tray at its original position.

Unfortunately for them, Kagome had a stubborn streak which even Inuyasha was afraid of. "No. I've made myself clear...I will not eat this. I want to leave this place right now."

Ume seemed like she wanted to say something, but she pursed her lips together. Kagome kept her gaze on the older woman's face, and even though she was unwilling to admit, she would say that Ume looked a little sad.

"Very well," She picked herself up elegantly, while Yanagi obediently followed. "I'll leave you to your meal. Yanagi will come to check on you later."

With that, they exited the room and Kagome could hear the ominous click of a lock from the other side of the shoji door. How dare they lock her up? Feeling the anger rise in her again, Kagome channeled the anger she felt to the tray of rice, grilled fish and soup. It made her even more frustrated and scared to see it, and with a cry of anger, she threw the entire tray and its contents across the room, not bothering about the mess it made.

First was Inuyasha's death, then saying goodbye to everyone, and now, not even being able to go home, and stuck in this weird geisha place...Kagome felt herself shudder involuntarily in fear, before the dark emotion got better of her and she broke down, sobbing out the sorrows in her heart.

What was going on? She had never felt so lost.

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: That's part one of Kagome's recollections! I'm splitting this 'recollections' part back into 2 chapters, as it is obviously too long. What do you guys think of it so far? I definitely hope you liked it!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. Recollections Part 2

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! To be honest, this story has already progressed to chapter 27 on (which is a site dedicated to the pairing of Sesshoumaru and Kagome, and it won three awards in the recent Dokuga 2009 Second quarter awards. Second place for both Best Drama and Best Romance and Third for Best Alternate Reality. For those of you who want to read it all, you might want to go to (just google Dokuga) and find this piece of work under my pen name, which is still MissTeak over there. Sorry for having neglected - I am spending most of my efforts on Dokuga currently.

Read, enjoy and review!

**Title: Wisteria ****  
****Chapter 5: Recollections (part two)**

* * *

"You have to eat something, Fuji-chan..." Yanagi pleaded, kneeling by Kagome's futon.

Glaring at the almost tearing girl with whatever remaining energy she had, Kagome retorted weakly, "I said, I will not eat until your okami agrees to let me go!"

With that, she shoved yet another tray of food over, watching the pearly grains of warm rice stick to the tatami while the soup seeped in, forming another messy stain. That was the eighth tray Kagome had rejected, and she held on stubbornly to the belief that her hunger strike would work and she would eventually get her way. She was starving, but the only thought in her mind then was her home back in Tokyo, and homesickness was her driving force.

Yanagi's pretty doe eyes saddened as she took in the mess Kagome had created again, but without another word, she crawled over to where the tray was, silently picking the bowls and chopsticks up. Arranging them neatly on the tray, she picked up a dish cloth and started blotting the miso soup from the stained tatami, biting her lower lip as she applied pressure to dry up the mat as much as she could.

Kagome feigned disinterest, but from the corner of her eye, she continued watching. Pangs of guilt ate at her when she saw Yanagi pull up her heavy furisode sleeves and gathered the rice grain by grain, strewn all over the tatami, with her bare hands.

If it were her, she would have pounced on and strangled the person by now, but Yanagi was a sweet and patient girl. She did not yell for even once at Kagome, and would just silently undo the damage that Kagome had gone all the way out to create in a bid to annoy them. If it was one single tray, Kagome would have thought it to be pretentious. But this was already the eighth. It was also because of this kind heartedness that Kagome decided she did not deserve this ill treatment every time.

Yanagi was still picking the rice grains up when she suddenly saw another pair of hands join hers in the clearing up of the mess. Looking up, she saw Kagome regarding her with a tiny, grateful smile.

"Don't bother to bring any more food for me...I still will not eat it." She said obstinately. "All I want is to leave this place."

"But Fuji-chan, you cannot go without food! It has already been three days..." Yanagi said pleadingly. "Is it the food? Is there anything in particular which you would like to eat instead?"

Frustration once again rose in Kagome as her point failed to get across. The people here at this weird geisha place were just about as stubborn as she was.

"Hamburger. I'd eat a hamburger." She tilted her chin challengingly, watching as Yanagi's pretty face revealed confusion, before sincere determination took over.

"Ham...Ham...bur...I...I really do not know what that is," Yanagi replied worriedly. "But, maybe, if you tell me what it is made of, I can try to prepare it for you-"

"Don't bother...you'll never understand what I'm talking about anyway." Kagome brushed her off dismissively. "Don't you get it? I'm deliberately making things difficult for you. I don't wish to, but you all leave me with no other option. I want to leave this place and go back to where I belong!"

Shock was an understatement for the expression on Yanagi's face. Girls in their era were apparently not very used to hearing frank and curt comments, preferring to wind fancy words over their hidden meanings.

Kagome continued. "Look, I really appreciate it that you come over at night and put the blanket over me, wet my lips with water and all, but that is not going to earn submission from me. I will not give in to your efforts."

She remained silent for another moment, and Kagome thought she was about to cry. It made her feel bad to pick on the poor girl like that, but Kagome was upset and desperate for escape, and usually this blend of emotions does not produce beautiful results. How did things escalate into such a mess?

Yanagi took a quivering breath, and as if lowering her voice would make her words seem less sinful, she replied. "I...I know you're trying to make us so upset with you; we would throw you out. I can tell you're not a mean person by nature. I've begged the okami to let you go, but she insisted that in a place as complex as the flower streets we live in, it will be in your best interests that you stay with us. Oka really means well, Fuji-chan."

Kagome looked at her coolly, not saying a word. She wanted to hear what Yanagi had to say.

"And...since I know it is impossible to make Oka relent, the only thing I can do is to make you as comfortable as you are here at Hanaka. There's no other way about this, Fuji-chan, and it is actually really nice to be here. Hanaka is like a big family, and you will like everyone."

Yanagi was obviously naïve and pure of heart, but she did have a point. There was really no other way about it, and she as the captive, did not have the upper hand when it came to the stubborn game.

Kagome did not reply to Yanagi, and suppressing a sigh, the latter picked up the tray and exited the room quietly.

It was then when Kagome let her guard down and pressed a hand to her abdomen. Hunger was really eating at her, and she could feel the all too familiar rumbling underneath her skin. She had to eat, or she would really not hold out for too long.

If she died, there would be nothing left for her. To the people at Hanaka, they would most probably have nothing but a mere corpse on their hands. But to Kagome's family, it meant separation for eternity.

Another long, protesting rumble from her empty stomach led Kagome's thoughts to the Chinese history elective course she took back in school sometime back. Sun Tzu, the ancient Chinese military strategist, had mentioned in his book "The Art of War" that 'According as circumstances are favorable; one should modify one's plans'.

He was right; Kagome should not sit and await a certain death, not when she could help it. Furthermore, dying of hunger would not help herself in any way, and to survive was of paramount importance now. She would give in now; she could always escape later. She could do anything as long as she was alive. Her hunger strike strategy was obviously not working at all, and to die for such a lousy cause was even a worse thought.

That evening, when Yanagi brought another tray of rice, stewed chicken and pickles, she got a pleasant surprise.

Unlike the previous times when Kagome would fly into a rage or simply hurl the tray across the room, she picked the chopsticks up almost instantly and holding the bowl of rice in her left hand, ate ravenously.

Yanagi watched her eat with a relieved smile on her face, and broke into a grin when Kagome extended her hand with the empty bowl, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Can I have another bowl of rice?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuji-chan..."

"Hmm?"

"Why aren't you sleeping? You can't get to sleep?" Yanagi asked in a whisper, for the other maikos like Hinagiku and Kikyou were fast asleep. Drawing herself into a sitting position, Yanagi pat Kagome's cheek gently.

"I was just thinking about something." Kagome replied softly, drawing the hairpin closer to herself.

"About a certain lord from the Western Lands?" Yanagi asked teasingly, her eyes glancing at the expensive-looking pin.

That got Kagome really surprised and interested. Leaning over nearer to Yanagi's futon, she whispered playfully, "How did you know?"

"Oh, so you were really not intending to tell me that..."

"No, Yanagi-chan, I mean-"

"I'm only teasing you." Yanagi smiled, before the smile in her eyes was replaced by seriousness. "But honestly, Fuji-chan, the news of Lord Sesshoumaru being your client for today got around rapidly. Even I, who was doing the laundry the entire day, was informed. But of course, some people are not so happy about it."

"Not so happy? Who?" Kagome was genuinely surprised. She had not anticipated this at all, not the spread of the news and definitely not the unhappiness of the others.

Lowering her whisper further, to the point where Kagome had to strain to listen, Yanagi said, "I heard from Hinagiku that some of the seniors are not so happy, since Lord Sesshoumaru is such a desirable client, and he had all along preferred geishas. They are jealous of you, Fuji-chan...I never believed this could happen at Hanaka. I'm so scared they might try to snatch Lord Sesshoumaru from you."

Yanagi looked genuinely upset, and Kagome once again reminded herself that her friend was very pure of heart and most probably unexposed to cut throat politics and treachery. Placing her arm around Yanagi's slender frame, Kagome assured her friend.

"I made a deal with Lord Sesshoumaru. He did not really choose me to entertainment him; it was because he saved me from Lord Kumano today, and I had nothing to repay him with but free patronage. So we made a deal. Three times, and that will be all. Today was one, and there will only be two more before the deal is over." Kagome explained, while the odd feeling of never being able to interact with Sesshoumaru again gnawed at her.

"I have no intention to fight over his patronage with the seniors...so do not worry for me, alright? Speaking of Lord Kumano..." Kagome went on to narrate her encounter with the bear demon. When she was done, she continued. "So as you can see, I am purely repaying his kindness."

Yanagi still did not look convinced. "But from what I heard, he seemed really interested in you...and that hairpin; he wouldn't have given it to you if he was merely seeing you for three times."

"Yanagi-chan, such a hairpin is a luxury to us, but to someone of Lord Sesshoumaru's status and wealth, it is most probably nothing. I'd say, it's more of a formality that he chose to present me with this. Furthermore, we all know he prefers geishas...why would he bother with a maiko like me?"

That made sense, and the young girl nodded in agreement. "You're right, Fuji-chan. But just be careful, alright? We cannot offend the seniors. It...it will not do any of us any good."

Kagome could not agree more. The seniors were the ones in charge of their training, and since everyone lived under one roof at the okiya, it made no sense to offend them. That would only equate to deliberately making life difficult for oneself.

"Of course, Yanagi-chan...it will just be two more meetings, and everything will be back to as it was before. Don't worry about it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...

A/N: Jealousy rears its ugly head! Next chapter will be Sesshoumaru and Kagome's second time together! I hope you guys enjoy that one!

Till then, take care!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	6. Second Meeting

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Hey guys! A new chapter is up again - I'm going on a writing rampage! And please keep reviewing to keep me going...it's so nice to hear words of encouragement from all of you, and through your words, I find the motivation to write on. Thank you for all you've been doing for me, and I hope you like this new chapter! SessKag all the way!

**Title: Wisteria ****  
****Chapter Six: Second Meeting **

* * *

Kagome tried to hasten her footsteps as much as her high okobo allowed, while the merry tinkling of the bells on the inside of those red strapped willow wood clogs reflected the urgent pace of her footsteps. She wondered if the kimono she borrowed from Yanagi, a creamy yellow adorned with red crests and light orange chrysanthemums, bounded with a green obi, would be pleasing to Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Do I really look alright?" Kagome asked for the tenth time since she had gotten all dressed up.

"Yes, yes...you look absolutely beautiful." Smiled Yanagi, helping Kagome along as they rushed to the genkan of Hanaka.

She would have gotten ready a lot earlier with Hinagiku, Yanagi and Kikyou's help, but the thought of seeing Sesshoumaru had unknowingly made her slightly jumpy, pressurized and incredibly fussy over her appearance. She had lost count of the number of hair accessories they inserted and removed, but one hairpin had been confirmed from the very beginning, and that was the one given to her by Sesshoumaru.

Just the night before, two weeks after she first saw him at Hanaka, Kagome had received a short note, indicating for her to meet him at noon at an elegant villa named "Matsu Sansou". Pine villa...Kagome had heard of it from a senior geisha named Ajisai, pine villa was a very high class and expensive place frequented by the aristocrats and wealthy merchants. Ajisai was the only person she knew who had been to that place once, and no other geisha or maiko she knew of had that good fortune again.

But this also made Kagome dreadfully worried, for she was still so inexperienced and there was always the possibly that the façade that was Fuji might not be able to hold on for too long without the inner Kagome running into some sort of problem. As must as she hated to admit it, she was quite klutzy. She could fall in her sneakers back home...what about these incredibly high okobo she had on?

Thankfully, the rickshaw she had politely requested for her Oka to book for her had arrived at Hanaka. Boarding the rickshaw with Yanagi's aid, she waved goodbye to her smiling friend as the old rickshaw puller set off for Matsu Sansou. She could feel the stares of passers-by on the streets, and of course, other geishas and maikos who were clearly wondering how a maiko came to enjoy the luxury of taking a rickshaw alone.

The rickshaw ran along, passing by quaint beautiful buildings and winding through forest paths, until a terrain of majestic pine trees were seen in the near distance. There was a great archway which obviously was the main entrance to the grand villa, bearing the name in large, gold-plated characters.

松山荘.

Matsu Sansou...Kagome took in the Japanese kanji characters. It was a grand archway to say the least, promising of the luxurious interior that must reside in the depths of this majestic villa. As they went even nearer to the archway, Kagome let out a delighted smile. For standing at one of the foot of the archway, patiently awaiting her arrival, was none other than Sesshoumaru himself.

Unlike his usual dressing, he was clad in a simple dark blue hakama which only served to accentuate his tall and masculine build. The absence of his usual armor and swords only served to indicate his intentions to relax and enjoy the day in Fuji's presence.

It was a stark difference compared to when she knew him under the identity of Kagome. Those rare meetings with Sesshoumaru were usually filled with fear and uncertainty, and the only impression he gave off then was snobbish, dangerous and easily enraged. The one standing in front of her was totally different from the Sesshoumaru she knew and feared.

"Please stop at where the gentleman is." Kagome told the old rickshaw puller politely.

When the rickshaw pulled up in front of Sesshoumaru, tilting downwards gently so that Kagome could alight, Sesshoumaru walked forward and extended his hand, helping her off her seat. They exchanged customary bows, and he took in her pretty appearance when she lifted her head to look up at him.

From where he was, he could see the effort she had put into dressing up, from her cherry blossom cheeks and the carefully painted lower lip, and also the beautiful sprays of pale pink kanzashi adorning her simple yet elegant hairdo. He had always gone for simplicity and elegance, but now, looking at the young maiko before him, Sesshoumaru found tasteful beauty in the loud and colorful dressing.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled.

Sesshoumaru returned her smile, rewarding the old man handsomely with a gold Koban, which was way more than what was required.

"Thank you my Lord, thank you my Lady..." The old man had thanked them profusely, before leaving in the opposite direction. Turning to Kagome, Sesshoumaru regarded her with a soft, gentle look in his eyes.

"I was still wondering if you would turn up."

To this, Kagome smiled somewhat exasperatedly. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I promised you three visits, and I'm a woman of my word. Besides, I had to get ready, and do you know that the average man spends at least three years of his life waiting for his female counterpart?"

That impressed Sesshoumaru; he had never heard of it before. Of course, Kagome found that out from the Cancam magazine polls she read sometime back in the modern world, but to Sesshoumaru, it only served to make this girl even more attractive with her quirky knowledge. No other maiko, or geisha for that matter, spoke to him in the manner she did.

"Is that so...how did you know that, Fuji-chan?"

Kagome smiled enigmatically; he would not understand if she used modern words like 'Cancam magazine'. "I read it from somewhere."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and inclined his head in the direction of the winding stone path which cut through the thick pine groves which would obviously lead to the villa eventually. Kagome bowed politely and walked ahead, while the demon lord, whom she disliked and used to stand up so bravely against, followed behind.

The fresh, woody scent of the pine grove was intoxicating, even to Kagome's human senses. To Sesshoumaru, it was the feeling of being embraced by nature at its best, enveloped in the crisp scent of pine, while the faint wisps of wisteria, sweet yet refreshing, tantalized his acute senses. On top of that, the pine forest was silent except for the clear chirping of the birds, the light tinkling of the bells on Kagome's okobo and the occasional rustle of pine needles when the wind blew through their gaps.

"This is a wondrous place, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome exclaimed, tilting her head upwards to see bits of the azure sky from the gaps of the pine canopy. It felt like a fairy grove; it was nothing she had ever seen in Tokyo's concrete jungle. "It's just as if we have escaped from the confinements of earth and escaped to paradise."

Sesshoumaru laughed softly at Kagome's admiration of her surroundings, inwardly pleased with his choice upon hearing the dreamlike joy in her voice. This was one of the moments where she reminded him of a child. "I'm glad you like this place, Fuji-chan. There is still a lot inside for you to explore."

"To use the word 'like' is insufficient to express the joy I feel now," She turned her head to cast a sideward glance at Sesshoumaru, smiling at him. "I feel love for the gifts of nature. I feel happiness in your presence. And I also feel...freedom. This place seems isolated from the mundane world we live in."

He did not speak, but simply nodded at her in agreement.

"Pardon me for asking this, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome continued. "But why isn't there any one else in the vicinity? I've heard from a senior at Hanaka that Matsu Sansou is very popular among the aristocrats and wealthy merchants."

He paused for a moment, wondering if he should tell her. However, Kagome's expectant face cut his hesitation short.

"This place is closed for today."

"Eh? Closed?" Kagome could not believe her ears for a moment. If this place was closed, how could they possibly 'explore' as he mentioned? She had not seen anyone else since she stepped past the archway. How could it be that they were the only ones here? It was impossible, unless...

A wild thought, almost too absurd to believe, crossed her whirring mind.

"You...you own this place?"

Sesshoumaru laughed throatily at Kagome's surprise and rapidly developing awe as his laughter continued. "I'd prefer to call it a little investment."

A little investment? Little? If it wasn't for her strict maiko training in etiquette, Kagome would have most probably fallen to the ground, twitching with disbelief. She knew Sesshoumaru was someone very influential, given his birth status and wealth, but to own an entire villa like that? That was unimaginable to Kagome.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you never cease to amaze me." She stopped short in her footsteps and turned around to regard the handsome demon lord fully, studying his perfect, chiseled features. "Is there anything that you cannot do?"

"Circumstances made me that way," He replied, staring directly back at her and successfully sending tingling sensations at the bottom of her stomach. She could hardly manage the questioning look she gave him. Sesshoumaru was the first man she knew who could still be so humble about his success off the battlefield; she highly doubted Inuyasha knew about this pine villa.

"My honorable father was the warrior, and even though I was trained in the same manner, I always felt that something else could be done. Skills and strategies in combat were not sufficient, and to ensure the continuous flourishing of our clan, I had to equip myself with skills in other fields. There are too many instances of great warriors who end up losing their lands due not to their inability to fight, but to their inability to rule."

"A very wise choice indeed, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome commented, more to herself than to Sesshoumaru. He was really a brilliant person, to be able to think ahead and do what the people in the modern world were emphasizing on - entrepreneurship in the tourism industry. Walking ahead, she continued, "I'm even more honored now to be in your presence. It must be difficult on you to have to oversee your lands, people, investments, and other aspects, of course."

He did not know if it was the beauty of the scenery around them affecting him, but Sesshoumaru felt free and unbridled in the company of the young maiko around him. There was simply a way in which they could connect well in their communication, and he did not even mind baring more of his thoughts to her. Perhaps it was because of the fact that they had only a transaction between them, and once it ended, it would be like a soap bubble bursting. There would be nothing left in the end.

It was merely a transaction, which was why he felt so unrestricted around her. Or was it?

"I believe this life I lead might seem impressive to some," He admitted, walking alongside her, hearing the familiar tinkle of her okobo. "But I find myself yearning for some peaceful simplicity and relaxation on some occasions. This might sound weird to you, but I've actually been influenced by a little girl into developing an interest in growing flowers."

Lifestyles of the rich and famous...Kagome suppressed laughter at linking Sesshoumaru to Good Charlotte at this point. It was always ironies which end up tickling her, and it was no exception this time round. There was no doubt as well that the little girl he was referring to was the human child named Rin whom he brought back to life with his Tenseiga.

"And pray tell, Fuji-chan, what is so amusing?"

"Once again, Lord Sesshoumaru, it is the irony of life." She said wistfully. "Some people toil for almost all their lives, yet all they request for are three simple square meals a day. That is assuming that they get three meals a day, for I do know of people who work very hard and yet do not earn enough. There are people who also dream of leading a rich man's life, be it only for a day. Yet you are telling me that you yearn for the simplicity the ordinary folks live in, growing flowers like the common peasants, when you are wealthy beyond most people's imaginations."

"The grass is always greener on the other pasture, Fuji-chan." Sesshoumaru replied. "It is not easy to find contentment."

"So Lord Sesshoumaru is searching for contentment?" Kagome questioned, walking along. "I do believe that's our ultimate aim as living beings...but then again, should ultimate contentment be achieved, will there still be the need to live?"

"The need to live..." Sesshoumaru pondered upon Kagome's words. He had not expected this little maiko to be not only a pretty face, but a learned person of wit and intelligence, armed with a philosophical outlook on life. "So Fuji-chan is implying that without the need to seek contentment, life is meaningless?"

"Yes," Kagome agreed with his summary of her words. "But those are merely my personal thoughts..."

"This Sesshoumaru is in total agreement with you." He nodded, before continuing. "It so seems that I've always been on interminable quests in my life. They might be felt as burdens, but it is also because of them that I've found meaning in my existence."

Kagome smiled at him, her thoughts going back to Inuyasha's tragic death, Sango and Miroku's happy matrimony and Shippo's return to his family...and her cursed, twisted fate. The gods above most probably had her name as the number one of their toy list. If they decided to continue their game, Kagome might just stay in Gion for the rest of her life.

"Life is transient indeed."

He nodded, taking in a deep breath of the pure, untainted air. Then he did not say anything more, but instead, went back to his own thoughts.

They strolled in comfortable silence, and Kagome felt a connection to her inner soul with the peace and tranquility surrounding her. She had been battling too much, not only with the evil forces, but also with herself. With Inuyasha and gang, every day had either been a loud riot of fun and laughter, or desperate fighting for Shikon shards and escape from Naraku's pursuit. Then in Gion, she was still fighting with her inner self. Perhaps she should learn to let go occasionally like Sesshoumaru did, handing the demons in his heart over to Mother Nature, be it even for a moment.

Suddenly, she felt as if she had not known herself at all. Sesshoumaru had unknowingly introduced a brand new Kagome to Kagome herself.

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: I can almost see the expressions of disbelief you guys have on your faces now...but before you throw rocks at me, NO! This is NOT the end of their second date. I've cooked up such a beautiful setting, how can I bear to abandon it so soon? The second visit goes on in greater detail in the next chapter, and if you want to read that soon, do review! I'm getting a bit drained from writing every day...do give me some motivation, pretty please?


	7. Heaven on Earth

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter seven...personally, I cannot wait to write it out, and with your reviews as encouragement, I found myself sitting in front of the laptop with my fingers itching to get started.

I appreciate the fact that some of you find the story subtly romantic so far, and notice the mutual feelings which are building up slowly and steadily. It is exactly how I wished to portray it, and nothing makes me happier than to know that is how you guys view it too. Now, love that is gained too easily might not be much appreciated, and in a conservative traditional setting, you can be sure to expect many obstacles ahead in our favorite characters' relationship.

Enjoy chapter 7!

**Title: Wisteria ****  
****Chapter Seven: Heaven on Earth**

* * *

Countless conversations of just about as many natures passed, but neither felt boredom in each other's company. As they approached a small clearing, Kagome could clearly hear the gentle trickling sounds and the occasional gurgle of a small, meandering stream. Delighted, she hastened her steps, only to gasp in awe when a beautifully constructed red bridge, arched over the water like a majestic crescent moon, came into sight. The bright traditional red was a stark contrast to the lush green of the pine around them, representing a tiny bit of civilization in this forgotten paradise. On the other side of the bridge, teetered firmly to a tree, was a snow white stallion.

"It's beautiful..." She whispered, as if afraid that words would shatter the tranquility.

Kagome felt free like a forest nymph, walking among the paradise she never knew, and the dreamland like setting reminded her of Disney's Sleeping Beauty, where she was Aurora, and Sesshoumaru, her prince. If only she was not confined by her heavy kimono and okobo...she could dance around freely, and run wherever she wanted with him...

It was then when Kagome realized with a jolt that in her mind's dreamlike state, she had conjured up a mental image of Sesshoumaru being her prince, living together happily in this piece of heaven on earth. That was absolutely not right, and she had to remind herself, she was a maiko and he, her client. Sometimes, the power of imagination has to be blamed. The breathtaking beauty of her surroundings had made her forget her identity, his identity and the world outside of this paradise.

Taking a steadying breath, she calmed herself down. She was thinking too much again, and lost herself in Fuji again. She was Kagome, Higurashi Kagome...not Fuji. She had to be careful not to lose herself entirely. It was tragic really, to be caught neither here nor there. She did not belong here, yet she had practically been forced into the geisha culture where she knew nothing of. She had to escape, but she did not know when she could do so.

Stepping onto the arched bridge, Kagome took small, careful steps. It was not easy walking with the elevated okobo. Sesshoumaru walked alongside her, his attentions more on the young maiko than the beautiful surroundings.

Standing at the highest point of the bridge, Kagome reached out with her hand, touching the slender pine needles above her. It was an amazing feeling, to be able to touch the leaves so directly.

"Aren't these pine needles beautiful, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome smiled at the demon lord standing behind her, looking up so that she could meet his intense eyes of gold. She closed her fingers gently around the pine needles, but it was then when a piece snapped at a certain node, leaving a short segment in her palm.

"They are beautiful indeed, but nonetheless fragile, Fuji-chan." Sesshoumaru replied, reaching out with his left arm from behind Kagome to cradle some of the pine needles in his hand. From Kagome's position, she could see his strong, solid arm by her side, and she blushed despite of herself. It felt almost like an embrace. Bashfully, she lowered her head, while she could feel Sesshoumaru chuckle soundlessly from behind her, from the warm breath stirring against her exposed nape.

He was surprised at how she could be so matured and intelligent one moment, yet so innocent at the other. He could feel himself taking a quick liking to this girl; it was not love, but more of interest. All he wanted was to talk to her more, hear more from her and simply enjoy the conversations.

Looking down at the bashful girl, he could see her breathing a little harder than usual to recover her composure, before she raised her head and said poetically, "Let us not blame the pine for its fragility, but instead," She moved the slender segment in her palm to her forefingers, before pushing it back into the node from where it was detached. The pine needle seemed as if it had never been broken before. "Praise its ability to pretend to be unaffected."

"It is still a façade, don't you think?" He questioned, shaking the branches gently, while the pine needle fell again almost effortlessly.

"But still, there is courage in concealing." Kagome replied, turning around to face him fully. The close proximity of Sesshoumaru was somewhat welcomed yet intimidating. "Sometimes, the truth is better left unknown."

Sesshoumaru smiled wistfully. "This Sesshoumaru believes it's more of how one perceives things."

"Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru...I too believe, there are two sides to everything."

"You are always presenting ironies and contrast to me, Fuji-chan." He commented, watching Kagome's face change ever so slightly. She looked...almost uncomfortable.

"Such ironies are not pretentious to you, I hope. Just like this pine needle," Kagome broke off another small segment. "The truth hurts sometimes, so a façade is actually the safer way of protecting oneself. There is kindness in the falsity."

He looked at her with a questioning and expectant look, while she sighed almost inaudibly. "I too, rest under a façade, if that is what you wish to know, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru contemplated her words, before agreeing. "As I do, Fuji-chan."

There was no other elaboration, and Kagome knew, it'd not be very wise to probe further. Sesshoumaru took a step down the bridge, while Kagome stood rooted at her exact position. She feared the steep steps of the arched bridge will be too much for her high okobo to handle.

"How forgetful of me." The demon lord said with an almost non-existent smile. Stepping back, he extended his hand, before she smiled tenderly and placed her hand in his again. He returned her smile, wrapping his fingers around her smaller hand reassuringly. The warmth from his palm seeped into her fingers, giving Kagome a sense of security. Somehow, she knew with Sesshoumaru around, she would be safe no matter what. Allowing some of her body weight to depend on him, Kagome let Sesshoumaru lead her along. Slowly, step by step, he guided her down the bridge.

As her feet came into contact with the solid ground again, Kagome bowed her thanks, before drawing her hand away slowly from his grasp. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He felt the sudden withdrawal of her hand from his, before realization kicked in and his fingers gingerly closed around the emptiness in his fist. Lowering his fist to his side, he returned her bow with a nod. "You're welcome."

She did not know why she pulled away from him so quickly, but she knew if she held on any longer, she would not have wanted to let go. As she folded her hands together in front of her, she was already starting to miss the warmth he provided.

Walking over to the stallion, Sesshoumaru asked a slightly embarrassed Kagome, "Would you like to ride?"

Kagome was surprised to say the least. "Me? But...I..." She faltered in her sentence, looking down at her kimono. It was confining, and Kagome could only take half of her usual stride with the kimono on. Furthermore, the long, heavy obi behind her was a constant weight on her back. How could she possibly ride a horse, even if she wanted to very badly?

"You can, Fuji-chan." Sesshoumaru assured her upon seeing her hesitation. He guided the stallion towards her. "Do you trust me?"

She definitely did. Sesshoumaru was so different from Inuyasha. With Inuyasha, Kagome seemed to be always in constant peril, but Sesshoumaru exuded this overwhelming confidence which totally calmed all the fears and worries in her.

"I do, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He nodded, before stooping down slightly. His handsome face gave her another reassuring look. "Put your right arm around my shoulders."

Kagome nodded and scooted closer to him, slowly putting her arm around him, before letting out a small gasp of surprise when he lifted her almost effortlessly with his single arm, standing up to his full height and placing her onto the back of the horse gently. Her feet dangling from one side of the horse, Kagome felt a sense of relief when Sesshoumaru easily mounted the horse, sitting securely behind her.

She let out a small laugh. "I was worried for a moment that you might decide not to join me on the horse. I have no experience in riding at all." In modern Tokyo, it was hard even to see a horse, much less ride on one.

"I thought you might love to have a ride and feel the wind against your face." He said thoughtfully.

"Lord Sesshoumaru...you are spoiling me. It is my duty to entertain you, but you turned out to be the one introducing all sorts of interesting activities to me. Oka will not be too happy with me if she finds out about it." Kagome smiled reproachfully, while Sesshoumaru picked the reins of the horse up.

"You'll be entertaining me enough with simply enjoying everything I have in store for you, Fuji-chan."

She nodded obediently and decided not to go against his wishes. Whoever would have thought Sesshoumaru to be so caring and gentlemanly? It was absolutely absurd to even entertain the thought, but Kagome was now experiencing it for herself.

"Are you ready?"

Another nod from Kagome, and they were off.

Beneath her, the powerful muscles of the stallion could be felt rippling, and as the strong legs gained speed in their movement, Kagome found it increasingly difficult to remain steady. Sitting in front of Sesshoumaru and having nothing to hold on to for support, her center of gravity was definitely way too high for comfort. The ride, which had initially promised excitement, seemed almost scary now. She wished she had never even mounted the horse in the first place.

She tried to grip on to the horse's mane as tightly as she could without hurting the poor creature, and steer her body against the direction of the horse's movement in a bid to steady herself. The wind beating against her face, carrying the fresh and clean scent of pine, would have been greatly enjoyable if not for Kagome's anxiety. The muscles felt underneath her were working at an even more frantic pace now, expanding, contracting...going on for what seems like forever.

At a particularly sharp turn, Kagome lurched to the side and as a small cry escape from her; she involuntarily threw her arms around Sesshoumaru and held on tight. Her arms encircled him tightly as if he was her buoy in a choppy ocean, and Kagome had also pressed her face to his chest, slightly exposed from the open neck of his hakama. His chest was very firm, warm, and felt very masculine to the touch. If Sesshoumaru was born in her time, Kagome was sure, he could have been a model.

As the sharp turn passed and they were once again galloping on a straight path, Kagome hastily detached her face from his chiseled chest, muttering an almost inaudible apology as she drew her hands back. Sesshoumaru pulled the reins back, and the horse slowed down into a slow trot.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome tried to bow as well as she could in her sitting position, and explained, "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru. I shouldn't have...have...it was most disrespectful."

"And?"

"Eh?"

"And you expected me to be angry with you?" He asked, fixing his gaze on her. She looked breathtakingly beautiful with her slightly parted lips and eyes reflecting fear and uncertainty. It was quite intriguing to see how she could be so bold with her words, yet so bashful when physical contact is involved.

"I...I mean..."

"I am not angry at all." He said as a matter-of-factly. "In fact, I do not find it offensive in the least." Watching relief cloud those pretty eyes of hers, he slowed the horse down to an almost complete standstill, and with his hand, guided her head and gently pressed it to his chest. He held her slender arms, putting them softly around himself just like she had done earlier on.

She felt heat creeping up her neck, and silently thanked the thick maiko makeup she had on. Dropping her voice to a slight whisper, she asked uncertainly, "Is this...is this really alright?"

"Just hold on tight."

Kagome could not believe what just happened. Compared to the perilous moment earlier when she had basically flung herself at him, this was entirely different. Against the backdrop of breathtaking scenery, occasional chirping of birds and a very charming aristocratic demon lord, this was...Kagome found it hard to put into words, but she would say, it was...romantic. She had never enjoyed contact with a male so much...it was so comfortable, and it felt so right. As if she should have hugged him from the very beginning.

Snuggling up against him closer for comfort and support, Kagome felt secure. It was a sense of security which she had missed ever since she lost her father to a construction site accident years ago, and she found it again right here with Sesshoumaru. With him, she did not feel as if she had to fear any demons which might suddenly appear, nor did she have to fear being hurt in any way.

The horse once again gained speed with his expert control of the reins, but this time round, Kagome felt no fear. She held on tight, occasionally turning her head to enjoy the wind in her face, feeling unbridled as pine trees went past them in a blur of lush green and brown. Looking up at Sesshoumaru, she had to strain her voice a little so as not to be drowned out by the thudding of the hooves against the ground.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru. This is unlike anything I've felt before."

He did not reply, but instead, smiled down at her.

Kagome smiled back, adjusting her head to lean against him comfortably.

If there was a piece of heaven on earth, this must be the place.

* * *

_To be continued..._

A/N: How did you guys like that? And thank you to all those who reviewed once again...I'm really motivated to go on in my writing, and it is all because of you. And this is not the end of their second time together...there's a part three to it, and guess what? It will be coming soon! It will not be merely a date, but also, Kagome will get to know Sesshoumaru' even better. Please review!


	8. Wisps of Reality

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Alright. I know I deserve to get pelted with stones, but hey! I am back!! Even though I am currently insanely busy with school. Just so you guys would know, I have no intention at all of giving up this story I have started, and all I need is your kind understanding in my speed (or the lack thereof) in updating. I will update occasionally, but please bear with me as it will not be very frequent.

**Title: Wisteria ****  
****Chapter 8: Wisps of Reality**

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru...I..." Kagome made yet another attempt at subtly refusing the lavish spread of delicacies he had placed in front of her, only to have the demon lord interrupt her firmly but gently.

"I insist. I'd like for you to enjoy what I have in store for you."

Kagome's felt tiny tingles creep from the abysses of her heart, riding on her increasingly rapid blood flow to reach the rest of her anatomy. It was the setting, she blamed. If only the place was not so breathtaking, the food not so well-prepared and the male sitting across her, not as handsome...

She nodded politely at him, while her traitorous mind threw out the answer to her musings. It was all Sesshoumaru's fault - it was his fault that he was acting like the perfect gentleman, giving her a taste of what Inuyasha had never bothered to offer. It was also his fault for bringing her to such a place where her overactive young imagination could lose itself so easily in the conjuring of classic romantic thoughts.

This must be the reason why it was hard to find a boyfriend who really could connect with her back in Tokyo. The lights, the noise, the traffic, the overpopulation...there was just no chance for two in love to concentrate on each other, and to appreciate each other's presence.

Two in love...that definitely did not refer to Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

But they could definitely concentrate on each other.

As for appreciating each other, Kagome was not too sure.

He had brought her to this majestic pavilion constructed right in the heart of his pine villa on horseback, and all she could do was gasp soundlessly and take in the sights of his maidservants awaiting their arrival. The roof of the traditional pavilion had been constructed with tiles plated with gold, and while gold might seem almost tacky, the ingenious design had incorporated black pillars, creating a tasteful contrast. And as if that was insufficient, red lanterns lined the walkway, throwing a soft glow onto their path.

Walking up the stone steps after Sesshoumaru, Kagome was pleasantly surprised to see rows of wisteria lining the steps, their hanging branches heavily-laden with wisteria flowers of the most elegant pale lilac hue. Taking another close look at the flowers, Kagome was not at all surprised to see that the beautiful flowers were an illusion conjured up by fox magic. Spending time with Shippo had definitely helped her identify fox magic easily, but to know that Sesshoumaru had put in the effort to theme the floral decorations with her name brought a sweet smile to her lips.

"The wisteria is lovely, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"It pales in comparison to you." He gazed down upon her, watching how large and sparkling clear her eyes were when she looked back up at him. "Lovely, like the sleeve of a maiden...lovelier when it is cared for."

Kagome was struck by the intelligence and eloquence of this man before her. He had quoted the exact quote which he had first met with her, but this time round, in a setting where he had created a reality-like mirage. He was brilliant to say the least; Inu no Taisho had definitely brought him up well. She genuinely smiled, and hoped she did not seem too delighted like a child, and bowed her head low to conceal it.

Pine incense of high quality had been lighted and there was a light, nostalgic scent carried on the most soothing of evening breezes. The maidservants were holding trays of delicacies, many of which she has never tasted before. There were sweet cakes carved intricately into the shapes of all sorts of flowers, every petal looking as alive as it could be.

He took his place at one of the two polished wooden tables, sitting down cross-legged on the comfortable cushions while she froze in her steps, unsure of what to do next. If it was the old Kagome, she would have ran to the other table and plopped herself onto the cushion immediately, before eating whatever was available heartily.

But she was not the old Kagome. And the one whom Sesshoumaru was spending such quality time with was not the old Kagome either.

It was Fuji. The girl whom she wears on the exterior.

Fuji was a maiko, and her duties came before anything else. That was a depressing thought.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, can I know where the koto is placed? I would like to play you a song." She asked gently, after her eyes had scanned the surroundings for any signs of musical instruments.

Sesshoumaru looked back at her in the eyes, before saying in a voice that sent tingling sensations running down the column of her spine.

"That would not be necessary, Fuji-chan."

"But-"

This was what separated Kagome from the rest of the maikos and geishas he had interacted with in the past. They were always respectful of his wishes, and seldom was it that one could catch a 'but' or any other word symbolizing negation. It was what made Kagome special, and what gave him the hint that she was, indeed, greatly different from the others. He did not reply her, but instead, expected her to take her seat across him.

"Very well, Lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed ceremoniously, before kneeling down by his side, picking up a small vat of brewed rice wine. "Please allow me to serve you then."

Sesshoumaru did not say anymore, but instead, inclined his head in the direction across him, where the other table was placed.

"Eh?" She exclaimed softly, looking at the table and then back at Sesshoumaru, as if afraid that the table might bite. She poured out some wine into the little porcelain cup on his tray. His beauty and elegance in proximity feels almost unnerving. "Is it really alright?"

The sides of his mouth turned up in a slight arc involuntarily. This girl was unlike anyone he had ever met. She was so happy and unbridled earlier on when they were galloping through the pine forests on horseback, but once the grand scene of the pavilion came into sight, she had toned down rather quickly. It must have been the lavishness of it all; she was not used to such fancy situations, he concluded.

"Yes. Please take a seat, Fuji-chan. Your company would suffice."

Kagome smiled somewhat in an exasperated fashion, giving up on the idea of serving him, and instead, enjoy whatever he had in store for her.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." She knelt slowly down on the plush silk cushions, nodded daintily every time a plate was placed on her table. It was fascinating, really, to watch the myriad of colors come into blend to form the most delicious of smells.

She raised her head in time to catch his gaze lingering on her. He was watching me, Kagome mused. If only he knew who the maiko in front of him really was.

How would he react? She thought to herself, but that thought was unnecessary. Given his gentlemanliness and respect towards the geishas and maikos, no one would expect him to fly into a rage. But Kagome could not be fooled - there was no way Sesshoumaru would calmly smile and acknowledge that she was Kagome, without flying into a rage and dismembering her with his deadly dokkasou.

That was the real Sesshoumaru she knew. Her past experiences with him were scary to say the least. Just look at the way he treated Inuyasha, calling him a half-breed and other degrading names. It hurt her in an odd manner to think of him in this light, and she knew too well her mind and heart were at conflict once more. She hated to admit to her mind that it was right. He would never ever let her off lightly if he knew he was fooled...Sesshoumaru was too egoistic, arrogant and self-centered.

Or was he?

Her mind flew back to all the times in the very same day when he had treated her with such respect, almost like an equal when they talked and shared experiences. He helped her down the crescent moon bridge with so much patience and care, as if she was a vulnerable flower. And the horse ride...Kagome could not hold back a little smile at the memory of his warmth and tenderness in the time of her fear.

Which was the true Sesshoumaru? He had mentioned earlier that he rested under a façade as well...but did that refer to the façade with Fuji? Or the façade with Kagome? For all she knew, both might not be the real Sesshoumaru...there's a hidden him somewhere deep in the recesses of his heart. It was dreadfully sad, and her heart ached slightly to know he was constantly hiding himself. He was her only living link to her life before Western Gion...If only she could see that Sesshoumaru...the real him, hidden away from the rest of the world...

"What are you thinking about, Fuji-chan?"

Kagome was jerked back into reality at the sound of his voice, before smiling and shaking her head. "Nothing in particular, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He nodded, respecting her wishes not to have her thoughts probed into. Picking up the rice wine she poured out for him earlier on, Sesshoumaru took a sip, returning his gaze onto the maiko sitting across him. She was a very pretty girl in her colorful maiko garb, holding a tinge of melancholy shrouded in an air of mystery, a very refreshing difference to downplay the jarring enthusiasm her garb portrayed. He closed his eyes and inhaled, only to find the fragrance of the wisteria teasing his senses like the elegant tendrils of the plant itself.

Her scent was indeed mesmerizing.

He wondered what she was thinking of, for her emotions were rocketing and plummeting erratically, sending the waves of the wisteria scent over to him in varying degrees. She seemed almost...depressed at a point, and he decided to cut her out of her reverie.

Watching her almost intently, he observed the way her large, expressive eyes clouded over once again as she fell back into the recesses of her mind. His attempt at interrupting her thoughts was apparently not very successful.

She seemed troubled.

Shortly after Sesshoumaru's earlier interruption, Kagome had unknowingly went back to her own thoughts, her traitorous mind working furiously against her losing heart. It was when she had answered him "Nothing in particular", when she realized how absurd she had been.

It was really nothing, right? It had been nothing from the very beginning.

If so, why was it that she could not stop thinking about him? He haunted her thoughts, and it so seems that every aspect of her existence now could be linked to him. Not logically, perhaps, but her mind always found a way to do it. It was as if she involuntarily wished for his integration into her life.

But then again, she recalled Yanagi's words. As much as Kagome still could not come to terms with the life she was forced into, the fact that she was living there in that society is undeniable. And she was not an isolated entity; hence it was a must for her to co-exist peacefully with the rest, especially the seniors. Kagome had only Yanagi left for a true friend, after her 'older sister' in the geisha house left them to get married to her patron of six years. The rest of the maikos like Hinagiku and Kikyou were sweet and they got along well, but Kagome could not find the ability in her to confide in them.

Maybe it was just that they could not clique. Maybe it was Kagome's fear of getting too close to something, when it might be wrenched away from her anytime. Just like how Inuyasha was taken. Fate was just too cruel to her, and there was nothing she could do to help it.

What was she, really? Modern schoolgirl, feudal era miko, guardian of the Shikon Jewel or Western Gion maiko? She was terribly lost.

Brushing that thought aside, Kagome thought about the offensiveness towards Hasu by going out with Sesshoumaru. It was not only wrong - it was humiliating for the geisha. Kagome just hoped that Hasu was not intent on hating her, for life would really be unpleasant if things were to escalate to that point. It would be worse should Yanagi gets implicated.

Her life was miserable enough as it was. There was no need for hatred to be involved.

Kagome decided, it might be good for the situation if she were to clear things up once she returns to Hanaka, but before she could think any longer, she heard him clear his throat.

Of course, he was trying to get her attention. Willing all thoughts of Hanaka, Hasu and basically whatever might be in store for her away, Kagome returned her attentions to Sesshoumaru.

"What has captured your mind, Fuji-chan?" He asked, in a tone which was firm yet concerned.

Kagome shook her head. It wouldn't do any good to tell him any more. "I was just slightly in shock. I've never had the pleasure of enjoying anything like this before."

He nodded, as if satisfied with her patronizing response.

"Then please, help yourself to the food." He smiled gently at her, before dismissing all the maid servants with a casual wave of his hand. The flurry of activity earlier on at the pavilion ceased with the departure of the last maid servant, and tranquility settled down over them like a gentle blanket, embracing them in its silent beauty. Wild cicadas and crickets merrily sang their songs of the night, and Kagome found herself more relaxed and at ease with the change in surroundings. The urge to converse more with Sesshoumaru came back to her again, and before she could hold herself back, she had asked him a question.

"If you do not mind me asking, Lord Sesshoumaru," She began, watching his handsome face change in its expression with attention. "When was it when you first visited Hanaka?"

He paused for a moment, as if trying to recall. "I patronized Hanaka even before Ume-san became the okami."

"Oh my...that's really quite a long time ago..." Kagome commented, trying to conceal her surprise. So Sesshoumaru really did enjoy patronizing geisha houses...she thought he might only be doing it for novelty.

Sesshoumaru revealed a small smile, gazing at Kagome directly in the eyes. "You must be appalled by how a cold fish like me would enjoy the company of geisha, aren't you, Fuji-chan?"

"I...I..." Kagome tried to explain, but there was no need to try to deceive Sesshoumaru. Giving up on her weak attempt, Kagome laughed. She did not expect him to be able to use humor in his subtle flirting.

His smile grew wider at seeing her laugh merrily. "The truth is, I am shocked as well. I used to detest going to the geisha houses, but I had had no choice."

Kagome must have given him a questioning look, because he went on to elaborate.

"My father used to bring me as a teen on his social entertainment meetings. He intended to prepare me for the future should I take over the reins one day." Sesshoumaru took a sip of his rice wine. "I hope this is of no offense to you, Fuji-chan, but I used to detest the songs, laughter and merriness of the scene."

She smiled and nodded; this was the Sesshoumaru she knew. "What made you change your mind then, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He pondered for another moment, and Kagome could have sworn she saw a flicker of darkness cross his features. But before she could catch another glimpse, the slightly odd expression was gone, and he shrugged casually. "I have no idea. Perhaps I just got used to it."

He was lying, and she knew it. So even the mighty have their secrets.

She smiled calmly again, and looked at him in the eyes just like how he regarded her earlier. "Is that really all?"

Sesshoumaru obviously did not expect Kagome to question him in return, but he was quick to reply. "Pray tell, Fuji-chan. What more do you think there is?"

"I wouldn't know, Lord Sesshoumaru." She laughed daintily. Kagome wondered what could really be the cause behind his liking for geisha houses; throughout the arduous journey of collecting the shikon shards, Sesshoumaru had never once revealed in any way that he enjoyed entertainment of any sort. She felt unwilling to label him so judgmentally now that she knew him from a whole new perspective, but if she had to point out back then, she would have used the words "arrogant", "unreasonable" and "highly irritable" on him.

He did not say anything to that, and instead, smiled elusively. It was the same scary smile he used a few times in the past, but now, it only succeeded in shrouding him in a heavier fog to her. He picked up a piece of stewed lotus root, put it in his mouth elegantly and chewed. Even when he ate, he appeared dignified, aristocratic and almost ethereal.

"Could it be," She looked at him, with a knowing and slightly accusing glint in her eyes. "The company?"

He swallowed. "What makes you think so?"

She noticed he had placed his chopsticks down. "We are trained to entertain men to make them feel as if you are free of all the worldly burdens, free of trouble and stress. We help men seek solace in the transient floating world by lavishing attention on them. We keep their secrets; secrets which no one else would ever know about."

He was quick to catch what she was implying. "You are hinting that I am lonely?"

His tone was odd, and he sounded strained...as if there was something else he was holding back from.

Kagome realized with a start how she might have hit a raw nerve, and immediately, she felt the first stirrings of fear in her heart. Was he offended? Did he want to kill her? Somewhere during her lively interaction with Sesshoumaru, it had slipped her mind that this was the same dangerous demon who had tried to take her life on a few occasions in the past. She had lost herself in this breathtaking dream, and failed to mind the wisps of reality.

"No, Lord Sesshoumaru...I wouldn't dare." She bowed her head low. She berated herself soundlessly, cursing her big mouth and its tendency to speak without thinking. "Please forgive me."

He remained silent.

She bit on her lower lip, not caring if the carefully painted rouge of her lips smudged, and looked up meekly. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He was looking stoic, exactly like how she remembered him to be like. It was the look he held every time before he delivered a fatal blow to an adversary. Fear gripped her heart like an icy fist, and she took a deep, shaky breath to calm her nerves. If only she could find her voice to speak...

"Do not fear me, Fuji-chan. I am not offended at all."

Her head snapped up, as if unable to believe what he had said. Her lips parted soundlessly as he picked up the cup of rice wine and downed it contents.

"I am just surprised at how right you were."

"Eh?" He was admitting that he was lonely? To her?

* * *

_To be continued..._

A/N: Tada!!! There you go for chapter 8...please do review and tell me what you feel! This is actually how I perceive Sesshoumaru to be underneath his icy and strong exterior, and I take great pleasure in trying to understand his psyche. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and till the next, take care! Please motivate me!


	9. Two Lonely Souls

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you for all the support you guys have given me! Especially those who reviewed and left such encouraging I really, really appreciate all that encouragement, and am now more motivated to get this new chapter up! This chapter should put a smile on your faces! Enjoy!

Just a warning, there are spoilers for this chapter. I included stuff mentioned in book 40something for the manga and also the third Inuyasha movie!

Title: Wisteria  
Chapter 9: Two Lonely Souls

* * *

She regarded him with eyes wide opened, unable to believe what she had just heard. Fancy hearing a confession of loneliness from one of the most arrogant males she had ever known...the world must be coming to an end. If Inuyasha were around, he would have laughed till he was rolling on the ground.

"You must be joking, Lord Sesshoumaru." She smiled, lifting her heavy kimono sleeve up to conceal her mirth. "You have almost everything that ordinary folk like us can never have...what loneliness is there to speak of?"

"Material wealth does not necessarily equate to happiness, Fuji-chan." He replied, his voice still and calm as usual, but those eyes of molten gold revealed a tinge of tenderness.

"I..." Kagome let her words drift off in the pinewood scented breeze. "I do not think I can ever fully understand that."

He nodded, indicating his agreement. "That would be for sure. I've heard that the girls in the geisha house are close like sisters, sharing weal and woe."

Kagome's heart hardened for a moment with cynicism, but she replied with a smile anyway. For behind the highly competitive front, there was always Yanagi, dear like a sister to her. "To some extent, yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. For in the floating world, we can only hold on to each other."

"Familial ties can be forged even when there are no blood relations...then what about blood relations without any familial ties?"

She pondered, and said in a small voice barely audible to even herself. Images of her family and friends floated in her mind. How dreadful it would be, if there was no love in the family. "That would be very sad."

"Sad?" Sesshoumaru questioned softly. "Why would there be sadness, when one does not even know what to expect in the very first place? Unhappiness comes with comparison to happiness."

Kagome nodded, and her desire to know more about this enigmatic creature got better of her. Emboldened by her curiosity, she asked, "If you do not mind me asking, are you referring to yourself, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

She did not know if he would reply to that, since that answer would bare a rather large portion of his heart. But Sesshoumaru had been unbridled in his speech with Fuji so far, he seemed to like and trust her enough. After all, geisha and maiko had been trained well to be excellent secret keepers of their clients, and whatever that had been said during entertainment would disappear with the wind at the end of it.

Furthermore, he would only see her for one more time when the night ends. With that, their transaction is over and the deal is closed. Which would be the reason as to why he was telling her so much...it would provide him an outlet to voice the things he could not reveal to the rest of the world, and it is a reassurance to him to know that once the deal ended, no one would ever know of the things he said.

"Yes, Fuji-chan. I am referring to myself." Sesshoumaru answered calmly. "Family love was something I could not really comprehend."

Kagome nodded knowingly. It came as no surprise that Sesshoumaru hadn't had the chance to enjoy any familial bliss - his father had an affair with Inuyasha's mother when he was only just a teen, then died in a fire fighting his rival in love. His mother...well, Kagome didn't really know who and where she was. And Inuyasha, who had the better share of the inheritance of his father's belongings. This was perhaps why Sesshoumaru didn't take well to Inuyasha...it probably was too much pain and humiliation for him.

She reminded herself - Fuji did not know anything about Sesshoumaru, unlike Kagome. She would have to feign innocence, even though it seemed highly hypocritical. "What...what about your parents, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"My honorable father, Inu no Taisho, is dead."

He was always respectful of his father, even after his death. There was hardly any love, but there was definitely respect. Kagome recalled the time when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were fighting to control the third sword left behind by their father, the late Inu no Taisho had appeared to them in an apparition. And while Inuyasha had been yelling "Oyaji" ('old man' in Japanese), Sesshoumaru had very respectfully addressed his late father as "Chichi-ue" ('honorable father').

"That is terrible."

Sesshoumaru neither agreed nor disagreed on Kagome's comment. Instead, all he said was, "It did not really make a difference, Fuji-chan."

"Living creatures are with heart not carved of stone. Insisting the lack of difference is merely a façade." Kagome pointed out wisely.

He smiled wistfully. "You are very wise for your age."

Kagome simply shook her head. She was not really wise; she knew because she had seen his reaction when his father appeared in front of them. It gave her the feeling that his father's death had in fact affected him in more than a way.

But there was something else she was very curious about, and that would be his mother. Who was his biological mother? If heritage was so important to him, judging from the way he despised Inuyasha, she must have been another white dog demon of the purest bloodline. Just who was this woman on whom Inu no Taisho cheated with Inuyasha's mother Izayoi?

"What about your mother then, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She diverted the topic subtly, masking her underlying curiosity.

His face hardened at the mentioned of the word 'mother', and his jaw clenched involuntarily. She noticed he was not very comfortable with talking about her.

"She's still alive." He replied expressionlessly, but she could feel a slight flare in his demonic aura. "It is just that I hardly see her. Maybe once a century, or less than that."

Kagome suppressed an inward gasp. So Sesshoumaru's mother is well and alive, but unlike what she originally thought, their relationship did not seem like a close-knitted one. Kagome had initially speculated that Sesshoumaru's deep hatred for Inuyasha partly stemmed from feeling indignant for his mother for having been cheated on.

"She does not live with you?"

He shook his head. "She is a very independent female, and it was always I who called upon her. It is not too difficult to find her, for her demonic aura is very strong."

Kagome nodded in acknowledgement; that made Sesshoumaru's strength justifiable, since now she knew both his parents were taiyoukai.

"She left when my father died. It so seems that she harbored so much sadness, humiliation and anger from being cheated on, she could not even bear looking at me any longer."

"How unfair..." Kagome felt genuine sadness for Sesshoumaru. It was no wonder why he turned out to seem so cold and distant on the exterior. "You must have resembled your father very much, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He shook his head. "On the contrary, Fuji-chan. I have the stature and physical skills of my father, along with the warrior instincts, but my features and my hair were inherited from my mother."

Kagome's eyes immediately darted to his perfect, chiseled face. Those seemingly aloof yet burning eyes, the delicate brows and nose, the silky white tresses...they were considered to be the more girlish features. She had seen Inu no Taisho before, and it was true that Inuyasha was the one who inherited more of his rugged features, but without the same impressive height and build.

"She must be a ravishing beauty."

"She is, indeed. But that was all she was concerned with. I was brought up by my nanny."

Kagome bit her lower lip, feeling the pain of rejection which Sesshoumaru must have felt in the past.

Sesshoumaru felt a bitter taste in his mouth. It was just so hard talking about it. Till that day, even though he had never voiced it out, he still wondered what it was about him that was so repulsive, to the point it repelled his own mother away.

He used to care, really, when he was a child. He tried to be good, minding all his manners and etiquettes, practiced his swordplay daily for at least three hours, studying hard when he was told to, be it literature or military strategies. He always hoped his mother would praise him like his nanny and some of the other servants did, or at the very least, acknowledge his efforts.

But no, there was never any praise from her or any personal effort at teaching her own son. She only graced him with the same formalities he greeted her with, and if she was in a good mood, an occasional smile. He used to think her smiles were the most precious things on earth, but when he grew slightly older, he realized it was so stupid of him to hanker for scraps of attention from her. Sesshoumaru felt like he was a mistake, something which his mother had obviously not wanted.

On the other hand, Inu no taisho was always preoccupied with state affairs. At least, that was what Sesshoumaru heard from him. When he finally got some time alone with his father, conversations would always revolve around state affairs, military strategies, swords practice and demonic powers. He would also bring Sesshoumaru out to meet other highly influential youkai and humans alike, forging strong networks that would no doubt ensure the boy's success one day. Of course, the older man was very proud of his capable heir, but the love for his extraordinary talents seemed to weigh more than the love for the child himself.

He grew up in that sort of environment. He hoped for a change, but before it could come to him, his heart had died. Every disappointment was like a frosted layer of ice, encasing his heart again and again to form an impenetrable barrier around it. Sesshoumaru realized, if he did not care, he would not get hurt.

But following the demise of his father, the one person whom he always thought was so invincible and strong, his world view changed. If it was Sesshoumaru in the past, he would have left Rin to die. But when he saw the little girl lying in a pool of her own blood, mauled to death by the savage wolves, he knew he had to save her. It was not Tenseiga who compelled him to save her; it was himself.

He respected and hated his father at the same time. How ironical it was to be able to experience such conflicting emotions at the same time. He hated his father even after the latter's death, for he could not get over the feeling that his father seemed to favor Inuyasha over him. Why did the half-breed get the Tessaiga when he got Tenseiga? That was unfair.

But when Inuyasha passed away as well, Sesshoumaru laughed at himself. He had been such a fool, harping on these little grudges which he held onto so stubbornly, allowing hatred to rule his life. It was simply so meaningless, and he had been so foolish.

Over time, he had also developed the habit to seek the company of geisha, just like how he used to when his father brought him along on entertainment trips. Sitting in the same floral scented rooms, watching the intricately delicate movements of the mysterious geisha, along with the haunting notes of the koto, he never failed to feel the same waves of nostalgia.

The geisha's company reminded him of his father. Also, these women were the only people he could talk to, seeking momentary solace from the icy fortress he had constructed to protect himself in. There was really no one else he could go to. Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands was actually a pathetic lonely soul...that sounded ridiculous and embarrassing, even to himself...

A warm hand on his own made him look up. He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts; he did not notice Fuji making her way to kneel down by his side. Her wisteria scent was once again tantalizing his senses, providing a comforting feeling.

"Please do not say anymore, Lord Sesshoumaru." She asked, her voice holding a pleading note to it. For the very first time, Kagome felt true sadness for the mighty demon in front of her. He was so powerful and strong, and everyone who crossed his path only thought of him as a heartless, aloof demon.

Earlier, his downcast eyes were so melancholic, glazed over by a sheen of pain. She had no idea of what was going through his mind, but she could definitely sense sadness and forlornness. His face remained impassive in the typical Sesshoumaru expression, but those eyes...they made her heart go out to him, made her instinctively wish to dispel his unhappiness.

She held his hand tighter, squeezing it gently even though his hand was much larger than hers. "You are not alone," She whispered, catching his gaze.

She never dreamt that she would ever talk to Sesshoumaru so tenderly at such close proximity while holding his hand and feeling his unhappiness. But then again, she was Fuji. Fuji was supposed to make men comfortable and relaxed, allowing them to escape from the stress and unhappiness they face in daily life outside of the flower streets.

He looked back at her, his expression unreadable. She did not know how to react to his gaze, and instead, settled for gazing back at him tenderly, allowing her eyes to console him.

A few seconds went by, and she was getting slightly worried, only to have the worry replaced by sheer surprise when he drew her into an embrace. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat when she felt him hold her so protectively, before she relaxed and allowed him to release some of the loneliness in his heart.

Despite having only one arm, his embrace was strong, warm and very masculine. It was as if his single arm could embrace the entire world and shield her from any danger. She felt his heart beating strong and steady through the tender contact they shared at that instant. What she did not realize then was that she too, was depending on his warmth to dispel her loneliness. Her hands reached up to the broad expanse of his back and she ran her hands comfortingly over it, before slowly moving up to cradle his head gently.

They were two lonely souls, bounded together by Fate to console each other.

It was only until when he released his hold on her, that Kagome politely withdrew from the embrace. She smiled at him, and neither said a word.

They spent a few quite moments basking in each other's presence, until Sesshoumaru finally broke the tranquil silence.

Picking up a small, exquisite looking vat placed by his side, he asked, "Would you like to try some of this plum wine?"

Whether it was diversion from any awkwardness or not, she would never know. But some wine definitely sounded tempting at that moment.

She nodded politely, and bowed her thanks, accepting the little cup he presented her with. Raising it to her lips, she took a dainty sip, savoring the heavily plum-scented liquid that slid down her throat like a warm, soothing stream, meandering its way to her frozen insides. The warmth made her feel light, relaxed and not as sad as she had felt before. It was simply delicious as well, and she felt she had to have more.

"This wine is of exquisite quality, Lord Sesshoumaru." She commented, holding her cup out once again as he refilled it for her. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"You're welcome, Fuji-chan." He replied dutifully. "This plum wine is a personal favorite of mine."

Sesshoumaru watched as the enchanting creature in front of him downed cups of the plum wine from his private collection, but when she was on to her fourth cup, she seemed to be slightly delirious. There was a perpetual smile clinging onto her beautiful rose petal lips, and even in her near drunken stupor, she looks lovely.

Kagome felt light, as if she was floating in plum-scented clouds with the sun rays shining down upon her. There was also the urge to lie down, for despite the rest of her feeling light, her head felt slightly heavy.

The alcohol was apparently a bit too strong for her to bear, Sesshoumaru realized. Cursing his lack of judgment, he withheld the rest of the vat from her. He should have remembered that this expensive wine was brewed by youkai in the deepest mountains using the purest dew, and was generally stronger than those for human consumption. Like all youkai wines, it tended to make the drinker unable to stop drinking. It was really turning out to be a rather bad idea to give her the drink.

"Can I have another cup? Please?" She asked, giggling slightly. The lovely decorations in her hair swayed as she held out her cup, making her look even more adorable.

"No, Fuji-chan. I am afraid that's enough for now."

She frozed momentarily, before pouting and asking sadly, "Why? Why are you so mean to me as well?"

"Fuji-chan-"

"Don't call me that!" She waved her hand slightly, as if dismissing him. "I am not Fuji! They are always getting it wrong too...I am...Hi...Hi..."

She did not get to finish her sentence, for he was trying to remove the cup from her slender hands. Finally succeeding in prying it out of her hold, he placed it well out of her reach.

"I feel...very...giddy..." She shook her head, as if trying to clear it. "Falling...so giddy..."

"You can lean against me."

Sesshoumaru leaned over, gently cupping the back of her head and guiding her to rest against his chest, leaning there until the giddy spells passed. Her petite frame leaned against him for support, and the lulling scents of the wisteria surrounded him like a comforting blanket. He could feel her heartbeat slowing down to a much calmer pace, evidence of slumber beginning to claim her.

"You know...I am so lonely too...so lonely...want to go back..." She mumbled incoherently, before she fell into a sound sleep, resting against the demon whom she was just beginning to lose her heart to.

* * *

_To be continued..._

A/N: How was that for chapter 9? Please tell me how you felt about it! Hope you guys had a nice time reading!


	10. The Next Day

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Title: Wisteria ****  
****Chapter 10: The Next Day ****  
**

* * *

There was the distinctive sound of a padlock opening.

The light...it was so bright, to the extent of being glaring. Kagome felt as if she was under water, seeing the jarring glow from another dimension, hearing voices which sounded terribly muffled.

She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt like lead, weighing down stubbornly. She could only squint, cracking her eyes open with a fraction of a centimeter. The light hit her eyes again, and she hurriedly shut them to keep the discomfort out.

"Fuji-chan..."

There was a also familiar smell which she couldn't pinpoint. Her head was so heavy, spinning around and around like a deranged carousel...

"Are you feeling better?" The voice sounded distant and muffled. "Can you sit up?"

The voice...Kagome's faculties worked against her alcohol-laden senses. It sounded like Yanagi...and another breath of air confirmed it was the scent of fresh young willow. Snuggling back onto whatever she was laying on, Kagome tried to seek the strength within herself to pick her body up. It was the odd feeling of being detached from one's body. Exhaling, she closed her eyes and tried to recall whatever happened before she landed up in such a state.

Matsu Sansou...Sesshoumaru...Golden Pavillon, wisteria...pine scents...plum wine...

It must have been the plum wine. She had drunk more than her body could take.

A hangover...that must be what she was having. She stirred, trying to seek a comfortable position in which she could curl up in till this dreadful feeling passed.

"Is she awake?" Another voice cut through her dulled senses, a voice that did not sound as worried as the previous one. Raising a hand to her forehead, Kagome pressed her cooler palm against her burning forehead, allowing the refreshing coolness to dispel the throbbing in her head.

"Fuji-chan...wake up, Oka is here...quick..." Yanagi urged, the anxiety in her soft voice evident.

Hearing that it was her okami jolted Kagome awake with fear. It was funny in a twisted sense to see how effective fear was in dispelling discomfort of any sort, but to Kagome at that moment, it was not funny at all. Recalling the previous night's events, Kagome realized how disgraceful it was for her to have become drunk in front of a client, especially someone as important and as influential as Sesshoumaru.

"Help..." Kagome was surprised to find her own voice raspy from sleep, and hastily cleared her throat. "Help me up, please."

With Yanagi's help, Kagome scrambled into a kneeling position, forcing her eyes open to get accustomed to the flooding morning light. When her eyes finally regained normal vision, Kagome could make out her surroundings. It was terribly unfamiliar. She was not in the sleeping quarters; instead, she was in the shed.

"Oka..." Kagome acknowledged, bowing low to Ume. "I am sorry."

She knew the trouble she was in for...she had committed one of the worst mistakes ever since she came into Hanaka. Even now as she reflected on it, Kagome was filled with shame and remorse at her poor behavior. In the spur of the moment, she had allowed her heart to rule, forgetting all the training she had gone through and getting herself drunk on an entertainment session. It was most disrespectful to the client as well, and she wondered what Sesshoumaru thought of her.

As Sesshoumaru's name flashed across her mind, Kagome was struck abruptly by yet another stab of fear. Did she say anything wrong? What had she gotten herself into? It would be disastrous if she had accidentally revealed her identity, mentioned anything to do with Inuyasha, Naraku, or the Shikon Jewel. What if Sesshoumaru already suspected something? She could only pray fervently that her big mouth was affected by the copious amounts of alcohol she consumed and did not shoot itself off.

"You're sorry?" Ume questioned, her elegant voice cool and collected as usual. "Do you know how worried I was when you still did not return after nightfall?"

Kagome remained silent, allowing Ume to admonish her.

"Everyone was so worried, especially Yanagi. We were all thinking if you got lost outside or abducted by bandits. I even sent people out to search for you."

"Oka, I..." Kagome felt genuinely guilty, before glancing at Yanagi by her side. She had committed such a grave mistake, but Ume was not yelling at her. Instead, she was telling Kagome how worried she was and this was even more effective in making the young girl feel miserable.

"It was only when Lord Sesshoumaru brought you back, drunk and oblivious to whatever was going around you, did we realize that our worries had been for nothing at all." Ume continued firmly. "Do you know how humiliating it was for me and the rest of Hanaka? We have been in this art of geishahood for centuries, and I do not think any incident of this sort has happened before."

Biting her lower lip, Kagome stared at the ground, letting the weight of the words sink in.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is such a prominent and influential client. How could you possibly allow yourself to behave in such a dreadful manner? It was Hanaka's glory to enjoy his patronage, but because of you, our reputation must have been tainted."

"Please forgive me, Oka! I promise I'll never allow this to happen again!" Kagome pleaded, bowing low to express her utmost remorse. It was the worst feeling in the entire world. But on top of that, she had a nagging fear which numbed all her other senses. What if she never got to see Sesshoumaru ever again? What if she was banned from seeing him? Then she would lose all connection to her sanity. An acrid feeling pricked at her eyes, and she found herself on the verge of tears, from the guilt and the remorse she felt.

"Yes, Oka...please forgive Fuji-chan. She did not mean to..." Yanagi pleaded, her sentence trailing off as her tears too, began falling. It made Kagome feel worse, for Yanagi was always so weak, sweet and vulnerable, it seemed like a heinous crime to make her cry.

"Mean to what? She should not have drunk so much if she knew she could not hold her liquor well." Ume did not give in to Yanagi's plea. "I thought she was a very sensible and mature girl, wise beyond her age. But she had to do something so disappointing to kill the trust I've placed in her."

"Oka..." Kagome felt the beginning of tears rolling down her cheeks, and there was nothing she could do to stop the onslaught of tears once the dam broke. Her heart ached to know the others had been worrying for her when she was somewhere out there, drunken. What will the okami do to her? Will she chase her out of Hanaka, out onto the streets to starve to death? Kagome had used to yearn for escape, but now that she had settled down, yet with not a single cent to her name, heavily in debt to the geisha house, staying here seemed like the best option.

Ume seemed to feel as if her words were a little too harsh on Kagome, for she toned down and said instead, "It is partly my fault. It is my fault for not taking you in hand, and also my fault for not entrusting you sooner to another 'older sister' when Kinofuji left you to get married to Lord Seiji. How careless of me...I've failed in training you well."

"It is not your fault, Oka, it is all mine..." Through the film of tears clouding her eyes, Kagome could see that the older woman's face had softened and there was only disappointment left without any trace of anger.

"Oka...please...do not punish Fuji-chan..." Yanagi pleaded, bowing low as well. The poor girl was sobbing by now, her slender shoulders shaking with the effort to speak through her tears.

Ume turned away and sighed. "Very well, Fuji. Since you seem truly remorseful, I will give you a chance to repent."

"Thank you, Oka...thank you for giving me a chance." Kagome thanked Ume profusely, while Yanagi smiled, her eyes shining with relief.

"You have to promise me to revise your training and devote yourself more to the practice of our art without being easily swayed." Ume said, gently but firmly. The ex-geisha resembled a goddess to Kagome at that instant, almost ethereal with her beauty and mercy.

"I will entrust you to another older sister, and you must promise me to learn well under her guidance, which I have total faith in."

"Yes, Oka."

"Now that Mokuren had undergone mizuage to become a geisha, I will entrust you to her older sister." The okami decided. "Fuji, you will now train under Hasu. I hope you will learn well and put in effort, and also appreciate my good intentions in allowing you to learn from such an outstanding geisha like her."

Hasu...Kagome's heart constricted uncomfortably at hearing that name. She must hate Kagome's guts for snatching Sesshoumaru, and to learn under her and perform the sisterhood ceremony, san san kudo, was going to be tough. Furthermore, a maiko's greatest asset is usually her 'oneesan' (older sister) and a deep relationship will be inevitably forged. How can she possibly survive learning under Hasu?

But on the other hand, Ume was already being very merciful in not pursuing the matter further, and Kagome should be very thankful for that.

"Yes, I will not let you down, Oka." Kagome bowed respectfully.

Ume nodded, and proceeded to leave. "I have forgiven you, but rules are still rules, and there will be punishment. You will sleep here for the night and reflect on your mistakes, and will join the young ones in doing the chores for the entire week." Pausing to gaze at Kagome, the older woman said in a much gentler tone. "I've prepared ginger tea to help you recover from the alcohol. I'll get Kinsenka to send it to you later."

"Yes, Oka."

With that, Ume left in her usual dignified manner, leaving Yanagi and Kagome in the musty-smelling shed. The two friends looked at each other and smiled through their drying tears, holding each other's hand tightly in relief.

"I was so afraid for you, Fuji-chan! I thought Oka was going to..."

"To chase me out?" Kagome finished the sentence, running the back of her hand across her eyes to dry them. "I thought so too, Yanagi-chan."

"Don't worry, Fuji-chan...everything is fine now. You don't have to be scared anymore. You know, last night when Lord Sesshoumaru brought you back, you wouldn't stir no matter how I called out to you. That's when Oka got really upset and ordered that we left you in the shed until you woke up."

"I see...Yanagi-chan, did Lord Sesshoumaru say anything? Or...did he appear unhappy or uneasy?" Kagome asked urgently, hoping to find out from Yanagi if Sesshoumaru had found out about her true identity. It was really too scary a thought if he found out.

The other girl pondered, before answering, "No. If anything, I'd say he appeared expressionless."

"That's not very helpful, Yanagi-chan." Kagome sank back onto the hay where she was sleeping on earlier.

"I'm sorry, but you know how Lord Sesshoumaru looks like...he is always so seemingly perfect and distant, there's no facial expression I could really identify."

Kagome's shoulders slumped. "I guess. He's always like that in the face of the public."

"What are you worried about, Fuji-chan?" Yanagi asked with concern shining in her eyes.

"I..." There was no way Kagome was going to tell Yanagi about how she had known Sesshoumaru all along and they actually used to be more of enemies than allies; there was simply no point in further complicating matters that were already so terribly messy. "I am afraid I might have offended him."

"I don't think he is offended in the least...in fact, he simply told us to take good care of you."

Kagome nodded. Hearing that from Yanagi made her feel so much better; at least she had one last thing to worry about now. If Sesshoumaru found out that she lied to him, it would be disastrous, and she would not be able to face him. It made her regret and curse the fact that she got into such a sticky predicament in the first place. If it wasn't for the fact that they found her and adopted her into Hanaka, she would not have become a maiko. If it wasn't for the fact that he enjoyed patronizing geishas, she wouldn't have met him. And if it wasn't for the fact that she was beginning to like him, she wouldn't be so troubled now.

"Don't worry..." Yanagi assured Kagome, scooting closer to put her arm around the latter's shoulders. "I think that is the least of your worry for now."

"You are right...there's the problem of Hasu-san. Why am I so unlucky? Of all the geishas at Hanaka, I have to learn under the one who dislikes me the most." Kagome sighed inaudibly.

"Maybe Hasu-san is not what we imagined her to be? For all you know, she does not mind Lord Sesshoumaru patronizing you."

Trust Yanagi to be always so nice and sweet. "That's impossible, Yanagi-chan. I have already stepped on her toes."

"Hmm...in this case, why not you try explaining to her that you really did not mean to go out with Lord Sesshoumaru? You can tell her what you told me - you know, about Lord Kumano trying to violate you and Lord Sesshoumaru helping you. I am sure she will understand." Yanagi suggested kindly.

"I hope so, Yanagi-chan...I will try then."

Yanagi leaned her head on Kagome's shoulder. "Everything will be alright...just believe in that. And I'll sleep here in the shed with you tonight."

"Thank you, Yanagi-chan." Kagome smiled, as her vision once again became blurry.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	11. Conflicting Hearts

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Now, from the previous chapter, we had poor Kagome being punished for getting drunk on the entertainment session, and bringing humiliation to Hanaka. This new chapter will explore both Kagome and Sesshoumaru's thoughts, and what are you waiting for? Scroll down!

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 11: Conflicting hearts**

* * *

He did not know if he should be feeling what he was feeling then.

It was a nagging thought, but he was nonetheless drawn to thinking of it. It was as if his mind would not let him rest.

It was annoying Sesshoumaru pretty much, for he could not concentrate on anything else.

Brushing that thought aside, he willed himself to focus on the pile of tasks at hand. Contrary to others' image of him, he was not only a warrior or a Lord who sits pretty and enjoys all that his late father had left to him. There were plenty of other things to do, such as the guarding of the Shikon Jewel, sword practice and also the bothersome paperwork ahead of him. Sighing, Sesshoumaru picked up one of the parchments.

Unrolling it, he read its contents in detail, reminding himself all the time that it was his duty to ensure everything was well in order in his lands.

"Honorable Lord Sesshoumaru, we sincerely hope…" The letter read and he smirked. People were always so polite to him; it made him wonder how much of this respect was actually real and from the heart. But then again, there was no one else these people could turn to.

It turned out to be yet another letter complaining about Kumano and his atrocities. Apparently that stupid beast had kidnapped a daughter of the village head, and was forcing her into being his concubine. He threatened that if she did not comply, he would kill off the entire village.

Seriously, Kumano was displaying all signs of being tired of living.

Shaking his head regally, Sesshoumaru reached for his drawer and pulled it open, throwing the parchment in to add to the ever-growing list of Kumano's atrocities. It was so full; the demon lord was finding difficulty in closing it properly. Maybe one day, right before he ends Kumano's miserable existence, he'd have that uncouth idiot read out all the complaint letters of him one by one. It was just too bad that Inu no Taisho had valued Kumano for his combat abilities, unknowingly giving the latter the false impression that he was all-too important to the Western Lands and essentially, indispensible.

It reminded him of Naraku, the useless half-breed who, like Kumano, assumed he was invincible. The malicious smiles, long greasy black hair, and that tendency to come up with the most twisted and perverse ways for power…it made Sesshoumaru cringe just to think of it. Then his mental image of Naraku faded slowly, and out came Inuyasha from the wisps of fading images.

His half-brother, Inuyasha. Thinking about Inuyasha brought about an unexplained constriction to his heart. It was not sadness, but it definitely was not the happiness he had expected with Inuyasha's demise. If anything, he would say he felt even more alone than ever before. The hanyou's death meant there was one less person Sesshoumaru could call family.

He thought he did not care if he had a family or not, but his heart was constantly proving him wrong.

Firstly, there was Jaken. That toad was nothing but irritating with his incessant praises, talking too much for his own good, and was probably only good at being a bootlicker.

Yet he kept him around.

Secondly, there was Rin. She was a human; a race which he thought himself to dislike as well. Sure she was sweet, but she could get annoying sometimes with her silly songs and over enthusiasm. And humans were more food to him than companions…weren't they?

Yet he kept her around. The idea of a barbequed Rin was unimaginable to him.

Thirdly, there was Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru always thought the hanyou would one day die by his hands, but every time he got the opportunity to deal the final fatal blow, he found himself unable to strike. He would always try to convince himself he would kill Inuyasha the next time he saw him.

Yet he never did.

Then, Inuyasha just had to die.

Sesshoumaru found himself somewhat like Rin, whereas instead of collecting flowers, he collected family members. He constructed his own little family, even though he would never admit that, consisting of Jaken, Ah-Un the dragon, Rin and even Inuyasha.

And also Inuyasha's companions. He didn't know why, but he got into the habit of protecting them as well.

Especially that young miko who dresses in an obscene fashion. And has the most interesting ability of 'sitting' Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru didn't know why he saved her from Mukotsu back when that pathetic low-life was trying to force the young miko into marriage. Perhaps it was just his natural instinct at caring for the weaker, more vulnerable ones. He used to pick up stray animals and brought them home when he was a child…it seemed like he was still in the habit of doing it.

That girl…she was a unique girl. But foolish, extremely so, in her undying devotion to Inuyasha. He did not understand what was so good about the loud, dense hanyou. It made him dislike her for that; she was evidently poor in her judgment. But that did not change the fact that she was an attractive girl, and she had courage in her soul. If only she wasn't part of Inuyasha's group…he would have even tried to interact with her. But there was always Inuyasha around. Till today, he still did not know what their relationship exactly was. Were they in love? Was it simply a platonic relationship?

He never knew, and there would no longer be a need to.

Ashes to ashes…dust to dust. With his half-brother's death, everything had ended…it was over.

He knew the demon slayer and the monk settled down. He knew the fox kit when back to the mountains. He heard that girl went back to wherever she hailed from.

Every time he thought of her, he would remember the excruciatingly painful expression on her beautiful face when Inuyasha died in front of them. The ethereal yet blank expression, those usually expressive eyes which were glazed over with a shiny sheen of tears, and the tears which fell silently like they had a mind of their own…she reminded him of a broken butterfly. Damaged, weak, suffering…yet still beautiful and precious.

That girl…what was her name? It was Ka-something…Kayoko? Kasumi? Kaori? Kanae?

He tried to recall, but he just could not. It was somewhere at the back of his mind, but he could not recall it for now.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. As if thinking about Fuji was not enough; his mind had to think of that Ka-whatever girl in her revealing green outfit.

Dipping the writing brush into the ink slab, Sesshoumaru swiftly drafted a reply to the letter, ensuring the villagers that it'd not be long before the girl would return to them. He would deal with this the next day.

Fuji. Wisteria. Her name never failed to lift his spirits. She was, for the lack of a better word, so terribly attractive in a unique, refreshing manner.

He had failed to concentrate on his daily sword practice sessions, morning court sessions, land patrolling, educating Rin…he even tried zen meditation, doing his best to calm his mind and block out all disturbances and worldly worries, only to have her smiling face come into his thoughts the instant he thought he was calm.

It so seemed like the more he attempted to block her out, the more she chose to enter his mind.

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru?" Came a small, irritably high voice from the other side of the shoji door.

Jaken.

Placing his brush down, Sesshoumaru asked. "What is it, Jaken?"

"It is that silly child Rin…she's having a nightmare again, crying and making a most dreadful racket. That lowly little brat has the audacity to demand your most precious attention-"

"Silence, Jaken." Sesshoumaru snapped, before getting into a standing position. "I will attend to her."

Striding out of his study with Jaken cowering at his feet, slightly tired of Rin's recurring nightmares, the demon lord's traitorous mind went back to a certain maiko.

If only Fuji were here…she would have laughed it off or given one of her very pretty exasperated smiles. No matter what she did, she would have brought liveliness and joy. He wondered if she liked children.

No matter what it was, it did not matter.

All he knew was that he had to see her again.

* * *

Propping herself up on her elbows, Kagome gazed tenderly at the single Shikon jewel shard she was cradling in her palms. It had lost some of its luster, as if it could sense its owner's spiritual weakness at the moment. Being at Hanaka had caused her to be increasingly detached from everything in her past, hence explaining the drastic dip in her already-not-so-great powers. Biting her lower lip while silently praying for some luck, she summoned whatever little stirrings of miko power in her soul to revitalize the spiritual aura of the jewel shard, concentrating her thoughts on that little fragment.

It was late at night, and the rest of the maikos were asleep. Not as if it would make much of a difference if they were awake…no one here at Hanaka knew anything of the Shikon jewel or Kagome's supposed identity as a miko.

Her lower lip was starting to hurt, but the jewel remained dull in her hands. But she wasn't about to give up.

Concentrate, Kagome. Concentrate…you can do this, she told herself, taking a deep breath before calling upon her almost non-existent powers again. Her eyes closed in concentration and her brows furrowed while she directed her will power into the shard.

A familiar warm tingling sensation was felt in her palms, and she smiled in relief, glad that her powers were not entirely dormant. A few seconds later and the tingling was transformed into a rather steady flow. The energy flowing in her veins felt smooth, which was a good sign indicating that she was strong enough to sustain this release of power. Encouraged by the tingling warmth, she summoned even more miko energy, and the single jewel shard was engulfed by a pretty pearlescent pink glow, indicating its spirituality, levitating slightly off her hands.

"Yes!" She whispered excitedly, before closing her eyes and reaching out to her inner miko powers, calming it down and pulling it back into the recesses of her soul. When she felt all the miko energy fade into a homogenous state in her, Kagome opened her eyes.

The jewel was once again sparkling with energy, but it was still weak, a far cry from what it used to be. But for now, it was good enough for her.

She had been recharging the jewel with miko energy on a regular basis, hoping it would remind her of what she was actually here in the Feudal Era for. If the gods have meant for her to be the guardian of the Shikon Jewel, why did they leave her here in Hanaka to fend for herself, drifting away from the noble cause she was pursuing?

It was so sad, so melancholic to be constantly reminding herself of how unfairly she had been treated. Didn't she deserve happiness too?

Looking at the box by her side, she saw her neatly folded school uniform, her purse, three novels, her math textbook, an empty packet of Lay's potato chips, a bag of gummy bears which she ate only when she was unbearably homesick, her black iPod nano which had run out of battery and was probably doomed never to work again, a small photo album in which she had pictures of her family and friends, and also the little vial she used to hold the Shikon Jewel.

She picked up the vial, feeling its smooth surface, before removing the cap and replacing the jewel shard.

It was tragic to look at those items, and she could not help but feel the familiar sting behind her eyes.

Please, she begged the gods above. If you really exist, please point me a direction in life. Please at least plan for an end to this entire episode in my current life.

Of course, she got no answer, but she held on to the belief that since she was brought here, there must be something in store for her.

Oh.

Oh.

She had already met the so-called 'something'. That was none other than Sesshoumaru. He had three quarters of the Shikon Jewel in his possession. Maybe Fate really did work in the right way.

But then again, that would not have made a difference. After what happened at the previous meeting, Kagome did not know how to face Sesshoumaru. Her Oka was upset to say the least, and as she had heard from Yanagi, the other seniors were very unhappy about Sesshoumaru patronizing Kagome. Furthermore, seeing him only served to throw her into a whirling dilemma. It felt wrong; she should have realized from the very beginning that the other jewel shards were with him and plotted to take them away from him rightfully with her true identity as the guardian of the Shikon Jewel.

But she did not do that. Instead, she was only aware of how he was stealing her heart bit by bit.

She chided herself for being so useless; how could she possibly think of only such things? Why was she so drawn to him, so desperate to know more about him?

It was nothing wrong really, she reasoned with her troubled mind, but that was only if Sesshoumaru was not one of the most sought-after clients in the entertainment world. And if only he wasn't the very same guy who tried to kill her on a few occasions and yet saved her from a sure death at Mukotsu's hand. There were just too many impediments, along with her constant fear of him finding out her real identity behind Fuji's façade. It would be chaotic, and she would be living everyday in dreadful misery. And there was no telling how he would react to reality then.

Somehow, she knew both of them would be hurt badly.

It was better to endure the short-lived pain for now and cut off all ties with him, instead of hanging on stubbornly and allowing the excruciating pain to kill her slowly.

And she reminded herself, they had five hundred years between them. She was never supposed to meet him in the first place. It was a mistake from the very beginning.

Yes, that was all. A grave mistake.

A lone tear rolled down her cheek, with only the gentle moonlight caressing it.

Whether she could do it or not, she did not know. It was killing her, but she still did not know.

All she knew was that she should never see him again.

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: Awww. That was terribly sad. Kagome wants to see him again, but she knows she should not. What do all of you think?


	12. Sisterhood

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Now that we've seen their individual thoughts, I will go back onto my task of fleshing out the plot. From your reviews, it so seems that everyone is dying to see some Hasu and Kagome interaction! And since I love each and every one of you so much for reviewing and supporting me, this chapter will be all on Hasu and Kagome. Of course, please remember that there is an official ceremony to bond the geisha and maiko as 'sisters', and bear in mind that it is important that the maiko respects and listens to the older geisha 'sister'.

Of course, the ugly side of Hasu is coming out in this chapter. We all need a villain, don't we? Enjoy! *waves cat claws*

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 12: Sisterhood**

* * *

As arranged by the okami, Kagome was to learn and practice the ways of geishahood under the guidance of Hasu, who as arguably the most popular geisha from Hanaka.

Kneeling down on the tatami on the public makeshift stage near the kaburenjo, Kagome sat up straighter in her posture. She was not nervous, for it was her second time performing the San San Kudo, the wine-sipping ceremony which would officially mark the sisterhood between them. She had practiced this ceremony before during her maiko debut. Oka had been meticulous in her preparations, and as if flaunting Hanaka's abundance of beauty and talent, she had also invited many other distinguished guests from the upper classes of society.

Sitting across Kagome in equal if not greater poise, was none other than her soon-to-be sister, Hasu. There was not a trace of a smile on her face, and those famous smiling eyes were not at all smiley to Kagome at that moment. She was also dressed in a more tone-downed midnight blue kimono with a white collar to symbol her seniority, a very stark contrast to Kagome's blazing red one, but that did not seem to affect the amount of attention she got. It so seemed like everyone who was present at the ceremony could not get their eyes off her.

Of course, Kagome knew it was undeniable that Hasu was highly popular, beautiful, elegant and excellent at catching the attention of men – young and old alike. Ume most probably meant well when she made this arrangement, for in the eyes of everyone, Hasu was the most suitable candidate for being the older sister to Fuji. Fuji should thrive under Hasu's guidance, and it would ensure the quality of the services Hanaka provided.

Kagome could clearly recall the times when the geishas and maikos of Hanaka went out together on festival days, strolling down the busy streets of Kyoto like a glamorous procession. Back when she first joined Hanaka, she had been terribly excited to be a part of them. She felt beautiful, proud and very appreciated when the civilians smiled and approached them.

Always, at the center of attraction, was Hasu. It was just her magic working – no matter how many other geisha or maiko there were, Hasu would be the one whom everyone focused on. She would always grace them with her serene smile and a slow nod, while holding their eyes captive with hers the entire time. Those eyes of hers were mesmerizing; they seemed to be able to smile as if they had a mind of their own. Kagome had been proud of her as a fellow member of the floating world; she always thought Hasu was symbolic of Hanaka, and had admired that.

Kagome admired Hasu, but was never jealous. It was stupid and pointless, really, when Kagome's heart yearned not for fame and success as a geisha but freedom and her old life back in 21st century Tokyo. Congested traffic, crowded subways and flashing neon lights were much preferred in comparison to tedious dance lessons, singing and poetry. She really wanted to go back to where she belonged.

So even when she heard the vicious rumors about Hasu, she did not care. It was the older girl's private issues, and as long as it did not involve her, Kagome did not see the need to interfere. Besides, the geisha world has highly competitive, as each girl struggled to rise to the top. If Hasu could do it, well, that was her capability. Those rumors were most probably fuelled by jealousy instead of reality. In Kagome's opinion, no one else could or should interfere in Hasu's affairs.

So she stayed clear out of Hasu's way, occasionally listening to the rumors but never adding fuel onto fire. She heard that Hasu seduced another geisha's patron; right after news of their impending marriage came out. She heard that Hasu was the one who added laxatives to Chiyogiku's food to ruin her meeting with a certain provincial Lord. Even when she heard that Hasu had a secret patron who was highly influential, she did not attempt to find out.

It was just too bad that the secret patron turned out to be Sesshoumaru, and his exposed identity dragged Kagome into this messy quicksand, which was potentially fatal if she continued to make moves. The only way of escape from a quicksand was to stay motionless, and that was all she could do now. Kagome decided the only way of the terrible mess was to cut off lingering ties and avoid as much interaction as possible.

But of course, that was much easier said that done. Thinking about it already brought about pangs of unwillingness, and she was reminded of the times she was upset because of Inuyasha and his undying love for Kikyou. Was she doomed to go through something like that again? Perhaps it was because as with Inuyasha, she felt the same subtle sexual tension in the atmosphere, though nothing was mentioned outright. It was eerily familiar, and she had learnt her lessons the hard way. It would only be too painful to relive that heartache again.

But just as that thought came into her mind, Kagome saw a flash of pristine white from the side of her eye. Turning abruptly, she saw him again.

It was Sesshoumaru, who had obviously been invited to the San San Kudo because of his high social standing. The sun above them shone down upon him, illuminating his glorious silver-tipped hair.

Her heart constricted with the initial elation and familiarity when his eyes met hers directly, but just a fraction of a second later, her conscience sliced through the happiness she felt like a razor-sharp samurai sword.

She felt Hasu's eyes on her, and accompanying the gaze was the strong feeling of hatred and pain.

She turned away from Sesshoumaru's gaze almost immediately, cutting off the eye contact and letting her gaze fall onto the floor in front of her. Her cheeks felt warm, and she was suddenly very self-conscious and embarrassed. Even the noise and laughter around her seemed exceptionally loud.

Then another thought struck her like a lightning bolt. The embarrassment she felt so strongly only served to prove one point which her heart had tried constantly to deny.

She was the third party again.

Only third parties would feel so embarrassed when caught openly in a situation like that. For they have broken into the circle constructed by two others, while vying shamelessly for the rightful place.

Why was she always the third party?

First it was Inuyasha and Kikyou.

Now it was Sesshoumaru and Hasu.

It wasn't as if she meant for it to happen; her affections were true and she did not betray her conscience. The only problem was that she happened to meet them after someone else did.

In that instant, Kagome felt rotten. She was disgusted by herself. She wondered if she was a so-called 'bitch', one without a sense of shame, barging into others' relationship and ruining something as beautiful as love.

Hasu's eyes were still on her; she could feel it. Recalling her earlier conversation in the wood shed with Yanagi, Kagome felt terrible. She had wanted to salvage the situation between her and Hasu, not aggravate it. But unfortunately for her, she had most probably brought their relationship to the abysses of hell, and also brought a lot of future trouble upon herself.

But…she did not do anything wrong, did she? Sure Sesshoumaru patronized Hasu, but he was not her danna. "Danna", the term for a status akin to "husband", would signify the long-term relationship, albeit not permanent, shared between the geisha and the patron. There would be a ceremony binding them, something which resembles a real wedding ceremony, but as far as Kagome was concerned, Hasu did not have a danna despite her popularity. If she did not, it meant that Sesshoumaru was simply another regular patron. It also meant that they most probably did not have a sexual relationship, and Sesshoumaru had not expressed any desire to be Hasu's danna. In this case, Kagome would not be snatching him away; she did not wish to find excuses for herself, but the truth is Sesshoumaru was still free to choose whoever he wished to patronize.

That thought comforted Kagome, and she took a deep, steady breath to calm herself down. She was not at fault; Hasu had not right to blame or hate her for anything. Even if they were to become 'sisters' after this San San Kudo ceremony, Sesshoumaru would still be able to patronize Fuji if he wished to.

The only problem is, Fuji is not real. She is still Kagome underneath it all.

This entire episode with Sesshoumaru was not meant to be from the very beginning; ever since the day she pulled out Tessaiga and threw it to Inuyasha, she had been doomed to be on different ends with Sesshoumaru. Just like the yin yang symbol in the Chinese Taoist belief; the black and the white can meet, but they can never merge.

She should escape while she could. If she continued seeing Sesshoumaru, Kagome knew very well, she would not be able to pull herself out of the relationship eventually. The stakes were high, and not taking the risk would be the greatest victory one could have. Then there would never be the risk of him finding out her identity, or any other possible repercussions.

She would live her life, and he would live his.

She would be obedient to Hasu, follow her around while learning the ways and fine arts of geishahood through observation and guidance of the older 'sister', or maybe even changing her name to adopt the kanji characters of Hasu's name as a sign of respect and sisterhood. It would be so much more peaceful than to wage a discreet war with the older girl over Sesshoumaru.

Perhaps that might not be so bad after all.

As the very last guest took his place, the San San Kudo ceremony began under Ume's lead in the traditional Shinto fashion. Holding the small vat of rice wine together, Hasu and Kagome proceeded to pour the clear, aromatic wine into the very first bowl. That was the smallest bowl in the stack of three, representing "heaven". The first two tilts of the vat were only significant in their motion, but at the third time, the rice wine was poured carefully into the shallow bowl. Picking it up, Hasu took a dainty sip before passing it to Kagome.

Kagome knew very well, the moment her lips came into contact with the bowl, she would be bounded to Hasu as a younger 'sister'. Holding the bowl with steady hands, she looked at Hasu in the eyes expressionlessly, before slightly tilting the bowl back and taking her very first sip of the refreshing rice wine.

The exquisite wine slid down her throat like a little stream, but it did not give her the familiar welcoming comfort like most other wines did. Her tongue tasted not the aroma of the wine, but instead, the bitterness was more pronounced than any other taste. It felt like a sense of foreboding, a dark cloud hovering dangerously over everything else.

Passing the bowl back to Hasu, Kagome watched as the older girl took another small sip of the wine, and this process continued until both of them had taken three sips each from the bowl to drain the blessed wine. The first bowl was now empty, and the two girls proceeded to pick up the vat of wine again, pouring it into the second bowl in the stack of three. The elaborate and beautiful process of the San San Kudo ceremony was then continued for the two other bowls, namely the "earth" and "humankind", until not a sip of the rice wine was left.

Three sips for heaven, with the skies to stand as a divine witness to the forging of sisterhood.

Three sips for earth, to bless this sisterhood for as long as they are alive.

Three sips for humankind, signifying the bond between two people.

San San Kudo…The "three three nine times" ceremony.

The black lacquer bowls were drained, and the elaborate ceremony came to an end, signifying the beginning of the party which would act unofficially as a platform for Fuji to mingle with the potential patrons and hopefully, gain a few regular customers who would then be her source of financial support until her mizuage. In the ways of the floating world, if Fuji were to be lucky, she might even find herself an influential danna who would provide for her upon the beginning of her career as a full-fledged geisha.

But the party was the least of her concerns. What mattered so much more to Kagome at that point was the jarring piece of reality that constantly reminded her of her bond to Hasu. It made her lose interest in just about everything else, and while she knew she was technically supposed to graciously interact with the patrons and fans of her 'older sister', she also knew it was safer to avoid interaction with a certain demon lord who was also present at the San San Kudo ceremony.

Kagome had to leave the party with a valid reason, without making a fool of herself, appearing ungracious or worse still, bring shame upon their Oka. She was not a quitter, and she would never willingly admit to being a loser if she could help it in any way, but for now, the smartest move she could think of was to avoid any possible clashes with Hasu.

Maybe she could discreetly tell Oka that she was feeling unwell, or perhaps, lie that she had to go to the toilet…

"It's been a few days. Have you been well, Fuji-chan?"

Kagome's head snapped up at the familiar voice which pulled at her heart strings. She had tried so hard to avoid him, but all it took was a few words from him to dispel all the feelings of negativity from her.

"I am well, Lord Sesshoumaru, as I wish you are too. I thank you most sincerely for gracing our San San Kudo ceremony today."

He nodded regally. "It is my pleasure. However, greater pleasure has come to me with the knowledge that we would be able to meet once again after you have been relieved of the stresses of preparation for this San San Kudo ceremony."

It was not even a hint; Sesshoumaru was clearly asking for their third meeting. But Kagome did not know what to answer to that - it wasn't that she did not wish to see him, but more of her fear of the consequences which might arise due to their meeting. There was not only Hasu to worry about; she would be disappointing Oka, who had been so kind to her, by going back on her word to devote herself fully to the practice of geishahood.

"Please pardon me, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said apologetically, avoiding Sesshoumaru's eyes the entire time. She bowed deeply, her kanzashi framing her face in a pendulum-like motion. "I have no idea what my training schedule would be like in the following weeks, as I have yet to consult Hasu nee-san and Oka on it."

He did not reply her instantly, but instead, appeared to ponder for a few seconds. "I understand," He finally said. "I will send someone to call upon you a few weeks later then."

A few weeks…Kagome knew she was stalling for time, but a few weeks' time was better than nothing. At least it would put off her worries for a temporary period.

"Thank you for your kind understanding, Lord Sesshoumaru." She replied to the aristocratic demon lord.

What she failed to notice from a distance was the harsh narrowing of Hasu's ever famous smiling eyes.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: This is not good. Our heroine has unknowingly begun to avoid Sesshoumaru physically! Of course, mentally, she is still trying hard, and please understand that as much as I love happy endings, I love making it difficult for them to get together too! *inserts evil laughter*


	13. Confrontations

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Now that Kagome and Hasu are 'sisters', I am sure everyone is dying to find out more about the interaction between the two girls!

Anyway, here's the update, and please enjoy!

**Title: Wisteria**

**  
****Chapter 13: Confrontations**

* * *

The gentle, subtle scent of the lotus was alluring on the breeze, accentuated by enchanting notes of the shamisen as Hasu skillfully played it. Her fingers were swift yet controlled, her music strong yet elegant. It was mesmerizing to say the least, and sitting across the older girl, Kagome could only wish she was half as talented.

Hasu was teaching her a new song to play; one that as she had claimed, was the favorite at most entertainment scenes. The first few days of training under her new sister had been nothing but relaxing, and Kagome's mental and physical health was starting to feel the after-effects of the long hours of draining lessons. Not to mention the amount of scolding she received and criticisms she had to endure. Dancing, poetry, singing, makeup and even walking - it so seemed that Hasu was critical of everything Kagome had previously learnt, and was bent on making her learn everything from the very basics again.

So far, the training had been good, in the sense that Kagome and Hasu had gotten along pretty decently. Of course, it took a lot of patience on her part to deal with Hasu's constant criticisms and unreasonable expectations, but Kagome was determined to tolerate.

As the shamisen sang its final note, Hasu placed the instrument down gently by her side. Looking at Kagome regally, the geisha said, "It is now your turn to try."

Nodding nervously, Kagome's hand reached out to pick up the shamisen lying by her side. Her fingers were feeling so stiff, and instinctively, flexing those digits, she cracked her knuckles like how she always did to relax the joints.

"Fuji!" Hasu snapped almost immediately upon hearing the cracking of knuckles. "That was most disrespectful and unacceptable. Stop it at once!"

'You don't have to be so fierce, stupid,' thought Kagome, as she bowed quickly in apology. Wrapping her fingers around the shamisen, Kagome positioned the stringed instrument comfortably, before starting out on the first few notes of the song.

Perhaps it was due to the strict teaching style of Hasu and the general hostile aura she emitted, Kagome found herself concentrating more on the expressions on Hasu's face over her own playing. Note by note she played, taking extra caution to play the right notes and not make any mistakes.

Every note was perfect, but it was just too bad that only Kagome seemed to think so.

Not even a minute into the song, Hasu's slender arched brows furrowed and she said firmly, "Stop."

"Eh?"

"You are playing it most terribly! It sounded as if you are inanimate without any feelings. Play it again!" Her usually sweet, sensual voice resembled a serpent with the venom lacing her words.

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes or stick her tongue out, Kagome resumed playing from the very beginning of the song. Willing her mind to transcend above petty cursing of Hasu, Kagome sought to play with more feelings, allowing her mind to merge and flow with the music.

But she could not focus, not when Hasu's voice kept cutting in with every three notes played, punctuating the music with its hostility and clear exasperation. Even the subtle lotus scent seemed almost nauseating.

"More feelings please...this sounds most boring. It sounds so terrible." Hasu let out a small yawn, and Kagome grudgingly had to admit; Hasu looked good even when she yawned.

'Ignore her, Kagome...ignore her.' She thought to herself.

Hasu did not cease in her comments. "How are our clients going to appreciate this so-called music? Even the prostitutes at the sleazy pleasure quarters could play better. And you are a maiko from Hanaka. Are you trying to tarnish our good name? Hanaka's geishas are not allowed the luxury of making mistakes, unless you want to be the first to change tradition."

Kagome closed her eyes tighter, her fingers dancing over the strings furiously. 'Do not listen to her...do not listen to her,' she chanted mentally.

A few more notes played, and another comment came in. "Do you have to use so much force? Does that make the music any better in the least? Are you here to be a geisha or a woodcutter? That was so unladylike-"

TWANG!

The first string of the shamisen snapped with a great force as Kagome accidentally strummed a particular note with too much force. The loud, rude interruption provided a few seconds of tensed silence before the older girl sat up straight with anger while Kagome knelt frozen with momentary shock.

"How dare you show your displeasure like that, Fuji?" Hasu's beautiful face was etched in anger, her eyes shining with disbelief. "I have merely given you a few pointers, and you have to express your unhappiness in such a rude manner?"

Kagome bit her lower lip. She did not want to retort; it would not do any good.

"The problem lies not only with your playing skills, Fuji. The problem lies with your personality, and your attitude towards learning. Oka has really given me a huge problem to deal with this time round."

"It was an accident, Hasu nee-san." Kagome bowed. It would not be wise to clash with Hasu when it was only two weeks after the San San Kudo ceremony, despite feeling mounting levels of anger in her heart. If she quarreled with Hasu now, it'd be awkward to face her in future. "I really did not mean it."

"Did not mean it? If you did this during an entertainment session, you believe you can get away with just an excuse like that? If it is so easy, any common girl can pursue the beautiful art of geishahood." Hasu was merciless in her criticisms. "You are a total mistake."

Kagome exhaled and allowed the comment to slide. "Please believe me, I will work hard and learn. The breaking of the string was purely accidental. Please forgive me."

"Accidental or not, I do not need to know. Honestly, Fuji, your skills at playing the shamisen are most dreadful..." Hasu shook her head in exaggerated exasperation and disdain, totally disregarding Kagome's sincere attempt at an apology.

"Hasu nee-san, I-"

"You are truly proving yourself to be an embarrassment to all of us, Fuji. And to think you have the cheek to show me your displeasure openly."

"I did not mean it!" Kagome was starting to feel frustration build up in her. She could feel it rising with every word Hasu said.

"It is almost impossible to believe anyone would want to listen to you play...Lord Sesshoumaru must have been blind and deaf to-"

Something in Kagome snapped, and she spoke in a low, almost inaudible voice. "So, it is all about Lord Sesshoumaru, isn't it?"

Hasu's face constricted with the severity of the words' implications, and for the very first time, she did not look as breathtaking as she did to Kagome.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked in an ice-clipped voice.

Throwing all reservations and whatever little respect she held to the wind, Kagome lifted her head and glared at Hasu challengingly. There was a limit to one's tolerance, and Hasu had really crossed the line. "I said, it is all about Lord Sesshoumaru, isn't it?"

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Then why are you picking on me? Why are you constantly putting me down?" Kagome's rage and indignance was like a flow of scorching hot lava, drowning out all traces of rationality.

"Putting you down? Are you implying that I am making things difficult for you because I am unhappy over Lord Sesshoumaru's patronage of you? If it is about the comments, I'd prefer you accept them graciously as constructive criticisms!" Hasu asked angrily, her tone laced with what seems to be sadness at being accused at the very same time.

"Unhappy is an understatement. You are so biased against me because you are jealous!" Kagome retorted rather forcefully, her breaths quickening with the rage in her veins. Hasu looked as if she had been slapped, and Kagome continued, "Did I hit the nail on the head?"

"Jealous? Me? Jealous of you?" Hasu was quick to dismiss Kagome's words. "My, my...Fuji, you think too highly of yourself."

"Isn't that so? Do you dare swear to the gods you do not feel jealousy in the least? You did not even bother to find out what happened, and all you do is to pick on me in your silly outburst brought about by your own insecurity?"

"Get this clear...I am not picking on you!" Hasu's slightly breathy voice was raised agitatedly.

"Then get this clear. I did not deliberately seek his patronage, contrary to what you so firmly believe! He was on his way to see you, but he stopped to help me when I was in trouble with Lord Kumano, so I offered him three days of free patronage. That's all!"

Hasu's eyes widened and her voice lowered to that of being soft and accusing. "So you do know from the very beginning that he was on his way to see me?"

"I...yes, but-"

By then, both had gone too far in their anger to stop. There was no turning back in this.

"How could you? How could you do this?" Hasu asked, her head shaking with disbelief. Gone was the poise she always held on to and Kagome saw a broken woman underneath the temporarily collapsed façade. "He was my patron for six years! Six long years! You are despicable!"

"Despicable? I did not know he was your patron until after he saved me! If I had known before that, I wouldn't have made the offer. Besides, you did not tell anyone he was your patron. No one in Hanaka knew for sure, despite all the speculations going around."

"So? It doesn't matter right now, does it? He was mine...only mine. You have already snatched him away from me."

Kagome felt a stab of guilt eat at her insides despite the anger she felt previously. "I did not snatch him from you, and I do not intend to do so."

"How can I believe you?" Hasu asked almost helplessly. "He loved me...We were genuinely in love...Oka knew that too..."

Feeling as if someone stuck a knife in her heart and wrenched it from side to side, Kagome let the words reverberate in her head. Sesshoumaru...he loved Hasu? Genuinely in love?

"Fuji...do you love him?"

The question was so simple yet so difficult at the very same time. But either answer would lead to consequences that bring about misery. If she answered truthfully, Hasu would be devastated. Not that Kagome really cared about that, but Sesshoumaru would be put in a spot. He would have to deal with Hasu and Fuji at the very same time, and if he did not like Fuji in the least, it would make things dreadfully awkward for him. But if she said no, Kagome knew very well, her heart would break.

Their relationship was never meant to be. Kagome was fighting a losing battle from the very beginning.

But she really loved him. She really did like him a lot, a lot, a lot. So much that she wanted to see him everyday for every minute.

She loved him, but so did Hasu. And he most probably loved the older girl as well, to have been her patron for six years.

Selfless as she always was, along with the mental dilemma and considerations she had spent so much time thinking about, Kagome replied with a slightly trembling voice.

"No. I don't." The words left her lips in a ghost of a whisper. "I don't love him at all."

Hasu drew a deep quivering breath, and after exhaling, her face reassumed the calm and elegance she always exuded in the face of others. The answer seemed to please her. "Very well..." Her voice was slightly shaky. "Now that you know, do you dare to promise on our sisterhood that you will stop seeing him? We will then pretend as if nothing had happened."

Kagome's eyes widened with shock at Hasu's request.

Promise on their sisterhood never to see him again? If she said yes, Kagome would never be able to meet Sesshoumaru again...the idea of that is depressing.

Her heart would die.

"I...I-"

Another voice cut through the tense conversation between the two girls from the other side of the shoji door. It was Hinagiku, one of the maikos. This temporary disruption came as a blessing, for Kagome was able to take a breath in calming herself down.

"Good afternoon, Hasu-san. Fuji-chan...there is a letter for you." Hinagiku said politely upon opening the sliding door and knelt by the entrance.

"Ah, Hinagiku-chan. Thank you very much for bringing it to me." Kagome walked over to accept the letter, only to realize in horror it was a letter addressed to her from none other than Sesshoumaru himself.

"You're welcome, Fuji-chan."

Upon Hinagiku's departure, Hasu asked, "Who is the letter from? Is it from Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes." Kagome answered quietly, gripping the letter with her hands. Her throat was parched and her nerves were tightly wound...what was she to do?

"Answer me, Fuji. Can you promise on our sisterhood to cut off all ties with Lord Sesshoumaru?" Hasu asked coldly. "We performed the San San Kudo with the heaven and earth and humankind as witness...it is a bond that should never be broken, especially by something trivial like a man."

"I..."

"Prove it. I want you to prove your sincerity by burning that letter in your hands."

"But, I promised Lord Sesshoumaru...you have no right to make me..." Kagome retorted indignantly, outraged at Hasu's unreasonable request.

Fixing Kagome a cold stare, Hasu gripped the younger girl's wrist tightly and brought it over the incense pot lying between the two of them. Kagome struggled to pull her hand free, but the other girl seemed to be stronger. The letter was now precariously gripped by her fingers.

'Hasu...she is so domineering...she is practically insane over Sesshoumaru...' Kagome thought.

Removing the lid swiftly with her other hand, Hasu exposed the gently burning incense blocks which were emitting the intoxicating scented fumes. The lotus scent hit Kagome hard, but it was not as hard a blow as the realization which hit her.

Hasu is completely obsessed with Sesshoumaru. Not openly so, but dangerously so.

"Let go of me! What are you doing?" Kagome asked frantically, her voice shrill with shock.

"Seeing to it that you keep your promise, Fuji-chan..."

"Promise? I haven't promised you anything!" Kagome yelled back in surprise, and almost screamed as Hasu began tugging persistently on the letter in her grip. "Let go!"

"You are sincere, aren't you, Fuji?" Hasu asked intensely, her lips pursed tightly with her efforts at wrenching the letter away from Kagome. "Then prove it to me!"

With a burst of strength, Hasu pulled the badly crumpled letter out of Kagome's hand, before lowering it to the burning pot.

"No! Please-" Kagome was almost desperate...it was the only link she had left with Sesshoumaru... "Please...don't..."

The edge of the envelope came into contact with the burning incense, and it was not even a second when a flame was produced. The paper was engulfed by the hungry flames rapidly, and Kagome could only watch helplessly as the flames licked at the letter from Sesshoumaru, rising up the paper, till it crumpled up into a little black ball of burning ashes and sank to the bottom of the lotus-scented pot.

''Please...don't...'' Her eyes widened in shock. She had not even seen what he had written, even though she knew it'd be about the third meeting. "No..."

As the final flame died out, Hasu released Kagome's wrist.

Only the stench of burning paper lingered in the air, and Hasu picked out the hairpin from her hairdo and stirred the contents of the pot, disintegrating the ashes completely. It was as if she feared Kagome would somehow restore the letter.

Turning to Kagome, Hasu smiled sinisterly, looking almost eerie.

"Thank you, dearest sister."

* * *

_To be continued..._

A/N: Hasu is disgusting. I really scared myself with writing about her! LOL.


	14. Giving up

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 14: Giving up**

* * *

Kagome stared at the disintegrated contents of the incense pot, her mind bewildered and shrouded with a sudden fear and indescribable anger at the woman seated in front of her. Tendrils of scented smoke danced above the pot, sending whatever words Sesshoumaru had written to the wind.

She could not believe what had just happened; it was so dramatic and extreme. Hasu seemed to have been possessed by the most sinister demons and spirits in that instant, channeling her irate jealousy to her hands, which forcefully saw to the complete destruction of the precious letter.

To think she even thanked Kagome after destroying the long-awaited letter from Sesshoumaru.

Immense anger and fear made her guts felt as if they have been twisted and wrenched, before Kagome fought the rising urge to retch. Hasu was too extreme in her jealousy, to the extent of being almost insane. Her so-called love for Sesshoumaru had unknowingly transcended rational boundaries to reach the levels of possessiveness, where she could not even bear the idea of anyone else having feelings for him.

She is insane.

But despite being scared out of her wits, Kagome had to thank Hasu for something. Prior to Hasu's outburst, Kagome had still been contemplating her feelings for Sesshoumaru and the decision to give up on her growing emotions. She even felt guilty and ashamed of herself for 'snatching' Sesshoumaru away from Hasu, as the older girl had put it.

Yet when she saw the letter from him being lowered into the smoking incense pot, everything became crystal clear to her. The anxiety she felt when the letter was wrenched from her grip, the anguish she felt when it when up in flames, and the helplessness she felt when she thought of its contents…these were the best evidences of her feelings for him.

There was no way she could have denied it.

Hasu showed it to her.

She realized how much Sesshoumaru meant to her.

Over this period of time, he had become so important to her; it was as if he was an integral part of her soul. Perhaps it was because he was part of her past. Perhaps it was because the times spent with him had a magical quality of transporting her away from earth and into the paradise of happiness and peace. She did not think too much about a future with him, but all she knew was how much she yearned to see him everyday. She did not know if this was love, but she knew she needed to see him. These conflicting thoughts were only adding onto the frustration she felt.

Kagome wanted to scream, kick and punch the living daylights out of Hasu. Slaps, punches, kicks, curses…these were the mental images flashing across her mind. Her body trembled slightly under the pulsating pressure of the adrenaline pumping in her blood, but she held herself back with her willpower. She was afraid that if she started, she would never be able to stop herself.

There was no point in bashing the older girl up, and all Kagome needed was to get far away, far, far, away from Hasu for now. She needed a break from this insanity.

Kagome scrambled up into a standing position abruptly, effectively wiping the satisfied smirk from Hasu's face. She clenched her fists, breathing hard while staring coldly at the older girl.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hasu asked, her eyes reflecting an uncomfortable blend of fear and surprise. "What…what do you want? Don't you dare…don't you dare look at me like that!"

Closing her eyes to shut out the image of Hasu, Kagome counted silently to ten in her mind, before she said in the iciest tone she could manage.

"Please excuse me."

With that, she shoved the shoji door open, not caring if it trembled violently or slammed loudly from the force she applied. She did not even bother to see Hasu's reaction to her actions. Blinded by a potent mix of rage, shock and sadness, Kagome could not care less about Hasu's reaction. Slamming the shoji door back shut with all her might, Kagome pressed her back to the door and inhaled deeply while facing Hanaka's garden. The late afternoon sun bathed the garden with a bright yet gentle glow, just like a lover's embrace.

Then she ran, as fast as her yukata allowed her to. It was so much easier running in her cotton yukata as compared to the heavy, embroidered silk kimono she wore on entertainment sessions.

She ran past other surprised girls along the way, before she reached the genkan where Yanagi was busily scrubbing the wooden flooring. Ignoring Yanagi's surprised expression, Kagome hastily kicked off her indoor sandals and changed into those meant for walking outside of the geisha house.

"Wait…! Fuji-chan, where are you going?" Yanagi called out as Kagome took two quick strides ahead, momentarily forgetting about her task at hand.

"Away. Away from here." Kagome replied, her eyes shining with a steely determination. "Before I go crazy or do anything crazy."

"What are you saying, Fuji-chan? What is going on?"

Leaving her dearest friend confused and helpless, Kagome ran out onto the streets, ignoring the surprised stares she received, and running for all she was worth. Her conflicting emotions and bewildered mind fuelled her strides, and she ran even faster aimlessly. A myriad of smells and voices wafted around in the air around her, but she seemed not to notice anything. She did not know where her adrenaline-pumped body was taking her, but subconsciously, her heart seemed to be guiding her in the direction of Sesshoumaru's villa.

The wind whipped her hair back from her face, carrying her bubbling anger away from her like effervescence, leaving the fear and helplessness she felt behind. What was going to happen from now? She could not help but dread the possible answers to her own question. Did she really believe for a minute that there would be a happy, blissful ending for Sesshoumaru and her?

How could the unnatural and forced union between a regal, pristine demon lord and an ordinary human girl entangled in the creases of time yet armed with anti-demon powers ever be blissful?

Furthermore, Kagome was convinced that these feelings she harbored for Sesshoumaru were one-sided. They had to be. There was no way, ever, that Sesshoumaru would fancy her or envision a future with her.

Maybe, despite all the hurt and anger she felt, Sesshoumaru was truly in love with Hasu, and his meetings with Fuji had only been part of the repayment for his mercy in saving her from the filthy bear demon, Kumano.

Acrid tears started welling up in her eyes, but Kagome ran on and on until the familiar crisp scent of the pine trees hit her senses, and the mental images of a certain demon lord started popping up in her traitorous mind in spite of efforts to keep him out. She recalled the time when they sat together on the little boat down the meandering river, when he gently placed the ruby hairpin in her hair, when he closed off Matsu Sansou just to let her explore and share the peace and tranquility, when he held her hand tenderly to guide her down the steps, when he confided in her on his past and when he could not conceal the twinge of disappointment and confusion when she deliberately avoided him at the San San Kudo ceremony…

She did not even know why he was having this effect on her. Was she in love with him? How could she even be? This was Sesshoumaru, for goodness' sake.

She did not know.

Part of her felt as she could not live another day knowing that she could not see him, and the other part feared meeting him, as if meeting him would open up the Pandora's box of her inner soul and emotions unbeknownst to even herself before.

The wind was still flowing free, and she yearned to be part of the free wind. Her feet were starting to hurt.

She did not stop running until she practically collapsed against one of the grand pillars of Matsu Sansou's massive archway and dropped to her knees in a sobbing heap. She knew she had to let herself cry to her heart's content, crying out for all the pent-up frustration, fear, emotional turmoil and unhappiness that she has experienced since she found herself in Gion.

But the pine villa only made her think of him more, and the heaven on earth which he shared with her. She needed to see him so badly.

"Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru…" She sobbed his name desperately.

Huddled up at the edges of heaven and earth, Kagome leaned against the sturdy wooden pillar, sobbing hard and allowing her tears to fall freely.

It was almost three hours later when Kagome picked herself up, her energy drained and her body spent, but with her mind and heart feeling lighter without the emotional burden. Her body suddenly felt like a vessel, trudging along mindlessly while her leg muscles groaned from her earlier exertion.

She walked back to Hanaka with languorous strides, taking in slow, controlled breaths of the cooling evening air. Her mind was beginning to regain the peace she lost earlier, calming her considerably. Delicious scents from the teahouses, roadside stalls and restaurants enticed hungry growls from Kagome's stomach.

Kagome wondered what sort of trouble she would be in for running away so abruptly leaving no clue behind as to where she was headed, and what sort of trouble Hasu has planned out for her. Would oka be angry with her, or would she understand that Hasu was deliberately making things difficult?

Arriving at the backdoor of Hanaka, Kagome quietly entered the darkened interior of the back kitchen, before a resounding crash from one the tatami rooms down the long aisle, followed by the unmistakable sobs of Yanagi, caught her attention.

Kagome craned her neck in the direction of the noise.

"Yanagi-chan. Are you going to speak up? Or do I have to slap that pretty face of yours until you do?"

That was Hasu's voice.

Running down as quickly as her legs could carry her, Kagome stopped outside the room where the commotion was coming from. It was her room, the one she shared with Yanagi and a few other maiko like Hinagiku.

Her voice, laced with venom, was followed closely by shaky sobs from poor Yanagi, who, unlike Kagome, feared confrontation and harsh words.

"Let me ask you one last time." Hasu's voice grew steadily in volume and pitch. "Where on earth did the wretched girl go to? Tell me! Did she run off to find Lord Sesshoumaru to tell tales about me?"

So it was all about Lord Sesshoumaru again, except this time round, an innocent party who does not even know more than half of the picture has been dragged into the situation. Yanagi did not deserve to suffer Hasu's bouts in insanity and tantrums. Hearing her loyal friend draw another quivering sob snapped something in Kagome, and she threw caution to the wind. She gripped one end of the shouji door, ready to shove it open when…

"I said I do not know!" Yanagi's usually breathy and sweet voice was high and indignant. "Fuji-chan did not say anything about where she was going! Even if Fuji-chan did mention anything about where she was going, I would never, ever, betray her-"

Slap!

A loud slap broke Yanagi off in her sentence, and the young girl let out a small shriek of surprise and pain.

This was the last straw for Kagome; she could not bear the idea of her friend suffering because of a mistake that she had unwittingly committed. The mistake that was otherwise known as Sesshoumaru. It had escalated into a scenario so uncontrollable, and brought about so many implications and pain even for those who were not involved.

"Speak!"

"I refuse! I will never betray Fuji-chan even if I knew!"

"Apparently, one slap is not enough for you-"

Yanagi's faithful words, spoken bravely in the face of threats, brought tears to Kagome's eyes. She shoved the shoji door aside with as much strength as she could muster, causing Hasu and Yanagi to turn in her direction in shock. Hasu was standing in front of the younger maiko, who was huddled up in a kneeling position at the geisha's feet. At the chest of drawers where their personal belongings, Kagome could see her precious belongings strewn all over the floor in a heap, evident of Hasu's earlier rummaging.

A relieved smile lit up Yanagi's face and her eyes shone with happiness through a film of sparkling tears at seeing the girl whom she regarded as a sister. "Fuji-chan, welcome back." She smiled, before hastily wiping the coagulating trail of blood that streaked down her chin from the side of her thin, dainty lips. Yanagi must have accidentally bitten her lip when Hasu slapped her across the face. Her hair, usually tied into a loose ponytail with a piece of azure blue ribbon, was disheveled and framed her thin, pale face in unkempt locks.

Kagome's heart as if someone stabbed it continuously upon seeing the suffering Yanagi endured while she ran away for a few hours. Being gentle, frail and kind-hearted, Yanagi had always unknowingly fueled the compellation Kagome felt to protect her. They were not only fellow maiko-in-training, not only friends, but they were sisters who had no one but each other.

"My, my…there you are." Hasu flashed a condescending gaze at Kagome. "Fuji-chan…your attitude is simply atrocious. How dare you leave Hanaka without a single word…everyone was so worried for you."

"Why did you hurt Yanagi?" Kagome strode across the room to stand directly in front of Hasu, tilting her head above slightly to meet Hasu's cool gaze with her own.

"That girl," Hasu inclined her head gracefully in Yanagi's direction. "is simply too stubborn for her own good. She refused to tell me your whereabouts, so I was simply teaching her to know her place."

"She does not know anything. I did not tell her anything about where I was going."

"Oh, really?" Hasu feigned ignorance, her attention suddenly more on her fan than anything else. She gave a half-hearted wave with her slender hand. "My most sincere apologies then."

Kagome was not going to let the matter slide so easily. "You knew very well from the very beginning that Yanagi has no idea at all. How can you bring yourself to hurt an innocent party like that? You were simply venting your frustration and anger on her to get back at me, weren't you?"

Knowing Kagome's attitude only too well, Yanagi could sense trouble brewing like a potent poison in the air. It would not be long before Hasu and Kagome would start lashing out at each other unceremoniously.

"Please, Fuji-chan…don't go on…please…"

Kagome shook her head at Yanagi, before turning her attention back to Hasu. The tension in the air could be sliced with a knife, and to think they have just performed the San San Kudo ceremony just a week ago to become sworn sisters in the art of geishahood.

"This entire problem is between you and me. Why do you have to implicate others?"

Hasu's smiling eyes lost all of the beauty and charm they usually held. "I was taking a leaf out of your book. Didn't you just run off to vent your frustration in front of Lord Sesshoumaru to get back at me as well?"

"Sesshoumaru? I-" Kagome opened her mouth to retort. Hasu was ridiculous…to think she could even assume something so groundless!

"You are vile, Fuji." Hasu spat. "You would stop at nothing to get what you want…I am sure you told nasty tales about me to Lord Sesshoumaru to break the trust he has in me, and you must have willingly offered yourself to him submissively and bashfully…it is all part of your plot, isn't it? Hiding behind a young, beautiful and vibrant mask…that's the sly, scheming, cheap whore you really are!"

Kagome's eyes widened at Hasu's accusations. She could not believe what she just heard; it was just downright shocking and creepy to hear all those fabricated and twisted figments of imagination which Hasu managed to convince herself as being reality.

"That's not true! I did nothing of that sort…" Kagome retorted angrily, before blind rage took over her rationality. "Fine! This is all about Lord Sesshoumaru, isn't it?"

Hasu looked defiantly at Kagome, her gaze steely cold. Her alabaster skin, which accentuated her beauty most of the time, did nothing to hide the slightly bulging veins at her neck.

Her anger fueled by Hasu's reaction, or rather, the lack thereof, Kagome raised her hand and felt for the ruby hairpin Sesshoumaru has given her on the first meeting.

"Let me tell you this, Hasu-san." Kagome took a deep breath and in a swift movement, pulled the hairpin out and sent her long raven tresses tumbling down from the simple bun they were in. "If this is what makes you happy, I will give this hairpin back to you. If this is what makes you happy, I will stop seeing Sesshoumaru. I will not call upon him."

"Very…very well." Hasu was shocked by Kagome's outburst to say the least. She had not been expecting such a cool and swift response from the young maiko.

"But on one condition, Hasu-san." Kagome continued, holding Hasu's eyes with a firm, determined gaze. "I want you to leave Yanagi alone. Any feelings of animosity you feel are against me. I am the one whom you dislike. Do not bring any more innocent parties in, and that is all I ask of you."

With that, Kagome flung the hairpin down only the floor forcefully. It was as if the force she exerted was intended to match the steely determination in her heart. The exquisite hairpin hit the ground, bounced slightly once, and stilled.

The shoji doors slid openly abruptly, and Kagome caught the almost ethereal scent of plum blossoms floating on the gentle, stirring winds. It was Oka (Mother), who had come in to check on them after hearing the loud commotion.

"Oka." Everyone in the room greeted in one voice, bowing with respect at the figure of authority who had just entered.

"So all of you do respect me as your Oka after all." Ume spoke; her usually gracious and regal voice was slightly tinged with anger. "What are you girls thinking of? You are supposed to be sisters, perhaps not by blood, but at heart. Why did I hear such nasty and cruel words exchanged? Hurting your kin because of a single man…it breaks my heart to see this. Hasu, you are the oldest and the most experienced here. I expected better from you."

"But Oka, she-" Hasu retorted indignantly, her voice now sounding victimized and frail.

"That's enough; I don't wish to hear any more about this." Ume was firm, and Hasu stopped immediately.

"Hasu. I watched you grow up, and I have always been so proud of you for being such a fine geisha who brought about so much pride to Hanaka. Ever since I saw you dance the "Dance of the Crane" perfectly at twelve years old, I have always believed you to be my rightful atotori (successor), and have been grooming you to be one. But I have withheld this from everyone, so as to let you bloom to your finest potential, just like the beautiful lotus flower you were named after. I wanted you to prove to me with your ability that I have not made the wrong decision."

Hasu looked up at Ume, her petal lips slightly apart, genuinely shocked at the older lady's words. She could not believe that Ume really intended for her to be atotori since she was a young girl.

"Oka," Hasu's lower lip was trembling as she said this. "You thought of me to be good enough to be your atotori?"

"Hasu. You were not only 'good enough'…I always thought of you as the only candidate who could take up this responsibility." Ume said gently but firmly. "But now, I am having second thoughts about it. What I heard from outside the room is most uncharacteristic of a capable atotori."

Leaving Hasu speechless with shame and humiliation, Ume walked towards the mess that was Kagome's belongings. She knelt down in front of the mess, as dignified as ever and promptly began to replace and rearrange the items in the drawer.

"Fuji, tend to Yanagi's wound. I will check upon her later at night."

"Yes, Oka." Kagome bowed.

Hasu turned on her heels and proceeded to exit the room, before pausing in her steps, bending down to pick the ruby hairpin up and leave.

"Fuji-chan…" Yanagi called out, and Kagome turned and knelt down by her best friend's side. "I am so sorry…"

"No, it's not your fault at all, Yanagi-chan…it's mine, it's all mine…" Kagome felt hot tears well up in her eyes again, accompanied by the familiar stinging sensation at the base of her nose. "I am sorry for causing you to suffer."

Tears fell freely, and Kagome embraced Yanagi tightly, crying for the suffering her kind, lovely friend had gone through.

But Yanagi's suffering was not the only reason for Kagome's tears.

She was also crying over a certain demon lord whom she so cruelly gave up on.

* * *

_To be continued…_

A/N: Did you guys like this one? Please, please, reward my efforts, especially if you wish to see more of this story!


	15. A Lord's Disappointment

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 15: A Lord's Disappointment**

* * *

"Jaken."

The green imp jumped up at the sound of his name, clambering from his position under the tree to rush over to his Lord's side.

"Yes, my most honorable Lord Sesshoumaru! How can this humble one be of assistance to you? This Jaken will brave storms and-"

"Go back to the castle with Ah-Un."

Jaken's shock at his master's orders caused his beak to momentarily open to dimensions that Sesshoumaru never thought possible. Behind them, Ah-Un was still trampling the ground with its magnificent hooves and snorting with impatience. Sesshoumaru's words sank in a few moments later, and the green imp began spluttering.

"But-but how could this Jaken leave just like that? I…I would be most willing to risk my head to refuse; there is no way I will leave my most honorable Lord Sesshoumaru here-"

Sesshoumaru suppressed an inner sigh. Honestly, his patience with his faithful but highly pesky retainer was wearing thin.

"Did you not comprehend my words, Jaken?"

The imp's face contorted initially with what seems like a constipated expression of disappointment, before it lit up as if he made a ground-shaking discovery.

"I got it!" He exclaimed excitedly and at the same time, very irritatingly. "Lord Sesshoumaru is most brilliant to have thought of this…this foolish Jaken took so much longer to comprehend the reasons behind my lord's commands. Lord Sesshoumaru is planning to wait here till the disgustingly haughty maiko girl comes sauntering here before he personally tears her apart from limb to limb-"

"Jaken. That's enough of you and your nonsense."

"And Lord Sesshoumaru will then proceed to melt her filthy human body with his most breathtakingly invincible Dokkasou! She should have known better than to make our most honorable Lord wait for her! I knew that must be-"

Poor Jaken never did get to complete his sentence, for he found himself hurtling through the air after a swift and mighty kick, only to collapse ungraciously in a heap at Ah-Un's forelegs. Picking himself up clumsily and trying to retain some pride in front of a seemingly amused Ah-Un, Jaken bowed hastily in Sesshoumaru's direction.

"I, uh, I will take my leave, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Hm."

The strong gust swirling on the ground behind him signified Ah-Un's mighty takeoff into the inky black skies. Sesshoumaru exhaled, once again looking ahead in the direction of the path which Fuji would take if she came to meet him.

He felt deeply disappointed.

Where was Fuji? He wondered. Just three days ago, he had sent one of his retainers to deliver the letter he personally wrote to Hanaka. There was no way Fuji could have missed the letter or misunderstood its contents, for Sesshoumaru had written everything in detail. All she needed to do was to meet him near the waterfall, which was the source of the river meandering through Hanaka's backyard. He had planned out everything else that would ensure Fuji an unforgettable time at his castle.

He saw to all the details on the decorations of the guest room meant for her, got his men to purchase top quality musical instruments and a wardrobe of almost priceless kimonos, bought a garden full of rabbits for her to play with, along with many other small efforts here and there…simply to elicit joy from the charming lady that was Fuji the maiko.

The second meeting he had with her at his villa, Matsu Sansou, was nothing but enjoyable, except that it did not end as he would have liked it to. The fact that Fuji was a young human lady had slipped his mind and he had unknowingly given her copious amounts of youkai-brewed plum wine, resulting in her falling into a deep slumber after muttering incoherently.

Normally, Sesshoumaru would not have cared, but he somehow felt a strong affinity with the young maiko. She was terribly familiar yet foreign to him; he was getting the feeling that he somehow knew her from somewhere, but yet did not know her at all. It was intriguing to say the least, but Sesshoumaru had always enjoyed complicated challenges. Despite his rational and level-headed self, he found the icy barriers encasing his heart melt bit by bit with every passing minute spent with Fuji. A small smile crept slowly on to his face when he recalled the time when he brought her back to Hanaka in her drunken state. He would never admit it to anyone else, but Sesshoumaru felt truly at peace when he piggybacked a soundly sleeping Kagome, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder while her most delightful wisteria fragrance wafted to his nose with every serene breath she took.

This young maiko gave a whole new meaning to the act of visiting geisha houses.

Visits to Hanaka some time back were nowhere like the times he spent with Fuji the maiko. He would drop by occasionally, perhaps once or twice in a month, spend an hour or two with Hasu, listening to her sing, watching her dance and exchanging polite conversations about his extensive travels…that was practically his routine at the geisha house. Then the scented time candle would indicate that he had stayed long enough, and he would leave after presenting her with a gift, which she would receive with great delight.

Sesshoumaru knew it was probably unhealthy to make comparisons like that, but with Fuji, things were entirely different. With Fuji, he did not think much about time, except to wish it never passes that quickly. He did not want her to dance, sing or play music around him – rather, what he wanted to do was to talk more to her, observe her rather adorable actions, and listen to her quirky and interesting bits and pieces of knowledge. Time was never enough, and he found himself almost unwilling to end each meeting.

Seeing her was akin to drinking youkai plum wine, where one would only get intoxicated and drowsy from it but yet cannot stop taking sips.

And of course, Sesshoumaru could not resist and took yet another sip. He sent the letter, and had waited at the waterfall since the morning, only to end up waiting till it was nightfall. Even Ah-Un, who was most loyal, patient and steadfast, grew impatient while waiting. Jaken had tried to persuade him into giving up on waiting, claiming that Fuji was simply toying with him, only to get hurled into the cold river like a miniature green cannonball.

The night wind whipped his hair back, and the demon lord could not deny that he was feeling slightly lethargic from waiting at the same spot from sunrise to nightfall.

Deep down in his heart, Sesshoumaru knew something was very wrong. He was no fool, but he just did not wish to accept the fact that Fuji might not want to see him after all and did not want to admit that Jaken was right. He remembered the way she avoided his eyes after her San San Kudo ceremony, and how she evaded the question of their third meeting.

But then again, there might be other reasons for her absence, and Sesshoumaru hoped one of these would be the real reason. Firstly, Fuji might be feeling unwell. Secondly, she might have important events or lessons which she could not miss, and since she did not have any means of contacting him, she was unable to inform him earlier. Thirdly, even though it was highly impossible, she could have misplaced the letter…

Sesshoumaru smirked bitterly at his own thoughts. He was pitiful indeed, trying to find reasons so desperately. Once again, the mental image of her avoiding his eyes materialized in his mind. What would people think of him if they ever knew that high and mighty Lord Sesshoumaru felt great disappointment over a mere human girl avoiding him? He was truly pathetic, and it was all because of the charm of the Wisteria.

Yet despite his common sense, Sesshoumaru decided stubbornly that he would write her a letter again.

Meanwhile, the spirit of Inu no Taisho was rolling with laughter somewhere high up in the heavens. His usually brilliant son simply did not realize how much he had changed.

Kagome's brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to follow Hasu's dance steps, while trying to keep in mind the need to keep a serene and calm expression at all times. Exude your inner charm and grace with your eyes, Hasu had said. Think of your body not as a whole, but rather, use your hands and legs as if they have a life of their own.

It was tough work trying to learn from her, especially when they did not share a rapport at all. But at least Hasu was civilized to her and others like Yanagi, ever since the incident in Kagome's room.

A gentle knock on the wooden floor outside of their room caught their attention.

"Hasu nee-san, Fuji-san, I am sorry to disrupt your training session, but I have a letter here meant for Fuji-san. I was reminded that this letter was of utmost importance and had to be delivered to Fuji-san immediately with no delay." Himawari, one of the newly adopted girls at Hanaka, said.

Kagome cast a sideward glance at Hasu's face, before relaxing from the dance position she was in. Walking over to Himawari, Kagome took the letter from the her junior politely.

"Thank you for delivering it, Himawari-chan." She bowed customarily.

Himawari bowed hastily in return. "You're most welcome, Fuji-san."

Immediately when the shoji door closed fully, Hasu turned to Kagome with what she obviously intended to be a threatening glare. She never did let Kagome forget that the latter agreed never to call upon Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Who is the letter from?" She demanded, while Kagome returned her threatening expression with a disinterested one. Lifting the letter up to her chest level, Kagome's face remained impassive.

"It is from Lord Sesshoumaru."

Instinctively, Hasu opened her mouth to say something scathing, but words never came out. Instead, her mouth remained slightly gaping as Kagome gritted her teeth and ripped the letter into tiny pieces, before throwing the pieces into the air like a spray of confetti.

She walked back to assume her position beside Hasu.

"Shall we continue with our dancing?" She asked, her face void of expressions.

No one knew her heart was bleeding.

* * *

_To be continued…_

A/N: I am evil, I am evil...

Do review if you enjoyed the chapter (though most of you couldn't have enjoyed this) cos you'll be in for something nice in the next chapter!


	16. Stubbornness

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: I am sorry to say that there will still be NO interaction between them this chapter!!! It would be too fast-paced for the story, and I don't wish to keep you guys waiting for too long. Enjoy this one first, and we will be back on track with our story soon!

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 16: Stubbornness**

* * *

It was getting darker and darker with every turn she took, and everything around her looked like walls in a maze. Screams echoed in the background, and out of fear, she answered them with her own shrill one.

She ran desperately, her perspiration running down her nape in rivulets, as she tried hard not to lose sight of the enigmatic creature in front of her. It was Sesshoumaru, but he looked different.

There was something amiss about the Sesshoumaru standing in front of her, and she could the icy fear brought upon by the nagging feeling in her gut. Fear seemed to grow fingers at that instant, running down her spine teasingly. She drew shaky breaths and tried to run faster, but the image of Sesshoumaru just seemed to get more blurry by the moment…

Then she saw the gaping wounds in his abdomen and chest…just like how Inuyasha's wounds were…and Sesshoumaru smiled sadly at her.

Realization hit her like a sledgehammer. "No!" She shrieked as he started to fade away. "No, please, don't leave me alone…"

In her hurry to get to him, she tripped and collapsed into a heap upon the freezing, damp ground. She tried to clamber up.

"Please…don't go!" She wailed in agony at the thought of losing him, her hand reaching up to find nothing but air.

The image of him faded into nothingness, and his smile was the last thing she saw…

"Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome bolted straight up in her futon, breathing harshly. Her long hair was matted to her neck with perspiration from the bad dream she had just woken up from.

"Eh? How did you know, Fuji-chan?" Came Yanagi's surprised voice from the opened shoji door. "Oh dear! You are perspiring so much. Was it very warm in the room just now? Or are you feeling unwell?"

Kagome turned in her direction, squinting as the bright sunlight shone directly into her eyes. It was already late in the morning, but no one came to wake her up as she had been at an entertainment session late into the night before with Hinagiku, who was still soundly asleep in her corner of the room they shared.

Yanagi…that means what she saw earlier was nothing but a very bad dream. Kagome exhaled deeply and pressed her palm to her chest to calm her thumping heart. Thank goodness it was nothing but a dream. She pinched herself on her arm just to be sure. It hurt.

"Anyway, how did you know what I was about to say?"

"Know what?" Kagome asked before yawning, her senses and muscles gradually relaxing from the highly-strung state they were in just moments ago. She shook her head to clear the remaining fragments of the terrifying dream. "And to your earlier question…no. I just had a horrible dream, Yanagi-chan. I am fine, don't worry."

Yanagi tried to give her a reassuring smile as she placed the basin of water and towel on the floor, but Kagome could see worry and uneasiness in her eyes. All the sleepiness had been dispelled from Kagome's system by then.

"Yanagi-chan, what's wrong? You're scaring me…"

Closing the shoji door gently behind her, Yanagi turned and assumed a kneeling position by Kagome's side. She appeared to be hesitant, before she lowered her voice and looked somewhat pitifully at Kagome.

"He's here."

"Eh?" Puzzlement was all over Kagome's face. What was Yanagi talking about?

"He's here." Her friend repeated dutifully.

Then Kagome realized, with a start, what Yanagi was referring to. "EH??!! What??"

"Shhh…not so loud, Fuji-chan." Yanagi's head inclined in Hinagiku's direction, though their fellow maiko seemed not to have been affected by Kagome's outburst in the very least.

"Who? What? When? Where? How?"

Kagome was shocked to say the least; she had not been expecting anything like that from Sesshoumaru. She thought he would gradually tire of her, and eventually cease contacting her all together. Her heart pumped faster with the knowledge that he was in proximity, but at the same time, she inwardly dreaded the implications his presence was going to bring. It was just going to make things even more complicated than they already were.

It was already very hard for her to go against all her raging emotions and stop seeing him…why did he have to appear at this point and make it even more painful for her? If she saw him with her own eyes, she knew she wouldn't be able to stay firm to her stand.

But she should have seen this coming. After all, she just burned the fifth letter from him four days ago, and now he was here in the flesh to throw her senses into turmoil yet again.

Yanagi's pretty face scrunched up slightly with the effort of remembering Kagome's barrage of words, and answering each question word patiently. She opened her palm, and bent a digit once a question was answered. "Lord Sesshoumaru, with this weird-looking little green frog that makes a lot of noise. Apparently waiting for you. Since sunrise, even before I went out to water the azaleas. Right outside Hanaka's doors, not the teahouse wing, but our okiya. And…umm…just by standing there, since he cannot enter this part of Hanaka. Oka tried to invite him to the teahouse, but he refused."

Bending her pinky down as well, Yanagi's palm had closed into a fist and she looked a little proud of herself for answering all five of Kagome's questions at one go.

Kagome closed her eyes and exhaled in exasperation. "Did he say anything?"

"Yes," Yanagi nodded. "He said he wanted to see you."

Kagome steeled her heart and feigned a dismissive expression. "So? It wouldn't make any difference in the least, would it?"

"Yes, it would! What makes you think it would not?" Yanagi's eyes widened at hearing Kagome's impassive reaction. She pressed her palm to her chest and said almost beseechingly. "I can feel that he is sincere. Don't you feel that you're being…very cruel to him?"

Feeling the all-too-familiar dull ache rising from the base of her nose, Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head resignedly. She longed to see Sesshoumaru, but she could not bear to implicate anyone else. Furthermore, she had reasons which no one else knew about, and that was her real identity as Higurashi Kagome. She would nip this cursed relationship in the bud.

"Forget it, Yanagi-chan."

She made a move to rise from her futon, only to be stopped by her friend grabbing on to her arm.

"Please, listen to me." Yanagi pleaded. "Remember? Hasu-san is not in today. She has left for the next town to perform with the other geishas…it is your chance to see Lord Sesshoumaru and talk to him!"

Kagome looked at her for what seems like three seconds, before pulling her hand out of Yanagi's grip gently but firmly. She walked to her drawer and retrieved her undergarments and a pale yellow yukata, before leaving for the washroom.

"Fuji-chan, wait!"

Kagome did not look back.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood at Hanaka's doors, expressionless as he waited silently for the girl he asked for to come out and meet him. The sun rays were glaring to the point of being uncomfortable, and it was warm enough to make him wish for the comfort of the cool silken sheets of his futon. The heavy and thick blend of the myriad of floral scents at Hanaka was making his hyper-sensitive senses feel somewhat intoxicated, but he managed to pick out the wisteria scent. Just a moment ago, his nose picked up the blend of willow and wisteria. The wisteria scent became heavier and denser with what seemed like strong emotions, and drowned out the willow. Fuji was apparently not in a very good mood.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, this lowly Jaken beseeches you to reconsider your decision to meet that pathetic human girl who obviously does not deserve your attention. It is most inappropriate for someone of your social status to be standing here in this sweltering weather, outside this…this geisha house which is full of pathetic humans who think so highly of themselves. What if the other daimyos and lords see you here? We will become the subject of ridicule in court! Your honorable family's prestige and glory…this will definitely not do…Lord Sesshoumaru, you have to reconsider this unwise decision…Oh! No, no this lowly one definitely did not mean to imply that you are unwise, my lord…" Jaken rambled on and on by his lord's side, his nintoujou staff waving around wildly in the air in anxiety.

Unlike usual times when Sesshoumaru would simply kick or box him, Jaken noticed that Sesshoumaru was simply staring right at the door, his face completely void of expressions. Well, he was expressionless most of the time, but this time round, Jaken could not even see any emotion in his eyes. All he could decipher from his Lord's eyes was determination.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Are you listening?" Jaken waved the staff animatedly in front of Sesshoumaru's eyes. "Or has that wretched girl placed a curse on you or something? She must have fed my honorable Lord with some shady love potion! It is up to this Jaken to rescue my Lord, who has so graciously given me purpose to live for in life. If I ever see that disgusting girl…"

Ignoring his retainer's ramblings, Sesshoumaru stood unwavering, waiting to see the girl whom he was so intrigued by. It had been a month since the San San Kudo ceremony. There was so much more to her he wanted to find out; like why was it that she was so oddly familiar yet foreign at the same time, why was there the feeling of nostalgia when they were together, the real Fuji underneath the façade which she claimed she was hiding under and how her real scent, masked by heavy layers of wisteria notes, and her face, masked by the thick makeup, was really like.

And at the very least, she did make him a deal for three meetings. Sesshoumaru did not like broken promises at all; he would persist till they meet for the third time. Whatever would happen after that…well, that would remain as a question only time could solve.

In his moment of vulnerability, Sesshoumaru had trusted her so unconditionally and revealed the deepest secrets he kept in his heart. She had been so supportive and so comforting towards him that night…whatever possessed her to drop him suddenly like a hot potato in her hands? Something was very wrong, and he had to find that out for himself. He had never been this intrigued with a woman before, and it was making him equally frustrated.

It was then when someone else came to his mind, cutting through the hazy cloud of wisteria in his mind.

He recalled her exquisitely beautiful face, contorted with jealousy and anger, as she watched them in the boat down the river.

Hasu.

He smirked. Was she the reason why Fuji started avoiding him? Hasu was after all, her "elder sister"…did Hasu threaten Fuji? Or did Fuji willingly avoid him for fear of ruining her relationship with Hasu?

He would find out for himself. Sesshoumaru was never one to quit; his persistence would pay off.

* * *

The other maikos gave each other questioning glances as Kagome took her seat at their dining area for lunch, each bursting with questions yet not quite sure as to whether they should be probing. There was this silent conspiracy hanging in the air as curiosity ate at the girls, with perhaps only Hinagiku, still sleepy from the previous night, stifling a yawn.

Kagome tried to appear nonchalant, kneeling down in a more comfortable position as she picked up her chopsticks and rice bowl. She pressed the tip of her chopsticks onto the grilled trout in front of her, digging gently to push the soft fish meat out, only to realize that no one else at the table was eating.

"What's wrong with you guys?" She asked with a big smile which most probably looked dreadfully false. "Why aren't you eating? I think today's trout smells absolutely delicious! Let's eat, let's eat!"

Yanagi remained deathly silent, remembering Kagome's earlier reluctance to discuss the topic of Sesshoumaru. Hinagiku simply yawned again and looked clueless as to what was going on, but Kikyou and a few other juniors like Himawari looked almost incredulous. Kikyou looked around the table and sighed, before turning to face Kagome.

"Fuji-chan! How could you possibly still eat?" Kikyou finally asked, unable to hold in her curiosity any longer. The atmosphere heightened with tension as the girls crowded in closer to hear more.

Kagome frowned slightly, before taking a big mouthful of rice. "Why shouldn't I be eating?"

Kikyou looked puzzled. "You do know that Lord Sesshoumaru is here, don't you? And he is asking for you!"

"So?" Kagome retreated into an evasive mode, her stubborn streak refusing to reveal any weakness or inner turmoil.

Himawari, the young junior who has been staying silent the entire time, spoke up meekly. "Please allow me to say something. Fuji nee-san, shouldn't you be meeting Lord Sesshoumaru? Or at least, after you finish your lunch?"

Murmurs of agreement came from around the table before Kagome closed her eyes in frustration.

"Himawari-chan is right. Lord Sesshoumaru is a highly influential figure, and it wouldn't be wise to offend him, Fuji-chan." Hinagiku interrupted pointedly, her earlier sleepiness dispelled by the severity of the situation.

"No. I have no intention of meeting him at all." Kagome said stubbornly.

"And you are just going to sit here and hide inside Hanaka until he goes away? Do you think that's the right thing to do?" Yanagi spoke up bravely, uncharacteristic of her usual self. All eyes at the table turned towards the sweet, soft-spoken girl who suddenly appeared surprised at her own outburst.

"I…I am sorry, Fuji-chan. I didn't mean to-" Yanagi started apologizing, her face filled with disbelief at her own outburst.

"No. You don't have to apologize, Yanagi-chan." Kikyou interrupted firmly at this point, before turning to Kagome. "Fuji, I am the most senior among us. As your senior, I feel it is necessary of you to meet Lord Sesshoumaru, especially since he made the trip here specially to see you. It is not for your sake, or his, or mine, or any of us here, but rather, it is for Hanaka."

Kagome looked around the table at all the faces staring back at her. Everyone was worried about the repercussions her stubbornness would bring about.

"Alright. I will meet him."

She knew she was being stubborn, but she did not know he could be even more stubborn.

* * *

_To be continued..._  



	17. His Persistence

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: *tries to avoid angry glares* Alright, alright, I know chapter 16 was not happy at all. So here's your happy chapter, enjoy! I personally loved writing this one. Hope you guys will love reading it too.

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 17: His Persistence**

* * *

"Alright. I will meet him."

Leaving the rest of her lunch untouched, Kagome excused herself with a customary bow, much to the surprise of the other girls. Resuming a standing position, she strode out of the dining area wordlessly, her feet pattering gently on the wooden flooring.

She was so tired of this issue, especially with the pressure that the others put on her, albeit unknowingly. She knew very well that it was highly uncharacteristic for someone like Sesshoumaru to swallow his pride and stand on the noisy streets filled with the "dirty" humans he claimed he despised. Evidently, this cursed relationship they shared was not doing good for both of them. It was high time she made things clear to him once and for all.

But every step she took brought about a mental image of the few but happy moments they shared in each other's company. It was as if some forgotten fragment of her heart was trying to knock some sense into her determined will, trying to dissuade her from hurting her own heart eventually. Kagome forced the conflicting feelings aside, and continued with her strides.

She could feel the eyes of her fellow maikos on her retreating back. Everyone was concerned, and also partly keen on satisfying the nagging curiosity in their hearts.

It was puzzling how the corridor leading to their main entrance, lined with rows and rows of dried bamboo, usually seemed so long and time-consuming, but at this point, it seemed terribly short. She wished she could delay a while longer. Somehow, a part of her could not bear to sever the ties they had forged.

But she had already made her decision. She kept her head held high and took dignified steps. She was no longer a little girl; she would settle the issue like a grown-up.

Upon reaching the genkan, Kagome stopped in her tracks. Knowing Sesshoumaru's magnificent sense of smell, he would have detected the wisteria scent from behind the door by now.

There was no escape from this.

She changed into her wooden clogs for outdoor use, and slid the shoji door open slowly. Slowly, she stepped off the genkan onto the gravelly ground outside.

The glaring rays of the noon sun greeted her unwelcomingly, before a pair of hauntingly melancholic amber eyes met her own. The glimmer of sunshine off his pristine white hair only served to make him look even more forlorn as he practically stood on the streets. The melancholy in those eyes confused her; she did not know if she was facing cold-blooded, strong and perfect Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru or the charming, tender yet in a sense, flawed Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's breath hitched; she was not expecting the havoc his presence wreaked on her senses.

But she quickly forced herself into hiding behind another façade; the façade which she knew would end up hurting both of them badly. She had to be consistent with this, or she would fail thoroughly, given how alert Sesshoumaru was to even the most intricate details.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome bowed formally, before raising her body and looking at him directly in the eyes. She saw Jaken standing far away underneath a tree by the dirt path from the corner of her eye, sulking away. 'Be strong, Kagome, don't falter', she chanted in her mind.

He did not reply her with a greeting or whatsoever, but instead, settled for staring back at her intently.

Kagome turned with an icy expression, breaking the eye contact. "Pray tell, what brings you to Hanaka, Lord Sesshoumaru? What is that you wish to see me about? I didn't know I had any involvement in state affairs."

There was no reply from him. She had no idea how her words, laced with sarcasm, were piercing him like little daggers.

"You were asking for me, weren't you?" She continued. "Well, I am standing right here. If you have anything to say, please make it quick. I am a very busy person."

He still did not reply. The tension mounted.

Feeling as if she might suffocate from the heavy tension hanging in the air between them, Kagome chose to retreat before her façade collapsed. She felt like a balloon with helium pumped rapidly into her, heading for the eventual fate of bursting. She knew she could not keep the act up any longer.

"You don't have anything to say?" She tried to sound challenging and condescending. "Goodbye, then."

Staring at him haughtily for three seconds, she spun on her heels and started to walk back to Hanaka. She tried to walk quickly, before she disintegrated into little fragments of anguish and pain at his feet. Yanagi was right; she was hiding. But hiding was a very attractive option when one was faced with conflicting scenarios. A few more steps and she would reach the genkan…

"Why are you doing this to me?" His voice came after her, dangerously quiet and seemingly emotionless, except for the bitter underlying tones.

She paused instantly in her footsteps. The gravel crunched noisily under her feet, before she resumed her strides.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Sesshoumaru asked, unwilling to let her go now that he finally got to see her. He had to find out the reasons for himself.

Kagome closed her eyes and drew a quivering breath. Her guts felt weird and out of place, and she could feel the threatening urge to heave. She reminded herself, she needed to be strong.

"Since when did I avoid you?" She asked in a falsely innocent voice. "I did nothing of that sort, Lord Sesshoumaru. I have been busy…it is hard being popular, if you still do not know by now. And this filthy place is not suitable for someone of your status, Lord Sesshoumaru. I suggest you take your leave."

She would have continued with more sarcastically scathing remarks, but she suddenly felt a much stronger hand spin her around, so that she was face-to-face with the demon Lord who haunted her day and night.

The masculine scent lingering on him, accentuated by the fresh notes of pine fragrance, lured her heart into a dead end. His impressive height was not at all intimidating; all she wanted to do was to throw herself into his embrace. She knew she was fighting a losing battle, unless she could somehow remove herself from this position and retreat back into Hanaka where she was safe.

"Why do you choose to hurt yourself like that? Why are you doing this to me? I trusted you." He held her right hand tightly, to the point where it hurt a little, while pressing her for answers. He saw the confusion and conflicting emotions fighting for dominance in her beautiful eyes.

Kagome evaded his melancholic gaze, squirming under the scrutiny and the overwhelming feelings his presence brought about. "I don't know what you are talking about, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Do you enjoy hurting yourself like that?"

"I am not hurt!" She retorted. "What makes you think I am hurt?"

"Then don't hide. Don't avoid me." He said firmly, his voice making those words sound like an ultimatum. He was so close to her; she could feel his breath blowing across her forehead. She was suddenly reminded of the times when he threatened to take their lives. "Don't forget, Fuji. You owe me a third meeting."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I apologize for not fulfilling the third meeting. Perhaps…you can give me some time. I will save up and reimburse you with money for that. Or perhaps you will prefer someone else to entertain you?" Kagome quickly added, failing to notice the hurt that crossed his features.

Sesshoumaru could have cursed out loud with frustration at her impossibly stubborn streak. He had not intended to push her in such a manner, but the way she was reacting to his questions called for more direct moves on his part.

"Fuji…" He called her name gently. It sounded divine coming from his lips, but it was precisely because of how dangerously beautiful it sounded, that Kagome fought his grip on her more. If she did not run away from this, she would cave in in no time. She tried hard to wrench her hand out of his grip, but her strength was no match against his.

"Let go of me! Let go!"

"Fuji! Listen to me!"

She stilled at the harshness of his tone, her back straightening.

"Answer me. Is it because of Hasu?"

Kagome resumed squirming in his grip, desperate for escape. Vehemently shaking her head, she hoped he would be satisfied.

"It is Hasu, isn't it?" He demanded forcefully, his demon rage rising like a tide from the depths of his mind. "Did she force you to avoid me?"

"No, no!" Kagome desperately refused, before ceasing in her movements and looking up into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "It's not!"

She looked deep into those seemingly cold yet warm eyes of molten gold and saw the hurt that reflected those of her own eyes residing there. They were both hurting, and they knew it very well.

Sesshoumaru felt a twinge in his heart, followed by the overwhelming impulse to hold her close, at her imploring expression. It spoke volumes in that instant, telling him so much simply with eye contact, pouring the pain she could not voice out. Tears soon started to cloud those mesmerizing eyes that managed to bewitch him.

In that magical moment of connection between them, her mask cracked.

"Please…" Her voice, raspy from her impending crying, was more of a whisper. "Please don't make this any harder for me, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He looked directly back at her, relinquishing his hold on her right hand. He had guessed it right; she was suffering and Hasu had something to do with it. His stubborn streak refused to budge; the demon pride was too strong for that. "This Sesshoumaru will not leave until I get the answers I need to hear."

She looked bewildered, her cherry lips parted slightly in her confusion and overflowing emotions, before she inhaled deeply and recovered her composure. Kagome had allowed crack lines to surface in her façade; she had to escape before everything disintegrated completely. Sesshoumaru's words were rapidly chipping away at her carefully erected barriers.

Drawing a quivering breath, she replied icily. "Suit yourself, Lord Sesshoumaru. But if I were you, I would just leave. You should know that your efforts will come to naught."

With that, she left him standing alone, while he watched her walk back into Hanaka without a backward glance, walking as quickly as her legs could carry her.

All she left behind was a lingering wisteria scent polluted by the earthy smell of her tears.

* * *

Kagome ran without stopping, as if the deeper interiors of Hanaka provided greater shelter and protection. She needed to do something, anything, just as long as it would take her mind off Sesshoumaru and their earlier conversation. She had underestimated his intelligence and had not counted on him to figure out Hasu's involvement in this issue.

She trembled with the effort to hold her tears back, while her hands clenched themselves into tight fists. Her heart was shattered, especially when she heard him ask, "Why are you doing this to me?" It was hard for most men to put down their prides to ask a woman such a question that would put them at her mercy. Sesshoumaru had graciously passed the ball back into her court and allowed her to have the final say, swallowing his immensely huge pride and putting down his status.

Why did things have to be so difficult for her? Why did some other couples like Miroku and Sango end up happily together so naturally? It should not be so difficult, unless they weren't truly meant for each other.

Searching around her room, Kagome found an incense pot and a bag of sandalwood incense. With a shaky hand, she lighted copious amounts of sandalwood incense, hoping that the overpowering scent of sandalwood would mask the wisteria scent on her body. She did not want Sesshoumaru to gauge her feelings from the spikes of her scent.

"Fuji-chan…" Came Yanagi's voice from behind her.

"Hmm?" Kagome replied, not exactly trusting her own voice. She looked fixedly at the contents of the pot as tendrils of sandalwood scent wafted skywards.

"I came after you when I heard your footsteps. Are you feeling alright? How did it go with Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome inhaled and forced a smile onto her face. "Yes, I am alright. We clarified things. I think that should be the end of all these troubles. I am glad it is over."

"What? What 'over'?" Yanagi was surprised to say the least. "You mean, you are not going to see him ever again?"

Releasing a half-hearted, breathy laugh, Kagome nodded. "Yes. I will not see him again."

"Why are you pretending that you don't mind it at all? It is partly because of me, isn't it, Fuji-chan? It's entirely my fault…"

Kagome turned to face her sweet, lovely friend, whose eyes were sparkling with tears by now. Everyone at Hanaka knew Yanagi cried easily, being able to cry even when she found abandoned kittens, but Kagome still felt guilty for causing those tears.

"No, it's not you. How can it possibly be your fault?" Kagome held Yanagi's hands. "You see, I have my reasons for avoiding Sesshoumaru. I cannot be so selfish as to jeopardize everyone else simply because I want to be with him. Just look at what happened to you that day when I ran off."

Yanagi shook her head, her tears coursing down by now.

"In that short span of three hours, Hasu-san could suspect that I ran off to him, told tales about her and ended up taking all her frustration out on you." Kagome inwardly cringed with the memory. She sniffled, trying to hold back her tears. "You don't deserve this, Yanagi-chan. And look at Oka…she's busy enough managing all of our schedules, training us, arranging marriages for the seniors who want to quit, overseeing the running of both Hanaka and the contracts with the teahouses…there are so many burdens on her shoulders…how can I bring myself to give her trouble over such matters? The row with Hasu-san that night made Oka so upset, and I felt very, very bad about it. And partly because of me, Hasu-san became so snappy, and others like Kikyou and Hinagiku suffered harsh scoldings for trivial matters."

On top of all those reasons, Kagome knew that the greatest obstacle between them was none other than herself. Her true identity as Kagome, the miko guardian of the Shikon jewel and modern Tokyo school girl, poses a barrier so high and unsurpassable. But of course, she could not tell Yanagi that. It would be more merciful towards Sesshoumaru to simply cut him off for now and let the beautiful memories of Fuji remain, than to drag things on and eventually hurt him with the cruel truth.

Listening intently to Kagome, Yanagi shook her head vehemently. "You're so silly, Fuji-chan! You made all these decisions on your own and made yourself upset…but that's not what I want to see! I want you to be happy like you always were. You kept saying you were implicating me, but I will tell you right now – I don't mind it at all. If Hasu-san wants to hit me, I will let her hit me. If she wants to scold me, I will let her scold me. I am not afraid of suffering. We are best friends, sisters…I don't want to see you give up on someone you love and feel miserable."

"You underestimate me, Yanagi-chan…how could you think I'd take advantage of your selflessness for my own selfishness? My happiness will equate to your misery. It's beyond me; I can never bear to do that. It is just too selfish of me, to bring inconvenience and unhappiness to everyone."

"No. I won't be miserable. I'll be happy, because I know you are."

Kagome looked at the girl whom she had bonded so well with, and who would be willing to suffer for her sake. Through the film of tears clouding her eyes, she held Yanagi's hands tighter. "Yanagi-chan…"

Yanagi nodded assuringly. "I will be alright. Remember this wound?" She showed Kagome her lower lip, before smiling tearfully. "It has healed nicely. So don't worry about me…there's no permanent damage done."

"Yanagi-chan, a physical wound can heal. All it needs is time." Kagome said sagely. "I will always appreciate and remember your kindness. But there are some things which can never ever go back to being the same again. Remember the porcelain dolls we bought at the summer festival? They broke, and were never the same again."

Sesshoumaru would leave, and he would never come back for her again.

At least, that was what Kagome naively believed.

* * *

"Fuji-chan, can you spare me a moment?" Hinagiku interrupted Kagome's ink painting session with the juniors. They just had dinner, and this would be the final activity of the day before those with night entertainment sessions left for their respective destinations. Kagome was secretly glad that the day was coming to an end, for this particular day seemed exceptionally long and tiring. All she wanted to do was to sleep and wake up to a fresh day.

Kagome bowed slightly to acknowledge Hinagiku's request, before placing the calligraphy brush down by the ink slab. Bowing politely to the rest of the young maikos in the room, she excused herself, closing the shoji door behind her gently. She could almost immediately hear the buzz of gossip that erupted like wildfire from inside the room. Of course, there could not be any other topics. "Fuji's entanglement with Lord Sesshoumaru" was going to be the hottest gossip topic of Hanaka for a long time to come.

"What is it, Hinagiku-chan?" Kagome studied her friend's awkward expression.

"I…well, I thought you should know." Hinagiku's voice dropped to a whisper. "Kikyou-chan saw him when she left for her client's coming-of-age celebration. She sent one of her client's servants to tell us this. Lord Sesshoumaru is still waiting outside."

Kagome gasped incredulously; her eyes widened with surprise. He was still waiting outside? How could he possibly have waited from sunrise to evening?

"What are you going to do about this?" Hinagiku asked softly, studying Kagome's helpless expression. "He seems really determined. If Oka were here, she would know what to do..."

Ume had just left for the next town to meet up with Hasu and the other geishas performing for the festivals, with two other escorts whom she hired to guard the elaborate kimonos the girls needed for their upcoming performances.

"I…" Kagome opened her mouth, only to close it again. Her expression was glum before she sighed for what seems like the hundredth time. If this was the game that Sesshoumaru was trying to play, she would make it "game over" for him.

"Fuji-chan…do you need my help? Perhaps I can go tell him to come back another day or something…" Hinagiku volunteered kindly upon seeing her friend in such distress.

Kagome shook her head. "That wouldn't be necessary, Hinagiku-chan. But I would need your help, and that is to continue teaching the juniors how to paint flowers. Do you mind?"

"Of course not," Hinagiku smiled serenely. "Now run along and do what you have to do."

"My most sincere feelings of gratitude to you, Hinagiku-chan."

Kagome smiled in return and bowed politely, before running down the corridor again to where the main doors were. Instead of the earlier dread and unwillingness she was facing, she felt anger and overpowering frustration at Sesshoumaru. She had made sacrifices on her part by denying her heart her true desires, but he was not cooperative in the least. On top of not being cooperative, he was making it harder for her.

For the first time in goodness knows how long, Kagome felt the shadows of her old self resurface. It had been so long since she revisited the feelings of being her old feisty self.

Shoving the shoji door aside harshly, Kagome saw that Kikyou and Hinagiku were right; he was still standing there, unmoving like a statue forgotten by time. She stomped down the gravel path to stand directly in front of him.

The expressionless gaze he regarded her with only fuelled the unhappiness she was feeling. "What on earth are you trying to do?" She hissed in an urgent whisper. "What do you think you are doing?"

He regarded her coolly for a few seconds. "I only want you to be honest with your own feelings."

"I am honest!" She broke their eye contact, staring adamantly to the side. The nerve of him…how dare he question her like that…?

His left hand cradled her cheek and guided her to face him directly in the face. The contact caused tingles to creep from her cheeks right down to her toes. "Say it again, Fuji-chan. Look at me and tell me you are being honest with yourself."

His eyes looked intensely into hers, and Kagome felt her legs buckle slightly with the sheer pressure of Sesshoumaru's presence. Her carefully constructed mask felt the familiar signs of cracking, but before she could further reveal any weakness, Kagome forcefully pushed his hand away from her face.

She breathed hard, staring at him in disbelief. She could not believe the effect he had on her. Why was she always reduced to such a miserable, vulnerable state around him?

Sesshoumaru looked at his hand, the one that she so forcefully rejected, before slowly turning to look at her.

She could see the sadness in his eyes again.

Regaining her composure, Kagome gritted her teeth and said in an ice-clipped voice. "Leave. You have no idea what you will be getting yourself into if you hang on any longer."

He stood unmoving.

"Just go away!" She shouted, before flashing him another look of disbelief and running back into Hanaka. "And don't come back."

* * *

To be continued…


	18. Rainy Night

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: See what your reviews can do to my muse? Here's chapter 18…enjoy! It is a happy one, or at least, I think it is. And if you enjoy MissTeak's canon universe fanfiction, you might want to read **"Once upon an Edo night"**. It has quite a bit of smutty goodness so please avoid reading it if you are a minor. For everyone else, please do check it out!

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 18: Rainy Night**

* * *

Sesshoumaru could not remember the last time someone talked to him the way Fuji the maiko just did.

Everyone around him was always polite and respectful, and mindful of the formalities. Yet this human girl dared to yell at him, shove his hand away and for the lack of better words, tell him to scram. It was ridiculous…he did not know why he did not kill her, given his attitude. If it was someone else other than her, he would have personally torn that person apart and melted his or her remnants with his poison.

Instead, all he felt was disappointment and sadness. The demonic forces residing deep in the abyss of his soul did not even snarl at the cold treatment from Fuji. It was childish, but he thought it was unfair to him, when he had sacrificed his pride only to receive nothing in return. He was reminded of the times he ended up disappointed by his mother back during his childhood, when he drew a picture of her only to have it thrown away after she took a glance at it.

But he was not stupid; Sesshoumaru could tell that it was agonizing for Fuji too. It was not easy for her in the least. The raw pain radiating off her told him the truth, and it was confirmed when her guard collapsed occasionally to reveal the painful soul beneath. The thick face paint and the sensual rouge coloring her pretty face did nothing to mask her emotions.

So that why was he held himself back from forcefully demanding her attention using strength and violence. Fuji was different from all the other girls he had met in the past – forcefulness would only serve to drive her away, instead of pushing her into submission. She did not take things the hard way, but there were openings in her soft heart that would grant him entrance easily if he knew which door to knock on.

Perhaps this was the reason behind his interest in her. She was just too different and too enigmatic; she was like Pandora's Box, waiting to be opened to reveal all the underlying secrets and truth hidden within.

The truth might be painful, and it might hurt him badly, but Sesshoumaru could not care less.

Someone so beautiful should not be getting hurt.

He would persevere in his wait.

That was when he felt the first raindrop of the night descend upon earth from the inky black skies above.

"That's a very funny-looking dumpling, Fuji-chan." Hinagiku laughed, peering hard at the meat dumpling which Kagome had just wrapped. "It's more of long than round and it looks sort of limp…oh goodness me! It sure looks like a man's..."

Hinagiku leaned over to whisper playfully into Yanagi's ear, before the young, innocent little maiko flushed red and shook her head from side to side frantically.

"Hinagiku-chan! That was so…so…" Yanagi chided, clearly embarrassed but highly amused at the same time. She looked at Hinagiku with what was meant as a reproaching expression for just about three seconds, before both girls burst out into bouts of hysterical laughter.

It must have been a weird sight, with two girls laughing uncontrollably while another knelt at the same table with barely a trace of a smile on her face. The oil lamps and candles around the dining table cast shadows over Kagome's expressionless face.

"Can you imagine cooking that, Fuji-chan?" Hinagiku managed between guffaws, before she fell back into her laughing fit.

Kagome smiled back half-heartedly, aware of the girls' constant efforts to cheer her up. They knew she would not be able to stop thinking of Lord Sesshoumaru unless she had other things to do, and had suggested making dumplings for the next day's lunch even though it was almost midnight.

But their efforts were in vain, for Kagome found herself unable to forget the exchange of words between Sesshoumaru and her. She had really gone overboard with being nasty to him, and given Sesshoumaru's attitude, it was a miracle she was still alive.

He actually swallowed his pride for her.

Yet she stomped on his pride and dignity so mercilessly, shattering them, and rendering him stranded in an awkward and embarrassing situation. He was a widely feared and respected Lord, but she did not give his status any consideration either, and put him down so cruelly just because he wanted to see her for another time.

When the girls finally came out of their laughing fit and calmed down, they looked at an expressionless Kagome and exchanged helpless glances. Hinagiku looked sadly at her.

"Fuji-chan…pardon me for saying this, but you do like Lord Sesshoumaru, don't you?"

Kagome did not reply, but instead, settled for a simple nod.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Hinagiku asked in a matter-of-factly tone.

This time round, it wasn't that she did not want to reply. Rather, she did not have anything to reply Hinagiku with.

All of a sudden, as if the skies had been eavesdropping on their conversation, it started raining heavily all over Western Gion. The rains danced during their long descend from the heavens, announcing their arrival on earth with their rhythmic pitter-patter as they hit the eaves of the building.

"Ah, it's raining!" Yanagi exclaimed, before clambering up from her kneeling position at the table to bring down the windows at the side of the dining area.

Hinagiku ran over to help Yanagi, while Kagome knelt at the table alone, her heart aching with regret and apology. What could she ever do to correct this wrong?

"Fuji-chan! He is still waiting outside, isn't he? You like him, don't you? What on earth are you waiting for?"

Hinagiku's straightforward words, along with mental images of Sesshoumaru, flashed across Kagome's mind, and the lock barring her heart from pursuing what she secretly desired snapped.

Sesshoumaru…he was still outside.

Something that felt so right could never be wrong.

Kagome stood up abruptly.

"I am going out for awhile. Please excuse me." She said calmly, even her heart was beating wildly like a terrified bird in a cage. She bowed once to Hinagiku and Yanagi, before sprinting out of the room.

She sprinted along the wooden flooring, squinting to see better in the darkness along some of the unlit hallways while trying to make out the way to the genkan. The cold wind brought about by the sudden onslaught of the midnight rain chilled her, but she continued running in her thin cotton yukata, determined to correct the cruel mistake she committed in her recklessness.

_Sesshoumaru…please, wait for me…_

A bolt of lightning lit up the surroundings momentarily, before everything faded back into darkness and a loud, resounding clap of thunder resonated.

Her feet ached from the constant contact with the hard flooring which was never really meant for running on, and Kagome tripped and almost fell when her foot came into contact with a ledge she failed to notice.

She hurriedly picked herself back up into a standing position before continuing her run down the long, slightly creepy corridor.

_I am sorry, Sesshoumaru…_

Kagome reached the genkan and came to a standstill, before hurriedly feeling around for the umbrellas they kept in the side cupboard. Her breath was irregular from her earlier exertions, and her heart was pumping erratically, but she could not care less. The only thing on her mind now was Sesshoumaru. Her fumbling hands finally opened the cupboard, and she grabbed an waxed paper umbrella. Not caring if she changed into her outdoor slippers, she shoved the shoji door open.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and gritted his teeth when the rain started falling in torrents, making it uncomfortable for him to keep his eyes open. His powerful demonic aura protected him well from the physical cold that the winds brought about, but it was more of the cold in his heart that he felt.

He wondered to himself, if the rain was a message from his late father to discourage him from this obsessive foolishness he was displaying in front of a human girl. But how could anyone discourage something which he did not even have a reason for?

It was then when he caught the scent of fresh wisteria mingled with the earthy smell of the night rain, and the rain suddenly stopped beating upon his body.

His eyes snapped open, and a beautiful face came into sight.

It was Fuji, her face filled with agony and remorse, holding a waxed paper umbrella over the two of them.

Time seemed to have ceased passing in that magical moment of connection, as two lonely and hurting souls faced each other.

The pouring rain formed a glistening curtain of water around them from the rounded edges of the umbrella where they rolled off, encasing Kagome and Sesshoumaru in a cylinder of space. For about a minute, they just stood there, standing in the little space that the small umbrella provided, looking at each other silently.

Her eyes held his as she revealed the sadness she felt. Using her eyes, Kagome apologized as her free hand reached up gingerly to caress his cheek. His face felt cold to the touch with the rainwater clinging onto it, and she gently wiped the droplets of water off with the back of her hand.

He was so tall, so strong, and in that moment, Kagome felt even greater guilt for her cruelty towards him. His impressive height only made her feel worse, for beneath that cold, magnificent stature was a lonely soul which simply wanted her company and had gotten rejected.

She bit on her lower lip while the familiar feeling of tears revisited her. She tucked a lock of stray hair behind his ear, accidentally brushing against the elfin tip of it.

How beautiful Sesshoumaru was, even when the rainwater had matted his hair to his face and his usually magnificent mokomoko. Despite all the sadness and the melancholy hovering between them, Kagome felt sparks of thrill in her heart at the idea of having him in such proximity.

He stood motionless and expressionless as she slowly brushed his soaked fringe off his face, brushing it back from his forehead. The wisteria scent calmed the unhappy dog demon deep within his soul, and the double forces of his humanoid and demon form came to a more appeased balance.

It was then when he caught the smell of tears. Earthy tears laced with hints of the wisteria – Her tears.

His eyes looked into hers, and in that particular moment, a particularly strong bout of nostalgia overcame him. The excruciatingly painful, ethereal yet somewhat blank expression…along with the usually bright and expressive eyes which were glazed over with a shiny film of unshed tears…

He had seen this expression somewhere before, and he was almost a hundred per cent sure about that. But he could not recall where he had seen this particular expression. Fuji looked even more familiar to him in that instant.

Before Sesshoumaru could stare at her even longer, the strong feeling of déjà vu was broken when Fuji lowered her head to the ground in a submissively apologetic gesture.

"I am sorry...please forgive me." Her words left her cherry lips in a ghost of a whisper, and then her voice faltered with the rush of tears that wracked her body. "I…I did not mean to hurt you…"

Words seemed redundant to Sesshoumaru at that point. Sometimes, words were better left unspoken, for their complexity might bring about unintended consequences. The weakness and vulnerability of the young woman sobbing in front of him reminded him of a broken butterfly, glorious in its beautiful but dreadfully damaged at the same time.

The feeling of nostalgia washed over him yet again. There was someone, a certain someone, who had once reminded him of a broken butterfly as well. It was someone from his past, just that he could not remember who it was.

Her sobs became harder when she did not hear any response from him, but just as she raised her head to look at him with those melancholic eyes of hers, he drew her into a crushing embrace. She dropped the umbrella in surprise, before she desperately wrapped her own arms around him. His single arm wrapped itself tightly around her, pulling her into him where his chin rested directly on her head. Inclining his head, Sesshoumaru gently nuzzled her, while Kagome cried for their shared pain.

The rain fell harder on the two of them, while the umbrella rolled off to the side of the street, completely forgotten. They stood unmoving, locked in their heated embrace, on the silent streets of Western Gion at night with the torrential rain as a backdrop.

"I knew you would come." He whispered.

She did not say anything else, but instead, nodded.

Kagome had never felt anything else that was so right, so destined. The feeling of his warmth comforting her told her that was where she belonged. The feelings of a blossoming love and the romantic backdrop transported her into a realm that somewhat felt like a little piece of paradise.

She wanted this perfect moment to continue forever, and she could not care less for any consequences in that instant. Momentarily, she forgot her true identity and the Shikon Jewel, which was bound to her destiny.

It was in that instant when she pulled apart and looked up endearingly at him with red-rimmed, watery eyes, and the merciless rain hit upon her face. A little bit of her makeup washed off, and Sesshoumaru felt the familiarity hit him again.

She smiled and leaned into his embrace once more, unsuspectingly.

Sesshoumaru realized he had definitely seen Fuji the maiko somewhere before this, but still, he could not remember anything more.

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: Please review! Thank you!


	19. The Pine and the Wisteria

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Here's chapter 19 of Wisteria, and even though I am quite caught up with schoolwork, your reviews made me turn on my laptop, go to Microsoft Word, and type away furiously. This is the power you guys have over me!

I have an interesting point to share as well. While doing more research for this story, I recently discovered that the union of the pine (male) and the wisteria (female) is the symbol of love in Japanese art and literature. I never knew this before, and it was just so coincidental that I made Kagome the Wisteria, and Sesshoumaru, the owner of the pine villa (mentioned in earlier chapters). Isn't that cool? I was really very happy to discover that.

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 19: The Pine and the Wisteria**

* * *

"Fuji-chan, you know, that's the fifth time I caught you smiling to yourself since morning. I swear, if Kikyou was not sleeping from last night's entertainment session, she would have laughed her head off."

"Honorable Hinagiku-sama," Kagome sighed in mock exasperation and addressed her fellow maiko jokingly with sarcasm. "Will you please let this lowly one off the hook?"

Yanagi laughed merrily, watching the playful banter between her friends as she arranged her hairdo meticulously for her entertainment session in the late afternoon. She picked up a hairpin with tendrils of willow flowing down, and carefully placed it in her hair.

"Hinagiku-chan, why are you still pointing out the obvious? Everyone knows Fuji-chan is practically floating around with happiness. All because of the romantic meeting in the rain last night."

"Yanagi-chan! Even you have decided to join in the teasing? You, of all people?" Kagome laughed as she threw a wisteria-scented pouch at her friend, who squealed and tried to avoid it. Deep in her heart, she knew they were right; nothing could dampen her mood now that things between her and Sesshoumaru were clarified.

At the very least, Kagome knew that she owned a spot in his heart to some extent.

"In the autumn fields, mingled with the pampas grass," Hinagiku started dramatically, dancing elegantly to the rhythm of the poem she was reciting. Her footsteps were in perfect synchrony with her hands, and Kagome saw why Hinagiku was said to be the most talented at dancing among the juniors. "Flowers are blooming."

Yanagi smiled knowingly and continued, "Should my love too, spring forth?"

"Or shall we never meet?" Hinagiku recited the final verse of the short love poem, before turning to Yanagi and mimicking Sesshoumaru dramatically, "What should we do, my beloved beauty, Fuji?"

Yanagi stood up from her kneeling position and shuffled quickly towards Hinagiku and pretended to fall into her embrace. "My most chivalrous Lord Sesshoumaru, this Fuji no longer can live without you. Your handsomeness locks my gaze. Your touch locks my heart. Your presence is like the…the…"

"The dew to the Wisteria." Hinagaiku added helpfully with a giggle.

"Yes, the dew to the Wisteria. I will only bloom for you, just like the flowers in the autumn fields." Yanagi said in a high-pitched voice, before both girls ended up being consumed with hysterical laughter, almost rolling on the tatami.

"Oh my. Both of you are hopeless." Kagome laughed along, shaking her head at their playfulness. "We learn beautiful ancient poetry to work in the floating world and you guys use it to crack jokes on me."

"Aren't you laughing as well? You must be secretly enjoying this!" Hinagiku laughed even harder.

"Honestly, Hinagiku-chan, you are insane."

Ignoring Kagome's jokingly reproaching remarks, the girls continued laughing, creating a light-hearted and happy atmosphere in the air between them.

_The night before…_Kagome's involuntarily smiled to herself again.

The torrential rain had been merciless in its wrath, but for the first time in her life, Kagome felt as if nothing could ever harm her when she was enveloped in Sesshoumaru's arms. His warmth soothed her, and his masculine strength assured her that his embrace was where she truly belonged.

It was not about selfishness towards Hasu or whatsoever; it was about being honest to their own feelings. She had feelings for him, albeit blooming ones, and he obviously felt something for her that was somewhere between interest and love, and perhaps, challenge.

They had held onto each other until Kagome felt syrupy sweetness fill her heart till she could take no more. It was then when she withdrew from the embrace, smiled at him brightly even though her entire being was soaking wet, and she ran back somewhat bashfully into Hanaka.

"_Write me a letter again, won't you?"_ She had called out, and he had silently nodded.

The way he looked at her throughout the meeting was tender and somehow, Kagome managed to decipher a hint of longing residing within. Mental images of his facial expression flashed through her mind as she fondly recalled their meeting last night, until her mind came upon this particular image of him staring a little harder at her, his elegant brows frowning ever so slightly…

_Why had he been looking at me like that?_ Kagome thought with dread rising from a little corner of her heart. _It was…it was as if he was…shocked…_

Her mind whirred with reasons for Sesshoumaru's slightly shocked expression, before a piece of horrible truth forcefully pinched her heart and sent goose bumps rising all over her arms simultaneously.

Kagome felt her throat turn parched like cotton when she remembered.

While she had been removing the drenched yukata and drying herself, Kagome had seen her own face in the mirror. Her hair had came out slightly from her hairdo, and her face…the makeup had been washed off in streaks by the forceful pelts of rain, revealing almost a quarter of her face when white was washed off to reveal the soft beige lying beneath.

There was no doubt that Sesshoumaru had seen that, which was why he looked almost surprised while looking at her.

Did he recognize her as Kagome, the girl travelling with his half-brother, comrade of the demon slayer, the monk and the fox demon kit?

Or maybe, he just found her familiar?

Kagome's thoughts whirred, but she reassured herself that Sesshoumaru most probably did not recognize her, for if he did, she would not be happily sitting in Hanaka's dressing room, laughing along with Hinagiku and Yanagi at their crazy antics. Given Sesshoumaru's character, as Kagome recalled from the past, she would have been slashed and thrown mercilessly to the side like a rag doll if he deemed her worthy of death.

The shock had been fleeting, before the tenderness reappeared, so Kagome figured he had not recognized her as Higurashi Kagome. But still, the evident shock in his eyes told her too clearly that he had somehow found her familiar.

That was not a very good sign.

"Fuji-chan, are you alright?" Yanagi's voice sliced through her reverie before both girls came to kneel by her side.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Kagome hurriedly smiled back. It would not do any good to tell the two girls more than they should know.

"Are you worrying about something? Is it Hasu-san that you are worried about?" Hinagiku asked gently.

Kagome realized with a start that Hasu was coming back that evening. Maybe these happy moments she was spending with Hinagiku and Yanagi were significant of the calm before the impending storm.

"If it is Hasu-san that you are worried about, then don't." Hinagiku said matter-of-factly. "She will not be able to do anything to you. Lord Sesshoumaru did not offer to become her danna, so he is free to patronize anyone he wished to. He chose you, and we all saw that. You don't have to be afraid of her, Fuji-chan."

Kagome nodded in agreement. True, Sesshoumaru was not her danna, which was the term holding the meaning equivalent to "husband" in Japanese, and for the geisha world, the danna and the geisha would be bonded just like a married couple. Sesshoumaru did not offer to be Hasu's danna, so he was not bound to her.

Hence, technically speaking, Hinagiku was right according to the rules. But goodness knows what Hasu would be capable of?

"Yanagi-san, Hinagiku-san, Fuji-san, it is I, Himawari." A small voice came from outside the room.

"Please enter, Himawari-chan." Yanagi answered.

The shoji door slid open, and Kagome noted with blooming elation in her heart that the young junior maiko held a letter sealed with the Western Lands' wax seal.

It was Sesshoumaru, who had written to her and got the letter delivered within a day.

"I have a letter here for Fuji-san."

"Thank you very much for taking the trouble to deliver it, Himawari-chan." Kagome bowed customarily and received the letter from the younger girl.

"You are most welcome, Fuji-san." Himawari bowed hastily in return and proceeded to exit the room.

Kagome held the letter to her heart and smiled again, while Hinagiku and Yanagi crowded around her, eager to know the contents of the letter.

"See what I was talking about? He really likes you! What are you waiting for, Fuji-chan? Open it, quick!" Hinagiku giggled in excitement.

Nodding, Kagome pried the opening to the envelope, breaking the red wax seal which crumbled in pieces of red, solidified wax to fall onto her lap. She pulled the letter out, and her eyes quickly scanned the elegant, yet forceful words written in Sesshoumaru's refined calligraphy skills.

"_The fleeting times spent with the mesmerizing Wisteria haunted the waking, sleeping and dreaming moments. If this Sesshoumaru may boldly request, shall we have the third meeting on the night of next full moon at his private castle in Ezo? Under the glow of the night moon, we shall seek to share more with each other and relish in food and wine in the snowy white lands of Ezo. This Sesshoumaru will arrive at Hanaka personally on the night of the full moon, and you would not have to bring anything else with you."_

Ezo…wasn't that the ancient Japanese name for what was known as Hokkaido in the modern times? Five hundred years back from the 21st century, Ezo was still the largely unchartered lands and seas to the far north of Japan, unexplored due to the freezing and unforgiving climate. It was the home to the indigenous Ainu people, and there were hardly any Japanese staying there.

It would be most beautiful, like an untouched piece of winter wonderland hidden away from the rest of the world.

"Ezo? Oh my goodness…Fuji-chan you are so lucky!" Hinagiku exclaimed in surprise and envy as they scanned the contents of the letter. "I don't think I will ever get to see Ezo in this lifetime."

"You can always ask young master Ishii to bring you there," Kagome teased in return. Young master Ishii, the son of a daimyo Lord Ishii, was a handsome and promising young man whom Hinagiku had been seeing for almost two years. "Aren't you guys almost married or something? Right, Yanagi?"

Yanagi nodded in agreement, and added with a laugh. "I remember seeing someone sign off a random piece of river painting with 'Ishii Hinagiku' just two weeks ago…"

Hinagiku blushed sweetly and lowered her head bashfully, before her naturally bubbly character took over again and she retorted, "Isn't this supposed to be all about Fuji and Lord Sesshoumaru? Why are you guys changing the topic?"

Yanagi smacked Hinagiku playfully on her hand, before she noticed something else in Kagome's envelope.

"Fuji-chan, there's something else inside the envelope."

"Really?" Kagome opened the envelope up wider, and saw that there was indeed another piece of parchment folded up neatly inside. Pulling it out gently, she unfolded it to reveal a charming piece of paintbrush drawing of a majestic, masculine pine tree enveloped by the pale lavender petals of wisteria, while a small wisteria plant stood beside it subtly, sweet and feminine. It appeared to be overpowered by the pine, yet its weak, frail petals were able to embrace the tall, unyielding tree.

She saw his name written neatly at the bottom of the parchment. Sesshoumaru had drawn that? It was almost unbelievable. The beauty and confidence of the strokes of brush over paper, and the expertise displayed in drawing hidden poetry meanings were evident for all to see. Sesshoumaru was truly talented at the arts.

The union of the pine and the wisteria had long been a representation of love between a man and a woman in Japanese literature and art, and Sesshoumaru had not only drawn out the union, but also, humbled himself by showing how the wisteria petals had reached up to envelope the pine. The smaller and much weaker-looking wisteria was actually the more powerful one in the relationship, hinting the reliance of the seemingly invincible pine on the smaller tree.

"It's beautiful…" Yanagi whispered in awe.

Kagome nodded dumbly, her fingers tightening on the edge of the parchment.

In that instant, she felt a greater rush of emotions for the demon Lord. She did not care if he was the cold-blooded, tyrannical half-brother of Inuyasha who had tried on countless occasions to hurt them, or the stubborn and persistent demon who wanted the Tessaiga all for himself. Rather, he was the one who saved her from Mukotsu when that living-dead tried to force her into marriage and poisoned her, the one who rescued her from the filthy bear demon Kumano and eventually managed to capture her heart with both his external steely demeanor and the tenderness residing within.

She knew very well, their fates were entwined from the day they met in his father's grave. She had seen the worst of him and the best of him, and that was enough for Kagome to know that this demon Lord was so much more than he appeared to be.

"He used the pine and the wisteria, Fuji-chan. I can tell you right now, Lord Sesshoumaru is not only interested in you or fascinated by you. He has feelings of love for you." Hinagiku concluded.

Kagome nodded, her lips once again turning up into a blissful smile.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_

A/N: Walking in the winter wonderland~ Do you guys like this one? If you want to read about the third meeting soon, don't forget to give feedback and reviews! Your opinions help guide my story and I have a question for all of you.

Is anyone thirsty for some lemonade in this fic? Please tell me what you think. I was seriously considering this, and the story can do with or without a lemon.


	20. The Weeping Lotus

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Finally…chapter 20 of Wisteria! A big thank you to all of you who reviewed…I've collated your opinions, it so seems like everyone agrees that this story can do without a lemon, but would still like to see one. Hence, since you requested, there will be a lemon. But I will do my very best to keep it in line with the atmosphere and feelings portrayed in this story. I sincerely hope it will be a classy one.

Enjoy chapter 20…Hasu returns!

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 20: The Weeping Lotus**

* * *

"_He used the pine and the wisteria, Fuji-chan. I can tell you right now, Lord Sesshoumaru is not only interested in you or fascinated by you. He has feelings of love for you."_

Hinagiku's words resonated in Kagome's mind. She drew slow, deliberate circles in the refreshingly cool pond water with her submerged feet, watching the Japanese koi swim languidly, appearing and disappearing occasionally when they swam among the shadows cast by the graceful willow.

Yanagi had left for her entertainment session and Kikyou accompanied her geisha 'sister' out to choose brocades for the latter's impending marriage to her _danna_. Hinagiku had gone up into the Goddess of Mercy temple in the mountains, not uttering a single sound or word during the long journey just to pray piously for young master Ishii's good health.

That left her with nothing to do and no close friend to talk to. She had entertainment sessions lined up back-to-back for her initially, but they were all hastily cancelled in the morning as word got around that Sesshoumaru was her patron. Somehow, no one dared to call upon Fuji the maiko for entertainment sessions now that they knew about Sesshoumaru's interest in her.

"Oh well." Kagome sighed with a small, contented smile. She was bored, very much so, but she was happy. Now she knew why ancient poets and artists could come up with the most timeless and beautiful pieces of writings and art; the slow and graceful pace of the society was a stark contrast to the rapid pace of modern, cosmopolitan Tokyo. Perhaps this was why a warrior as strong as Sesshoumaru could be so well-versed in the arts as well.

She reached into the water with her hand and gently stroked the back of a koi which was swimming near her feet, before the creature quickly swam away. The Japanese garden was even more gorgeous in the late afternoon sun, with its white marble and stone highlighted with a faint orange glow. The lone plum tree in the corner of the garden looked strong and robust.

It calmed her heart. Somewhere out there in the garden, a bird chirped merrily. A gentle breeze blew, carrying with it the scent of the graceful yet frail willow, purifying Kagome's mind and soul.

Everything was going well, and she could not wait till the night of the full moon arrived.

Was it out of boredom that she yearned to see him, or was it out of yearning that her boredom came about?

Kagome smiled in amusement. She was displaying all the potential signs of being a decent ancient poet. For all she knew, some gibberish that she decided to scribble down now might end up being a piece of priceless historical artifact for the friends she had back in Tokyo to study in history class.

That was when she heard the excited voices of the junior maiko from somewhere down the lengthy hallway, before one of them ran in Kagome's direction, calling out happily, "They are back!"

A feeling of foreboding rose in Kagome like a tidal wave.

_They_.

That means Hasu was back.

Kagome willed whatever feelings of dread or negativity away, before hurriedly withdrawing her feet from the comfortable caress of the pond water.

"Aa, Fuji-chan, your feet are all wet." One of the senior geishas, Momiji, called out as she exited her own room. "Just hold on for awhile. I will get you a cloth."

"A thousand thanks, Momiji-san." Kagome bowed politely.

"Not at all." The geisha replied kindly, before hurriedly walking over to Kagome with a clean cloth in her hands.

As Kagome hastily dried her feet and calves, Momiji cleared her throat and said, "Fuji-chan, you do know Hasu has returned, don't you?"

Kagome's slight incline of her head indicated so.

Momiji, being almost thirty-five years of age, was a senior whom Kagome had not interacted much with but knew was kind and wise. She was also Hasu's 'older sister', until the latter became a full-fledged geisha.

"You know how Hasu is like with her temper…and she must have heard of the incident that night by now."

"I knw that too well, Momiji-san. I'd not be surprised even if she attempted to kill me at the genkan later."

"Fuji-chan…that is well I am telling you this now. You don't have to lower yourself to match the likes of her when she flies into one of her royal rages. She is not a bad girl; she is just willful and lonely deep down." Momiji said sagely, as she placed her right fist over her chest. "Hold it in, and stay strong."

Kagome looked up at Momiji and smiled in gratitude and respect. "I will."

"Good. Now, let's get going to the genkan to welcome them."

With that, Momiji and Kagome walked quickly to the genkan along with the other maiko and geisha. Every step felt rather agonizing to Kagome; she knew something, something bad, was waiting for her at the end of it. The air became heavy with mounting tension, and it was getting difficult to breathe.

They quickly got into two lines by the genkan, ready to greet and welcome Oka and the geishas who have been selected to perform at the festive celebrations earlier.

Kagome quickly glanced around her, realizing for the first time, the number of eyes that were fixed on her. Everyone hastily cut off eye contact upon making it with Kagome, and she knew very well that they were equally nervous and excited to see what would ensue between Kagome and her older sister, Hasu.

Honestly, she did not know what to expect either.

The sounds of hooves thudding strongly against the ground could be heard from a distance, and it was not too long before they heard the horse carriages come to a standstill outside the genkan.

The shoji doors were opened, and simultaneously, everyone bowed as a humble sign of respect and welcome for Oka and the other geisha.

"We are home." Oka announced in her elegant and refined ways, bowing in return, albeit at a higher angle.

"Welcome back." Everyone greeted together.

"Oka, you've had a long trip. Please head to the dining hall where tea and snacks have been prepared for all of you." One of the seniors said politely.

"That will be much appreciated. Thank you for all your kind efforts."

Everyone bowed once again in respect, but as Kagome straightened her back, she found herself looking straight at Hasu.

Puffy, almost bloodshot eyes stared back into Kagome's blissfully sparkling ones with as much hatred as they could possibly express. Swirled into a disturbing mix with the hatred was immeasurable pain, and somehow, Kagome knew Hasu could no longer go back to being the pristine, untainted lotus she symbolized.

Kagome bravely stared back, trying to erect a strong and impenetrable barrier with her gaze to deter Hasu from going further. Seconds went by with them caught in this deadlock, and the awkward scenario already made a few fellow geisha and maiko fidget with uneasiness. The surroundings were silent, and all that existed was the suffocating tension which Kagome knew would shatter and result in mayhem in no time.

Hasu's gaze did not waver in the least even after a while, and she just stood there, still as a statue while she channeled as much hatred as she could over to Kagome with her red-rimmed eyes. She had been crying very hard; it was too easy to tell. Her slender frame looked like it was about to collapse into a desperate, crushed heap if it wasn't for the burning hatred and pain fuelling it.

The mounting tension could be clearly felt by everyone at the genkan by now.

It was getting uncomfortable, dreadfully so, as Kagome felt her will waver and her gaze weaken. Her façade was still strong, but her inner self felt like screaming with agony as Hasu poured fury and grief into her like lethal poison. She wanted to tear her gaze away from Hasu and retreat to somewhere safe; she had to shield her soul before it got even more tainted.

She struggled internally through yet another few seconds, trying to think of other happier things like the funny conversations she had with Hinagiku and Yanagi, the night when she and Sesshoumaru embraced in the pouring rain…

It was then when Hasu abruptly raised her arm, and Kagome felt sharp, stinging pain streak across her face like an acrid burning sensation, after hearing a resounding slap. Her face veered to side with the impact of the sudden force upon her cheek, and Kagome's hand rose instinctively to cradle the stinging flesh, her eyes wide with disbelief.

The loud ringing in her ears could not drown out the gasps that resounded in her surroundings, and somewhere through the monotonous, ceaseless ringing, she heard Oka, Azusa and Momiji's voice.

She drew deep yet shaky breaths, and a small film of perspiration coated her nape as she tried to clear the hazy fog of shock that clouded her mind. Her face was burning up, not just with physical pain, but also immense humiliation. It took a few split seconds for initial shock to give way to her flooding fury, and Kagome found her instincts acting way faster than her conscience and rationality could catch up.

Blind rage took over, but Kagome was too incensed to do anything about it. Her hand came up as she turned to face Hasu directly, ready to strike the older girl and cause as much pain as she possibly could-

"_Hold it in…"_

_That bitch slapped me! _Kagome's instincts fought for dominance in her mind.

"_Hold it in, and stay strong."_

Her body stiffened. Momiji's wise words resonated in Kagome's mind like a message from the deities above, and Kagome froze in her movements; her hand a mere three inches from Hasu's cheek. Her hand shivered ever so slightly as her mind battled her instincts.

She inhaled deeply, staring at Hasu unwaveringly while the latter had her eyes shut, obviously mentally preparing herself for the impending slap.

_Think of Sesshoumaru, think of Sesshoumaru._

Bits of rationality and calm thoughts crept back into Kagome's enraged mental system, and she lowered her arm.

_Just bear with it…let her be. If this makes her feel better…I would put up with it._

"Hasu! That's enough." Oka's voice could be heard.

Hasu's eyes opened by a small fraction when the blow she was expecting did not come, and upon seeing the nonchalant expression on Kagome, her eyes widened. She glared at Kagome with hatred and raw fury radiating off her in hostile waves, to the extent of her body trembling ever so slightly with the immense effort to hold it in.

Kagome wanted to turn away; she did not know how to react, or how long her patience would last her.

It was then she saw Hasu's lower lip tremble violently, before she wailed and covered her face with her hands, crying out unrestrainedly and pitifully.

Hasu's closest friend in Hanaka, Azusa, quickly moved through the other crowd of girls to reach her friend's side. Her usually expressive child-like features were somber and pained. "Hasu…please, that's enough. Let's get going, alright? Please don't be like that…"

Allowing her violent sobs to increase in frequency, Hasu leaned heavily on Azusa for support, her legs barely able to support her body.

Kagome felt guilt strike her in the softest part of her heard, and she realized that she had not only hurt Hasu; she had broken her.

The once graceful, elegant Hasu was gone, and in her place, was nothing but a weeping lotus with wilted petals.

Kagome could not find the appetite for dinner at all. She lay on her futon, staring blankly at the ceiling as Hasu's face haunted her waking moments. Deep down, Kagome knew very well she should not be feeling this. People always say all's fair in love and war, right?

Sesshoumaru chose her, and she should be happy for that…but why was it that she was feeling guilt eat at her insides?

Hinagiku and Kikyou had heard about what had happened from Momiji and one of the junior maiko Himawari, and had tried very hard earlier to cheer Kagome up with encouragement and jokes. But all their efforts were to no avail.

Yanagi was not back from her entertainment session, and for once, Kagome was glad. She loved her kind, sweet friend dearly, but at the present moment, she just wanted to be left alone to her own thoughts.

She needed someone, something to calm her down, to reach to her soul and soothe it.

It was then she remembered the little jewel shard resting in her personal drawer, the one for which she went back in time for.

She wondered if it was still glowing; her miko powers were too weak to do anything about it. But still, even if the shikon shard did not glow like it used to, Kagome still found solace in it.

Thinking about her shikon shard made her realize something. Why hadn't she thought of it before?

Of course! There was Sesshoumaru and the three-quarter completed Shikon jewel…

Her mind whirred with the exciting possibilities – if only she could reunite her single shard with the rest of the jewel, it would be able to purify itself with the help of the jewel's combined spiritual strength.

Kagome's blood was racing in her veins by now; it was excitement that she had forgotten throughout the entire period of her being at Hanaka. She had not been this adrenaline-pumped for goodness-knows-how-long.

She scrambled out of her futon clumsily; her head a little dizzy from lying down for too long, and crawled over to where her personals belongings were placed.

Pulling the chest of drawers out, Kagome reached into the left corner of the drawer where a box was placed. That box held the belongings of her other life in modern Tokyo.

Feeling for the lid, she removed it and reached into the corner of the box, her fingers searching around for the little glass vial which held the jewel. She felt around the entire space the box contained, but her hands came back empty. There was no little glass vial at all.

Frowning, Kagome pulled the drawer out to its maximum, and retrieved the box. There was the iPod nano, the novels, her purse, and everything else that should be there except for the vial containing the Shikon Jewel shard.

Mounting anxiety made her hands fumble, and she took out article by article until the box was empty. Still, there was no sign of the Shikon Jewel shard.

_Where did it go?_ Kagome's mind raced. She felt around her clothes and undergarments, but still, she could not find what she was looking for. Horrible realization dawned upon her, and helplessness and desperation soon kicked in.

The Shikon shard was gone.

* * *

_To be continued…_

A/N: The plot thickens!!! How did you guys like this one? Not much of Sesshoumaru and Kagome interaction yet, but I promise, all in good time!


	21. Slipping Away

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: …I think I surprised everyone with the last chapter. But yes, there is a bigger plot, and things would gradually make sense. Of course, just like the original Inuyasha manga/anime, this story revolves around the Shikon jewel as well. The only different thing about it is that it is written the MissTeak-way, so there's lots of Sesshoumaru/Kagome love and drama. I have been dropping subtle hints here and there (throughout the story, though not in every chapter) of the antagonist's true identity. Of course, you can have fun guessing, but even if you got it right, please try not to reveal it and spoil the fun for the others. Then everything would slowly make sense. In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoy the story, and continue reviewing it!

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 21: Slipping Away**

_

* * *

_

_The Shikon shard…it's gone._

Kagome hastily rummaged through the drawer once more in search of the familiar little vial, but still, it was nowhere to be seen. She removed article by article from the drawer, frantically scanning around for the vial, but unfortunately, all was left was emptiness after she removed the final article.

She could not believe it. It was the most important thing to her, and now, it was gone?

Kagome felt her stomach clench uneasily with the growing sense of foreboding in her. Where on earth was the Shikon shard? How could it just…disappear?

She bit her lower lip, trying to recall where she could have misplaced the jewel. Had she taken it out and forgotten to replace it properly? Kagome quickly rejected that possibility; she had never taken the Shikon jewel out of this room or in the presence of anyone at Hanaka.

No one knew about the Shikon shard…or did they?

But that was impossible too. How could a bunch of geishas know about the Shikon jewel shard? Even if they knew about the shard by some miracle, there would not have been any personal need for it that would compel them to steal it.

Brushing a stray lock of fringe from her hair, Kagome tried to calm herself down. The spiritual powers of the shard were low and dull due to the drastic dip in Kagome's miko powers after the prolong period of dormancy, and if it were to fall into the hands of evil…it would be disastrous.

She shook her head to clear the confusion in her mind, and looked around the room forlornly as if the shard might be hiding somewhere near. It might be near…and she could always attempt to detect it. Kagome calmed herself and breathed deeply, calling out to the recesses of her soul to awaken the dormant miko powers, or whatever she had left of it, to connect with the Shikon shard.

Her entire body stilled, before the familiar airy feeling flooded her and a warming sensation slowly bloomed in the pit of her stomach. It was working; the miko powers were stirring ever so gently in her, rising like tendrils of warmth. Kagome's brows furrowed as she willed the powers to grow, to let them fill her entire being like they used to, but before she could even sense any difference, she felt a bizarre sensation. The miko powers were rising, but it was as if they were blocked. It was rather unexplainable, but it felt as if something barred her miko powers from going further, pushing it back into the pathetic dormant state it was in. It was another force which she could not identify in her.

Kagome gave her body a few seconds of rest, before attempting again. Once again, the miko powers glowed weakly and spread, but the same forceful impact clashed head on with the miko powers and sent them reeling back into the recesses which they were forced to hide in. _What was that force?_

Desperately, she concluded that she could not do anything about it. In other words, her efforts were futile.

Or perhaps it had nothing to do with her powers. Someone must have hidden the jewel shard, there were no other explanations.

Then who was it? Kagome's mind raced with endless possibilities. Who would want to steal something from her?

A mental image came to her.

_Hasu._

She would want to steal something from Kagome. She had all the reasons to be nasty to Kagome, and she had no reason not to think otherwise. It was not a groundless accusation on Kagome's part.

She remembered how Hasu had rummaged through her things for the ruby hairpin Sesshoumaru had given to her; that day when she ran out from Hanaka and caused Yanagi to get into trouble with Hasu.

So Hasu had not just taken the ruby hairpin. She must have taken the Shikon jewel shard as well, even though Kagome could not think of reasons as to why the geisha would need it in the first place.

But reason or not, Hasu was still wrong to take something so important to her. The earlier anger at receiving the slap at the genkan, along with all the injustice she suffered previously at Hasu's hands, acted as a catalyst in this raging exothermic reaction, and Kagome felt something in her snap.

Her petite frame trembled with the overwhelming blind rage, and she felt her rationality step aside to give way to her wrath. Slamming her drawer forcefully, she exited her room, stomping straight to the common dining area where Hasu might be having her dinner.

As Kagome walked by the dining room along the way, she heard laughter, giggles and squeals. Scented incense wafted through the air, deliciously blending with the rich aroma of the seasonal fish hot pot they were having for dinner that night. There was also the mouth-watering fragrance of grilled sweet corn. Everyone was happy that Oka and the seniors were safely back, and it should be a night of fun, song, dance and good food. Kagome felt slightly mean for her actions; she did not wish to spoil the joyous mood the rest of Hanaka was in, but Hasu had gone too far with her actions this time round.

She opened the door of the common dining area with more force than she intended, sending the atmosphere dipping into a momentary stunned silence as many pairs of curious eyes turned to look at her as she stood at the door.

"Where is Hasu?" She asked, not bothering to add any honorifics behind Hasu's name.

Kagome must have looked extremely serious in her wrath, for one of the geishas hurriedly answered in a small voice. "She's in her room."

Without saying her thanks, Kagome closed the door and strode furiously to the stairs that would lead her to Hasu's room.

There would be no holding back from Kagome. Hasu needed to be put in her place.

Every step she took up the stairs only increased the anger and disbelief at the ridiculous idea of someone having stolen her Shikon jewel shard. At the same time, Kagome was sick with worry. Not because Hasu might destroy the jewel or whatsoever, but rather, she was worried because she could not sense the jewel. She summoned all her concentration and focused, but she could not feel a thing. She lost the familiar warm, pulsating energy she sensed every time a jewel shard was in the vicinity, and right now, all she could do was to helplessly run around, searching for the shard.

Her footsteps were swift and strong, reflecting the anger she held in her heart. Kagome strode over to Hasu's room, and without the slightest hesitation, shoved the shoji door open.

Hasu, who had been lying in her futon in a daze, looked absolutely horrified that Kagome would be in her room. Emotions flashed across her slender features in an incompatible mix of confusion, surprise and disbelief. The dried tear stains under puffy reddened eyes made her look older than her actual age. She appeared livid, her nostrils slightly flared and eyes opened wide as she questioned, "What are you doing here?"

The blind rage which had been possessing Kagome overwhelmed her upon seeing Hasu's attitude. Leaving all her actions to instincts, Kagome strode across the sparsely-furnished but tidy room to stand at the edge of the futon. The lotus scent wafting from the incense pot sickened Kagome; it was disturbing to be virtually enveloped in something so symbolic of Hasu. She looked down upon the older girl sitting indignantly in the futon, dressed only in her inner yukata.

"Give it back." She demanded icily.

Hasu looked genuinely surprised, as the lividness faded to give way to a surprised expression. She might have appeared to be confused and innocent, but the irate Kagome did not buy that expression in the very least.

"I said, give it back."

"Give what back? Are you crazy? What are you talking about?" Hasu sounded angry and confused at the same time, but her voice was weak and raspy from her earlier sobbing.

"Quit pretending!" Kagome lowered herself till she was looking at Hasu directly in her face. "If this is your idea of fun, let me tell you, it is not fun at all! Give it back to me!"

"I do not know what you are ranting about." Hasu muttered and gave Kagome a withering glance, before turning away from her and retreating back into the comfort of her futon. "Just get out."

Mounting anger, if it was even possible to feel even angrier, consumed Kagome. She did not care if it was rude; all she wanted was to retrieve what was rightfully hers.

With a swift move, she tore the blanket over Hasu and threw it into the corner of the geisha's room. Hasu's body froze with the sudden loss of the blanket around it, and she turned immediately to sit up in the futon again, staring hard at Kagome.

"What is it that you want, you filthy wretch?" She hissed, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"I want my jewel shard back." Kagome's tone was that of an ultimatum's.

Hasu, through all that anger and agitation, appeared genuinely confused once again. "I have no idea what you are referring to. How on earth can I return something I did not even take?"

Forcefully grabbing Hasu by the shoulders, Kagome shouted with tears forming in her eyes out of anxiety, "Stop playing innocent…you serpent! The jewel shard…Give it back this instant! It is something very important to me!"

Hasu's slender frame shook violently under Kagome's wrath, before she pushed the latter away with a cry. "Stop it, you crazy girl!"

The force sent Kagome falling back onto the floor, hitting the tatami with a dull thud. She immediately looked up at Hasu challengingly. Hasu, breathing heavily, stood up abruptly in front of her.

"So now you know the feeling of having something important snatched away from you? How does it feel, Fuji? How do you enjoy the feeling of anxiety, helplessness and heartache?"

Kagome spat, "It's an entirely different issue! Stop bringing Sesshoumaru into every conversation we have. It's ridiculous!"

"Sesshoumaru? You are on a first name basis with him, without any honorifics?" Hasu smiled bitterly, shaking her head. "My, my…I underestimated you."

"You did not. I did not do anything to snatch him from you or whatsoever." Kagome retorted, watching pain flicker across Hasu's features. "He chose me on his own accord. He expressed the willingness to spend more time with me. I did not do anything underhand or whatsoever. That's what it is."

"I have had enough of your incessant lies and your pretentious little sweet façade, Fuji. It can fool Lord Sesshoumaru but not me. It makes me sick." Hasu said icily. "For all you know, your whatever jewel shard chose me on its accord too. But of course, that's for me to know, and for you to guess."

"Why, you…just give it back to me! You have no idea what it means to me!" Kagome shouted agitatedly. Frustration was drowning all her senses.

"Neither do you know, or bother to find out, what Lord Sesshoumaru means to me." Hasu spat, while her famous almond-shaped eyes welled up with glittering tears. "Now just get out!"

"No! I won't leave until I have the jewel shard back…you cannot do this! Where did you hide it?"

"Fuji!" Hasu looked absolutely irate, to the point of breaking. "I shall repeat myself. I do not know what you are referring to, and there's no way I could have taken something I do not even know about."

Kagome was stumped for words. She gaped soundlessly, her eyes looking at the floor forlornly as she realized that Hasu most probably was not the one who had taken it. After all, as she had thought earlier, the older girl had no need for something like a plain jewel shard. And if she had really wanted to pick on Kagome by stealing her items, she would have gone for something more sophisticated and expensive-looking, perhaps the purse or the iPod nano.

Silently and dejectedly, Kagome exited Hasu's room without a backward glance.

_Then where is the shard? Why would anyone want to take it?_

It was then when Kagome felt the familiar throb of the Shikon jewel shard calling out to her soul. It tugged at the silent miko powers in her, and she frantically looked around again. Where could it be? It could not be in Hasu's room…she did not feel the Shikon jewel earlier during their heated exchange.

The Shikon's call was frail and from the erratic waves of miko energy channeling through the pit of her stomach, Kagome could clearly feel the gradual tainting of the jewel shard. If she was not wrong, it was perhaps only half-pure by now.

And it was somewhere within the vicinity.

Somewhere near Hasu's room, sitting high up on one of the rafters, a figure hidden among the shadows smiled lazily to itself, gingerly fingering the jewel shard which was giving the miko so much distress. The shard crackled slightly as if afraid to be touched by an immensely powerful stranger, before the greater demonic energy forced even more of the pale pink miko energy into submission.

It watched the miko look around frantically below.

"_The stupid girl still does not suspect a thing."_

With that thought, the slender figure transformed itself into a scented mist and faded away into the inky shadows.

At the very same moment, Kagome gave a small gasp as the connection between her and her jewel shard was abruptly lost. It was simply…cut off. How could it disappear so abruptly? In the past, when Naraku sent his minions to steal the jewel shards, Kagome would feel the jewel get further and further away from her until the spiritual connections gradually faded away. It was nothing like what she felt a few seconds ago, where the connection was just cut off.

_Please, I command you, as the Guardian of the Shikon jewel…respond to me._ She closed her eyes and concentrated, searching within the depths of her soul, but there was nothing left. No miko energy reacting to jewel shard, or vice versa.

The jewel shard was, once again, gone.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_

A/N: Enjoyed that? Please review! I wrote really quickly so that you guys could read this new chapter.

So it really was not Hasu. Who could it be? While the plot continues to thicken, Sesshoumaru will be coming for Kagome soon! And once again, her life will fall into the deepest pits with the oncoming revelations and repercussions.


	22. Nagging Suspicions

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: For those looking forward to the third meeting, it is coming soon! Remember to review if you want to read it.

I understand everyone was pretty worried about the shard and the antagonist lurking around in the darkness. As for its identity, it would help if one knew a little bit of Japanese. However, just relax and enjoy this chapter for now. Hope this will gradually shed more light on what is going on!

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 22: Nagging suspicions**

* * *

It had been almost a week since the direct confrontation between Hasu and Kagome, and no matter what the others asked, Kagome did not reveal the reason behind the confrontation. She did not breathe a word about the jewel shard to anyone else, since that would only complicate matters even further. Even Yanagi, whom she was closest to, was not aware of it.

Kagome sighed inwardly, and gently ran her fingers over the Japanese koto she was trying to play. As her fingers danced over the taut strings of the koto, the instrument sang, only to stop intermittently whenever those fingers stopped as if they had a mind of their own.

Hasu and Kagome were not talking at all ever since that incident, not that either minded it very much. To Kagome, it was like taking a fresh breath of air, without having to put up with Hasu's suffocating presence. Sure, she felt a little guilty for falsely accusing Hasu of being the one who had stolen the jewel shard, but then again, there was no one else half as suspicious as Hasu.

On top of that, Kagome was worried, dreadfully so. The Shikon jewel shard was gone, and she had a feeling that unless it was found, she would never feel calm again. To make things worse, she had no one to turn to for help. In the past, whenever it came to the jewel, there were her comrades. Everyone would cooperate to protect the jewel, and even though they failed at times, the friendship and common goal kept them strong individually.

Now, there was no one. She was alone in this battle.

Kagome just wanted to forget the emotionally-distressing reality and look forward to the third meeting with Sesshoumaru. She was counting on him to help her escape the stresses of reality.

"So, Fuji-chan, are you excited?" Hinagiku asked inquisitively, taking the spot beside Kagome in the music room. Yanagi smiled merrily, sitting opposite the two girls.

"About?" Kagome asked rather emotionlessly.

Hinagiku waved her hand directly in front of Kagome's face, her face frowning in disbelief. "Fuji, Fuji…are you in there somewhere?"

Kagome could not help laughing at her friend's antics. "Of course I am!"

"Then why don't you seem very excited over your meeting with Lord Sesshoumaru?" Yanagi asked pointedly, after her giggles subsided.

"Yanagi-chan, maybe she's _too_ excited, to the extent of her spacing out randomly." Hinagiku laughed, before turning to Kagome. "It's already evening time! You do know he's coming for you in a while right?"

"Well…it's not that I am not excited. It's just that…my mind was on something else."

"Are you talking about Hasu-san again?" Yanagi asked gently.

"I…Well…in a way, yes." Kagome confessed. She had not really been able to lift her spirits ever since she discovered the disappearance of the precious Shikon jewel shard. And on top of that there were problems with Hasu. "And Oka…I somehow feel that she believes in Hasu-san more than in me. I don't mean to sound childish, but it gets to me."

Kagome had caught the lingering scent of plum blossoms coming from Hasu's room on more than one occasion, and even though she acted as if she did not mind, Kagome was a little jealous.

Hinagiku pondered, and nodded along. "Well, you cannot deny that Oka has been spending a lot of time talking to Hasu-san. I have not the slightest idea as to what they talk about, but I know they keep it very discreet."

"I agree that Oka is interacting a lot less with us than she used to. But all of us know that Oka loves Hasu-san a lot, just like her own daughter." Yanagi spoke up. "Perhaps she is just worried for Hasu-san's emotional state and wants to accompany her till she gets better."

Kagome nodded. "I guess."

Seeing Kagome's dejected response, Hinagiku cracked a big smile. "Fuji-chan! Why would you want Oka to comfort you when you have Lord Sesshoumaru, who would hold you in his embrace and whisper sweet nothings to you under the stars and chase all the unhappiness away?"

Kagome giggled and slapped Hinagiku on the thigh playfully. "Dear Hinagiku-chan, that's most probably what you do with Young Master Ishii. Please do not assume that all girls enjoy that privilege."

Hinagiku laughed and pouted adorably, sending Yanagi into a fit of unbridled giggles. "Well…we actually do more than that. Or rather, we, umm, did more than that."

"Please spare us the gory details." Kagome laughed, scrambling over to Yanagi's side and pressing her palms over Yanagi's ears. "Do not taint our sweet little Yanagi."

Hinagiku smiled bashfully, and Kagome could see a pinkish-red flush creep up the base of the neck. "Umm…I have something to ask you guys."

Kagome removed her hands from Yanagi's ears. "What is it?"

"You know…umm…" Hinagiku was blushing furiously by now. "How do we tell Oka that we need…need…a change of hairstyle?"

"Ehhhh??!" Simultaneously, Yanagi and Kagome's eyes became as round as the full moon hanging up in the evening sky.

"Goodness me! Hinagiku-chan…you are going to change your hairdo from the wareshinobu to the ofuku?" Kagome asked incredulously.

Hinagiku nodded bashfully.

The ofuku hairstyle, alternatively known as the momoware hairstyle, was the one worn after the young maiko got her first _danna_. Also, in accordance with the traditional geisha practices five hundred years ago, the sensual and tantalizing momoware (split peach) hairstyle was symbolic of the maiko's loss of her virginity. Of course, this was not the practice in modern days, but five hundred years ago, it was very much so. It would symbolize the maturation of the maiko, but evidently, with some unavoidable embarrassment.

"When did it happen?"

"Two nights ago." Hinagiku replied in a very soft voice.

"Where?" Kagome continued asking.

Hinagiku blushed impossibly crimson, and softly replied, "In the Ishii's garden, on the grass by the pond."

Yanagi was listening intently, her mouth slightly gaping while her hand covered it.

Kagome then smiled cheekily. She enjoyed seeing her usually opinionated friend looking shy and reserved. "How was it? Good?"

"Fuji-chan!" Yanagi looked absolutely appalled, blushing furiously as she stole glances at Hinagiku.

Hinagiku nodded, unable to stop smiling. "Umm…embarrassing? It was initially rather weird and painful, but…it became much better later on."

"So, did Young Master Ishii say anything after that?"

Heartfelt joy lit up Hinagiku's pixie-like features, and she nodded blissfully. "Yes, he promised to marry me once he earns a higher rank in his father's army."

"Awww…" Yanagi and Kagome went simultaneously. Kagome smiled sincerely, holding Hinagiku's hand in hers. "I am really happy for you, Hinagiku-chan."

Yanagi smiled in agreement. "Hinagiku-chan, if you find it hard to tell Oka on your own, I can help you talk to her."

"That's very nice of you, Yanagi-chan." Hinagiku thanked her friend, before glancing at Kagome. "But you know what, maybe after someone's entertainment session with Lord Sesshoumaru, we might need to request for two sets of the ofuku-hairdo!"

It was Kagome's turn to blush like a tomato in summer. "No way! I haven't thought of doing…doing anything like that…with him…"

"No one said it was you, Fuji-chan." Hinagiku laughed, poking Kagome in the arm. "Eager, aren't we?"

"I am not!" Kagome tried to keep a straight face while a smile tugged hard at her lips. "Who said I was?"

"Well, you might not be, but he might." Hinagiku pointed out, a sly grin lighting her face up.

"I am not going to comment." Kagome muttered stubbornly, but she could not conceal the smile which bloomed on her face. Deep down, she wondered if Sesshoumaru even desired her.

But even if he did desire her, it was Fuji whom he wanted, not Higurashi Kagome the miko. What was worse was that the lie was growing bigger and bigger like an unstoppable snowball with every passing minute. It was bound to crash one day.

It was not as if she did not try; Kagome did attempt to hint to Sesshoumaru that there was more to what meets the eye. In return for the beautiful picture he sent her, she had painstakingly drawn one for him as well. Her picture was quite like his, with the pine and the wisteria, but while her pine stood majestic and confident, her wisteria was shedding petals excessively.

What distinguished her picture from his was that under wisteria, there was a lone figure of a young girl, gathering the petals and trying desperately to stick them back onto the hanging branches. Of course, it was to no avail, and the petals look mangled and absolutely pathetic at the same time.

Of course, she used the wisteria to depict herself, while the young girl was her inner self, trying desperately to mend the inevitable collapse in her façade, only to achieve practically nothing out of it. She wished Sesshoumaru would be able to decipher something from the picture, and understand that the girl he was interested in was not what she appeared to be.

She just hoped that his reaction would not be too violent if he found out the truth.

"Fuji-chan, are you in there?"

It was Kikyou's voice from the other side of the shoji door.

"Yes, I am." Kagome called out before hurriedly shuffling to the shoji door. She opened it. "What's the matter, Kikyou-chan?"

"Fuji-chan, Lord Sesshoumaru's retainer has arrived, and he is waiting most impatiently outside for you."

Kagome resisted the urge to laugh. That has got to be the annoying Jaken. "It's the small, green, noisy creature, right?"

Kikyou nodded with an exasperated smile. "You forgot to add 'insufferable'."

They laughed, and Kagome turned towards Yanagi and Hinagiku with a customary bow. "I shall take my leave."

The girls smiled and bowed in return. "Enjoy yourself, Fuji-chan!" Hinagiku called out after her.

"Thank you, Kikyou-chan. I will make my way to Oka's room from here."

As the shoji door slid shut behind her, Kagome felt the warming tingles spread like the tender wings of a butterfly in her heart, fluttering around in anticipation of the meeting with the demon Lord. There was also the excitement of going to Ezo, a place which she had not visited even when she was in the 21st century.

Subconsciously, she raised her hand to her hairdo, which she had elaborately arranged since the afternoon and smoothed back imaginary strands of stray hair. She hoped she looked presentable.

Walking up the stairs leading to the second level, Kagome knocked politely outside Oka's room, only to receive no answer at all. Frowning, Kagome knocked again.

"Oka? Are you in there?"

There was no answer.

That was when Kagome heard sounds of conversation coming from Hasu's room across the aisle, and the familiar blend of plum and lotus scents wafted in her direction.

Oka must be in Hasu's room.

Silently, Kagome scooted over to the door, straining to catch bits of the conversation between the two women. It was impolite to eavesdrop, as everyone knew, but the nagging curiosity got better of her.

"_I am so tired of this…so tired."_

The voice was breathy and tinged with melancholy. That must be Hasu.

Ume then said something in reply, but Kagome could not hear very clearly. She pressed her ear closer to the shoji door, and heard words spoken in Ume's voice that caused all the senses in her body to heighten.

"…_fight for what is rightfully yours."_

"_But, Oka…I…isn't that…"_

Her eyes widened. Rightfully Hasu's? She couldn't be referring to…Sesshoumaru, could she? Was Oka instigating Hasu to fight for Sesshoumaru? But…that could not be, right? Oka would never do such a thing…

Maybe she had heard wrongly. Yes, that must be the case.

In her sudden state of shock and suspicion, Kagome's hand accidentally knocked onto the shoji door frame.

"Who's there?" Hasu's voice rang out.

_Damn!_

"Fuji." Kagome tried to regain her composure, and politely answered. "I would like to bid goodbye to Oka before I take my leave."

"Enter, Fuji-chan."

Kagome gripped the shoji door screen and pushed it to the side, bowing respectfully at the two senior figures in the room.

Hasu was obviously displeased to see Kagome, but nonetheless, she returned the bow. Ume, on the other hand, was smiling regally at Kagome as usual.

"What is it, Fuji-chan?" She asked in the soft kind voice which Kagome had always thought to be motherly.

"Oka, I…I just want to let you know that I am leaving for Ezo…" Kagome's voice trailed off.

"Ahh, of course. Lord Sesshoumaru has arrived for you?" Ume asked kindly.

The atmosphere in the air grew heavy as lead with the mounting tension, and Kagome could feel Hasu staring at her yet again.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. He sent his retainer."

"Then what are you waiting for, Fuji-chan?" Ume smiled kindly, her hand motioning gently for Kagome to run along. "Please don't keep Lord Sesshoumaru waiting. Enjoy yourself."

"Yes." Kagome bowed. "I will take my leave."

Deliberately evading Hasu's eyes, Kagome exited the room, hurriedly closing the shoji door behind her. She did not stop in her footsteps until she reached the bottom of the stairway.

Oka was as kind and gentle as ever, but something did not feel right. Kagome felt it strongly in her instincts. There was something wrong, but she could not pinpoint it.

Her mind raced as she attempted to identify what it was that was bothering her so badly, but before she could think any further, a voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Fuji-san!" It was one of the newly adopted girls at Hanaka. "There you are!"

"What is it?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru's retainer is getting very impatient, and he has started to scold whoever opens the door. He is demanding for you to…umm…go out this instant."

_That stupid green piece of crap!_ Kagome thought angrily.

"Don't worry. I will go out right now."

As she strode to the genkan, Kagome's frustration with Jaken faded quickly, and was once again replaced by the nagging suspicions she felt earlier. Just what was it that was bothering her so badly?

* * *

_To be continued…_

A/N: Please review if you want to read more! The next chapter would be what everyone is waiting for!


	23. Closer to the Edge

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: It is time for the third meeting! Hope you guys will like this one!

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 23: Closer to the Edge**

* * *

She stepped off the genkan onto the gravel-strewn dirt path and walked towards the little green creature that was agitatedly huffing and puffing with self-imposed frustration. He was obviously a firm believer of the quirky logic of making up for the lack of size with loudness. It was so typical of Jaken, and it brought back waves of nostalgic amusement to Kagome.

"I am sincerely apologetic for having kept you waiting." Kagome bowed deeply as if she did not hear a word of Jaken's incessant complains and nagging.

Jaken nodded dismissively and muttered under his breath, "Troublesome human females…as if taking care of the silly child Rin is not enough…"

Kagome wanted to whack the green imp over the head with her heavy geta, but she had smarter ways of dealing with him. After all, she knew his greatest weakness only too well. The witty modern girl in Kagome smiled rather wickedly at the tricks she had up her sleeve.

"Honorable sir," She began politely, noting how Jaken seemed to rise at least an inch in his miserable height, puffing his chest out slightly. "It so seems like my tardiness in getting ready has brought great inconvenience upon you. It was certainly most disrespectful of me to have affected your mood, so please accept my most sincere apologies once again."

Bowing again, Kagome noted with mounting amusement as Jaken adopted a pompous expression which simply made him look even sillier. "Oh, maybe I should accept your apology. You, girl, are a smarter one of your kind…it was most exasperating having to talk to those twittering little girls at the genkan just now."

She then continued in what she hoped was an apologetic tone, "I had no idea you were feeling exasperated, honorable sir. I will personally inform Lord Sesshoumaru of the unhappiness and frustration you felt while waiting, and will also explain that it was really all my fault that led to the loss of your precious time…I am sure he will kindly understand that your expressed unhappiness was not unfounded… "

If it was even possible, Jaken's face turned even greener than it already was. It was now a disturbingly ugly olive/khaki green color, and Kagome almost choked with the tremendous effort of restraining her hysterical laughter. It was simply too funny, watching the immediate change in the green imp's facial expression with the mention of Sesshoumaru's name.

Waving the nintoujou insanely in the air and risking creating a little whirlwind, Jaken launched into one of his unbearably formal rants. "No, no, Fuji-san! You must have mistaken this lowly Jaken's words…It was my greatest honor and also that of all my ancestors to be able to escort you personally from Hanaka to where Lord Sesshoumaru is patiently awaiting. It was completely understandable that you had to take your time to prepare yourself for Lord Sesshoumaru, since my most honorable lord deserves nothing but the best, and you, Fuji-san, are the best…"

_Bootlicker! That should teach you._ Kagome thought cheekily, biting her lower lip to prevent herself from bursting into hysterical laughter.

"I should really apologize once again, honorable sir."

"No, no, no, not at all. It is my duty to escort you, Fuji-san, and there would be no need to waste the precious time Lord Sesshoumaru has with you to discuss mundane matters such as those involving this lowly Jaken."

Kagome feigned surprise, being careful not to let Jaken decipher her intended actions from her words. "Oh, is that so?"

She then noted with secret delight at how Jaken simply shut up and kept his head bowed low for the rest of their short walk together towards the outskirts of Gion.

Walking along the gravel-strewn path, Kagome and Jaken gradually came to a clearing which she never known to have existed. Slowing taking over the earthy night scents of the outskirts were the light, alluring scents of wisteria, and Kagome felt as if she had stepped into another dimension when the surrounding scenery faded magically like sand in wind to swirl into an enchantingly solid illusion of a pathway lined with pale lilac wisteria flowers in their full glory.

The enchanting display of illusionary magic was definitely part of Sesshoumaru's plans for her. She gasped at the ethereal beauty of the conjured surroundings, and slowly made her way down along the path with Jaken walking in front of her. Wisteria petals danced merrily in the air like clouds of purple, but unlike the normal flower petals, the illusionary ones were not targets of gravity. It felt like a modern church wedding ceremony, Kagome thought, like how she was walking down the aisle escorted by Jaken to stand by the side of the groom waiting at the end of the long aisle. Instead of friends and relatives, they had the beautiful wisteria shedding their elegant petals like soft sprays of confetti upon the bride, who was clad in a white kimono with prints of bundles of wisteria, tied with a red obi and a silk sash.

It was beautiful to say the least, and Kagome was once again channeled back to the time when she walked along the path in Sesshoumaru's grand pine villa. The third meeting was proving to be just as memorable and enjoyable as the earlier ones they had.

As the beautifully dolled-up maiko approached with the magical swirls of wisteria petals dancing around her, Sesshoumaru noted approvingly at the bright yet tasteful dressing that Fuji never failed to coordinate. She looked blissful and obviously pleasantly surprised at the settings, which once again, brought satisfaction to him.

Her eyes caught his as she walked nearer, and holding his gaze powerfully, she came to stand facing him. Despite the confident and dignified appearance, Kagome's heart felt like an erratically dancing butterfly at the idea of being close to Sesshoumaru once again. Bowing respectfully at the aristocratic demon lord, Kagome greeted. "Good evening, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Good evening, Fuji-chan." He returned her customary greeting with an incline of his head. Of course, Sesshoumaru was just as expressionless as ever, but on the inside, he was just contented to see her again. This third meeting had not come about easily. Turning to an uneasily squirming Jaken, Sesshoumaru said, "You have performed your duty, Jaken. You may now take your leave."

"Y-Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. I will take my leave now." The green imp bowed before he magically disappeared from the illusionary setting.

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru mesmerizingly, and gestured at the magical surroundings which enveloped the two of them. "This is breathtakingly beautiful, Lord Sesshoumaru. I thank you for the efforts you've put into this."

"You have not seen the rest." He answered simply and she smiled once again. "Shall we get going?"

She nodded, and before her mortal eyes could catch anything, Ah-Un, Sesshoumaru's two-headed dragon demon, had magically appeared right in front of them. Kagome suppressed an inward gasp; she had seen Ah-Un before in the battles they had, but up close, the dragon looked even bigger than she had ever imagined, and intimidating as well.

Sesshoumaru must have noticed the sudden stiffening of her body, for he added, "This is Ah-Un, a dragon demon. He may appear to be menacing, but you do not have to fear. He will never do anything without my orders, and he is a faithful comrade of mine."

Kagome nodded, and reached out with her hand to touch Ah-Un's magnificent looking body gently. It felt rather scaly and she was oddly reminded of a snake, but nonetheless, the muscle and demonic strength resting underneath felt secure.

"Fuji-chan," Sesshoumaru looked at the innocently-alluring maiko standing by his side. "Do you trust me?"

He did not have to ask that; Kagome trusted him more than anything else here in the feudal era. He trusted her with knowledge about his background, his childhood and his feelings in general, and as his maiko, the only thing she could really do for him was to trust him wholeheartedly and protect all the secrets he had shared with her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I trust you more than anything else." She replied confidently, her answer coming out more sensual than she had intended for it to. A strong wave of sexual tension rose in the air, and the two entwined souls felt it clearly, though neither displayed any hints of it.

He searched her face for signs of fear or uneasiness, but found nothing. Nodding in acknowledgment of her words, he extended his hand in a gesture to help her up onto Ah-Un's back. She lowered her head bashfully, and for a one of those very rare moments, Sesshoumaru was genuinely puzzled. She had been stubborn, defiant, upset and relieved the last time he had interaction with her, and the entire episode had ended with a heated embrace in the torrential rains of Western Gion. It was rather intimate both physically and emotionally, but yet at this moment, she had once again reverted to her bashful and virginal demeanor.

To Kagome, it wasn't exactly that she was fearful or shy around him. Rather, it was the earlier conversation she had with Hinagiku and Yanagi that was causing all the havoc on her senses. The prospect of him having any trace of physical desire for her was erotic, forbidden yet exciting all at the same time, and she could not deny that every single physical contact she had with him for now would heighten the sexual tension lingering heavily between them.

Placing her smaller hand in his, Kagome held on to it tight, enjoying the tendrils of warmth that seep gradually from him to her. He helped her up effortlessly, and she did not have to wait for long before he was comfortably seated behind her. It was just like the horse ride earlier, but this was far more exciting, and his powerful aura and presence gave her all the assurance she needed. Ah-Un's body was very warm, though not to the point of being uncomfortable, and its magnificent heartbeat could be clearly felt reverberating throughout its body.

"Are you still afraid? Or do you need some time to get accustomed to this?" Sesshoumaru asked, his breath dancing across her nape and almost causing her to shiver involuntarily.

Her head turned slightly to the side, and she answered him truthfully. "No, I am not afraid at all. I am just…amazed and excited at the opportunity for such an experience."

"Ah-Un." Sesshoumaru addressed simply, before the impressive two-headed dragon released a tremendous roar and took into the inky black skies with an immensely powerful rippling of muscles.

With the night winds sweeping by her in an overwhelming rush, Kagome cried out in surprise with the sudden sensations of soaring in the skies on a dragon's back. It felt somewhat unsettling to have both feet suspended so high up in the air without any support. She hurriedly felt around for anything that she could hold on to for balance, but before she could even do so, she felt an arm circle her waist protectively, holding her close to a firm and very masculine torso.

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly. "Do not fear, Fuji-chan. I will never let you fall."

Once again, the feeling of saccharine sweetness bloomed like a flower in her heart and spread to all her body in an amazing tingling sensation. She decided to warm things up a little, to gently chip at the formally romantic atmosphere they were in.

"And if I fall?" She asked adorably, grateful that she was sitting with her back facing him, so he could not see the smiles which kept appearing on her face.

Just like the gentleman he always was, Sesshoumaru answered her seriously, "Then I will fall with you."

Her smile grew even wider, and she was reduced to a joyous, quivering blob of overdriven senses. His answer was romantic and chivalrous, and it attacked the weak spot she secretly held for old-fashioned, whirlwind romance in her modern female heart. The way he answered it was sincere, honest and not at all lewd or cheeky like how it would have sounded from the ordinary teenage boys she knew back in modern times.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

She did not know that just like her, he was secretly grateful that she was sitting with her back to him. That way, she would not be able to see the effects her words were having on him.

"It's beautiful, the scenery down there." She mused.

"Hmm." He agreed.

Sitting in comfortable silence as they soared over the dark outlines of vast paddy fields, villages and forests, Kagome allowed her thoughts to wander again.

_How nice it would be if the world was just made up of you and me, _She thought to herself. Even if right now, everything disappeared without a trace, leaving the two of them alone against the rest of the world, she would not mind at all. It would have been beautiful even if they had nothing left, bare-naked down to the soul with nothing else burdening their lives. There would be no Hanaka, no Shikon jewel, no confusion and dilemma with being miko or maiko or Tokyo schoolgirl, no deceit between Sesshoumaru and her…

Even so, she would be happy. It would be beautiful, and she knew it.

Thinking of Hanaka made her mind wander involuntarily to the earlier sense of foreboding she felt after the talk with Ume. She felt uneasy after their conversation had ended, and she recalled Ume's words again.

"_Enjoy yourself."_

That was it! Kagome realized with a start. It was exactly these two words, while appearing to be harmless spoken with kindness, that made it weird and unbelievable.

Oka would never, ever speak like that. There was no way she would tell her to enjoy, for Oka had always emphasized heavily that any entertainment, no matter small or grand, for the rich or poor, was not for the enjoyment of the geisha or the maiko. Their enjoyment was not important in the least; professionalism was what they should display and the client's enjoyment was of utmost priority.

Usually, before she left for any entertainment session, Ume would emphasize and remind her of her duties as a maiko and the expectations of her. This was most uncharacteristic of their Oka, and Kagome realized that the more she thought of it, the weirder it sounded.

On top of that, there was the problem of the Shikon jewel. Her single shard was still not found, and it became a constant source of worry for her. How she longed to be able to pour out her sorrows to someone, anyone, who could understand her plight, but she could not. She wanted to tell Sesshoumaru everything, and cry out all her frustration at her dilemma, her worries, fears and the injustice she suffered.

"Fuji-chan…What are you thinking about?"

His voice almost broke the strong façade she had been holding up, and she wanted to turn and bury her face in his chest, pouring out her sorrows.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I…I-" She started, but could not found the strength within herself to begin. She wanted to scream her real name out to him and tell him who she really was, and seek his help in finding the jewel shard and depend on him for his strength to live on in the horrible situation she was entangled in.

He sensed her anxiety and her unhappiness, and a feeling of protectiveness which he never knew around females except for Rin arose in him. There was something unbelievably beautiful and tragic about the pain that the young lady was hiding, and it was compelling him to seek the source of her unhappiness and destroy it.

"What is it?" He questioned softly, unknowingly probing her closer to the edge.

"It's about me…" The words left her petal lips in a breathy whisper.

"What about you?"

The wind rushed against her face, and she fought with her inner self as to whether she should just allow the truth to tumble out in a barrage of revelations. Once she started, there would be no turning back, and it would bring about consequences which she could never imagine. On top of all that, she feared losing him. She could not gauge or guess his possible reactions, given that he was not one to wear his emotions on his sleeve for all to see, and this uncertainty only forced her words deeper into the recesses of her heart.

"I…nothing," Kagome felt victim to her own cowardice. She disliked herself for being like that, and she knew the traditional saying of how paper could never envelope fire before it gets burned into ashes, but still, she could not bring herself to speak. "I was just a little nervous."

Sesshoumaru was no fool; he knew she was not being honest when she patronized him with such an answer. But from his understanding of Fuji, she was not one to be forced into relenting. If he really wanted answers from her, he would have to wait until she decided to tell him. If he used his strength and power to push her into telling him, she would just distance herself.

He did not say a word, but instead, held her even tighter.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_

A/N: Kagome gets closer and closer to telling him the truth, and more is revealed about the plot and background of the story. How did you guys like this one? Please let me know!


	24. Ezo

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 24: Ezo**

* * *

She felt him hold her tighter around the waist, and Kagome once again felt the redundancy of the rest of the world. Everything can disappear. She was so tired of it. She had so much to worry about, and it was driving her insane.

Leaning into his embrace, she allowed herself to relax, and it was then when she discovered how long it had been since the last time she was truly at ease. They sat in companionable silence as Ah-Un soared through the night skies at a high speed which would undoubtedly bring them to their destination soon.

She had entertained the thought of revealing the truth of her identity to him, but she could not decide on it. After all, she did not know if this would be their final night together, or if he would still want to see her in the future. She decided; if this was to be the final night, then she would never let him know. She would rather live on in his memories as Fuji, the maiko he shared beautiful moments with, as compared to having him remember her as Higurashi Kagome, the scheming, cheating miko who pretended to be lovely Fuji.

On the other hand, if they were fated to continue seeing each other after this final meeting, then the truth would come to light. She did not know when, but there would be a time when she could no longer hold the secret in. The crack lines in her mask were starting to surface, and she could not decide if it would be better for him to find out for himself or for her to reveal to him.

"Do you smell that, Fuji-chan?" She heard Sesshoumaru's voice cut through her reverie.

She took in a deep breath of the cooling night air, and realized that there was no longer the earthy scent that lingered, but rather, it was replaced by a salty, balmy breeze.

Kagome smiled; she had always loved the smell of the sea. "Yes. It's the sea breeze, isn't it? Am I right to say that we would reach Ezo once we cross the sea?"

He nodded. "Fuji-chan, do you like the sea?"

"I most definitely do. I particularly enjoy the feeling of the soft, fine sand underneath my feet. Going to the beach is something I always look forward to." She replied him dutifully. "What about you, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I like the vastness of the sea. It provides a perfect setting for good poetry and art, yet at the same time, is able to calm the warrior instincts of my soul."

"So both of us like the sea…" She mused. "That's another similarity we share."

"I will make arrangements for us to visit the southern west beaches in future then." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome's eyes widened at the words that had just left Sesshoumaru's lips, and immediately leaned forward from his hold on her so that she could turn to face him.

"In future?" She repeated after him, her face an expression of confusion and shock. From those pretty eyes, he could decipher inner turmoil.

He knew what she was driving at. She had only promised him three sessions when he saved her from being violated by Kumano, but he had taken the liberty to arrange future meetings with her. Was the turmoil in her eyes significant of her unwillingness to continue seeing him after their third meeting? Or was there something else that was bothering her?

"In future." His voice was firm and unwavering, driving away any hints of confusion she might have had.

She nodded, but there was no smile on her pretty face. He was dead serious, but that was what exactly the cause of her worry.

Sesshoumaru took in the stiff form of the beautiful girl sitting just in front of him. He did not understand her reaction to his words; they were supposed to assure her of his intentions, not confuse or scare her. He used to hear the married feudal lords discuss such domestic issues over meals after court sessions, and even though Sesshoumaru never had anything to contribute to the conversations of this type, he did learn a thing or two. One was that women loved assurance, and they tend to be inclined towards the verbal approach.

But obviously, it was not working for Fuji.

There was something different about her; she was not the spirited, carefree girl he last remembered. This time round, Fuji was laden with unvoiced worries, and she was not displaying any signs of willingness to talk.

For the first time, silence was beginning to be rather uncomfortable between them, and it was going on in a vicious cycle. The excess emotional baggage held by the hearts let to the lack of talking, yet there was this unspoken truth lingering in the air that confirmed the presence of topics each wanted to talk about but could not find the means to. This lack of talking hence led to even greater emotional baggage as imagination started to run a little wilder and as mounting thoughts of negativity and curiosity came about, topics became more taboo, and no one spoke up.

As Ah-Un's powerful body sliced through the merciless sea winds, Kagome felt a growing sense of physical cold slowly engulf her. She shivered involuntarily. The temperature was dipping as they advanced in on Ezo, and soon, she would be in winter wonderland with her lord. It was getting colder by the second.

"It's cold, Lord Sesshoumaru." She said softly, keeping her eyes fixed on the darkened sea below, oddly fascinated with the crashes of sea foam.

He thought she would talk about something else, but she did not. He wanted to know badly, what it was that was giving her misery and gloom. However, he found barriers in himself when he wanted to ask, and instead, Sesshoumaru just held her tightly and protectively to himself, allowing his body heat to dispel the cold she felt.

"I'll keep you warm." He said. Once again, it was not lewd or perverse, but rather, it was honorable just like the warrior he was.

She nodded contentedly, and relaxed in his hold. This moment was sufficient; she did not need more. If only this moment could last forever…everything else would not matter in the least.

"Is this better?"

"Yes, very much so. Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." She replied softly. "It is my duty to entertain you, but you end up doing so much more for me. It's most unfair."

"Unfair?" He repeated after her. "How can it hold such a negative connotation; when one derives enjoyment from it?"

"Unfair does not simply apply to your efforts in planning this wondrous experience for me."

_Unfair, given that I deceived you._ Kagome thought wistfully, unable to voice her words. Her tongue felt dry and foreign in her mouth, and while she was usually sharp-tongued and quick-witted, she could not find the ability within herself to tell Sesshoumaru the truth.

"The fact that you find it wondrous makes it worthwhile, Fuji-chan. The appreciation would be good enough for any giver, don't you agree?"

She nodded. "I would think so. Everyone likes to feel appreciated."

It was then when another powerful surge from Ah-Un created a complete change of landscape from below, when the inky, choppy darkness of the night sea magically transformed into a melancholic, clear blue expanse of snow, which would undoubtedly be pristine white in the glow of the day. The terrain looked unfriendly for human survival, given the vast expanse of snow with hardly any civilization, fauna or possible habitats in sight. Nonetheless, it resembled something out of a postcard, only that the crisp, chilly air and the faraway sounds of the crashing waves brought this picture to life.

Kagome gasped at the beauty of the scenery below her, and even though her feet were almost unbearably cold from the rush of the icy wind against it, she could not resist the excitement that arose in her.

"Hokkaido…" She exclaimed softly.

"Pardon?"

She realized that in her excitement, Kagome had forgotten that Hokkaido was not Hokkaido back then in the feudal era. Rather, it was still known as Ezo.

"Oh, nothing. I was just amazed by how breathtakingly beautiful Ezo is. Lord Sesshoumaru, I thought your pine villa was beautiful beyond words. But this…this is paradise."

He gave her a lingering gaze, and she realized, to her surprise, how tender Sesshoumaru's eyes could get when they were not filled with contempt or murderous intent.

"No…" He kept his eyes connected intensely with hers. "_This_, is what I call paradise."

The tenderness reflected in them hastened her heart into an erratic pumping mode, and she fought the urge to break the heated eye contact between them. She wanted to evade and hide from his gaze, but at the very same time, she wanted to look into those depths of warm gold and allow herself to drown in them.

She smiled involuntarily again and lowered her head, before she sneezed adorably from the hostile cold in this secluded spot almost forgotten by the earth. The awkwardness of the situation made her laugh daintily.

"You're still feeling cold?" He asked softly, in a voice she never thought Sesshoumaru was capable of. "We'll be reaching my castle in no time, and there will be maidservants who will tend to you and ensure that you are as comfortable as you can be."

"Thank you very much, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"You're welcome."

A majestic Japanese castle came into sight within minutes. It stood alone, tall and impressive, in the middle of nowhere in particular, exuding a sense of familiar civilization. The surrounding darkness made it difficult for Kagome to identify the intricate carvings and dark tiled roofs, but she could clearly make out the impressive size and grandeur of the castle from the lights emitted from various areas around its grounds. Powerful demonic energy, while invisible to almost all humans, could be seen swirling around the entire castle and its grounds, guarding it from any intruders who might be stupid enough to attempt to enter.

_So this was Sesshoumaru's castle…_Kagome concluded inwardly in awe. It was nothing like she had ever imagined; somehow, her imagination always managed to downplay what Sesshoumaru actually owned in reality.

Somewhere within her heart, she had initially downplayed his character to being that of an impossibly, arrogant jerk who viewed human beings in the same light as cockroaches. She did not know him to be capable of any emotions other than hatred and fury, but he proved her wrong.

He destroyed her flawed imagination, and presented a reality which in turn captured her heart.

"That is your…" Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru and said, pointing at the castle.

He nodded. "I hope you will enjoy your stay here for the next few days."

"I will…I definitely will." She smiled gratefully. "Thank you, thank you so much."

He gave her a smile so handsome; it set all the butterflies in her stomach free. He should really smile more often; his smile could stop her world from spinning in just one second and freeze everything over with its beauty.

Ah-Un then began its downward descent onto the castle grounds, and the impressive grandeur of the palace grounds became even more breathtaking as they closed in on the distance. She could feel the icy wind beat against her face as they descended at tremendous speed, but she did not feel fear in the least, not when Sesshoumaru was holding on to her so protectively. His presence dispelled all fears, and she just kept recalling his earlier words.

"_And if I fall?"_

"_Then I will fall with you."_

Kagome knew very well, as long as Sesshoumaru was around, she was safe from the rest of the world. It made her entire being tingle with the saccharine sweetness of blooming love and admiration, to know that as long as she was with him, she would be loved and cared for like a precious pearl in his palm.

Her body lurched slightly with the impact of Ah-Un's landing upon the snow, which sent up a flurry of white around them. Down at ground level, the cold was less intense but severe nonetheless. The two-headed dragon snorted with what seemed to be pride at the success of fulfilling its task, and Kagome leaned forward to pat it encouragingly.

"You did very well, Ah-Un!" She cheered to the obvious delight of the dragon demon. Even in the less advanced mind of Ah-Un, it could make out that this young woman was special to its Lord, and now it knew why. This woman was special; different from the other females it had seen in the past with its Lord.

Sesshoumaru came down from Ah-Un's back before helping Kagome down effortlessly, before demon maidservants hurriedly rushed over to where their Lord was with thick fur capes, tea and blankets, their feet trudging through the thick snow.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." They greeted in unison. "Lady Fuji."

Sesshoumaru nodded regally at being addressed, while Kagome's eyes turned as wide as dish saucers. She had never been addressed as such, and it was rather overwhelming to be addressed as "Lady". On top of that, being addressed by such a title in the same breath as Sesshoumaru made it seem as if she was his Lady.

One of the maidservants skillfully draped a warm, comfortable white fur cape over Kagome's slender shoulders, while another hurriedly poured her a soothing and refreshing drink of warm ginger tea. The warm liquid slid down her throat comfortably, pooling within her stomach and gently warming her insides.

"Thank you very much for the lovely tea. It was most soothing and warming." Kagome bowed politely while the maidservants hastily bowed back.

"Let's not stand out here for too long, Fuji-chan." Sesshoumaru's regal voice cut through the air of formalities lingering in the wintery air. "You might catch a cold."

She nodded respectfully. It was then when Sesshoumaru turned to face her fully and extended his hand for her to place hers in.

"Shall we?"

"Yes…my Lord." Kagome addressed bashfully, thankful for the thick face makeup she had on.

Sesshoumaru's eyes sparkled with pleasant surprise. "What did you call me?"

"I said…" She smiled and looked at the floor like a adorable child. "…'my Lord'"

He nodded with a tiny, satisfied smile which she might not have caught if she was not observant enough. Placing her hand in his, she noticed how innocently sensual and romantic holding hands was.

His body heat channeled through their touching palms to reach her, warming her not only physically but also, emotionally.

After they slowly walked through the snow to reach the main entrance of the castle, Kagome felt a familiar but long-lost sensation of an ancient power reverberate in the deepest areas of her body.

Her body stilled. Something powerful was beckoning her, trying its very best to reach to her. She closed her eyes and tried to revisit this feeling, only to realize with immense excitement, shock and disbelief that it was the three quarter-completed…

…Shikon Jewel.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_

A/N: Once again, please let me know what you guys think! The real adventure begins the next chapter!


	25. The Endless Waltz

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: I am so sorry, everyone! I am fully aware that chapter 24 had been a big, nasty cliffy. Of course, as most of you already know by now, I do not like to rush the plot, so questions will unfortunately remain unanswered for the time being. In the meantime, please enjoy the new chapter.

He has two arms in this chapter! Since it got regenerated anyway in the manga. I will amend the other chapters soon.

Don't forget to let me know what you think of it! Do reward me with your reviews :)

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 25: The Endless Waltz**

* * *

Kagome felt the excited stirrings of her almost dormant miko power at the base of her gut. The power of the three-quarter Shikon Jewel was reverberating around the entire castle grounds, and she could feel it pulsing through her even though they were far from the actual castle.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were sitting at an elegantly-crafted tatami pavilion set in the middle of a calming Zen garden, just the two of them without any maidservants or whatsoever in the otherwise bare garden. There was no snow at all, just balmy wintery air stained with cold and frost. The ground was covered with snow and pebbles with designs swirled in them to resemble the motion of flowing rivers, and the surroundings were quiet and peaceful.

It was a chilly night which would ensure a very comfortable sleep, but neither was tired, not when they had each other. Hence when Kagome suggested that she personally performed the traditional _Chabako Temae_ tea ceremony outdoors for him, Sesshoumaru was quick to comply.

Kagome whisked the tea meticulously with the tea whisk, her hand moving steadily as she performed the tea ceremony which Oka had meticulously and patiently trained her in when she first found herself at Hanaka.

The warmth from the charcoal fire was comfortable and soothing, matching the feelings she had in her heart. Knowing that the Shikon jewel was within vicinity brought Kagome the relief that she had not known for a long time.

When the tea was ready, Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru and placed the porcelain bowl with its front designs facing him, before bowing deeply as a mark of respect.

Sesshoumaru bowed in return, before picking the porcelain bowl up. He regarded the tea silently for a few moments to express his appreciation for her efforts, and Kagome was secretly impressed once again; Sesshoumaru was definitely well-versed in the arts. The way he carried himself during the ceremony, and the natural grace he exuded when appreciating traditions told her so. Rotating the bowl in his hands to avoid drinking from the front, he lifted it to his lips and took a tentative sip, before putting it down.

"The _koicha_ is very skillfully prepared." The thick green tea was comfortably warm with a layer of pale green froth floating on a deep emerald green, and the creamy consistency and bitterness of it was professionally managed.

With that said, Sesshoumaru expressed his heartfelt gratitude in the typical practices of the Way of the tea, and drained the bowl in two more sips, before wiping traces of green tea off the rim with his thumb. Turning the bowl back to its original position, he placed it back in front of Kagome.

"I am glad you enjoyed it." Kagome smiled politely and bowed once again. "I will now prepare the _usucha_ for you."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He did not like tea ceremonies when he was a young boy and back then, his father always had to force him to attend. It was dreadfully boring to someone of tender age, but as Sesshoumaru grew, he started to find a liking for the traditional tea ceremony. It was an experience which brought him into a completely relaxed state of mind, where the entire tea room area consisted of only him, the other guests and green tea.

At that moment, when he watched Fuji perform the tea ceremony so respectfully and meticulously, he found himself enjoying the tradition more than ever. He knew it was childish to think that way, but the scenario appeared as if she was his dutiful and loving wife, preparing tea for her husband with utmost care and respect. He watched her spoon tea powder carefully into the porcelain bowl placed in front of her, her beauty enhanced by the way she concentrated on her task.

It was just the two of them, locked in a realm away from the rest of the world, enjoying life's simplest.

He picked up a camellia flower themed sweet cake and bit into it. Was it just him, or did the sweet cake taste even sweeter than usual?

"The _usucha_ is ready. Please enjoy the tea." Kagome said as she placed the bowl of thin tea in front of Sesshoumaru again, and bowed politely till her forehead was almost touching the tatami flooring.

Once again, Sesshoumaru bowed and drank the thin tea respectfully, and the atmosphere was considerably lightened, since guest and host can now exchange casual conversation after the thin tea was served.

"How was the _usucha_, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"It was a perfect contrast to the earlier _koicha_. I particularly like the light and refreshing taste and the consistency of the _usucha_; the amount of powder used in proportion to water was expertly measured."

Kagome bowed. "I am glad you like it. For a moment, I was worried that my mediocre skills would not be able to stand up to your expectations."

"No, it was not mediocre in the least. You have talent, Fuji-chan."

Kagome smiled at the compliment. "The night is cold. Would you like to have another cup of _usucha_?"

"Later, perhaps." Sesshoumaru replied.

She nodded and neatly arranged the tea ceremony equipment into her _chabako_, after wiping them clean with her _chakin_. There was a silence floating in the air between them, and even though there was more conversation that they could exchange, both stayed silent, enjoying the companionship.

To Sesshoumaru, it was like meditation, only that being around Fuji made him even calmer. His heart, if he used a Zen term to describe it, was like a pool of still water, without a single ripple. Peaceful, at ease and free of external influence.

Another ten minutes went by in silence, as Sesshoumaru gazed at the snowy landscape around them, his thoughts unbeknownst to her.

However, to the modern girl in Kagome, having grown up in a society of hustle and bustle, silence was not something she could live very long in.

An idea came into her mind.

"The night is so quiet, isn't it, my Lord?" She broke the silence.

"Yes, it is."

"I have a suggestion."

"And what would that be?" He asked.

Kagome smiled sweetly in return, her kanzashi swinging attractive as she nodded. "Well, I was thinking…if you would like to dance."

"Dance? This Sesshoumaru is a warrior." Sesshoumaru looked slightly incredulous, and Kagome felt like laughing aloud at his adorable facial expression.

"No, not the Japanese dance which I perform. Rather, it is another type of dance. Something I learned from my…my hometown. It is a dance which both men and women can dance together. It is not conventional to dance this during a tea ceremony, but…"

That got Sesshoumaru interested. He always knew Fuji was an interesting character, which was what attracted him to her, but to bend tradition and introduce something new into it? That had never crossed his mind.

He pondered for a moment, before asking, "So how do we dance? And what dance is it?"

"Well, we call it a waltz."

"Wa-ru-tsu." He repeated after her, the foreign words leaving his lips slowly and carefully.

"There you have it." She smiled encouragingly, before standing up from her kneeling position on the tatami. "Now, you have to stand up too, Lord Sesshoumaru, or I would not be able to show you how it is done."

Kagome suppressed a giggle at how confused and lost Sesshoumaru looked when he slowly stood up. Of course, she was no professional when it came to waltzing, since she had only taken lessons in it for three months back in a summer school program, but Kagome knew enough to teach Sesshoumaru.

Walking over to the demon lord, she stood less than a foot away from him, feeling his lingering gaze on her.

"Now, even though I am leading the dance, you have to put your right hand on my back. Generally, this is the position the men assume." She instructed, before she caught the slightly surprised expression on him again.

"Your hometown has interesting practices, Fuji-chan. A dance with physical contact…that is unheard of to this Sesshoumaru."

She did not reply to that, but instead, settled for smiling at him. "I will put my left hand over here," She continued, placing her left hand on his right shoulder. "And then…then…"

"Hm?"

"We'll clasp our hands like that. This is the closed position."

She quickly said, fighting the rising heat from the base of her neck due to embarrassment and held his hand tightly with her own.

He watched with amusement as she fell silent and squirmed ever so slightly like a virginal bride. Her palm in his hand was slightly cold, and he could feel and hear it very clearly – her heartbeat was rather erratic as well.

"Fuji-chan."

"Hm?" She kept her eyes glued to the ground.

"Look at me."

His voice was her undoing. Kagome looked up into his eyes, and the distance between them was reduced instantly.

"You are feeling embarrassed." He pointed out in a manner atypical of Sesshoumaru. "Why is that so?"

"I…I…" She could not find the right words to say. "I am just a little…uneasy, because I haven't…haven't been in such a position with a man…"

"Then how did you learn to dance this couple dance in the very first place?" He was quick to question.

"I haven't finished my sentence, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome's voice strained. "I haven't been in such a position with a man…who…who made my heart race like that."

"Neither have I, Fuji-chan, been in a position like that with a woman who made my heart race. Demonic adrenaline pales in comparison to this." He replied hotly, even though his face was as serious as ever. "But when I see the way our breaths mingle faintly in this chilly wintery air, I feel joy."

"As I do, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Then do not fear me." He said firmly. "Why fear, when you have no need to?"

Those words once again made poor Kagome's heart skip a beat. Things had come too far for her to do anything about the ugly truth about her identity; it was the only thing on earth that was holding her back from him.

She nodded silently, and stepped in a little so that their bodies were touching through the thick fabrics of their clothing. Her wisteria scent clouded his senses as his fresh pine fragrance clouded hers. Her covered feet touched his, and the tatami beneath them creaked slightly with the combined weight in the same mat.

"And we move slowly, just like that." She said.

She leaned in, and guided him slowly on the first steps of the International Standard slow waltz. He followed on well enough, though he was obviously not used to it. There was no music at all, only the rhythm of their beating hearts.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered softly, her voice gentle and breathy as their bodies moved fluidly in unison. "Do you know that the heart lies on the left side of the chest?"

"Hm."

"So there's a void on the right."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Kagome continued. "You see, as we are in this position, your left chest is against my right. It's as if…as if you are filling the void there with your heart."

"Fuji…" He whispered.

"You are calling me Fuji, instead of the usual Fuji-chan." She pointed out gently.

"Yes." He did not make any efforts to conceal his dropping of the formalities behind her name.

"I am happy, my Lord." Kagome said truthfully, but unshed tears welled up in her eyes. It was melancholic, when she was not even Fuji, and the man she was growing to love loved Fuji. He loved Fuji enough to address her only by the name…and where does that leave Kagome? Will there be a place for Kagome?

A tear fell, and it did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru. However, he did not know those tears were of agony that she was shedding. He genuinely thought those were of joy.

"Don't cry, Fuji. The wisteria is too beautiful to be marred by tears."

A few minutes went by with them waltzing across the tatami pavilion, connected gently as one body. The only noises they heard were those of their feet shuffling against the tatami, and Kagome's soft sniffles to stop her tears.

"My lord…am I filling your void?" Kagome asked, her voice slightly raspy from the unshed tears.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment, before he pressed her closer to him assuringly.

"Yes."

Kagome let a tear fall.

"Thank you." She whispered as she leaned in closer to him. "That's all I need to know. May this be an endless waltz."

_To be continued…._

* * *

A/N: Please tell me it was romantic! LOL. I exhausted all my muse's capacity for romance in this chapter. I thought the waltz idea was sweet since we are giving him his arm back, and it made a lovely cross cultural contrast with the Japanese tea ceremony. I praised my muse for coming up with the slow-waltz-on-tatami idea! Words like "endless waltz" were to suggest Kagome's wish of this relationship lasting forever.

In a nutshell, I hope you guys loved this!


	26. Plans and Risks

Standard disclaimers apply.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I am glad you guys found this romantic. It's supposed to be, so I am just really really happy it turned out the way I wanted it to.

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 26: Plans and Risks**

* * *

The romantic slow waltz earlier faded into the most sacred compartments of their memories like magical dust, and Kagome found herself smiling involuntarily as they walked slowly back to Sesshoumaru's castle, where they would soon turn in for the night. It was quite a contrast in terms of feelings, really, when one felt syrupy sweetness with a blend of bitterness in it.

"Fuji. Do you feel cold?"

"No, not at all, my Lord." Kagome replied dutifully. "Thank you for your concern."

The air only got colder as time progressed further into the wintery night, but Kagome did not feel the cold at all. Part of the reason was Sesshoumaru's hand holding hers tightly in his, while the rest was the strong, pulsating energy that resonated within her ribcage with every step she took in the direction of the majestic castle. The jewel felt equally excited like Kagome was, after the prolonged period of dormancy and separation from its guardian. Deep within Kagome, the peaceful and comforting energy seemed to be waking up from hibernation.

This was all the proof Kagome needed to confirm her initial instincts; the Shikon Jewel, all three-quarters of it, was somewhere inside. Where it was exactly was unknown to her for now, but the gutsy miko side to her knew she would do anything within her ability to discover its whereabouts, and somehow, reclaim her rightful ownership to it. The dreamy, romantic cloud in her mind dissipated into nothingness as excitement and adrenaline overtook her senses.

She noted with a small smile - Sesshoumaru was brilliant indeed, to hide it in this heavily-guarded castle in this land known but unexplored and untouched by most people. The harsh and unforgiving weather of Ezo would keep the humans away while the powerful demonic auras swirling above the castle would send any demon who treasures his life scurrying away instantly.

Another step forward sent yet another comforting sensation coursing through her veins, and Kagome's determination to reach the Shikon jewel was elevated. She felt alive and strong once again, a feeling that she had forgotten since she found herself at Hanaka. Kagome knew she had to get to the jewel no matter what…it was after all, the sole reason for her existence in the Feudal Era.

The only problem was, she did not know how she could go about doing it.

She could not ask anyone – everyone in the vicinity worked for Sesshoumaru, and were most probably either clueless about the presence of the Shikon jewel, its location or unwaveringly loyal to him, to be stationed at this castle. There was no way Kagome could pop up to someone and inquire about the jewel.

She could not detect its exact location either, given that it was most probably not going to be in plain sight for all to see. Sesshoumaru was not a fool; he never was and never will be.

Logic started to take over her thoughts, and Kagome figured that since no one would or could give her answers she needed, there was only one solution left.

She had to search for the Shikon jewel.

It was the only way.

But how?

The question came back to haunt her. Kagome would have to explore, if she wanted to find out locations. It was quite systematic; she would need to understand the entire layout of the castle, be extra alert in looking out for areas concealed by demonic aura or spells, identify possible areas where the jewel might be, avoid being seen by patrolling guards, entering the chamber or room and hopefully, grabbing the Shikon jewel…

That sounded stupid, even to Kagome herself. Especially when she was rather klutzy by nature.

It was too idealistic. If it could not go pass Kagome's own judgment, it would surely fail miserably with Sesshoumaru being in the very same building.

That was the cruel reality, but upon second thoughts, was there really another way about it?

She knew even if she got to the jewel eventually, she might not be able to leave this place with it, since it was obvious that Sesshoumaru would find out that the jewel was missing and it was with Fuji the maiko. But then again, Sesshoumaru could not see or sense the jewel, and logically speaking, there was no way he would suspect Fuji to be capable of stealing something as precious as the Shikon jewel.

But whatever reasons she conjured up to convince herself did not matter – Kagome knew that either way, with or without her attempts at self-justification, she would want to get to the jewel. It was an inner calling from the very deepest recesses of her soul; it was something she could never reject even if she wanted to.

Kagome bit her lower lip and thought hard, brainstorming for any possible alternative that would not require her to follow a hastily conjured plan that seemed foolhardy to even herself.

It was fine if he did not find out, but if he did…Kagome could only imagine the wrath she would incur. To say that Sesshoumaru would be unhappy was an understatement; he would be furious, immensely so, and there might be a chance that Kagome would be leaving this castle as bits and pieces of body parts.

Or perhaps melted by his lethal acid and get reduced into a pool of fluids.

Yet these morbid thoughts did nothing to deter her; Higurashi Kagome had always been headstrong, especially when it came to the things she set her heart on. She firmly believed that nothing could be achieved without taking certain risks. If you wanted something, you had to work for it even if it meant going the extra mile.

"You look beautiful when you are deep in thought."

Snapping out of her intense concentration, Kagome looked up at the demon lord beside her. His face was unsmiling, but his eyes were tender and truthful as he gazed down upon her.

Feeling the all-too familiar heat creep up from the base of her neck, Kagome settled for smiling and keeping her eyes on the ground ahead.

"What were you thinking about?"

She was quick to evade. "It is nothing important, my Lord."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows slightly. "It must have been something, to be able to capture your attention like that."

Kagome gave him a playful, exasperated smile. "I was thinking about petty things that the average woman thinks about."

"You are not the average woman, Fuji." Sesshoumaru replied, watching in silent amusement as Kagome looked somewhat uneasy in a split second. "Not to this Sesshoumaru, at least."

What was he trying to find out? Was Sesshoumaru able to read minds? Kagome started worrying a little at his persistence in finding out what she was contemplating.

"Are you trying to probe something out of me, my Lord?"

They approached the genkan which marked the entrance to the cozy and grand interior of the castle, and Sesshoumaru turned to hold Kagome gently by the shoulders.

"This Sesshoumaru was just teasing."

His expression was well, still not too much of an expression, but nonetheless, Kagome could see the tenderness his eyes exuded. Her own reflection in those mesmerizing eyes of tender sunny gold made her feel guilty for her earlier suspicions of him trying to probe answers out of her. How could she have thought that Sesshoumaru doubted her? It was dangerous to be thinking of sneaky plans; it made one vulnerable to one's own suspicions and fears and tended to make one overreact to small matters. Kagome was never the most discreet girl…she would have to watch her reactions around Sesshoumaru more closely.

"I am sorry..." Kagome replied, holding his gaze with her own. "I…I guess I must be tired. We've had a long day…"

Sesshoumaru nodded and slowly released his hold on her while maidservants hurried forward to help Kagome with the changing of her footwear for interior use, and also, to remove the heavy fur coats on them.

"Koyama, you will show Lady Fuji to her sleeping chambers and help her with getting ready for bed."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." The middle-aged Koyama bowed dutifully to both Sesshoumaru and Kagome, before indicating for Kagome to walk ahead of her to take the steps up to the second level of the castle. "This way please, Lady Fuji."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, being pleasantly surprised. To be honest, she half-expected Sesshoumaru to invite her into his sleeping chambers for the night, especially after having the conversation with Hinagiku on her first sexual experience with Young Master Ishii. Not that she was desperate to lose her virginity or whatsoever, but Sesshoumaru was her patron, and he had the perfect opportunity to be alone with her for the night. He should also know very well, that if he really expressed interest to sleep with her, Kagome would not and could not refuse him. Kagome decided secretly, if she was to lose her virginity, she would want to lose it to Sesshoumaru.

Yet ironically, he was sending her to a room of her own for the night. Did he not desire her, or was it that he was simply respecting her? Kagome did not know, and she surprised herself with the disappointment she felt in that instant. The heart was traitorous indeed.

Seeing as Koyama was waiting patiently for her to walk ahead, Kagome bowed politely to Sesshoumaru before turning away from him and advancing in the direction of the steps leading to the second level. She took a few steps, before pausing abruptly and turning to look at the demon lord who stole her heart, mind and soul. Her gaze lingered on him, but before she could do anything else, Sesshoumaru had moved to stand right in front of her.

"Have a good rest, my beautiful lady." His voice was low and soft to the point of being a sensual whisper, and he leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the forehead. Kagome could feel her insides flutter with the subtle sweetness and beauty of the simple act.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…"

"I will see you in the morning."

Then he smiled at her, the smile which she thought could freeze her entire world over and leave it sparkling and glittering in gentle sunshine.

And in that particular moment, Kagome once again felt the uncomfortable mingling of mixed feelings in her gut again. Sesshoumaru was being sweet, gentlemanly and essentially, being perfect towards her. Yet, in the stubborn and persistent manner typical of Higurashi Kagome, she was about to do something that he would never be happy with should he ever find out. It made her feel dreadful and guilty, for she would be breaching the trust he so readily placed in her.

But the Shikon jewel was very important to her as well; it was reaching out to Kagome. She just had to be very careful if she wanted to find the jewel, and if she managed to accomplish what she had planned without Sesshoumaru finding out, things would be perfect.

So now she had the plans…it was time to take the risks.

* * *

_To be continued…_

A/N: Stubborn Kagome is at it again! Please let me know if you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it is short, but I am slowly getting into the pace of writing again! Please bear with me and thank you once again for nominating and voting Wisteria!


	27. The elusive seventh level

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: You guys are absolutely lovely and I really appreciate your constant support for my story. I will continue to work hard on it and churn out good reads for everyone!

Enjoy this new chapter; I hope it doesn't disappoint!

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 27: The elusive seventh level**

* * *

Ascending the stairs was a good chance for Kagome to gauge the number of levels in the main tower of the grand castle. Typical of Japanese castles, especially one belonging to a person with many potential enemies, it was tricky to gauge the number of levels from the exterior. It was good that Kagome had read up on the ancient Japanese military architecture back in the modern times. Just like the famous Himeji castle, Sesshoumaru's castle was cleverly designed and constructed to look as if it comprised of only five levels from the outside to confuse enemies. Looking up briefly without Koyama noticing, Kagome confirmed to herself that there were six levels to this castle, judging from the number of flights of steps. Six levels were not a lot; it would not be too hard to find the Shikon jewel.

Where could the jewel be? For all she knew, it might not even be in the main tower. There was still the Zen garden area, and two other smaller towers by the side, which they most probably use as a warehouse or place ancestral tablets.

The second level of the castle was mainly comprised of a wide and long corridor with traditional Japanese wood flooring, with rooms and chambers lined up neatly along it. It appeared a lot less grand in comparison to the well-furnished first level, which was most probably the only place Sesshoumaru's rare visitors could visit. Kagome realized that the second level, sparsely furnished, was designed more for private use instead of entertainment purposes.

Slowly walking down the corridor and trying not to make too much noise against the wooden flooring, Kagome discovered that obvious efforts at ventilation and lighting have been made. Despite so, the unforgiving wintery climate still sent occasional bouts of chill seeping into the interior of the castle, and the unmistakable odor of burning animal fats in the lighted lamps lingered discreetly in the air.

"Your sleeping chamber is just right ahead, Lady Fuji." Koyama indicated with a polite incline of her head.

"Thank you, Koyama-san. You can address me just by Fuji." Kagome replied politely. It was still a little unsettling to have the maidservants call her 'Lady Fuji'.

"That wouldn't do, Lady Fuji!" Koyama was quick to refute. "Lord Sesshoumaru had left orders that we were to treat you like the lady of this castle. He said that you, Lady Fuji, were to have nothing but the best."

"But-"

"Lady Fuji, please don't make it difficult for this lowly one here. If Lord Sesshoumaru discovers that I address you simply by your name, I will be getting into trouble."

Kagome smiled reassuringly at the older woman. "Very well, Koyama-san. I'll not make things difficult then. But I'd like to make friends rather than be treated like royalty. It's just something I am not quite accustomed to."

"You are such a nice, down-to-earth young lady, Lady Fuji." Koyama looked at Kagome appreciatively, walking ahead to slide the shoji door for the sleeping chambers open. "It is no wonder that Lord Sesshoumaru finds you so special."

Shaking her head with a smile, Kagome stepped slowly into the wide and grand chamber that was concealed behind the humble doors. The tatami flooring was fresh and crisp, with elegantly crafted rice paper screens erected in the corner of the room. A few pieces of calligraphy and ink painting were hung on the walls, and the warm yet refreshing interior of the room was accentuated by pots of bonsai and winter snowdrops. Chests and racks of exquisite kimono were lined by the side, along with traditional musical instruments, and an elaborately arranged dressing table completed the thoughtful furnishing in the room. A scented incense pot filled the room with a soft powdery blend of wisteria scent.

"It's beautiful." Kagome could not hold her awe in as she walked from corner to corner, running her hand over the beautiful items and furnishing.

"You haven't seen the rest, Lady Fuji."

Kagome watched on in pleasant surprise as Koyama slid one of the screens aside to reveal an open private hot spring. Lined elegantly with pebbles and set in a Zen-themed mini garden, the rafters and roof extended from the interior just far out enough to cover the area above the hot spring, allowing Kagome to enjoy the view of dancing snow from the skies as she bathed.

"This…this is…" Kagome exclaimed and reached into the hot steamy water with her hand. The initial chill she felt in her fingers was instantly dissipated, and soothing warmth took over. She would definitely have to try soaking in the inviting waters when she got the chance to.

"All prepared for your enjoyment." Koyama replied with a satisfied smile. Lord Sesshoumaru would be very happy to know that his efforts in bringing smiles to this little maiko's face paid off.

"All these…" Kagome motioned with her hands to indicate her reference to everything around the room. "…were prepared by Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Not all, since he needed help with preparations of the ladies' toiletries and necessities. But other than that, yes."

Unable to keep the sweet smile from appearing on her face again, Kagome looked around the entire room again, determined to commit all these thoughtful and sweet details to eternal memory.

"In fact, the private hot spring was designed by Lord Sesshoumaru as well, Lady Fuji. He thought that since you came from Kyoto and were used to warmer weather, it'd be hard for you to feel at home given the harsh climate of Ezo. Hence Lord Sesshoumaru decided that it would be good to prepare a hot spring here just for you, my Lady."

"I'd have to thank him properly when I see him in the morning. This is…one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. I will never be able to forget this."

"Pardon me for saying this, Lady Fuji." Koyama dropped her voice to playful whisper. "I believe that's the entire idea."

Kagome laughed daintily. So even the high and mighty Lord Sesshoumaru had his own hidden agenda. The idea was really pretty adorable.

"Just don't tell Lord Sesshoumaru I said that!" Koyama smiled and Kagome returned it with a cheeky wink. "Now let me help you with removing the makeup and hairdo, Lady Fuji."

Taking her seat on the tatami mat, Kagome bowed appreciatively at the array of facial cosmetics and water prepared for her. Dabbing a small white cloth into the mixture of orange flower and rose hip oil blended in a lacquer bowl, Kagome slowly wiped the heavy makeup off her face bit by bit, while Koyama helped her with removing the elaborate maiko hairdo and the makeup on her nape. The makeup left Kagome's face slowly with every gentle swipe of the cloth, and peachy-alabaster skin started to reveal itself in her reflection in the mirror. Off went the rouge painting her lips, and the pinkish-red eye shadow and inky liner followed. Koyama's gentle hands soon relieved Kagome's hairdo of its earlier confines, leaving long raven tresses tumbling down in loose waves to fall over her shoulders.

"Lady Fuji, now I finally know why Lord Sesshoumaru treats you like the most precious jewel." Koyama commented, peering over Kagome's shoulder to look into the mirror.

Kagome must have given her a questioning look, for Koyama continued. "The servants have all been wondering; which amazing creature could manage to captivate Lord Sesshoumaru to the extent of him going to such lengths just to make her happy. Now that I've seen for myself, I know why. It is not surprising as to why Lord Sesshoumaru is so enchanted by you, Lady Fuji."

"He…hasn't seen me like that, Koyama-san. Not without the makeup and the hairdo." Kagome said softly.

"That's a shame, Lady Fuji. You're a beautiful, beautiful young lady." Koyama said as she ran an ox bone comb gently through Kagome's hair, smoothing out the tangles. "I believe Lord Sesshoumaru will have the chance to see you in your natural beauty soon, and he would not be disappointed in the least."

Kagome longed to tell Koyama she was wrong; Sesshoumaru would be furious, outraged and shocked if he ever saw her as Higurashi Kagome. The one he loved and put in great effort for was Fuji of Hanaka, not Kagome. Sesshoumaru did not know Kagome that well – he detested her for being companion to his half-brother Inuyasha, disliked her for her loud mouth and brazen attitude in standing up to him, knows her only as the meddlesome Shikon jewel guardian and as a miko, which makes her the arch rival of all demons.

"I hope he will be able to accept me for who I am." Kagome mused, her voice tinged slightly with melancholy as the question she had been afraid of the entire time came back to haunt her.

"There's no reason for Lord Sesshoumaru not to, Lady Fuji." Koyama replied. "He really treasures you. Look how he did not insist on sharing a chamber with you. For a demon lord who most probably has no difficulties getting what he wants, I'd say, that's a lot of respect that he has given you."

"I understand. As women of the floating world, we have no bindings, no concrete ground where we can call our own. Bringing men entertainment and pleasure is our duty, but Lord Sesshoumaru has been honorable and mindful in terms of the boundaries of propriety."

Koyama smiled in agreement and gently braided Kagome's hair into a loose braid to prepare her for bed.

"Koyama-san?"

"Yes, Lady Fuji?"

"Which level is Lord Sesshoumaru's sleeping chambers on?"

"It is on the fourth."

"So he spends most of his time there when he visits Ezo?"

"No, not exactly. Sometimes he would spend most of his time…somewhere else."

"Where would that be?" Kagome asked instantly, mindful not to appear too enthusiastic. Could it be a private area used only by Sesshoumaru? That might be where the jewel resides. It might be easier than she thought it to be. "The garden? The towers by the side of the main building?"

"No one knows, Lady Fuji."

"Eh?"

Koyama nodded seriously. "No one knows where it is. It is somewhere within this castle, but only Lord Sesshoumaru knows of it. In fact, we servants do not speak of this place, or its location. Only a few of us who have been working here for very long have heard of its existence."

"So it does exist. Something that exists must have a location. Has anyone tried to find out where this private area is?" Kagome asked and she saw a flicker of uneasiness darken Koyama's motherly features.

"Lady Fuji, it most probably does not even exist in the very first place. I have been working here since I was fifteen, and till now, I haven't come across it. Personally, I believe it is a myth."

"A myth? But you said earlier that it is somewhere within this castle."

"You…you must have heard wrongly, my Lady. No one speaks of it anyway." Koyama's uneasiness was now getting too obvious, and Kagome concluded that this maid servant was lying to her. She knew there was some private place, most probably heavily-guarded and highly secretive, but Koyama realized she had aroused Kagome's interest in this forbidden area and was now trying to claim it to be a mere myth.

Kagome looked deep in thought, and Koyama quickly added with a laugh that seemed too bright to Kagome. "My, my, I have been here for more than half my life and know all the seven levels to the castle like the back of my hand. There's nothing too exciting about this place, Lady Fuji!"

"Seven? Seven levels?" Earlier on when Kagome ascended the stairs, she recalled there were six flights of steps. There were no other stairways.

Koyama looked flustered at Kagome's confusion, before releasing a bout of overly-cheery laughter. "Oh, I must be getting old. Six! How could I possibly have mistaken six for seven?"

Koyama was lying; it was getting as clear as day to Kagome.

So there are seven levels to this castle, instead of the initial five from the exterior, or six from the interior at the stairways. That made it much easier for Kagome, given that now all she had to do was to find the concealed level. Koyama's anxiety at having accidentally let slip of the forbidden level narrowed down the search areas which Kagome had to cover, given that logic dictates how the precious Shikon jewel must be hidden safely within the elusive seventh level. It made perfect sense, and while to the servants, the Shikon jewel was most probably unheard of, it was all too obvious to Kagome as to why Sesshoumaru would make efforts to hide it well.

But then again, where could it be? There was no visible stairway, and neither could Kagome sense any demonic concealing spells as she walked up the steps earlier. Furthermore, how could one conceal an entire level? It was not quite possible, but if her deductions about Koyama's lies were true, then she got the location of her Shikon jewel right.

She would need to explore. But how? And when?

That remained to be seen.

Kagome would need a stroke of unexceptionally good luck in finding that place, and also, ample time for her to act.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_

A/N: Detective Kagome gets to work! Hope you guys liked it so far! Please review and vote for Wisteria!


	28. Adrenaline

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 28: Adrenaline**

* * *

Rays of morning sunshine peeped through the gaps in the shoji door, gently waking Kagome like a lover's caress. She took a deep breath, her eyes still closed, before stretching lazily in the warm futon. The soft futon felt so good against her tired muscles; she did not feel like waking up. The tatami of the room smelled fresh and fragrant, unlike back in Hanaka, where the almost overpowering fragrances of flowers dominated the air.

Blinking once, then twice, to get accustomed to the gradually brightening interior of the room, Kagome forced herself to open her eyes. How she wished she could just hide in the comfort of the futon for one more hour. The fresh fragrance of the tatami was very lulling indeed.

Ignoring the cries of protest from her sleep-laden mind, she dragged herself upright into a sitting position. There was a long day ahead of her, and she would have to meet Sesshoumaru down in the grand hall for breakfast.

Pushing the covers of the futon back, Kagome felt the cold from the external surroundings assault her from all directions and sneeze involuntarily from the sudden change in temperature. It was even colder than the most merciless winters of Kyoto, and she longed for a warm bath to dispel the uncomfortable tingling in her toes.

It was then when someone knocked on the ground outside her door.

"Lady Fuji…it is Koyama. Are you awake?"

"Yes, Koyama-san. Please enter." Kagome replied, hurriedly running her hands through her hair to make herself look more decent.

The shoji door slid open slowly, and the maidservant bowed dutifully before entering the room. Along with her were two other young maidservants, and they carried huge trays of the most exquisite grooming tools, small basins of warm scented water and hot facial washcloths.

"Lady Fuji, you are expected in the grand dining hall in an hour's time. Please allow us to help you with the necessary preparations."

Kagome nodded politely. She washed her face with the warm washcloths and rinsed her mouth with the scented waters, while the maidservants helped her with her five-layered kimono, the obi and her elaborate hairdo. Finally, it got down to her makeup, the particular aspect which Kagome was most eager to get done with.

"Lady Fuji, since you're a guest of Lord Sesshoumaru's, he has ordered me to tell you that it is not necessary for you to do the full maiko make-"

"No!" Kagome said a little too loudly and hastily in her sudden pang of anxiety. That was what happened when one hid too many secrets; one is kept on one's toes at all times. Koyama and the two other maidservants looked shocked at her sudden outburst, their eyes widened.

"I mean…it's alright, Lord Sesshoumaru is my client. It is only right for me to dress and groom myself appropriately according to the rules of my profession. Besides, he might not be able to recognize me if I turn up without the full makeup." She added the last bit in a weak attempt at a joke to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere, hoping that Koyama would not insist.

"But…isn't it more comfortable to-"

Kagome cleared her throat politely and reached for the white face paint on her dresser, clearly refusing further argument. "I insist, Koyama-san."

The older lady bowed, knowing that there was no way she could defy Kagome's wishes, given how special she was to Lord Sesshoumaru. It would do no good to herself to offend or upset the potential future Lady of the Western Lands.

_But why was Lady Fuji so averse to showing Lord Sesshoumaru how she really looked like underneath the maiko makeup? She looked so…uneasy earlier, when they told her she could go without the thick makeup, and it was not as if she was ugly, or had flaws to hide. _

Lady Fuji, in Koyama's opinion, was even more beautiful without the maiko hairdo and makeup.

"I would appreciate your help in getting the makeup done, Koyama-san." Kagome asked politely, feeling slightly embarrassed for her earlier outburst and seemingly childish insistence on putting on the maiko makeup. "And please, if you do not mind, light the wisteria incense."

Usually, back at Hanaka, she wished she could go without it. However, over here at Ezo in Sesshoumaru's castle, her mask was everything to her. She took the risk by entering his territory and staying there, and the price to pay was to ensure the crack lines in the mask do not surface. Anything could give her away, especially when the other party was someone as brilliant and alert as Sesshoumaru.

Inhaling the first notes of wisteria fragrance that floated on the tendrils of smoke, Kagome felt her erratically beating heart calm slightly. It was like a drug – something she could never be at ease without. Somehow, Kagome had grown to associate herself with the layers of makeup and fragrances used to hide her true identity.

It was disgusting. She could not even be herself. How she hated this pretentious creature known as Fuji the maiko…would there ever be a day when she could officially go back to being Higurashi Kagome?

_Someday…that might happen,_ Kagome thought hopefully as Koyama brushed two strokes of the thick white face paint over her pinkish beige skin, concealing all the colors of natural flesh.

_I am Kagome…_

_Kagome…_

_Kagome…._

But as the white face paint was spread fully and evenly to create the alabaster white look, Kagome realized to her dismay, that she might never be able to be Higurashi Kagome again.

For looking back at her in the brass mirror, was…

_Fuji._

_Yes. Fuji._

Kagome took slow careful steps down the steep flight of steps, flanked by all three maidservants. This was what she detested about the feudal era; the impossibly heavy clothing, elaborate grooming and the constant need to look elegant and refined. It made every step tiring and laborious, and she wondered if it was the ancient people's way of keeping their females in the home, subordinate and dependent on the males.

_That sure is chauvinistic,_ Kagome thought to herself. _I feel really sorry for the women-_

It was then when she felt it. There was no mistake. It was the weakening of the Shikon jewel's call to her soul. She took another slow, measured step down the steps. Her suspicions were proven; the strength of the jewel's call weakened with every descending step she took.

It proved something.

The Shikon jewel was concealed somewhere in the higher levels of this castle.

But how on earth was she going to get there? Firstly, her room was on the second level, and that would leave her with no opportunity to go to the other levels. Secondly, Kagome did not know her way around the castle. She only knew how to get to her room and the dining hall. Thirdly, this castle belonged to Sesshoumaru, one of the most powerful demons alive. There must be countless of demon guards, enchanted traps or concealing spells to protect the jewel.

She had to take a risk.

"Lady Fuji arrives!" Koyama called out dutifully as they reached the fusuma doors of the grand dining hall. The three maidservants dropped to their knees and bowed till their heads were touching the wooden flooring, while Kagome stood alone between them, feeling somehow nervous and excited at seeing Sesshoumaru.

The elaborately gold-painted fusuma doors were slid open on both sides to reveal the vast interior of the dining hall, and from where she was, Kagome could see Sesshoumaru at the far end of the hall, seated on a zabuton with a tray laid out in front of him. There was a huge variety of dishes with a hotpot boiling merrily in the middle, its delicious aroma wafting throughout the entire hall.

Their eyes met, and she smiled sweetly and bowed in respect, before stepping daintily to the grand hall. Walking over to Sesshoumaru's side, Kagome bowed again and knelt down dutifully like how a typical Japanese wife would.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Good morning, Fuji." He replied. "Did you have a good rest?"

"Yes," She smiled. "It was very comfortable indeed, and I really appreciate the hot spring bath you prepared for me."

He nodded. "I'm glad you like it. Is the water warm enough?"

"I haven't really had the chance to take a bath in it," She shook her head, smiling at him. "I will definitely try it sometime soon."

Their eyes met in that instant, and the air between them stilled with the sudden sexual tension that materialized.

_Surely, he's not expecting us to take a bath together…_Kagome thought shyly, her cheeks warming from her treacherous imagination.

"Why are you looking at me?" She mumbled bashfully, breaking the eye contact.

He shrugged, but there was a playful glint in those golden eyes which did not go unnoticed by Kagome.

"I saw that!" She smiled at him accusingly, and he looked nonchalantly back at her, before she burst into uncontrollable laughter and he allowed a smile to grace his lips.

That was what he found so special about Fuji the maiko – never had he met a woman who would talk or act like how she did around him. The alluring scents of wisteria were tantalizing his senses in waves, strong in her mirth and still when she was quiet. She was just too adorable and lovable, teaching him to have fun in her own special way.

Shaking her head in mock exasperation, Kagome reached for the vat of wine placed by Sesshoumaru's tray and filled his cup.

"Here…please enjoy your breakfast, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"You too, Fuji." He signaled to the entire tray of food prepared for her, arranged neatly and attractively opposite his own tray.

She shook her head. "No, that is most inappropriate-"

It was then when he surprised her by wrapping his much larger hand around her slender wrist, helping her to her feet and leading her to the zabuton laid out for her. Placing his hands gently on her shoulder, he got her into a kneeling position on the zabuton, before picking the vat of rice wine up.

Sesshoumaru was about to fill her cup, when Kagome's hand abruptly reached out and stopped him.

"No, Lord Sesshoumaru…this is most-" She tried to take the vat from him, but he shook his head, gently pried it out of her grasp and filled the cup.

Kagome bowed hastily in gratitude as he replaced the cup; it was almost a sin to have Sesshoumaru fill her cup for her. He was the client, and she, the maiko. He should never be serving her. Even in modern Japan, it was rather inappropriate to receive such service from someone of a higher social status.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He nodded and took his place at his zabuton again, while Kagome looked at the lavish spread in front of her with wide opened eyes. With a customary "itadakimasu", she started her breakfast with the mixed pickles. The radish and bottle gourd was most expertly pickled with the right amount of salt, vinegar and sugar, leaving it fragrant, flavorful yet crisp at the same time.

She smiled her appreciation, before picking up a mouthful of rice with her chopsticks to mute the earlier burst of flavor in her mouth.

Turning her attentions to the highlight of breakfast, the hot pot, Kagome slowly spooned a ladleful of the clear broth into a lacquer bowl. Lifting it to her lips, she sipped the broth bit by bit, amazed to discover how flavorful the warm clear liquid actually was. It dispelled all the earlier cold she felt. The slightly salty konbu based soup was accentuated by the natural sweetness of the flesh of the red garoupa fish and the natural, slightly earthy aroma of enoki and shiitake mushrooms. The cubes of silken tofu at the base of the pot were firm to the touch on the outside, but when she pressed harder with her chopsticks, it split to reveal a soft texture which made the tofu seem to melt in her mouth.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what good fortune I have, to be able to try the best hot pot I have ever had in my entire life."

He smiled; contented that she was enjoying the meal. Sesshoumaru loved watching her enjoy the food, the way her beautiful eyes closed when she was savoring the delightful flavors of the food.

"I am glad you like the food," He said. "Do eat more, for I will take you around the castle to show you the various levels after breakfast. We'll then go out to explore the castle grounds in the afternoon, when it will be slightly warmer."

A tingle of excitement shot up her spine and Kagome's eyes widened, before she hurriedly reminded herself not to appear too excited about exploring the castle. He was about to show her around his castle, and to her, it was the perfect chance to gauge the location of Shikon jewel and plan the route she should take when she goes in search for her jewel.

Kagome gulped as adrenaline took over her senses, and suddenly, the almost heavenly soup she was sipping became bland like water. Her senses were on overdrive with the promise of finding the Shikon jewel, and nothing else really mattered to her.

It was hers, rightfully hers.

She had to do all she could to get it back, and even if she was taking a risk, she could not care less.

"Alright," She smiled at him, failing to notice how his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Picking her bowl of rice up, she took a rather big mouthful along with a thick slice of garoupa fish. "I guess I'd need the energy."

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Quite a filler chapter, in my opinion, but I need some time to plan out the castle's interior! I sincerely hope this chapter did not disappoint you guys too much, and please review to let me know how you feel about this!


	29. Confusion

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Chapter 29 is here! I am so touched by all the lovely reviews you guys left…I thought some of you might have forgotten about Wisteria by now! But not only did you not forget, you guys still left such wonderful and encouraging reviews. I was hoping to go past the 300 mark for the reviews, and we did it! Thank you! *hugggles each and every one of you*

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 29: Confusion**

* * *

"This fusuma…never have I seen such breathtaking artwork…" Kagome mused softly, admiring the blend of vivid gold, red and black background and a pair of white cranes against the heavier wooden screen. "It's…it's beautiful."

They were on the third level of his castle, in a spacious but rather cluttered room where she could see what she deduced were military documents and countless of strategic maps all around. Books and manuscripts, volumes and volumes of them, filled the low shelves and occupied a rather vast amount of available space. It was not difficult to infer that Sesshoumaru was highly learned when it comes to military strategies and weaponry, given the amount of related literature Kagome could see.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, so this is where you discuss military affairs with your retainers and soldiers?"

He nodded, but did not say more. Kagome understood instantly and bowed politely in return. She was after all, a woman, and back in those times, questioning military affairs was taboo in terms of etiquette.

She genuinely felt privileged at having the opportunity to explore a tradition Japanese castle in its full glory, especially when back in the modern times, one could still see well-preserved castles like Himeji Castle, but without all of the glory in its heyday. She had been to Himeji, and while the rooms and castle architecture had never been destroyed by war or natural disasters, the breathtakingly crafted furniture and decorations were no more. This made the beautiful and famed Himeji castle look rather melancholic in comparison; something so magnificent should not be so empty and void of life.

Sesshoumaru's castle was a classic example of Japanese military architecture at its finest, but Kagome knew, someday it would fade into history too. For she never knew this castle in Hokkaido existed, which in other words, meant that somewhere along the passage of time, this magnificent castle had disappeared off the face of the earth.

She wondered what could have caused this castle to disappear. Could it have been a natural disaster, an earthquake, perhaps? Or maybe it was destroyed by one of Sesshoumaru's enemies? It was a melancholic thought indeed.

"Fuji…"

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular, Lord Sesshomaru." She replied, reaching out to touch the beautiful designs on the fusuma. "I was just amazed by the artwork and architecture. It is brilliant indeed, the structure of ancient Japanese architecture."

"Ancient?" Sesshoumaru repeated, his brows slightly furrowed with confusion over Kagome's slip of the tongue. "This castle was only built twenty lunar cycles ago."

She stiffened as she realized how careless she was. Lost in her thoughts, Kagome had allowed her mind to drift, and as she was drifting in the flow of thoughts, she had collided painfully into driftwood.

What should she do? Anxiety flooded her, starting from the innermost parts of her heart, spreading outwards rapidly. She couldn't afford to let the anxiety display itself on her face for Sesshoumaru to see; that would be too obvious, and given how intelligent he was, her lie would be exposed in no time.

But she should have known better – lies were meant to be exposed. It was simply a matter of time.

"Oh, I was referring to the designs of military architecture passed down from the earlier times…" She said lamely, her smile a little too cheery to be convincing. Kagome sighed inwardly; she could not even convince herself with that.

Sesshoumaru looked at her before nodding, his expression rather unreadable in that instant. There was something amiss about the way Fuji was acting – her actions, words and even her smiles…they seemed somewhat forced and planned. It was not the Fuji he knew from the beginning, but then again, Sesshoumaru knew better than to convince himself that he knew her well. She was lovely, but she was still a female, and on top of that, a maiko.

Females were not as easily understood as males, and the ladies of the floating world were far worse; one never knew what exactly they were thinking. And from his past experiences with Hasu, Sesshoumaru knew that words spoken from the lips of a maiko or geisha were never to be taken at face value.

He thought Fuji was different, but ever since she came to Ezo with him, she started behaving like the other geishas he knew from his past. In other words, she acted as if she had something to hide. At some times, she acted as if she was looking for something.

He could not pinpoint what it was though.

They exited the room and strolled down the lengthy hallway, their footsteps echoing in the wintry air. Maidservants followed behind quietly, holding extra fur capes, trays of piping hot ginger tea and warm desserts made with red bean paste and rice cakes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what are these rounded openings in the windows for?" She asked curiously, oblivious to his growing uneasiness over her actions. Her smile was bright and innocent as she tried to peep out of the window, only to sneeze adorably when a gust of chilly wind blew in her direction.

"Are you feeling cold?"

"A little," Kagome smiled and sneezed again, before Koyama hurried forward to tuck another fur cape snugly around her shoulders.

That childish innocence threw Sesshoumaru into confusion again; for she was back to the Fuji he felt so comfortable around again.

"This is a special design used for defense purposes." He explained, standing beside her. "Can you guess what it is for?"

"Hmm…" She thought hard. The holes were small, just large enough for grown up's hand to go through, yet its small size conceals the person standing behind the window from the eyes of people outside the castle. "Could it be use for throwing things at the enemies? The person attacking would be well-hidden and protected from the enemy, while still being able to attack at the same time."

"You're a brilliant girl indeed, Fuji." Sesshoumaru smiled approvingly at her display of intelligence. "Have you ever considered serving as an advisor in my army?"

Kagome laughed, her eyes crinkling up at the ends. "If honorable Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to employ this lowly one, that is."

"For someone of such beauty, wit and talent, this Sesshoumaru is afraid he'd have to pay you with your weight in gold."

"I'd be most honored to serve as your advisor, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome laughed daintily; this was the side of Sesshoumaru she liked best. Nonetheless serious, but with a good mix of subtle humor thrown in. Turning to Koyama, she asked good-naturedly, "Koyama-san, can you imagine me in the military? And receiving gold for that too!"

The maidservant smiled, amused at Fuji's words yet unable to express the humor openly in her lord's presence. "Well, pardon my boldness in saying this, but if Lord Sesshoumaru ties the nuptial knots with you, Lady Fuji, serving as advisor in your husband's military would be a very natural thing to do indeed, especially for someone as intelligent as you are."

"Koyama-san!" Kagome chided, her lips turned up in an involuntary smile of bashfulness. She cast a sideward glance at Sesshoumaru. He was expressionless and was simply staring out of the small hole from which soldiers could attack the enemies.

He remained silent.

Kagome felt nervousness grip her, and Koyama definitely did too, for she hastily bowed and retreated a few steps. Somehow, the idea of Sesshoumaru finding marriage with her repulsive put a pang of pain right through her heart. He obviously didn't like the idea-

"You have a good point there, Koyama. This Sesshoumaru would save a lot on the gold, indeed." The demon lord spoke up after momentary silence, eliciting a hidden smile of relief from Kagome.

_He did not mind when Koyama joked about him being married to Fuji the maiko?_

"I can't believe it; you are coming together to make fun of me. Especially you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome chided in a mock reproaching manner, her smile still visible on her lips, before walking ahead of them. "Now, let's get going to the other levels."

And for most of the morning, that was what they did – touring the other levels of the castles, admiring the tasteful artwork and architecture in every room, writing a scroll of calligraphy in Sesshoumaru's study and having a game of traditional Chinese chess, the shogi.

Kagome had had some experience with shogi back in elementary school, and was pretty good at it, but was far from being in Sesshoumaru's league. Countless of years of genuine military experience made the game of shogi seem like child's play to him, and from the meticulous way he planned his moves, Kagome knew his victory in the game was not a stroke of luck.

The next level was the sixth level, the last of the openly-acknowledged levels of the castle. Yet Koyama let slip that there was a seventh level, and Kagome was determined to find it. She needed the jewel's power to raise her senses and instincts as the guardian of the Shikon jewel; her powers were so stagnant and dull, and she had a shard to recover. She had sensed it that night before the spiritual energy of the shard disappeared into thin air like a wisp of smoke. She needed to be stronger to find that shard; there was virtually nothing else in her mundane life at Hanaka that drove her on like the missing shard did.

Then again, Kagome knew there was a basement in which stores of food, water and weapons were kept. Did seven levels include the basement, or did it not?

If the basement was included, then Koyama was not lying; there were really seven levels to the castle, with the sixth level being the highest of them all.

"Be careful, Fuji. The steps here are steep." Sesshoumaru said, before extending his hand towards her.

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru gratefully, reaching out to place her hand in his as they ascended the steps together. His hands, once so fearsome to her, proved her wrong with the tenderness they exuded.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

She could feel the stirrings of spiritual energy grow stronger and stronger with every ascending step. The Shikon Jewel was close, and her instincts as its rightful guardian resonated joyously within her…

"This is the highest level to the castle," Sesshoumaru said.

It was the brightest of all the levels so far, partly because windows were lined up along two of the four walls, aiding in ventilation. The wintry winds were cold, but refreshing and fresh.

Kagome nodded and turned to look at the room, wondering where the Shikon Jewel could be.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Confusion seized her senses and froze them momentarily…

For the entire sixth level was almost bare.

Everything was laid out for her to see.

And there was no place that was obscure enough to house the Shikon Jewel.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_

A/N: Plot thickens, and mystery gets stirred into the cocktail! MissTeak just started school and is practically dying from the workload :X


	30. A lingering Wisteria scent and something

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Wisteria is back with chapter 30! This is dedicated to my dear friend Jen, otherwise known as Tana-san.

**Wisteria**

**Chapter 30: A lingering Wisteria scent and something else**

* * *

Koyama must have either been joking or too old to remember things. At least, that was what Kagome thought as she sat alone in the private hot spring bath Sesshoumaru had prepared for her. The heady Wisteria scent from the incense pot was swirling like a vortex in the warm air, and it wasn't helping her overworked brain.

Earlier on, when she had been on the sixth level of his castle, Kagome had definitely sensed it. The pulsating spiritual energy of the jewel had called out to her again and again, just like how a wandering child would call for its mother. What Kagome felt towards the jewel was nothing simple words could describe; it was not just her property. Rather, it was more of an entity bound to her soul. There was an unbreakable bond between the Shikon Jewel and its guardian miko, just like how Kikyou used to be bonded to the jewel until her death.

She had wanted to linger around more to look for traces of evidence that would indicate the jewel's location, but Sesshoumaru's presence prevented her from doing so, and the fact that he had arranged activities for her meant that she had no choice but to go along with them. Kagome had never been an observant person to begin with, and now, she found herself in a situation where she had to play Sherlock Holmes. This was an unsettling thought.

There was no other option, was there? If Yanagi was here, she would have told Kagome to give up and let things rest. But Kagome was not a quitter; she was a modern girl with an inner fighter. Giving up is not an option, not when she has come so close to getting what she has been looking for.

The jewel was never going to come to her. She would have to go to the jewel, and it would be tonight.

It was already past midnight, and Sesshoumaru would be in his personal chambers. The previous night here told Kagome that the demon guards did not patrol the chamber corridors at night; they were busy guarding entrances, and weaponry rooms. She figured even if there was anyone who discovered her snooping around in the castle, she would just vehemently deny any accusations and claim she lost her way while looking for the bathroom. But what would Sesshoumaru think?

Would it seem like a breach of trust if she were to be caught?

She surprised herself with that thought; why on earth would she be concerned over 'trust' when it came to Sesshoumaru? The word trust spoke volumes. Trust was more than friendship, more than 'like' and even more than 'love'.

How much did she like him? Kagome could not answer that question. How did one measure love? Could one even do so?

She knew she enjoyed being around him. That was what she liked best; to do nothing in particular and simply stay by his side.

Prior to retiring for the night, Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been playing a game of traditional chess in his study. It did not take more than five moves on his part to push her into a corner, and poor Kagome was left fretting and pondering over each move for at least a good fifteen minutes. It was then when Sesshoumaru said something which made him seem even more endearing than usual.

"_Forget it, Fuji. The game shall cease here."_

"_Why? I am not done with this move."_

"_You are rather dreadful at chess." He said with a straight face, but Kagome caught a hint of playful amusement in those amber eyes._

"_You're making fun of me, aren't you?" She laughed, pouting._

_Sesshoumaru shook his head in concealed mirth. "You do not really enjoy the game, do you?"_

_Kagome smiled, conceding defeat. "I am playing it because you enjoy the game, Lord Sesshoumaru."_

"_It's alright. This Sesshoumaru does not really care much for the game. It is your presence that is enjoyed."_

He was slowly growing to like Fuji the maiko so much. What had started as a fateful meeting in Hanaka's teahouse had evolved into a growing dependency on each others' presence. Somehow, Kagome knew very well, he was too entrenched in her life by now to get out of it entirely.

She did not want to hurt him, not ever. But circumstances did not seem willing to offer her an option.

Stepping out of the hot spring, Kagome shuddered involuntarily as the wintry air bit into her bare, damp skin. She had to act fast if she wanted to find out the exact location of the jewel. Hopefully, Sesshoumaru would never ever find out about it, and things could remain the way they were.

But to err is human.

Kagome, never the greatest strategist around, had naively overlooked one greater consideration. She failed to consider what she would do in the event of discovering the jewel's location. Would she take it, or would she have to plead for it? Or perhaps, fight for it?

She did not think of that.

And in light of her growing relationship with him, Kagome had once again underestimated the feared Lord of the West.

Reaching for her towel, Kagome dried herself hastily while standing by the wisteria incense pot. Her face was still covered with the thick maiko makeup, and unknown to herself, it brought Kagome a sense of peace that she had this mask to hide under. She put on her cotton inner robe, before throwing on the thick fur cape Koyama had left behind for her.

Here goes nothing, she thought. And with a soft discreet slide of her shoji door, Higurashi Kagome set off into the dimly-illuminated darkness of the castle, determined to find the Shikon jewel.

She held her breath and stood at the door frame, straining to look around for any signs of guards or maidservants. There was no one in sight, and Kagome took that as a safe sign to proceed.

Scooting silently out to where the stairway was, Kagome silently ascended the steps one by one, mindful not to make a single sound. The adrenaline coursing through her blood formed a natural barrier to the occasional gust of frosty air that found its way through the eaves of the castle. Kagome felt strong like she had never before; this was the first time she found purpose in her existence since she found herself stuck at Hanaka. Somehow, this adventurous risk reminded her of her earlier days while she was travelling with her companions like Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

The corridors were dark, but the flickering lights of the paper lanterns and oil lamps hung along the long, eerie walkways helped her navigate her way around. She cautiously stopped at every level to look around for any signs of people or demon guards walking around, but thankfully, there were none. It was almost deathly silent except for the sounds of the wind swirling furiously outside.

The absence of anyone else gave Kagome renewed confidence, and she hastened her footsteps along the long flight of steps. She was already at the fifth level; there was no reason to give up or slow down at this point. At this point, one of the wooden steps creaked noisily under her feet.

_Damn!_ Kagome cursed inwardly, her heart skipping a few beats. In her haste to rush up to the sixth level, she had unwittingly let her guard down for that few seconds. Sesshoumaru's hearing was acute…could he have heard that already?

She sat deathly still, holding her breath in order to listen for any signs of movement in her vicinity. Kagome did not dare move a muscle; she contemplated between running back to her chamber to pretend as if nothing happened and continuing up to the sixth level.

A few moments went by, and there was still not a single suspicious sound to be heard. Kagome silently heaved a sigh of relief, and wiped her clammy palms against her cotton robe. It was safe to continue, or so she believed.

Climbing hastily but mindful of her steps, Kagome found herself standing at the top of the stairs. She was finally at the sixth level, where the presence of the Shikon jewel was the strongest. It resonated deep in her bones, pulsating through the very core of them like a stream of energy. The crisp scent of the cedar wood used in the flooring, rafters and walls of the interior was even more pronounced at night, and it somehow made the Shikon jewel's aura more prominent to Kagome.

But still, it was nowhere to be seen. Had Sesshoumaru used illusionary methods to conceal the jewel?

Kagome closed her eyes for a second, and tried to identify the area of the entire sixth level where the jewel's presence was the strongest. With the spiritual energy empowering her, Kagome took a step forward.

That was when she saw it.

The faintest glimmer of mauve from behind the wooden walls, looking just like a purple star twinkling in the night sky.

Her heart stopped with the excitement. Blood pounded rapidly.

There it was – the Shikon jewel which she had been looking high and low for. Kagome frowned involuntarily and stared hard at the area in which the Shikon jewel was boarded up. It was approximately a good eight feet above the sixth level's flooring, hidden deep within the walls. She thought for a moment, and then, just like a wave comes crashing to the shore, it all came to her.

No one would have thought of that, and Kagome was amazed at how brilliant Sesshoumaru was to have thought of that.

This elevated area was the mysterious seventh level which Koyama accidentally let slip on, and it was in a place where no one would ever expect it to be. For the seventh level was hidden at the side of the sixth level; it was an elevated area concealed within the walls at the side of the room. This explained why level six was a lot less spacious as compared to the other levels; she had thought it was simply smaller, but Kagome now knew, it was smaller because it had to house another level in it at the far end of the interior.

Kagome still could not figure out how it could be accessed, but she was determined to do so. It was so near yet so far; the jewel was deep within the walls, but there was no latch or trap door which could be lifted up to enter that area. Pressing her palms to the wall, Kagome tried to feel for a hollow spot, or anything that could reveal access to the jewel hidden beyond those solid wooden walls. She hurriedly looked around for any hints of demonic magic that could have been used to mask trap doors, using her years of experience in seeing through Shippo's quirky pranks, but alas, there were none. It was simply behind a wall and nothing else.

Could she be thinking too much? The wall could be a real wall without any trap doors or whatsoever, erected by Sesshoumaru to hide the jewel away from the sight of everyone else after placing the jewel within. On top of that, the wall was solid and firm when she tried knocking on it. Did she really have to tear the entire wall down to get to the jewel? It could never be that easy, could it? Gritting her teeth, Kagome knelt down on the floor. She flinched at how bitterly cold it was, but she persevered in her attempt to check if the wooden boards could be removed easily.

_There's got to be a way,_ she thought determinedly, before the sounds of approaching footsteps came loud and clear from the end of the steps. Her eyes widened to almost impossible dimensions, her entire being freezing with the possibility of being caught. There was no way she could talk her way out of this if she was discovered prying away at the boards concealing the Shikon jewel.

Clambering hastily to her feet, Kagome tried to smooth the ends of her cotton robe down. She could not look flustered, not when someone was approaching in a matter of seconds. Her efforts could not go to naught; she had come so far after all.

So she ran as far as she could from the wall concealing the seventh level, and stood still as a statue at one of the larger openings that functioned as a window, gritting her teeth in the face of the merciless chilly winds.

"Fuji-chan, why aren't you resting in your chamber?"

Kagome pretended to jump, and turned around to bow to the owner of the voice. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I found myself unable to get to sleep, so…so I decided to come up for some fresh air…"

"Ah."

She did not know if he bought her story, but Kagome quickly continued, trying to change the topic. "You?"

"This Sesshoumaru came up for…fresh air as well."

She evaded his eyes and nodded, dying to escape before her pounding heart gave her away. It was almost slamming against her rib cage, and Kagome thought her poor heart might give way any moment.

"I…I think I should get going back to my chamber. Have an early rest too, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome muttered, keeping her eyes low on the ground so as to avoid meeting his. Bowing politely to him for the final time, she strode past him to run down the steep steps as quickly as she could possibly manage.

Sesshoumaru nodded in return, and watched silently as the maiko hurried away as if she could not even bear to stay in the same space with him for another second. It was highly uncharacteristic of her, and Sesshoumaru had never been an unobservant individual.

He knew she was up there way before he reached the fifth level of the castle, contrary to what she believed. In fact, his deliberately slow and loud footsteps along the stairs leading up to the sixth level were meant to warn her of his arrival. He did not want to startle her if she had really been up there simply for a breath for fresh air, but the fact that she had nonetheless remained startled upon his arrival told him there was more to it than meets the eye. If she had been there for pure, simple reasons, his loud footsteps would only earn a sweet, polite greeting from her.

Something was amiss, and he could only hope he was not being overly-sensitive.

He did not know if he should be doing this, but the conflicting counterpart of his heart told him he had to do so. Somehow, in his growing liking for Fuji the maiko and the increasing sense of familiarity he felt around her, Sesshoumaru had allowed himself to become rather complacent. Was he really complacent, or was he subconsciously evading the undesirable truth?

Hesitantly, Sesshoumaru took a few steps in the direction of the far end of the sixth level. He did not even have to walk till the end when a lingering scent of Wisteria hit him, wafting towards him from the direction of the seventh level chamber. And just as Sesshoumaru frowned ever so slightly, the oddly familiar scent of something else, underlying the floral Wisteria scents, hit him. It was the scent he picked up from Fuji that night when they shared an embrace in the rain outside Hanaka.

It was a scent he knew from long ago…long before he met Fuji the maiko. He was quite positive of that.

But before he could identify it and put a label to the feeling of déjà vu he was experiencing, a gust of frosty air whipped the scent away and carried it out to the harsh North.

Sesshoumaru walked to the window where Fuji had been standing just a few minutes ago, and he did not leave until dawn almost revisited Ezo.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_


	31. Awkwardness

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed chapter 30 of Wisteria! I'm very grateful to you guys for remembering this story, and here is chapter 31.

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 31: Awkwardness**

* * *

The next morning was a cool, crisp day with the strong sun rays shining down upon the vast, snowy landscape. Stained the lightest of gold by the mesmerizing sun rays, the snow looked almost inviting despite the frosty air.

Sesshoumaru had suggested a stroll in the woods behind his castle, given that it was such a fine day to go outdoors. Kagome had agreed instantly upon hearing his suggestion; it was indeed a beautiful day, and she was in an excellent mood. Firstly, she had discovered the majority of the Shikon jewel which Inuyasha had left in Sesshoumaru's possession. The reconnection she had made with her jewel empowered her greatly; Kagome could feel the growing spiritual strength within herself. It was no longer the pathetic, subdued power she felt during her time at Hanaka.

"You seem to be in an excellent mood."

Kagome regarded the demon lord with a lingering sideward glance. Smiling at him, she nodded. "I am indeed, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Pray tell, Fuji, why is that so?" He asked, keeping his eyes fixed on a distant point.

Kagome bit her lower lip subtly. Why would he want to find out the reasons behind her happiness? Was he simply curious, or was he already suspicious of her?

Then again, it could be her paranoia. Sesshoumaru most probably hadn't noticed a thing; after all, if he had noticed it, she wouldn't be strolling alongside him. She would most probably have ended up shredded into pieces.

"It must have been the lovely breakfast." She lied, hoping it would be convincing enough. "I love hotpots, and it was a very delightful culinary experience. The cook's idea of simmering clams, scallops and wild snow mushrooms in _miso_ broth was simply brilliant."

"You found it delicious?" He asked casually, but she could somehow feel his eyes gauging her reactions. He seemed to be reading her, searching for any signs that would expose her lies.

"Why, yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. Did you not?" Kagome was quick to reply, adding a touch of incredulity into her words at the end to alter the atmosphere.

He said nothing to that, and simply inclined his head ever so slightly.

_What did he mean by that?_ Kagome wondered to herself. She could not tell if he was suspicious of her or not, especially when Sesshoumaru is such a difficult creature to read.

Was she thinking too much, or were her instincts right in sensing that Sesshoumaru was now suspecting there was more to Fuji than it seemed?

The trick was to feign ignorance. It had worked so far, and she had managed to avoid suspicion even living under the same roof with him. Kagome was certain it was merely her imagination that was playing tricks on her.

So they walked in silence, as if afraid words would betray them. Talking about the most trivial things like the occasional snow butterfly which flitted by and the adorable snow hares scrambling into their burrows upon their intrusion, Sesshoumaru and Kagome both hid the silent acknowledge that awkwardness was beginning to materialize in the air between the two of them. The only difference was that Sesshoumaru knew Fuji had something to hide, while Kagome held the answer to his suspicions.

They heard a deep, rumbling growl.

Stopping dead in their tracks, Sesshoumaru stood straighter, catching hints of scent which travelled along the morning breeze. Kagome looked around; the growl had not been a figment of imagination. There was something else out there. Instinctively, she moved such that she was standing back to back with Sesshoumaru. This was something Sango and Inuyasha had taught her to do in the face of danger.

"To your left." Sesshoumaru said softly, his voice dangerously cold as he kicked into battle mode mentally.

Kagome knew well enough to judge from the way by which trees were splintering to know that there was more to it than met the eye.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, there is not one, but two of them…"

He nodded. The growing sour stench told him what they were – mountain snow ogres, who resided in the deepest caves of Ezo. Immensely strong in physical power, they were also known for speed when it comes to running. Sesshoumaru had never fought a snow ogre since he hardly came up to Ezo and snow ogres rarely ventured out of the hills. He had no way of predicting their fighting patterns, and neither did he know their weak spots. It might be dangerous, but Sesshoumaru couldn't care less about himself and the impending fight. The girl standing behind him was more important, far more important.

"Fuji, go behind those bushes."

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" Kagome stood rooted to the ground, unsure if she should leave Sesshoumaru alone to battle the two ogres. After all, she was only too used to such situations from past experiences, and she had never had the need to escape and hide.

"Go."

"But I can defend myself."

"I said, go."

"I can help!"

Her mind wasn't thinking straight in the face of the severity of the situation, and those words escaped Kagome's lips before she could even think of stopping them. Sesshoumaru turned abruptly to regard her with an unreadable expression. His lips were parted ever so slightly, and those amber eyes reflected something that seemed like…

"Lord Sesshoumaru, watch out!"

Kagome shrieked as a column of trees collapsed like mere toothpicks under the immense strength of the snow ogres, who were eagerly forcing their way through to the human flesh they smelled. Clouds of powdered snow and splintered wood and branches flew high into the air, blurring her vision before she felt a great rush of powerful demonic energy overwhelm her being.

The unmistakable sounds of metal against the flying debris of wood and branches were all she could hear, and that was undoubtedly Sesshoumaru's sword shielding them from danger. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. Her feet lost their contact with the snowy ground almost immediately, and before she realized what was going on, she was safely hidden at the base of a tree, concealed by wild shrubs.

"Stay here."

That was all she heard, and she nodded dumbly. Opening her eyes, she saw the powerful rush of demonic energy disappear in a flash of blinding green, soaring skywards in an amazing display of speed and power. It was not the first time she had laid eyes upon Sesshoumaru's magnificent displays of power and swordsmanship, but to know that this time round, the sword in his hands was meant to protect her made it an entirely different experience.

The exquisite blend of pride, admiration and…growing love mixed with the increasingly strong vibes of fear and worry as she watched _her_ demon lord descend from the skies in a rush of green demonic energy. So immense was the power in the pillar of light, it appeared to be almost greenish white in its brightness. It was getting increasingly warm as well, and Kagome noted how the snow was rapidly melting though Sesshoumaru was still a great distance away.

The power, as Kagome knew very well from years of travelling and fighting with the Inutachi, was more than enough to obliterate the two ogres. They would dissipate into nothingness with Sesshoumaru's attack. The flare of powerful demonic aura charged down upon the snowy earth, illuminating everything in its vicinity with the strength of the wielder of the sword. It was coming so close, and it wouldn't be long when Sesshoumaru would strike…

Then, something unexpected happened.

One of the ogres had spotted Kagome, and in a surprising burst of demonic speed, charged towards her clumsily. The ground practically trembled with its thundering footsteps, causing bushes and trees to shake violently while Kagome tried to maintain her balance as she instinctively stood up to run. Danger was fast approaching, and the only logical thing to do was to make a run for it, though it seemed highly impossible in that instant. She tried to summon her miko powers, but she was too weak, lacking in training and practice…

_Fuji!_ Sesshoumaru's mind screamed repeatedly when he saw the ogre charge towards the helpless maiko, who was already staring at the hideous creature with indescribable fear in her eyes as she tried to back up against the tree. He wanted to hit himself; how could he have been so careless as to overlook the fact that the ogres might hurt Fuji? He had underestimated their speed. The wind was rushing in his ears, adrenaline was raging throughout his entire being, and Sesshoumaru knew very well, the speed at which he was going meant he could not stop until he had slashed something.

He only had seconds to think. Should he kill the other ogre first, before slaying the one threatening Fuji? That was a horrible idea; the other ogre was rapidly closing in on the maiko, and it wouldn't be too long until it managed to swing its massive arms in the girl's direction. If those deadly claws at the ends of those arms came into contact with Fuji, she would surely die painfully. He had to protect her; there was no way he would allow her to get hurt. Sesshoumaru could not afford that few moments.

He had to slay the ogre charging towards Fuji first, but the process of doing so would undoubtedly injure Fuji, for the impact of his superior demonic energy was not to be taken lightly. He had to try to attack such that the impact hitting the maiko would be reduced as much as possible, and once he had gotten rid of the two ogres, he would see to it that any wounds she suffered would be instantly treated.

Meanwhile, the ogre had gotten so close to the extent where Kagome could clearly see its maniacal expression, filled with bloodlust and hunger. Thick globs of saliva hung from the sides of its gaping mouth, swinging and flying everywhere as it charged towards her. She cringed and fought the urge to scream or gag, while praying Sesshoumaru would save her from this. Kagome tried to run, but the fear she was feeling at that moment prevented her from doing anything. She stood rooted and tried to look for cover around her, for time was of the essence and it would be a matter of life and death. Her mind was a complete blank except for Sesshoumaru's face. _Please, Sesshoumaru, please come quick…_

Sesshoumaru forcefully swung his sword in a downward crescent, and felt a strong resistance come into contact with the blade as it sliced past the ogre's scalp to hit the top of the skull. Applying greater pressure, the demon lord bit his inner lip as he felt the tough skull of the ogre crack under the force of his sword.

Kagome turned her head to the side as the ogre came within five feet of her, but before it could fully raise that massive arm to strike her, a blinding flash of green blinded her as it slashed through the ogre from the back to make a swift, fatal wound. The ogre's great mouth opened in an agonized roar of defeat, before lurching forward and dissipating into nothing but black ashes.

The loss of this 'shield' exposed Kagome vulnerably to the wrath of Sesshoumaru's attack. Rumbling waves of demonic energy rushed in her direction faster than the waves of tsunami would, and Kagome could feel the deadly power and unbearable heat as it got closer and closer. It was bound to burn her badly, but there was nothing she could do stop it. But when the first rush of Sesshoumaru's demonic energy licked painfully at her body, Kagome threw her head back in a silent scream of pain and felt a powerful surge of raw spiritual energy emerge like a bud within the deepest confines of her soul…

The ball of brilliant green demonic energy materialized into Sesshoumaru's form among the carnage, and the demon lord immediately sprinted in the direction of the maiko whom he had accidentally placed in danger, leaping over smoldering remains of trees and body parts of the ogre. "Fuji!"

Lying sprawled on the ground, Fuji was lying unconscious on her side. There was no stench of metallic blood mixing with the Wisteria scent. All Sesshoumaru could make out from afar was the bright red and yellow kimono she was wearing, and he prayed she would be alright. Nothing could happen to her…he had intended to tell her of his liking for her tonight since the first day of her arrival. Sesshoumaru had deliberately seen to it that a special chamber was prepared for the two of them. He had planned to spend the night together with her in the chamber, and upon taking her virginity, pledge to ask Ume for permission to be her official patron upon returning to Kyoto.

He could not deny he had entertained second thoughts with the uncanny turn of events, but Sesshoumaru threw those to the back of his mind. Now was not the time for such random thoughts; Fuji's life was on the line. He had to make sure she was alright.

Falling to his knees, Sesshoumaru frowned ever so subtly as his eyes took in her unconscious form. It was impossible…there was no way she could have evaded that immense demonic wave…

Fuji was unscathed. She was perfectly unscathed, without a single cut or scratch. Lying in the snow, she looked as if she was sleeping peacefully. Sesshoumaru reached out to feel her wrist for signs of pulse, and sure enough, it was beating slowly and steadily, but the demon lord flinched a moment later when a crackle of unknown energy stung his fingers.

_What on earth was that?_

He stared hard at the girl lying in front of him, and her bravely spoken words from earlier ran through his mind again.

"_But I can defend myself."_

"_I can help!"_

How could a Gion maiko face up to two menacing mountain ogres so bravely? Maiko and geisha…they were women well-versed in the performing and cultural arts, not demon-slaying. She had aligned herself back to back with him, searching for hints of danger as if she was a fellow combatant. She did not hide behind him like what he had expected her to do. On top of that, she knew how to study the pattern in which the trees were collapsing to gauge the number of enemies.

_Who exactly was she?_

And Fuji had always come across to him as being rather different, from the time when she talked to him about the average duration of time men spent in a lifetime waiting for their partners to dress up. She did use the Kyoto Gion dialect very well, but there were times when she let her guard down and accidentally spoke in a different accent. On top of that, there were the bizarre feelings of déjà vu...not to mention her interest in the wall at the far end of the sixth level…

Then he heard the ruffle of silk and cotton as she gradually stirred. The weak, shaky cough lodged in her throat escaped, and Kagome opened her eyes before closing them to cough twice violently. The burning sensation she had felt earlier was dreadfully uncomfortable, but now, it did not matter…it was over, and that was all she needed to know.

"Fuji…"

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

She called out softly to the demon kneeling by her side, and as he reached out to gather her in his arms, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. And that was all they did, as the bright morning sun of Ezo shone upon them, as if intent on illuminating every single hidden emotion and truth.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_


	32. After the passion

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 32: After the passion**

* * *

It looked and smelled like any other dinner she had at Sesshoumaru's castle, but it felt different.

Very, very different.

The food was above her expectations as always, giving the famed Kyoto _kaiseki ryouri_ chefs a run for their money. All the maidservants were extremely courteous and efficient, attending to all her needs to make the dining experience as enjoyable as it could be for her.

Kagome ate silently, breaking the soft, silken sesame tofu into bite-sized pieces with her chopsticks, while keeping her eyes on her food the entire time. It was very delicious with a heavy black sesame aroma, but she could only taste with her tongue and not her heart. She found it hard to enjoy anything, especially when she could actually sense the subtle changes in Sesshoumaru's attitude towards her.

Why had she been so stupid as to tell him she could defend herself? Fuji was a defenseless maiko; there was no way she could ever defend herself adequately in the face of two rampaging snow ogres.

Kagome thought that was the worst thing she could have done or said, but there was something she did not know. She did not know her unscathed escape from Sesshoumaru's demonic attacks was not due to him saving her. Having lost her consciousness, it did not occur to her it was her own miko powers that had forced themselves out of dormancy to shield her from the attack, and definitely did not know that the residual spiritual energy had burned the demon lord when he had tried to touch her.

The atmosphere between her and Sesshoumaru had somehow polarized into two ends – one, the mounting sexual tension. It made Kagome feel for the very first time in her life, stirrings of sexual desire. It was getting so strong and so obvious between them, and she knew that if everything went well without him finding out any secrets, she would not be leaving Ezo as a virgin. But then again, she did not want to give herself to him as Fuji. She wanted him to take her as Kagome. How could she allow the man she loved to take her virginity with another woman's name in his mind, on his lips?

Earlier on in the snowy woods, they had come really to close to opening the flood gates of desire. Kagome did not know what had possessed her in that instant, but with the soft sunshine shining upon Ezo, Sesshoumaru had looked so devastatingly handsome.

From her position in his arms, Kagome's direct view of the sun had been comfortably blocked by Sesshoumaru's face, but the glow of the sunrays behind him had illuminated him so beautifully. Furthermore, the concern etched on his face as he cradled her protectively in his arms made her feel love for him like she had never felt before. Instinct and love took over her clouded senses, and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Uncharacteristic of the powerful warrior and lord he was, Sesshoumaru's perfectly shaped lips were soft and warm. He stiffened in surprise at her sudden move, and made a bid to retreat slightly, but her arms around his neck kept him in place. Kagome pressed her lips to his, but she was not an experienced kisser, and just after a second or two, she moved back almost immediately, flustered.

His eyes were filled with surprise at the unexpected kiss. After all, Japan did not have the culture of kissing then. Kisses as signs of affection were…odd and he did not know what he had just done. Suspicion arose in Sesshoumaru as he entertained thoughts of witchcraft and hexes. Had Fuji just tried to put a love hex on him? Or was she trying to assault him stealthily? After all, he did feel this oddly pleasing sensation tingle over his skin.

"What did you just do?" He asked, while she regarded him a slightly dreamy but shocked expression.

"What do you mean? I…oh!" She asked in confusion before it dawned upon her that he had most probably never really experienced a kiss before. Kagome was positively dying from embarrassment; after all, she just plucked up her courage to kiss the guy she liked only to realize he didn't know what a kiss was. "It's a practice…from where I came from. We do this to express…care and…love. We call it a 'kiss'. But…I am not too good at it…"

His eyes softened at her words. Regarding her sincerely, he asked, "Fuji, will it be inappropriate if this Sesshoumaru requested you to do it again?"

Kagome gulped and stared at him with large, rounded eyes. "No…not in the least."

Like the gentleman he was, Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly closed, and he leaned forward slightly, awaiting her kiss.

Silently, she regarded his beautiful face with a tinge of melancholy eating away at her heart. She was supposed to be happy to be able to kiss the man she loved, but to know that he was thinking of Fuji and not Kagome made her heart ache so badly. She was Fuji and not Fuji all at the same time, and could she get upset with Sesshoumaru, when she could not differentiate between Fuji and Kagome as well?

But she didn't pause to think for too long; what was the point really? Was she going to announce she was Kagome to him? No.

Such dreadful snowballing effects always occurred with lies; the longer one hid it, the harder it became to come clean. Her lie had somewhat snowballed into this gargantuan bubble which could burst any moment, but she lacked the courage to take the initiative to burst it before it took her by surprise.

So she kissed him. This time, she did not purse her lips tight to give him that quick peck and escape. She was not the world's best kisser, but she knew what a French kiss was all about, and that was exactly what she wanted to do with him. Kagome had genuinely wanted to give him pleasure; the tension between them was getting too much to bear.

Parting her lips, she angled her head to claim his lower lip between them, sucking and licking it slowly. He sat stiffly, unknowing of what to do or say as the girl he found himself so entranced with sent pleasurable vibes coursing through his form. The Wisteria scent was lulling, and it dulled his senses to everything else. All he could see, feel and smell was her.

A slight whimper escaped the back of Kagome's throat when she nudged at his upper lip with her tongue, only to find the demon lord unresponsive. Of course, he did not know what to do. Breaking the kiss and inhaling deeply, Kagome pulled him closer to herself and whispered hotly in Sesshoumaru's ear. "Part your lips, my lord. Allow me in."

He complied with the realization; and marveled at the exquisite sensations this…kissing, could bring. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, licking adventurously at one of the sharper canines at the corners. Sesshoumaru could feel his blood rushing southwards rapidly in his system, when her hands started to digit tickle his nape. The kiss was highly intimate and pleasurable, and Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open when her tongue caressed his gently and tentatively.

Kagome had heard from her friends back in school that the best way to French kiss was not to rush or propel one's tongue like a helicopter, but rather, to throw techniques to the wind and simply explore. So that was what she did. She was still being cradled protectively in his arms, and her neck was starting to ache, but she didn't care. She ran her tongue along the sensitive roof of his mouth, and smiled when she felt him stiffen with the intense pleasure, before he ran _his _tongue over the roof of _her_ mouth and elicited a pleasurable sigh from the female in his arms.

And the kiss ended up in no way brief, when the demon lord quickly learned and listened to his heart. Kagome's breath had hitched in her throat when he put a hand behind her head and lowered her such that she was lying on the snow. Having his larger form over her excited and scared her at the same time; it made her crave him beyond reason.

The fine, powdery snow underneath her was cold, but the passion Sesshoumaru was igniting within her as he prolonged the intimate contact between their mouths kept her warm. Kagome felt the stirrings of desire grow ever so steadily within her. When he removed her hands from around his nape to hold her arms above her head in place with one hand, the stirrings of desire grew to almost intense levels. He broke the kiss she had initiated, and with golden eyes that left her knees buckling in want and need, asked.

"Can this Sesshoumaru have the permission to…kiss you, Fuji?"

The demon lord gazed upon the erotic picture the maiko displayed before him. Her arms were held above her head by her wrists in his hand, while the heavy furisode sleeve of her kimono had slid down such that the porcelain complexion of the underside of her forearms was exposed. The 7 meters of silk fabric with peony and latticework tied into an intricate _darari-obi_ at the small of her back prevented her from lying flat on the snow, propping her up from the back such that her body was arched sensuously. The luscious petal lips were parted as soft breaths escaped her with every heave of her chest. She was undoubtedly aroused, with eyes glazed over, and he understood she was feeling the same intense sensations brought about by the act she called a 'kiss'. She gulped at hearing his question, before nodding twice.

He leaned in, mindful not to place too much weight on her petite form, before sealing the kiss with his lips on hers. Sesshoumaru slowly mimicked the actions she had taken earlier, exploring languidly as if her mouth held the most exquisite ambrosia in the land. There was a growing hunger to be sated, and Sesshoumaru was never one to deny himself of what he wanted.

The maiko beneath him was no passive kisser either; she was responsive and spontaneous, emboldened by his evident enjoyment of kissing her. He sucked on her tongue as if he wanted to seduce her soul out of her being, while a hand instinctively moved to the collar of her kimono. The kimono had been wrapped around her impossibly tightly, but he slipped his hand into the tiny gap where the left side of the garment was overlapping the right, pass the nagajuban she was wearing underneath, before pushing out firmly with that hand to draw a larger gap by pulling the cloth out from the confines of the _darari-obi_ she had around her waist.

His hand came into contact with the soft skin concealed under the three layers of garment she had on, moving downwards until it came into contact with the soft swell of her breast. The feminine rise of the breast promised another unexplored territory this lovely woman had to offer, and mindful not to nick her with his claws, Sesshoumaru kept his eyes fixed on her enchanting face as he moved his hand further down.

Kagome felt the persistent tug he was making at her neatly wrapped kimono, and once again, it excited and scared her again. Part of her was positively overflowing with joy at his mutual desire for her, and amused by the way he was trying so eagerly to come into direct contact with her body. The other part of her was afraid, for this was nothing like she had ever experienced, and she did not know what to expect, and neither did she have a clue on what she was supposed to do. But she knew very well; there would be no regrets on her part in the least even if he were to take her there and then and do _it_ all the way till the end.

"Fuji."

"Hmm?" Her eyes opened with the sound of her name on his lips. They were merely inches apart, their breaths mingling erotically in the cold surrounding air.

He looked at her with all the dignity and respect he had in him, making a self-reminder that this was a girl who took things better the soft way as compared to the hard, and appreciated proprieties.

"May this Sesshoumaru proceed to touch you?"

_Need he even ask?_ Kagome thought to herself, before she responded with a flush that stained her neck a pretty pink, evading his eyes to avoid embarrassment.

"My Lord, you may touch me…in…in whichever way you want to."

His hand was moving past the gently swell of her modest breasts, just a decently average B by modern standards, to come into contact with her left nipple. It was already slightly erect from the mounting excitement she was feeling, and it almost peaked painfully when Sesshoumaru's fingers came into contact with it. She gasped and bit her lower lip, while trying to sit up to see what he was doing to her, though it wasn't easy as her hands were still held tightly in place above her head by his. He held the nub between his index finger and thumb, rubbing sensuously, while keeping his eyes on her face.

Fuji's beautifully-lined eyes were squeezed shut with the foreign but pleasurable sensations she was feeling, and the soft whisper of his name, as he cupped her breast with his palm, almost made him ache painfully.

"Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru…"

He released his hold on her hands, just so that he could pull the kimono lower to expose her left breast fully. With a few tugs, he successfully pulled out enough of the fabric to reveal her breast to his eyes. It was not large but neither was it small, and it was just proportionate to the rest of her petite frame. The nipple which topped the feminine mound was a dark rusty pink, and it was beautiful and erotically-innocent, just like the rest of her.

Looking at her with slightly hooded eyes, Sesshoumaru exhaled before leaning forward to capture the erect nipple in his mouth, warming her before the surrounding cold could bring any discomfort. Kagome couldn't help the cry that escaped her throat, and those eyes squeezed tighter with the knowledge that he was the very first man to see her like that. Romanticism tried to tell her he could very well be the first and the last man to be allowed to do this to her, but rationality told her otherwise. She should not think about this, not at this time.

His tongued flicked the erect nipple, before lolling around the tip to elicit another soft moan from the maiko. Her hands moved down to entangle themselves among his silky silver hair, massaging his scalp firmly to bring him pleasure as well. It was then when he heard the rumbling sounds of horse hooves trampling against snowy ground, and he stiffened.

She felt him stop, and those pretty eyes flew open. "What's wrong, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He did not reply her, and shook his head. His soldiers were approaching; they must have seen the blinding arches of light and demonic power illuminating the skies earlier, which was why they had set off in search of him and Fuji. Well, he could not care less. He had more important things at hand, after all. The wisteria was beckoning him…

Leaning in again to close his mouth around her nipple, Sesshoumaru sucked hard to make Kagome cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Through the cloud of discomfort and excitement, she thought she heard something in the distance.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lady Fuji!"

Someone was approaching, and Kagome hurriedly tried to push Sesshoumaru off her by pressing her palm against his shoulder. The demon lord smirked at the frantic state she was in, before releasing her breast deliberately with an audible pop. He leaned forward to kiss it goodbye for now, before straightening up to look at the maiko in the eyes.

She looked absolutely delectable, sitting up in the snow with her kimono sleeve falling over one shoulder, exposing her breast to him, while its nipple glistened with the sunrays hitting upon the traces of his saliva lingering on it. Her chest was heaving, and her hair disheveled. Mock anger danced in her eyes when she saw the amusement flashing in his, and hastily pulling her sleeve up to cover herself, Kagome moved forward to smack him ever so gently on his thigh.

"You knew they were approaching!"

"Indeed."

That nonchalant comeback earned him a pout from her, while she fumbled with shoving the excess fabric back into the confines of the _obi_. But before the first soldier could burst into the clearing on horseback, Sesshoumaru had picked Kagome up bridal-style, such that her left chest was pressed tightly to his right, protecting her modesty from the eyes of others.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…"

He caught her eyes, and cradled her closer to him. "I will never allow another man to lay eyes upon what is mine."

With that, they were escorted back to the castle by the soldiers on horseback, with Sesshoumaru holding Kagome tightly in his arms the entire time. It did not take the soldiers long enough to figure out what had been going on between their lord and the lovely maiko, but of course, no one was stupid enough to breathe a word.

And now, Kagome found herself sitting opposite Sesshoumaru in the dining hall. The passion had cooled down temporarily, and rationality was creeping in viciously to debate with her mind.

Love aside; there was also the growing reality that they had to face up to. Kagome knew by now, Sesshoumaru was acting weird around her. He was colder, and sometimes he seemed confused, like he wanted to say something and yet could not. But there was no way he could have found out she was Kagome, could he? After all, she had been careful…hadn't she? And if Sesshoumaru really knew something wrong was going on, he'd have taken action by now. Why would he allow her to deceive him for so long? But he was definitely acting a little weird around her.

He had once told her, on the night of the endless waltz, not to fear him. _"Then do not fear me. Why fear, when you have no need to?"_

But now, she feared. He did not know, she had a lot to fear. She feared, she dreaded, she almost fretted.

The dilemma was great; on one hand, both could not wait to explore each other's body and seek sweet pleasure from it to fulfill the blossoming feelings of love and attraction. Yet on the other hand, consciousness had formed a barrier to the stirrings of love. Both knew very well, to get too close would only bring about repercussions that could potentially destroy their sanity.

On top of that, there was the jewel. It could get her home. If only she could make a wish on it; she could find herself back in the comfort of her home with her mother, Souta and her grandfather. The jewel was her only hope; she had entertained rather morbid thoughts of her grandfather dying before she could rush back home to see him. He was old after all, and was suffering from the common illnesses that came with old age such as diabetes, hypertension and so on. She missed him dearly; there was nothing she wouldn't do to hear him chant gibberish and attempt to expel some imaginary demon around the home kitchen now.

But did she really want to leave for good? She was quickly growing to love him wholeheartedly. It had moved beyond liking, and she could only pray this love would not leave the two of them shattered into smithereens at the end of it.

Kagome did not want to think about that for now.

All she knew was she had to have the Shikon jewel. It was hers, after all. Sesshoumaru had only been entrusted with it. If she could have the majority of it back with her, she would be able to track the missing shard she had. She could unify the jewel. There was no other option but to get to the jewel hidden on the seventh level. Further exploration of the castle was needed, and she would have to do so without him knowing.

But who would prevail in this battle; the heart or the mind?

She did not know, but she had a feeling she would know soon.

_

* * *

To be continued…_


	33. Kagome

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Chapter 33 is here, and to be very honest, MissTeak has no idea how this chapter will end. But of course, we'll get an answer as the muse churns out ideas, so enjoy!

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 33: Kagome**

* * *

Then she made a discovery.

One that could possibly, and literally, show her the way to the Shikon jewel.

It had been in the late afternoon, when she was out at one of the pavilions on the castle grounds with Koyama. Life in the feudal era as a noble woman could get very boring indeed, Kagome mused, as she stood at the stone table, painting ink pictures of peonies and snowdrops on parchment. Koyama would prepare the black ink for her whenever she ran out of it and engage in occasional small talk, but it was nonetheless boring. The cold weather limited outdoor activities, and Sesshoumaru had banned her from venturing out of the castle boundaries in his absence, just in case she ran into mountain ogres again.

Bored almost to death, or so she felt, Kagome started doodling comic strips with two stick figures named 'Sesshoumaru'and 'Kagome', coming up with funny conversations in twenty-first century language, even including a few English expressions though she had never really been very proficient.

The demon lord had been out since morning for reasons unknown to her, and there was no one she could really engage in proper conversation with. Everyone somehow regarded her with a mixture of fear and respect, and wouldn't exchange more than ten words with her before all the formalities started tumbling out in their speech.

On one hand, there was immense boredom. On the other, Kagome saw a golden opportunity calling out to her like an evil seductress, beckoning her into temptation. Sesshoumaru's absence meant investigation time, and the prospect of being able to do so had sent tingles of excitement throughout her entire being since her eyes opened to the morning sun.

So plotted she did, and the stage for the investigation was set.

She had reasons to access only a few levels out of the seven, with those being the first, the second and the fifth. The first was where the dining hall was, the second was her chamber. The third level was where the demon lord held meetings and strategic planning sessions with his retainers and military commanders, so it was entirely out of bound. Lastly, the fifth level was another place she could access openly, given that his personal study was there. Kagome decided; she would feign interest in painting for her afternoon activities. And that was exactly what she told Koyama she wanted to do.

After a satisfying breakfast, Koyama had led her to Sesshoumaru's personal study on the fifth level, where they were to retrieve essential supplies for painting and choose paintbrushes from Sesshoumaru's sizeable collection.

While the old demon was engrossed in preparing the supplies they might need, Kagome had hastily pulled out one of the plum blossom hairpins in her hairdo and tossed it on the tatami ground in the side of the room. Despite being a demoness, years of serving as a maidservant must have dulled Koyama's senses, for she did not notice the soft thud of the hairpin hitting the tatami.

So wearing a mask of nonchalance and acting as if nothing had happened, Kagome had obediently followed Koyama out to a pavilion in the snowy grounds of the castle. She decided, she would create a few pieces of painting, before pretending to discover her hairpin missing. Koyama would definitely volunteer to help her in the search, and she could divert the maidservant's attention by saying it could have fallen in the snow or perhaps, been left in the dining hall. She felt a twinge of guilt at having to lie to the old demoness who had been so patient and kind to her, but Kagome did not have a second option. Her lies would confine Koyama to the outdoors or at least, at the first level, while Kagome could seize the opportunity to retrieve the hairpin and explore the fifth level at the same time.

Everything was in plan. She had the perfect excuses holding this lie up, and to ignore this opportunity would make her a fool.

She started sniffling, and began looking around with what she hoped was a forlorn expression.

"Lady Fuji, what's wrong?" Koyama asked concernedly.

"Koyama-san," Kagome continued feigning a worried expression, feeling around her hairdo anxiously. "Have you seen my plum blossom hairpin? It's the one with white plum flowers arranged in a rosette…"

"A plum blossom hairpin?" The demoness looked confused as she tried to recall mentally.

Kagome cast a sideward glance at Koyama's face, before releasing two other dry sobs. "I can't lose it…my Oka at the _okiya_ which I belong to would be so furious with me. The hairpin comes in a set with other seasonal flower hairpins…it was part of Oka's personal collection. I have to find it!"

"Do you have any idea where it might be, Lady Fuji?" Koyama asked. "Could it have been left in your personal chambers?"

Shaking her head in response to Koyama's question, Kagome replied worriedly, "It was still in my hair when we went down to the first level dining hall for breakfast. Could it have dropped there? I was also thinking, it might have been dropped in the snow as we walked out from the castle to this pavilion. Also, it could be on the fifth level, in Lord Sesshoumaru's study-"

Koyama nodded. "I understand. We can trace back to the areas you've been. Maybe you can wait here at the pavilion while this lowly one searches for the hairpin, Lady Fuji?"

Kagome's eyes widened at the maidservant's proposal, before shaking her head frantically. Gripping Koyama's arm, she said piteously, "No, I have to look for it! To sit here and await news would be an agonizing wait…the hairpin is really important to me. I'd have to join in the search! You can help me with searching in the outdoors, since…since...I'm dreadfully afraid of the cold."

The old demoness regarded Kagome with an unreadable expression, as if she was fighting an inner turmoil within her. The gaze grew to be quite unsettling, and Kagome chose to close her eyes and pretend she was dabbing at the corners of them with her _furisode_ sleeve. A few moments lapsed, and Koyama relented with a nod of her head.

"Very well, Lady Fuji. But please be careful as you move around on your own. I'll let you know immediately should I manage to find the hairpin in the snow."

Why would Koyama tell her to be careful? There was nothing to be feared, was there?

Nodding eagerly and hitching the long ends of her kimono up around ankle level, Kagome began walking briskly to the castle, feeling her sandals sink into the snow underneath her feet. She would have to hurry up; time was of the essence.

It wasn't before long when she found herself at the fifth level of the castle. Standing at the stairway, Kagome tried to piece a mental image together using her recollection of the sixth level's layout. The sixth level had been much narrower as compared to the fifth, and she had already established the reason for it as being the boarded up seventh level. So if the seventh level was an elevated area on the sixth level, it made perfect sense to hypothesize that the entrance to the seventh level was actually on the fifth and not the sixth. The omitting of an entire level was a very clever plot devised by Sesshoumaru; no one would expect that to be the case, especially without ample time to investigate.

Directly below where the seventh level was supposed to be was none other than Sesshoumaru's personal study. It was once again, an intelligent decision on his part. A personal study, filled with books, paintings and parchments regarding boring political matters and general knowledge would be the last place any potential thief would think of exploring. Sprinting as quickly as she could to his study, Kagome pushed the heavy _fusuma_ door to the side before slipping in. Closing the door behind her, she backed up such that her back was pressed directly against the fusuma, so as to get a clear view of the entire study chamber.

Places in open sight were instantly ruled out, and she immediately ran towards corners with cabinets and drawers, or even large paintings. Pulling cabinet after cabinet open with fumbling hands, Kagome grew increasingly dismayed at the lack of luck in finding any hint of a hidden stairway. It was just scores and scores of parchments, books and scrolls which smelled slightly musty from the lack of exposure to sunshine for years. She even checked behind the painting, only to discover nothing but a solid wooden wall.

Walking briskly to the final, unexplored corner of the room, Kagome made an amazing discovery that left her heart in her mouth when she opened the sliding cabinet. The cabinet slid open smoothly, unlike the others in the room, and it revealed how it had been opened recently. The scent of pine wood, slightly damp and musty, washed over her as the door slid open wider to reveal more of the interior. Unlike all the other cabinets she had opened so far, there were no books or old scrolls. Adrenaline surged through her veins as her eyes were greeted with the sight of a flight of steps deep within the cabinet, which was a mere façade created to house the secret pathway which would undoubtedly lead her to the Shikon jewel.

Kagome stared at the stairway, transfixed, before biting her lower lip in dilemma. Torn between the conflicting options of proceeding or leaving the exploration for another time, she did not know what to do. But she would be leaving Ezo soon – her stay had already been extended, and Oka would not be too happy if she were to be absent from Hanaka for too many days. If she did not do it now, Kagome feared she would never come so close to the Shikon jewel again.

Mustering her courage to take the immense risk laid out in front of her, she was about to take a measured step forward when she heard a male voice, loud and clear, call out from the stairway down the corridor.

"Lord Sesshoumaru arrives!"

It took the words a split second to register, before beads of cold perspiration emerged at her nape while a wave of goosebumps erupted all over her skin. She hastily stepped back, driven by instincts more than logic, and practically slammed the cabinet door close. Her breath was quickened with the knowledge of Sesshoumaru approaching the study, and she hurriedly distanced herself from that corner of the room. Scooping her hairpin up from the tatami and holding it tightly in her fist, Kagome sprinted to the _fusuma _door and slid it open before Sesshoumaru could do so.

Standing at the door frame right in front of her was none other than the demon lord, looking as handsome and slightly intimidating as always. Her breath was shallow and irregular from the nervousness robbing her mind of oxygen, and the way Sesshoumaru was looking at her was forcing her gut to clench uncomfortably. It felt like the time when she was caught in the first grade for attempting to feed the class rabbits with candy, only that it felt so much worse this time.

"Fuji-"

Before the words could leave his lips, logic flew out of her mind faster than anything else could, and Kagome threw her arms around the demon lord's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise as the maiko's lips came into contact with his own, before closing them in pleasure when she opened her mouth so invitingly to seduce him with her tongue. He had not expected this open display of love from her, especially since he had only been gone for a mere morning and afternoon. Her tongue dragged itself furiously over his lips, before he parted them and reversed the dominant roles. Her mouth was impossibly sweet to his exploring tongue, tasting like a brew of candied haw and summer chrysanthemums, and the ardor she was kissing him with enchanted him like the seductive whispers of a love spell.

She mentally translated her earlier nervousness into passion, feeling herself grow bolder and more assured with every second into the kiss. He was much taller than she was, and she had to tilt her neck uncomfortably and stand on tiptoes, but Kagome couldn't care less. Sesshoumaru felt like a drug. He tasted so sinful and wrong, but never more right at the same time. And if he was the drug, she would be the addict.

They finally broke apart for air, and Kagome's heaving lungs drew in the much-needed oxygen. Sesshoumaru looked as calm as ever, typical of him, while she reached up to caress his cheek tenderly.

"I've missed you so, my Lord."

"As I have missed you." He regarded her with his bright amber eyes, but unlike how they looked before the kiss, those eyes were now softened with an unspoken tenderness. "I've heard about the missing hairpin from Koyama. Have you managed to recover it?"

Kagome bowed politely. "Yes, I have. Thank you for your concern, my Lord."

He nodded. "Come, I have something for you."

He led her down the stairs to her personal chambers, where an entire bevy of maidservants were lined up along the entrance, awaiting her arrival. Koyama was there as well, as Kagome could see, but her eyes had refused to meet the latter's.

Sesshoumaru waved his hand, and two maidservants presented an opened silk-lined chest. It was undoubtedly a gift for her, and Kagome could only gasp in awe as it was revealed.

Lying in the exquisitely crafted chest was an endless piece of fabric so beautiful, to the extent of Kagome being unable to tear her eyes away. She stared at it, transfixed in the face of the fabric's unearthly beauty and perfect workmanship, before words finally escaped her.

"This is…_tsujigahana_." Her voice was a thin whisper overwhelmed by awe and disbelief. "Lord Sesshoumaru…how did you…?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. This silk brocade had been the masterpiece of an old spider demon who resided deep in the snowy mountains of Nagano, and in order to get his hands on it, he had to bid for it with other demon lords using gold, rice and even land.

Kagome was beyond amazed; _tsujigahana _was an ancient art of fabric-dyeing which had originated in the Muromachi era. Unfortunately, the purest form of _tsujigahana,_ being extremely difficult to master, had been lost somewhere in time. She had only learned of it from history classes back in school, but reading about something and seeing it with her own eyes were entirely different experiences. The fabric had a subtle sheen to it, one that did not exist in common fabrics, and the intricate details of the dye and the multitude of color shades clearly proved to Kagome this was no ordinary gift.

Unbeknownst to her, the sheen she was seeing on the fabric had been added with a breath of spider magic while being woven. Sesshoumaru was glad to witness her amazement and disbelief upon receiving the _tsujigahana_ fabric. It had not come cheap in the least, but he decided it was worth it. The expression on her face told him so, and it was something he would gladly throw in two more plots of land for.

He was amazed to realize that he had somewhat developed a liking for her tiny expressions of joy. He loved her happiness, and it was a strange feeling to him. After all, it was the first time he genuinely loved something that did not belong to himself.

But there was something else mixed into his emotions. He wanted to suppress it or at least, do something to take his mind off it, but Sesshoumaru knew there would be a time when he had to face it all, and he would not like it very much.

"Can I have your permission to touch it, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He nodded once again, and watched as the maiko made her way to the opened chest. She knelt down respectfully, a customary mark of reverence for the extravagant gift, and reached out with a hand to touch the beautiful fabric.

"What a breathtaking masterpiece…the threads are woven so finely; it actually feels like a single piece of material instead of a woven one. It is thick yet so refined and soft." Kagome commented, running her hand over the fabric. "Thank you, thank you so much for this lovely gift."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as the maiko's slender hand came into contact with the fabric, before they narrowed in suspicion yet again. From where he was, he could clearly see how every part of the fabric touched by her hand became subtly duller and muted, losing the unique gleam it held earlier.

The traces of spider magic used to bless every strand of silk used in creating the brocade was dispelled, if not…purified, whenever she came into contact with it.

"Fuji."

"Yes, my Lord?" She looked up at him, smiling radiantly as she stroked the exquisite fabric.

"This piece of fabric is to be made into a kimono for you," He said, taking in her smile, involuntarily wondering if the smile was genuine or not. He could no longer tell. "Please go down to the grand hall where the seamstress is awaiting."

Kagome bowed; blissfully unaware of Sesshoumaru's growing suspicions, and followed two young maidservants down the stairs to the first level.

The other maidservants proceeded to move the heavy chest down to the grand hall, before Sesshoumaru called out.

"Koyama. This Sesshoumaru would like to have a word with you."

The old demoness bowed dutifully, before following her master up to his personal study on the fifth level. Sesshoumaru pushed the _fusuma_ door open, noting the lingering wisteria scent on it, before taking his seat on one of the _zabuton_ cushions on the tatami.

"You may take a seat." He gestured to the other _zabuton_ opposite him.

Koyama bowed politely and knelt on the cushion. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He wasted no time in getting to the point. "Now that there is only the two of us, speak. You have my permission to do so. I expect nothing but the truth, Koyama."

Her wizened face revealed her hesitations, but Koyama eventually spoke up. "You were right in predicting Lady Fuji's actions, Lord Sesshoumaru. She had attempted to divert my attentions. I heard her deliberately tossing the hairpin in the corner, preparing the convenient excuse which would allow her to come into this particular chamber and explore once again."

Sesshoumaru remained deathly silent, regarding his head servant expressionlessly.

"She told me to search for the hairpin in the snow while she came up to the fifth level. It was rather obvious she had planned everything in advance, considering how quickly she had acted." She said with a sad smile. "She did not know teleportation was this lowly one's forte, and that I was following her the entire time."

"That was when you sent word and told this Sesshoumaru to rush back."

Koyama nodded, pursing her lips. She genuinely liked the maiko for her forthright and caring demeanor, but in the face of something so grave, she had no choice but to answer to the unquestionable loyalty she held for her master and the Dog Demon Clan.

"Koyama, do you believe Fuji has already found out about…"

"I'd believe so, Lord Sesshoumaru." She nodded, before asking. "But since she betrayed your trust and love, why didn't you allow her to step through the door?"

The entrance to the secret pathway had been laid with elusive traps that would trigger the release of demonic miasma and a hundred arrows should someone attempt to get close to the Shikon jewel.

Sesshoumaru did not respond to her question, and Koyama knew better than to probe. Her lord obviously held Fuji in very high regard and had grown to love the maiko, which explains his uncharacteristic lack of ruthlessness in dealing with this betrayal.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Koyama continued. She honestly did not want to do this, but circumstances were compelling her to do so. "Lady Fuji had also drawn some rather…strange pictures on parchment earlier when she was painting at the pavilion. It looks a bit like a…"

"What?"

"A hex, if you do not mind this lowly one saying so." Koyama bowed in fear.

There were too much evidence pointing in the direction of the ugly truth, and Sesshoumaru did not know how he should face up to it. He hated himself for having to plot for her to fall step by step into the trap, but there was no other way. If she had not chosen to lie to him, he would never have had to opt for this path.

"Bring them to me."

Koyama bowed again dutifully, and the old demoness disappeared in a flash into nothingness. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and suppressed an inner sigh. Upon opening his eyes again, Koyama was already kneeling down on the zabuton with two rolled up scrolls of parchment laid out in front of her.

Picking one of them up, Sesshoumaru unrolled it to see the strange stick figures labeled 'Sesshoumaru' and…'Kagome', engaging in quirky conversation which he could not fully comprehend. There were also unfamiliar expressions in a strange language that were spelled out in _katakana_ with the pronunciation of 'bye bye' and 'hello', whatever they meant.

_Kagome…Kagome._

Then it all came to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Koyama's voice sliced through the heavy disappointment and anger weighing his heart down.

"You may take your leave," He answered, staring out into the vast stretches of snow and the migrating Japanese cranes flying in the distance. "This Sesshoumaru would like to be left alone for awhile."

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_


	34. Exposed

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: I really appreciated the overwhelming response in chapter 33, and here is chapter 34! There's really nothing much to say, so please enjoy the story!

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 34: Exposed**

* * *

The vast skies over Ezo were darkening rapidly, moving along the color gradient from a pale bluish-white to a mauve-tinged indigo. A few careless strokes of the gods' paintbrushes added wisps of grayish clouds in the expanse of darkness, while a few flecks of white from their brushes became the occasional stars in the sky.

Kagome smiled, feeling more at peace with herself than ever. The beautiful evening sky held the faintest glow of the setting sun in the far west, reminding her of a glimmer of hope in darkness. Everything was in perfect harmony just like how the yin and yang forces of nature were.

She had eaten her dinner all alone in the grand dining hall, with neither Sesshoumaru nor Koyama in sight. A maidservant had been sent down from the demon lord's chamber to inform her he was not joining her for dinner, with no specific reasons given. She had initially been disappointed, especially when everything would taste less delicious in his absence. Kagome longed to see him, and wanted to talk to him.

_He must be tired,_ she mused with a sweet smile lingering on her lips. After all, he had travelled to Nagano and back all in the span of a day just to get the _tsujigahana_ brocade for her. She should not be so childish as to entertain the stirrings of disappointment in her heart.

_Lord Sesshoumaru must be resting in his room._

That was what she told herself, and Kagome smiled endearingly with the mental image of him slowly drifting into slumber while reading a scroll. The angelic expression on his face would most probably put all the prettiest flowers in the endless lands to shame. She decided, she would go to the kitchen personally to prepare a bowl of _oshiruko_, which is a warm traditional red bean soup dessert with a sticky, chewy toasted rice cake in it. His palate was accustomed to extravagant cuisine; simple homemade fare might be a welcomed change. The sweet soup would replenish his energy, and would also be an excellent form of comfort food for a winter night.

With that thought in mind, Kagome had eaten her meal all by herself before going down to the kitchen, where she was now watching the final glimmers of sunshine disappear from the expanse of sky above. She stirred the merrily-bubbling pot of red bean soup cautiously, mindful to ensure none of the beans stick to the bottom of the heavy wrought iron pot.

The acrid smoke from the burning coal underneath the pot was rather suffocating at times, but it was all worth the trouble. Two of her fingers were aching from having accidentally singed them when she was toasting the pounded rice cake over the wood fire, but Kagome had ignored the dull pain. Such negligible wounds were nothing. Sesshoumaru had done so much for her, going far beyond expectations and imagination. Preparing a bowl of _oshiruko_ for him was really nothing in comparison.

Eventually, when the red beans were adequately softened and sweetened with the boiled sap of the grape ivy, Kagome slowly ladled a portion of it into a porcelain bowl, before arranging the two pieces of toasted rice cake, tastefully submerging them into the reddish-brown soup. She playfully blew a discreet kiss at the soup, adding a touch of love to it. It smelled amazing, and she was sure Sesshoumaru would greatly appreciate her efforts.

Turning to the maidservant standing a few feet behind her, Kagome asked politely. "Would you please help me call upon Koyama-san? I have a favor to ask of her."

As requested, the Koyama soon appeared at the doorway to the kitchen area. "What is it, Lady Fuji?"

"Ah, Koyama-san, there you are!" Kagome smiled radiantly, beckoning for the older woman to come over by her side. She was positively beaming from accomplishing the task of preparing a bowl of _oshiruko_ well, and the demoness couldn't help but hold mixed feelings towards the young girl.

But who would have thought?

Who would have thought this endearing, sweet and bubbly maiko was actually not a mere human being? No one would have expected her to have a hidden agenda, especially one that involved the Shikon Jewel so masterly concealed by Lord Sesshoumaru. To think she was concealing such…vile intentions underneath that adorable façade made Koyama cringe inwardly. Had all the kind words uttered from her lips been falsities? Had they all been said not out of true concern, but instead, simply for the goal of advancing her dark plans?

The loyalty for the Dog Demon Clan made the idea of Lord Sesshoumaru, heir of the Great Inu no Taisho, coming to harm at the hands of this mere mortal girl unfathomable. Since she had been a young demon, Koyama had secretly harbored feelings of admiration for Inu no Taisho. Valiant, benevolent and devastatingly handsome, he was the man she admired more than anyone else on this earth. But he too, fell prey to the dark claws of death because of a human girl, albeit indirectly. His death had made Koyama swear to take care of his heir, Lord Sesshoumaru, at all costs. She would do her part to protect his honor, and let it live on in his outstanding son.

But now, Lord Sesshoumaru was facing the same potential fate as his powerful father. Because of that, this girl could not be taken lightly. The mere fact that she had discovered the entrance to the seventh level stood testimony to that. She was dangerous, and demonic instincts told Koyama, all potential threats had to be…

_Destroyed._

Placing a pretty bamboo spoon by the bowl on a lacquered tray, Kagome smiled brightly at Koyama, who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"I'm going to bring this up to Lord Sesshoumaru's chamber. Do you think he'll like this?"

Koyama's eyes widened as her heart beat increased with the knowledge of what this…wretched girl was going to feed her honorable master. Earlier at the pavilion, the maiko had been preoccupied with painting pictures with strange expressions and words, which were most certainly hexes which were meant to put Lord Sesshoumaru under her love spell. She had chuckled occasionally as her paintbrush flew over the parchment, as if glad her evil plot was well on its way to success.

It must have been a curse of some sort of witchcraft. There was no other explanation; why else would she label the ugly creatures she had drawn with Lord Sesshoumaru's name? What if he drank this potion she had concocted? Had she laced the seemingly harmless soup with odorless, lethal toxins? The consequences for the Dog Demon Clan would be dire should anything untoward happened.

"No." Koyama mumbled involuntarily, clenching her kimono sleeve till her knuckles turned a livid white.

Kagome's eyes widened and confusion colored her face prettily. Regarding Koyama with a blend of amusement and confusion, she asked, "What did you just say, Koyama-san?"

"I can't let you do this…"

"Koyama-san?" Kagome placed the _oshiruko_ on the granite stove, holding the older woman's arm gently. The arm was stiff with what clearly felt like tension. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No…" A flustered Koyama muttered, before staring at Kagome with eyes that sent bouts of acute chills running down the latter's spine. Kagome had never seen the demoness so angry, so…uneasy, and it scared her to realize for the very first time that this was a demoness who could easily kill her in a matter of seconds. For some unknown reasons, Koyama was very agitated, and the uncontrollable trembling of her wrinkled hands told Kagome it was safer to take a step back.

Releasing her hold on the demoness' arm, Kagome cautiously stepped backwards. Mustering her courage and saying in a voice as gentle as she could manage, she said softly, "Koyama-san, please calm down-"

The words never got to leave Kagome's lips, for the demoness had lunged forward with a powerful spring in her deceptively old and weak legs. Kagome's widened eyes watched in morbid fascination as the usually kindly woman's neck elongated into a slender arch with a flare of ancient demonic power, while her lips parted in a loud cry that ended with the snapping of a long, threatening beak. Kagome screamed in terror, and it was impossible to tell who was louder. Koyama was evidently a native gray heron demon, and those extended claws which had replaced old, wrinkly hands were now flying dangerously close to Kagome's exposed form.

She ducked with a shriek as one of the talons swiped mercilessly at her, before looking up in horror at the way the sharp claws had dug into the solid pine wood, tearing out pieces and splinters of wood as if it was made up of sawdust.

The bloodcurdling screech of persistent talons against solid timber confirmed the murderous intent behind the attack – Koyama's demonic nature was out for fresh blood, and Kagome was certain it would not take too long for her blood to spill. Mournful and agitated cries resonated intimidatingly in the kitchen, while Kagome fell to her knees in shock and fear at the sudden outburst.

"Koyama-san! What are you doing? Please, calm down!" She cried.

Her hands raised instinctively to protect herself as one of the dangerous-looking talons swooped down upon her again, and Kagome squeezed her eyes shut-

A piercing cry was then heard amidst the furious flapping of powerful wings, sending a wave of goosebumps erupting all over Kagome's skin, before a resounding crash broke the cry.

Silence ensued.

Her eyes slowly cracked open, and from her cowering position on the greasy stone ground of the kitchen, Kagome could clearly see Koyama lying slumped in the far corner of the kitchen amongst debris of wood and stone. The large crack in the wall behind her told Kagome of the immense impact Koyama had been hurled at the wall with. The large gray heron's beak was opening and closing weakly as in gaping in pain, and the weak flapping of the great wings which had been so threatening earlier proved she was in agony. Severely wounded, there was also a growing pool of crimson underneath the demoness' head, staining the stone beneath a dirty red.

Instinctively, Kagome pulled herself into a kneeling position, intending to crawl over to where the fallen demoness was. But she had not even taken a step when a glare so full of hatred and viciousness stopped her dead in her tracks. Koyama's body might have been battered, but the ferocity and agitation raging in her were still burning with an ardor.

With her mind still hazy and confused from the sudden change in attitude and outburst from the old maidservant, Kagome did not protest or make a sound when a pair of large, strong hands helped her up into a standing position. She lurched forward unsteadily, realizing how her knees were trembling beyond control. An arm circled around her, bringing her into its embrace to lean against a firm, assuring body frame.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" She breathed weakly. Somehow, his presence had reminded her how to breathe, and she immediately starting drawing long gulps of fresh air into her hungry lungs.

A loud squawk made them turn to regard its source, and Kagome could clearly see how Sesshoumaru's eyes were staring directly into Koyama's, as if there was a message she was trying to get through to him. But they apparently failed to reach an understanding, for he eventually looked away. The great heron wings flapped again, albeit weakly, but the demon lord did not even bother with casting a glance.

"Know your place, Koyama."

A low rumble came from the pits of the heron's throat, as if in protest, but before it could escape as another loud squawk, Sesshoumaru spoke again in a voice that signified finality to this protest.

"This is none of your concern. This Sesshoumaru knows very well what he is doing."

Turning back to Kagome, he asked, looking at her from head to toe, checking for any signs of injury. "Are you hurt?"

Kagome shook her head. "But…Koyama-san…" She gestured at the demoness, who had now turned her head away in an act of defiance in the face of defeat, apparently upset at having been misunderstood and accused.

Sesshoumaru ignored her entirely and walked ahead without a backward glance. Casting a few worried glances at the demoness who had attempted to attack her earlier, Kagome reluctantly followed the demon lord who was evidently not in the best of moods. Maidservants and guards who had rushed in on hearing the commotion were throwing themselves into kneeling positions along Sesshoumaru's path, some shaking in fear.

They ascended the stairs to the second level where her chamber was, where he pulled the _fusuma_ door open and entered, sitting cross-legged on the tatami flooring. Kagome dutifully knelt down at the doorway, sliding the door closed behind her.

"Sit, Fuji."

Still rather shaken from Koyama's attack, Kagome nodded dumbly and proceeded to kneel directly opposite Sesshoumaru. His face resembled a mask as he looked at her silently, not moving a muscle in that impossibly beautiful face of his.

"Fuji." He started, breaking the silence. "Is there anything you would like to let this Sesshoumaru know?"

She looked at him in confusion, and wondered if he was asking if she had quarreled or had a misunderstanding with Koyama. "No, Lord Sesshoumaru…nothing happened…why did Koyama-san…?"

_Why was she still lying at this time?_ Sesshoumaru continued looking at the maiko silently, observing her facial features and body language. She appeared confused, shaken and genuinely upset, as if she really had no idea regarding the reasons behind Koyama's attack. Was she feigning it again, or did she really not know? For a priestess so powerfully armed with dark magic, she should somehow know her cover was blown, and was now treading on thin ice.

The seemingly genuine confusion etched all over her face told the demon lord how good an actress she was, as he silently concluded. How vile and fake this woman was, to lure him so naturally into the webs of innocent seduction she had spun, only to carry out shameless acts of betrayal and deceit behind his back over and over again. This act of betrayal left no foundation of trust between the two of them, and such lowly creatures incapable of upholding honor did not deserve to live.

But yet he found himself unable to tear her frail human body into a thousand shreds, melt her agonizingly slowly into a smoldering pool of poison or decapitate her in public as he would have done to another.

There was a burning question in his heart; something which he really wanted to hear from her lips. Should the question be asked, and should the knot in his heart be untied, Sesshoumaru would know the act of benevolence for the very first time in his life.

He would forgive, and he would forget. That was how far he was willing to go for her…if she was capable of proving herself worthy.

"Come."

"Eh?" Kagome's eyes were filled with surprise at his simple command, but said no more as she went over to stand beside him, unsure of what to do.

He sensed her obvious confusion, and pointed to his lap. "Sit here."

She nodded, before settling herself comfortably in his lap, leaning her head against his shoulder. Releasing the breath she had been subconsciously holding, Kagome whispered, "I don't know why she got so angry at me. All I did was show her the bowl of _oshiruko_ I cooked for you."

Once again, the narrowing of the golden eyes went unnoticed by her.

"I genuinely thought I was going to die…" She whispered again, before biting down on her inner lip to prevent the emerging sob in her throat from escaping. "Thank you for coming to save me, my Lord."

It was the sad, broken butterfly gaze again. The gaze which had wrapped around his heart like a seductress' erotic tempts, rendering him powerless and so…hopelessly enamored with her, as much as he'd hate to admit it.

What type of powerful magic was this? He could not think of any love hex he had read of in the countless number of scrolls he possessed. Why was it so powerful, to the almost unbelievable extent of being able to work simply with a gaze?

He found himself replying instinctively, and Sesshoumaru once again concluded it had to be a hex he was placed under. Never had he felt emotions so raw and so powerful towards a female. Fuji had craftily ambushed him again and again, but he had willingly fallen into her trap, realizing but never doing anything about it.

"This Sesshoumaru will never allow you to come to harm."

She looked at him endearingly and leaned further into his chest while keeping the eye contact. He was so beautiful even when those eyes of his looked somewhat stormy in their vast depths, while his pale cheeks were tinged with the softest of cherry blossom flush. Mingled breath danced in the gradually shortening distance between them, before lips met lips and hands fumbled over each others' body eagerly as if their lives depended on it.

Sesshoumaru was unsually rough, as Kagome noticed when he sucked almost painfully on her lower lip and tugged impatiently at her elaborately-tied obi. Her involuntary gasp of surprise did not seem to affect him in the least as he forcefully grasped the back of her obi and turned it along her waist such that it was in the front, just like how the courtesans of the sleazy pleasure quarters wore theirs. There was something different about this Sesshoumaru and the one she shared a passionate kiss with in the glistening snow in the Ezo Mountains.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" Her whisper was ragged with rising tide of inner emotions and the forceful tugs on the obi she wore around her waist. He had obviously failed to consider his demonic strength, and had also failed to hear the cries of discomfort she was making as her body was tossed from front to back like a rag doll. She tried to put her hands on either side of his shoulders to steady herself, but it barely helped.

Another forceful tug, and a loud rip was heard, and the latticework obi gave way under deadly demon claws. The strings holding the shape and length of the kimono in place were soon slashed away by Sesshoumaru in his possessed state, before Kagome's outer kimono parted to reveal her inner _nagajuban_.

He knew she was in shock; he knew she had never seen this feral side of him. But she was with a demon, and as a female, she should know her rightful place. If she truly cared for him and loved him like one would love a partner, or a potential spouse, then Fuji would give herself entirely to him without a fight. It was a female's duty to satisfy her husband's needs and demands, he thought, and if she would do it for him, it would prove a lot. It would prove to him she felt for him just as he felt for her. He needed to know it; he simply needed to know if her feelings were aligned with his.

But somewhere along this resolution to find out if her feelings for him were true, and if she had genuinely seen him as more than a convenient tool to achieving her plans, Sesshoumaru had unknowingly allowed fear and insecurity to consume him. Insecurity had unfortunately robbed him of his ability to think carefully, and all he could concentrate on was the need to prove Fuji's equal desire for him. Sesshoumaru had wanted her to prove her love for him so badly; he failed to consider how he was scaring her with the force he was using to dominate her with.

If he could get her to cooperate, and prove she had genuinely cared for him, he could really forgive and forget everything. He would never talk about it again, and he would give her the jewel if she really wanted it so badly…all he wanted was Fuji.

Sadly enough, the more paranoid he got, the more forceful he became, and the further she drifted.

He leaned in so close to her such that she was almost falling backwards, and she instinctively looped her arms around his neck to break the impact she was bound to feel as her back hit the ground. Pushing her down onto the _tatami_ on her back, Sesshoumaru firmly gripped both sides of her _nagajuban's_ collar and ripped the white material apart, exposing both her breasts to him enticingly. She writhed in fear; she had never come this close to a sexual act before, and the way he was treating her like an inanimate object was scaring her. There was nothing sweet or romantic about this, and it was going in an entirely different direction from what she had hoped for it to be.

Sesshoumaru bent down to breathe in her scent at her temple, recognizing the subtlest, lowest base scent as the one he had always smelled whenever he confronted Inuyasha in the past. It was her smell, unique to her only.

Then he licked along the rim of her ear tantalizing, while a hand strayed southwards to play with the secret jewel concealed by a patch of dark curls. The slow, languid motions of his tongue made it feel almost romantic, and Kagome relaxed a little, allowing herself to release a short sigh.

"Fuji…my beautiful, beautiful, Fuji." He whispered heatedly, allowing his words to reflect his truest sentiments for once, while her eyes flew open. Her realization was so shocking; she barely registered the sensation of his finger sliding down her womanly slit, pushing its tip against her nether lips to part them.

This was wrong on many levels – she did not want him to make love to Fuji. She was Kagome, not Fuji, and she wanted him to love Kagome-

"No!" She screamed, pushing his away forcefully from above her. She watched with widened eyes and a heaving chest as the demon lord was caught entirely by surprise and fell unceremoniously onto his side before reaching out with an arm to prop himself up. His eyes were clouded over with what she could identify as…pain, betrayal and humiliation.

_Oh my god…what have I done?_ She mentally cried, before crawling over to him hastily, ignoring the state of nudity she was in. He was a demon, and a powerful demon lord to boot, and she had trodden all over his male pride and pushed him away as if he was a common rapist.

But she knew she did the right thing; if she had slept with him as Fuji tonight, she would grow to regret it. She wanted Sesshoumaru to recognize her for being Kagome, and love her the way she is. But unfortunately, that was not how Sesshoumaru had interpreted it.

Disappointment engulfed him like a raging tsunami, blind in its rage, taking over everything in his mind. To him, it was a blatant rejection from her. He had only inserted his finger into her, and she had reacted so harshly by screaming and pushing him away, as if…as if the act of coupling with him was so undesirable. It gave him the answer to his question, but it was not the one he had been waiting for.

He stared at a faraway spot on the tatami coldly; a woman like her, who had toyed so mercilessly with his feelings, did not deserve sympathy. He had really thought she felt the same for him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry, please forgive me…" Kagome reached out to touch his cheek, before letting out a cry of surprise as he shoved her hand aside.

"Don't touch this Sesshoumaru." He said through gritted teeth icily, with his jaws clenched tight. He could feel his basal demonic instincts soar to his brain, riding on the anguished thoughts he held, and he knew he would hurt her very badly if he allowed the emotions to get better of him.

"Leave." He drew a sharp intake of breath. "Now."

Even at this moment, he still cared for her. He did not want to hurt her, but he could not understand why she would not tell the truth despite him having given her so many chances to do so.

"No!" Kagome had always been stupidly stubborn. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she realized how the misunderstanding was growing, and she could not care less at the moment. She needed to tell him the truth, before it killed him, and before it killed herself too. "I won't leave. Please, listen to me explain."

She did not love him in the least. Everything was a show she had so cleverly acted out to get to the jewel, just like all the power-hungry creatures out there. And it hurt him to know who the man she loved was, and it pained him with jealousy.

He looked up to stare at her in the eyes, and she swallowed in spine-chilling fear as she once again saw the Sesshoumaru she knew during the shard-hunting days. But she held his eyes with hers, and bravely started, "Lord Sesshoumaru, I am-"

"You haven't forgotten Inuyasha, have you? You think only of him."

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard her late friend and ex-crush's name. "Inuyasha? What has this got to do with him? He's dead, for goodness' sake!"

She stared at Sesshoumaru angrily, watching his eyes leave hers to look downwards in a defeated manner. Even his shoulders, usually held poised with so much pride, were slumped.

Then Kagome's eyes flew even wider, and she clapped her hand partially over her mouth as she realized to her horror how clumsily and horribly she had given herself away in front of Sesshoumaru. This was the worst way he could ever find out the truth, and she had just fallen straight into his verbal trap.

"Please…I didn't mean to deceive you…I was forced by circumstances-" That was the only thing she could think of saying, and it would be something Kagome grew to regret subsequently.

"You've let this Sesshoumaru down…" He breathed heavily, and Kagome noticed the way his downcast eyes were bleeding crimson at the sides. There was the rising stench of charred straw, and she turned to its source, only to realize in horror that lethal poison from his claws were dripping morbidly slowly onto the _tatami_. His voice held a growing feral edge to it, and she was torn between staying to clarify matters and running for life.

"Please-"

"To think this Sesshoumaru trusted and _loved_ you…" He spat the word 'loved' out self-mockingly, smiling sadistically as he tried to conceal the hurt and rage within.

"…Guardian Priestess of the Shikon Jewel."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	35. Submerged in Sin

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Personally, this has got to be the most anticipated chapter ever for me as an author. As I sit staring at the blank Microsoft word document, my heart's pounding. Literally. We shall see where the muse called MissTeak takes us, and I hope you will enjoy the emotional ride.

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 35: Submerged in Sin**

* * *

"_To think this Sesshoumaru trusted and loved you…Guardian Priestess of the Shikon Jewel."_

His words, spoken so heatedly with his usually concealed emotions, brought a fresh flood of tears to Kagome's eyes. The tears just came even though she momentarily lost her capacity for emotions – she wasn't sad because sadness had not visited her heart yet.

She wasn't shocked because she had already experienced that.

She wasn't regretting either, because reality had not kicked in.

Rather, the tears had come to her because the emotional weight of his words.

So raw were his words; they were killing her slowly. The painful confession from him was pressing down so painfully on the scars marring the deepest parts of her heart – where the deceitful falsities she had entertained him with resided. They resided in the recesses of her heart just like vampire bats hiding away in the darkest caves in the mountains, never able to come out into the bright sunshine, only to emerge on the most silent nights to haunt her.

He gave her the truth, even in the face of her betrayal, but she had given him nothing but a pack of pretty lies.

Never had she imagined the severity of her lies; she had never expected it to be capable of bringing another individual so much harm. To make matters worse, the individual who was now hurting and breaking into tiny smithereens in front of her eyes was the seemingly icy demon lord whom she had developed feelings for.

He was crumbling; she could literally see it, just like a statue constructed out of powdered snow. Bit by bit he was floating away with the heartless North winds, flying away through the spaces between her fingers, and was crumbling too quickly for her to do anything about it.

"Sesshoumaru," She called out through her tears, not bothering with honorifics or any language burdens which might mock him further. "I honestly did not mean to deceive you. I love you…I really do. Please, allow me to explain myself. I love you, Sesshoumaru."

The hurt in his eyes vanished upon hearing the final words in her sentence, and in that split moment before any other emotion could replace the hurt, Kagome stared hopefully into his blank eyes. She hoped, prayed and even beseeched. A miracle…that was what she needed. If the hurt could be erased and replaced by an acknowledgement of her mutual feelings, she would willingly die a happy girl.

But it never came.

The loud sizzle of lethal poisons dripping down in a morbid trail from his fingers against _tatami _straw told Kagome her prayers had obviously gone unanswered. Those eyes filled with so much pain were now glaring at her in what she could identify as disbelief and…immense rage.

"Do you think this Sesshoumaru will believe you?" His voice, usually so smooth and deep, was bordering on a feral edge. It sounded more like the vicious snarl of a threatened dog trying to protect its wound from outsiders.

She shook her head and crawled closer to him, noticing the way he clenched his fists. Fear reverberated through her, especially when she was still so vulnerably exposed to his eyes. There was nothing to shield herself with, and Kagome knew very well, she was taking an immeasurable amount of risk here. "You have to…please."

"You have proved yourself unworthy of trust. Lying about loving this Sesshoumaru would come across as nothing to a seasoned liar." He snapped, before his jaw hardened. Closing his eyes, he turned away, not sure if he was simply sick of seeing Fuji, no…the Shikon Priestess, or if he did not want her to see his eyes.

She froze at hearing his words. Part of Kagome wanted to dissolve into a quivering mess of tears, while another part of her wanted to throw her arms around Sesshoumaru to make him feel better.

"I'm not lying…please, I genuinely love you. I'll do anything-"

The barrier holding his pent-up frustration back gave way, drowning out all remnants of restraint and whatever petty scraps of pride he was desperately trying to hold on to. The demon lord spat bitterly, "Anything? Then explain the rejection."

Caught dumbfounded by the straightforward accusation and the bitterness lacing his tone, she could only gape. Of course he would be upset; he was a feudal lord after all, and was most probably used to having his way all the time. She had not only showed his status disrespect with her rejection of his sexual advances, but had also sent a heavy blow to his fundamental male pride. Like the haunting melody of a lone music box singing in a darkened room, guilt revolved in her head. Kagome did not know what to say – no one had ever taught her what to say to a broken man.

"And you dare claim you love this Sesshoumaru? How naïve this Sesshoumaru had been, to have gotten so intimately enamored with the Wisteria. If you really love this Sesshoumaru, you wouldn't have been so…unwilling to couple with him. How hypocritical, when you're nothing but Inuyasha's _used _woman."

His words washed over her like water from a melting glacier, cold and merciless. In a feudal Japanese society, where the idea of a divorce did not even exist, to be labeled a 'used woman' was a highly derogatory insult. Such terms were never meant to put blame on the man; all it did was told everyone what a failure of a woman she was, and how slutty she was to have failed to adhere to the strict rules of propriety.

On top of that, it was unfair of Sesshoumaru to label her as such. Sure, she had once harbored a crush on Inuyasha, but that was as far as it had gone. They had something going on; both had known the feeling of mutual liking, but nothing else had come out of it. Inuyasha had died before anything could happen, and Kagome had learned to grow out of the grief.

"You're just saying that because you are upset with me. You don't mean it in the least." She said bitterly, not bothering to wipe the tears that were falling as if they had a mind of their own. "All I want is a chance to explain myself. You can doubt everything about me, but please…don't doubt for a second my feelings for you."

"This Sesshoumaru means every word of what he had just said." He said stonily, and somewhere within him, an unknown wave of anger grew steadily at seeing her distress. His pride had never suffered as strong a blow as the one he just received, and to see the reason behind his wounded pride suffer was giving him a sadistic kick.

The visible distress in the miko's face was too clear to him, and to an irate Sesshoumaru, the only way of making himself feel better was to make her feel worse.

"Do you really think so highly of yourself, miko?" He spat, rising from his sitting position to hold her chin in a forceful grasp, compelling her to meet his crimson eyes. "You are nothing but a filthy, used whore who failed to know her place. A mere human woman who thinks her ability knows no bounds. Treating you with respect is apparently not what you desire, for you dare take things further and carry out those deceitful acts behind this Sesshoumaru's back."

Kagome stared at him, her gaze unwavering, as she tried to get through to him. She had to; she had to give it a shot even if it might endanger her further.

"I have my reasons."

"Reasons? And you believe this Sesshoumaru would listen? After what you've done, listening to you would only mean giving you more chances to spin your colorful tales." His face was simply two inches away from hers, and it pained her to know that just awhile ago, that face had been filled with passion and desire for her. Now, there were no remaining traces of the passion, and all she could see was blind fury.

Her eyes closed in defeat, and her head fell from its strong, defiant pose. He released his hold on her, and retreated by a foot.

"Has this Sesshoumaru not given you enough chances to repent?" He asked almost sadly in an uncharacteristic display of forlornness. "During the times you were snooping around my castle, trying to search for ways to get to the Shikon jewel, this Sesshoumaru has been fully aware."

More tears escaped from behind closed eyelids as Kagome listened silently. They glistened and fell like pearls upon the tatami, before the straw drew the liquid in and fresh tears fell. So he had known all along, but instead of exposing her lies, he had showed her benevolence and bestowed upon her chances. But she had not accepted his kindness, and had the nerve to overestimate herself by thinking she had done a great job in being secretive.

This foolishness and her inability to judge her actual capabilities accurately were her undoing. She should have known, from the way she had always been getting into trouble and sticky situations when they were collecting jewel shards.

"This Sesshoumaru gave you a final chance earlier, hoping you'd come clean with everything." He continued, and reached for the futon cover by the side before throwing it at her knees. It was not easy for him to talk to her in her state of nudity, for her beauty was still colluding with his traitorous heart in distracting him.

Teary-eyed, Kagome reached for the futon cover and wrapped it around herself. It was so painful to hear him speak like that, and she wanted to bury herself somewhere and never emerge from the ground again.

"Yet you refused to. Did you really think Koyama attacked for nothing? She attacked because she knows the truth behind your mask. She was worried. This Sesshoumaru was prepared to overlook, forgive and forget. How lowly of you, to have placed a love hex on this Sesshoumaru-"

Kagome looked up at him, her large, expressive eyes glistening with tears as she shook her head in disbelief. He stared hard at her, and Kagome saw a glimmer of tenderness within, before it dissipated and she felt a deadly grip close around her neck.

Razor sharp claws were digging into the soft flesh of her neck, and the tightening grip was reducing the intake of air into her lungs steadily. Instinct told her to fight it, and her miko powers were stirring in response to the flare of demonic aura surrounding her, intending to protect her from Sesshoumaru. But Kagome suppressed both her spiritual power and her natural instinct, holding her head high with eyes closed as Sesshoumaru applied greater pressure. She would prove her innocence with death if she had to; Kagome would rather die having Sesshoumaru know she was innocent, instead of living in shame with guilt. The only things giving her concealed discomfort away were the trembling of her lower lip, and the way her toes curled against the tatami.

"You still dare feign innocence," He snarled, bringing her face closer to his, watching the way her beautiful face remained calm and fearless. "Aren't you afraid of death?"

She opened her eyes to look at him sadly, and the demon lord felt his heart clench. Something so beautiful should never suffer, and that was what he had once told her.

"I have not placed a hex on you, and neither have I toyed with your feelings. I admit to being after the Shikon jewel, but the feelings I have developed for you are true. Nothing can change that. If my death can prove my innocence, then do it."

"Such arrogant words, spoken from the lips of a liar." His eyes narrowed dangerously, and they flashed with mounting anger. "Do not assume for a second this Sesshoumaru would not dare to kill you."

"Then kill me with one blow, Sesshoumaru. Torture this heart no more."

"Don't tempt this Sesshoumaru."

Somewhere within her, there was a final strand of hope she was clinging to. It was a gamble, but she would take a risk. Kagome smiled wistfully, baring more of the creamy expanse of her neck to him. "If killing me would make you feel good, and seeing me dead is what you really want, do it."

His grip tightened considerably, effectively cutting all the access her lungs had to air. A strangled gurgle came from the back of her throat, but Kagome remained composed. Her eyes were shut tight as she felt her air supply deplete to levels where her instinct to claw at his fist grew and her lungs burned for fresh oxygen. She was getting light-headed, and all her surroundings became a hazy impression, like how one would feel when he or she was submerged into water. But she would not fight it, for she had this coming. She was practically submerged in sin, and it was weighing upon her so heavily.

Whoever had said one would get flashbacks of life prior to death was lying, for all Kagome could feel was immense guilt. The only thought going through her mind was how she was literally going to die at the hands of the man she loved.

Just as she saw the first black spots dance, the grip was abruptly loosened.

She fell from his grip, collapsing onto her side limply while she drew much needed air into her burning lungs. The black spots dissipated with the return of oxygen to her weakened system. Her eyes were wide open, glassy, while tears continued flowing as if they had a mind of their own.

She was alive, just when she thought she'd surely die.

Despite her physical suffering, Kagome knew Sesshoumaru had genuinely loved her. He could have killed her so easily – the force he had used to strangle her with was a mere fraction of what he could have managed. Any greater pressure would have killed her, even snapped her into two, but he had held back. He had no obligation to show her an ounce of mercy in the face of her betrayal, but he did. If he had really wanted her dead, he did not have to taint his own hands. Koyama could have easily finished her off in the kitchen.

"I am merely a fool; a pawn you've used in your game." He spat, banging his fist against the lacquered screen by his side. The wooden screen collapsed as if it was made of paper, and the resounding crash caused Kagome to flinch.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

She was quite sure he heard her. But he did not say a word to that, and instead, left the room and slammed the shoji door after him.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued...please R&R!_


	36. Heavy Heart

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Poor, poor Kagome. But then again, she should have known lying was going to get her into nothing but trouble eventually. This chapter deals more with the severe repercussions, and sadly enough, this flowery story (no pun intended) will take a turn for the darker side. Enjoy it!

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 36: Heavy Heart**

* * *

Kagome had thought she would never have to revisit the dreadful feeling of crying herself to sleep.

How tragic it was, to hide in bed and cry alone, having nothing but the silence of the night for companionship. There was no one around to hold you or to tell you everything would be alright, even if it was a white lie. Unpleasant memories and flashbacks would revolve around in one's head until it was virtually impossible to block them out, before one starts entertaining thoughts of how one could have done this, or done that. But it would be too late, for regret would be the only answer to everything. It was after all, in retrospect, and new perspectives no longer mattered.

It was sad to simply cry till one falls asleep out of sheer exhaustion on a drenched pillow. Waking up was another pathetic affair, with tear stains on one's cheeks and puffy eyes with lids crusted with eye discharge.

She had genuinely believed she would never cry herself to sleep again.

The first time it had happened was when she lost her father at a tender age. Everyone else in the family had been grieving, and she had no outlet to vent her inner frustration, dilemma and uncertainty about the future. She felt sorry for herself for having to grow up without a father, and she did not know how to make everyone else feel better. All Kagome could do was cry, and in order not to upset her distraught mother any further, she had chosen to cry silently in bed.

Then, just as she thought her life was a rather happy one, Inuyasha had to die. But he did not die alone – he died with her dreams of a potential loving relationship with him. Gone were the happy nights when she spent time talking to Sango, smiling bashfully as the demon slayer tried her best to probe for updates in their relationship.

Gone were the times when she secretly thought he looked cute as he guzzled potato chips.

Gone were the times when they could bicker over stupid and insignificant matters.

And gone were the times when she got elated over every remotely romantic thing he said.

She had cried herself to sleep for almost every night after his untimely death, grieving, hurting and thinking of everything that had to do with him. It wasn't as if she could not deal effectively with death; it was the fact that he had been taken so suddenly from them. Even seeing someone wearing a similar red _haori_ would bring a stab of pain to her heart. Romance aside; he was one of her best friends after all. She missed him so badly, and even though time did help in washing some of the pain away, there were times when she still wanted to see him and talk to him again.

Then time did its trick again and Kagome no longer cried herself to sleep. She had grown to accept the finality of Inuyasha's death, untimely and unfair as it might seem, and she could now think of him with a smile on her lips. She had honestly believed she would never go through such agonizing heartache again.

But last night, she was doing it again. And this time, Kagome was not quite sure if time could help her. Death was a finality she had to grow to accept, but knowing Sesshoumaru was well and alive yet she was unable to be with him because of too many overlapping misunderstandings was a different issue. The idea of him hating her was just unbearable, and the more she had tried to envision his forlorn expression, the harder she had sobbed. She was already beginning to miss him.

Maybe it was all fated to happen; she had promised him three times of free patronage when he had saved her from Lord Kumano. Her visit to Ezo, albeit a long one, was her third official session with him, but she had not expected it to end like this. It hurt to think how he would never ever patronize her again, and might go back to Hasu just to spite her.

In retrospect, regret had visited her in the silence of the night. She regretted her inability to explain herself, and regretted her silence in the face of his rage. Like how anyone else in the same situation would do, she started recalling bits and pieces of the earlier heated conversation they had. She recalled what he had said, and thought of how she had responded to his words, only to cringe inwardly or sob as she regretted how poorly she had handled the situation. Then she started thinking how she could have dealt with it instead, but 'instead' was a word she always used too late.

If only she could turn the clock back, she would have come clean with her identity as Kagome right from the beginning. She would never have attempted to seek the Shikon Jewel out by herself by snooping around like a common thief. She would never have spoken up without thinking when they ran into those mountain ogres, accidentally revealing her knowledge of combat. There were so many regrets, and it was becoming too numerous to count. But still, none of this would have happened if she had been more cautious, and she would be blissfully together with Sesshoumaru.

She spent the entire night pondering over what is it that she truly wanted, but her thoughts had always gone back to the noisy, cluttered modern Tokyo. She wanted to hang out with her friends Eri and Ayumi at MacDonald's, ordering the burger but never the upsized set meal so that she could drink bubble tea from the shop around the corner. She longed to go to Shibuya to check out the latest fashion accessories, stroll down the crowded streets and enter the _purikura_ arcade to take _purikura_, those tiny photo stickers which were so cute but almost entirely useless. She wanted to watch television programs like _Utaban_, and wanted to attend Ayumi Hamasaki and NEWS concerts at Tokyo Dome, singing along while waving fluorescent light sticks and _uchiwas_ like all the other young people.

But what would be the use of these if she left her heart back in the feudal era with a certain demon lord? Then he would creep into her thoughts, and she would start the vicious cycle of crying all over again.

Then she had fallen asleep, and the gods had been merciful enough to give her a night of dreamless slumber.

Right now, she was lying motionless in her futon with nothing betraying her state of consciousness. The scented pillow placed beneath her head was soggy, and lying on it was quite a disgusting experience, but Kagome was too tired to care. It was morning, for she heard maidservants from the other side of the shoji door. Her puffy eyes were shut, not only because they were smarting from all the crying, but because she had no idea how to get up and face the world. Waking up would mean having to go out of the room, and to do so would mean seeing Sesshoumaru. She did not know how to face him.

There was a soft knock on the wooden floor outside her shoji door, and Kagome squeezed her eyes tighter, silently willing whoever it was to go away. She might come across as weak and useless, but Kagome was feeling so down; all she wanted to do was hide and wallow in self-pity.

Another knock snapped her out of her hazy self-pity, and Kagome tried to draw the covers over her head.

"Lady Fuji? Are you awake?"

She did not respond, but instead, held her breath and tried to stay as still as she could. Apparently, patience was one of the virtues the person had, for she heard another knock.

"Lady Fuji, breakfast is ready in the grand hall. Please wake up for breakfast. Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting for you."

Sesshoumaru was waiting for her to have breakfast? That thought had never crossed Kagome's mind; it was the last thing she had expected from him. Yet it was precisely because she could not guess the reasons behind his actions, that it scared and confused her. Another part of her, where the hopeful Kagome resided, wished fervently for a miracle.

She drew a shaky breath and brought the back of her palm to her eyes and rubbed them absentmindedly. Her eyes opened for a second, and she shut them immediately, hissing at the pain. Sitting up in her futon, she pushed the covers back while attempting to crack her eyes open again. "I'm awake, please enter."

"Yes, Lady Fuji." The door slid open, and a young maidservant stepped in with two others, holding trays of floral scented water and a fresh change of _nagajuban_. Koyama was nowhere in sight, and Kagome felt guilt wrack her again. Even in the emotional state she was in, Kagome could not help but think of the older woman who had always been so kind to her. She did not have the right to blame Koyama for losing control and trying to attack her last night. The latter had simply been acting out of loyalty to her master, and any demon in their right mind would know how dangerous a miko is to them. If Kagome had not deceived them, Koyama would never have resorted to doing something so rash.

One of the maidservants knelt down instantly upon finishing the customary morning bows, intending to light the wisteria incense pot. She had not even filled the pot with the wisteria incense when Kagome interrupted in a soft voice, "It's alright. You don't have to light that up."

"But, it's-" The young girl was surprised; everyone who had briefed her on serving Lady Fuji had told her of the maiko's insistence on lighting the incense pot.

Kagome silenced her with a small smile, shaking her head. Everyone soon realized how differently Lady Fuji was acting, for she had shook her head to practically everything that had been routine to her.

She had refused the heavy maiko makeup, and had also refused to allow them to help her with her hairdo. Instead, all she had requested was a bowl of ice water, which she had used to wet a face cloth before pressing it to her puffy eyes. That was all she did, before dusting on a light sheen of powder onto her face to conceal the dreadful state she was in. She did not even bother with the rouge box.

But as the maidservants helped to brush her long wavy black hair, they saw how pretty Lady Fuji really was under the heavy makeup and adornment. She was dressed in a simple purple kimono, with one layer underneath it instead of her usual three, and had tied the most basic bow obi instead of the almost impossibly complex _darari-obi_ around her waist. She had done nothing to her hair except for brushing and taming some messy locks with essential oil. The raven tresses tumbled over her slender shoulders, framing a plain, yet pretty, face.

She dabbed a bit of the white foundation onto her puffy eyelids, spreading the thick fluid out just so that it was enough to conceal the puffiness and redness. With that, she inclined her head to signify her readiness to go down to the grand hall.

Kagome did not know if it was because of the lack of the heavy three-layer kimono, or if her heart was considerably lighter with the cat out of the bag, but her footsteps were so much less burdened. She walked normally, instead of shuffling her feet, and could breathe without feeling restrained. Ever since she landed up in Hanaka, Kagome had never felt entirely like Kagome. She had become Fuji, and it was something that she could never share with Yanagi or Hinagiku. There was no way they could have understood her time travel, or believe her absurd life story.

But today, she was finally able to face the world as Kagome again, in front of the only person who knew her for who she truly was. That is, considering the exception of Sango, Miroku and Shippo, with whom she had lost contact. But ironically, her desire to be herself was not so much of a desire now, not when her identity caused Sesshoumaru so much unhappiness. If she could see him happy again, Kagome decided she would willingly give up being Kagome. If she had to hide under Fuji's mask for good, she would do so without regrets.

She stood still at the frame of the shoji door when one of the guards pulled it open. From where she was, Kagome could see Sesshoumaru sitting cross-legged on a _zabuton_ at his usual position in the dining hall. His face was an unreadable mask as he sat motionless, and the only sign of motion in the entire hall would be the merry bubbling of the boiling hot pots on their respective trays.

She bowed customarily, before walking in with her head held high. Kagome reminded herself; she would not yield to her tears. Sesshoumaru was furious, even though he was not showing traces of it, and she knew very well all he wanted to do now was to hurt her badly. He was a feudal lord after all, and with his male pride wounded, he would do anything to make her feel bad, be it with words or actions. Kagome knew very well it would take a lot out of her, but if she were to slowly prove her innocence to him, she would have to be resilient and tolerate everything he might do.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru." She said awkwardly, unlike the past when she could simply give him a sweet smile and watch him regard her with a glint of happiness in his eyes.

He did not reply her greeting, and all he said was, "Sit."

Obediently, she took her seat opposite him, picking the chopsticks up with a customary _'ittadakimasu'_. With her worries overriding any other emotion or thought she might have, Kagome ate mechanically, unable to taste any of those delightful flavors on her palate. Her eyes were downcast, and to say she was eating would be inappropriate. She was not exactly eating, but instead, it was more of putting food in her mouth and chewing.

Sesshoumaru watched the girl, now recognizing her fully for who she truly was. The scent of the Wisteria was no more, and gone was the heavy maiko makeup that hid her real face from him. She was facing him with her bare face, and he saw how different she looked. This miko…Kagome, was real, unlike Fuji, who had been painted on. It pained him to know he had fallen for a painted façade. Her lips were full and pink like the early cherry blossoms of Arashiyama in Kyoto, unlike the maiko lips partially painted with cinnabar rouge. The bright, sparkling eyes which had first stared up at him with so much foolish defiance back in his father's grave were now muted over with a cloudy sheen of sorrow.

She definitely looked different from Fuji, but she was still so pretty, and most importantly, this was the real her. Yet she looked a little different from the Kagome he was used to seeing around Inuyasha; the girl in front of him was not only older, but more wizened, as if she was growing tired of the world. He watched her with a strange curiosity, taking in the way she was eating, which reminded him so much of Fuji, yet he knew she wasn't.

A little voice in the recesses of his heart chided him, but he had not expected her to eat so readily. Part of Sesshoumaru was wondering if Kagome would suspect the food of having been laced with poison, but she had displayed no signs of doubt. Foolish she was indeed, to trust a demon so wholeheartedly. Of course, he had not stooped so low as to attempt to poison her, but Sesshoumaru was nonetheless amazed she had not suspected. Did she really trust him that much?

Then she looked up from her food, and those eyes met his. For a second, they held the eye contact, with neither making a move to look away.

Then he abruptly broke the eye contact, and pretended to be interested in the pickled bamboo shoots on his tray. She froze at his coldness towards her, before silently returning her attentions to her breakfast. The grand dining hall was so silent; they could hear a pin drop. The only occasional sound was that of wooden chopsticks clinking against the lacquered bowls and plates, and that was all.

She hesitantly finished her last mouthful of rice, unsure of what to do or say next. Sesshoumaru had finished his meal long before she did, and all he did was watch her eat, until she finished all the food on the tray. Fidgeting awkwardly in her seat, Kagome waited in the abhorred silence.

Then he broke the silence, though his eyes did not bother with casting a glance at her.

"This Sesshoumaru has arranged for Ah-Un to take you back to Gion. The maidservants will pack all your belongings up, and you will be ready to leave by the late afternoon. The three sessions of patronage would be paid for, and you will be paid in _koban_."

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at the demon lord sadly, hoping what she had just heard was just her imagination. He was sending her back to Gion? Was he serious about cutting off all ties to her? Were the happy times they had spent together just mere transactions to him?

"Will you be coming with me?" She asked softly, her voice holding a hopeful edge.

"No."

His answer was firm, curt and it pained her. Her mouth opened and closed soundlessly as her mind struggled to digest his outright refusal.

He motioned with his left hand, and three maidservants came forward with a piece of brocade that was gleaming with a dazzling sheen. It was the very same piece of _tsujigahana_ brocade which he had bought for her from Nagano, except for the fact that it was no longer just a length of brocade. Rather, it was now a kimono, tailored perfectly with exquisite craftsmanship just for her.

Sesshoumaru kept quiet as he watched the surprise light up her face, before wistful sorrow replaced it like a cloud of miasma. He had specifically ordered the tailor to hasten with the making of the kimono, simply because he personally could not wait to see Fuji in it. It was meant to be a final gift prior to her _mizuage_, the coming-of-age ceremony, and before he officially became her patron. She deserved nothing but the best, but alas, it was all too late.

Now, he no longer had any use for the exquisitely crafted kimono. So he would give it to her. Hopefully, she would think of him whenever she laid eyes upon it, and would remember that he had once loved her, no matter whether she had really placed a love hex upon him.

"Take this with you."

She wanted to take it so badly; not because it was almost priceless, but simply because it was a gift which he had invested so much time and effort in obtaining for her. It would become a piece of everlasting memory for her. "But…Lord Sesshoumaru, I can't possibly accept-"

"This Sesshoumaru has no use for worthless things like that." He interrupted firmly, effectively cutting her off in mid-sentence.

Kagome nodded, once again disheartened by how cold he was to her.

And then he stood up from his sitting position, while she looked on in surprise and confusion.

"Come."

She gave him a questioning look, but he did not bother with replying. So up the stairs he went, and she followed faithfully, her footsteps once again as heavy as her heart.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_


	37. Shikon Jewel's Reunion

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Awww, you guys! I'm so sorry to have made you sad or shed tears over the last chapters. Things will get better, MissTeak promises, but as of now, it has to get real bad for the plot to move on. For those who have guessed Sesshoumaru would hand the Shikon jewel over to Kagome, give yourself a pat on the back for you've guessed it right! Kudos to all of you amazing readers!

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 37: Shikon Jewel's reunion**

* * *

He stopped in front of the shoji door to his personal study, with Kagome standing two feet behind him. Sliding the door open, Sesshoumaru stepped in with Kagome in tow. The interior of the study smelled the same as always, slightly musty with the smell only old books and scrolls could possess, but the same place now felt different to both of them.

There was no longer the feeling of anticipation or excitement of having some private time to themselves in his study, and gone was the poetic mood for poring over ancient poems and trying to read them together.

Instead, the only thing that hung in the air was the stench of her growing guilt. Guilt again, but it genuinely appeared to be the sole emotion she was now capable of. It struck her at all times, and it struck her the hardest when he was around, especially now that she had an idea of what he intended to do.

Sesshoumaru wasted no time in striding over to the deceivingly innocent-looking cabinet in the corner of the study's interior, before sliding it open. Once again, it opened to reveal the long stairway deep inside, and Kagome could immediately feel it – the warmth of the jewel's spiritual energy as it washed over her like lazy waves of the sea. It was calling out of her, weeping even, like how a lost child would call out for its mother. Now that the barrier between them was gone, Kagome could sense the calling of the jewel as if it was talking to her. Entranced, she closed her eyes and stepped into the cabinet.

He watched her walk into the cabinet fearlessly, and it once again amazed him to see how unsuspecting she was. Did she really expect the path to the jewel to be such a smooth and obstacle-free one? Or was she just so confident because she believed he would never allow her to come to harm. Well, she was wrong. As he had cautiously designed, the entrance to the stairway up to the seventh level was laid with traps such as demonic miasma and arrows. Those had been meant to deter or kill any potential intruder should they come this far to obtaining the Shikon jewel.

And right now, before his eyes, the miko would suffer this fate. She had it coming; he tried to himself. This was the only thing she deserved for betraying Sesshoumaru. He did not realize how betrayal really stung only when the person mattered. _Just let her die,_ his beast sang hypnotically within. _She deserves this…this cheap, scheming miko._ But when the girl in front of him took a tentative step forward, his mind envisioned the way her frail human body would soon suffer the piercing of a thousand arrows, splattering the stone walls with fresh, crimson blood…

But when Kagome lifted her foot to take another step, listening with her heart to the calling of the jewel, he knew he could not do it, as much as he was devastated by her betrayal. There was no way he could allow himself to watch her suffer such immense agony in front of him, and if she were to die…he had nothing to say to that, because the idea of it was unimaginable. He had to stop her; he had to tell her before it was too late.

Before Kagome could move forward, she heard Sesshoumaru call out, "Fuji, wait!"

But it was too late. The heartfelt elation at hearing him call out to her with so much concern in his voice overwhelmed her instincts for danger, and Kagome's other foot stepped down to come into contact with the damp concrete-

Then she heard it almost instantly – the morbid, loud twang of arrows, released from tightly drawn bows concealed within the darkness. Kagome could not even do anything about it; it was so abrupt, and paralyzed by fear, she could only stand rooted to the ground, horrified, as multiple arrows flew in her direction. Her mind screamed as fear clawed at her insides viciously, and somewhere through the haze of fear in her mind, she heard the sharp graze of metal against flesh.

Then there was silence.

She opened her eyes, mentally concluding that it must have been the fear that made her virtually immune to pain. Waiting for the pain to set in, she soon realized it was not coming to her, and there was warmth, from the person who was holding her tightly.

Then taupe brown eyes widened with realization as they met gold ones, and she saw for herself what had just taken place. They were leaning against the base of the stairway, with Sesshoumaru holding her close to himself. But there was something strange about him; his face betrayed nothing, but his breathing was heavier than usual, and the slightly ragged breaths were caressing the top of her head.

Regaining her composure, Kagome pulled back slightly from the embrace to look at him, checking him for signs of injury or whatsoever. Sesshoumaru appeared to be fine, and she could feel a sigh of relief coming, until she noticed it. A growing patch of red at his shoulder caught her attention, and with mounting horror, her eyes travelled to take in the sight of a raw, open wound. The split flesh was undoubtedly the work of an arrow.

Worry and heartache started to dominate her thoughts; Kagome could not bear the idea of him hurt. Instinctively, she held his hand gratefully and reassuringly. Looking up into his face again, she saw how he was not bothered about his own injury, but instead, those eyes were scanning her, looking for signs of injury on her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" She reassured him, smiling to prove her point, though her voice betrayed her sadness. He was once again so kind towards her, even when she did betray his trust. "Why are you so silly, Sesshoumaru? I'm not worthy…"

He remained silent; her worthiness was never for her to determine. It was his to judge, and if he deemed her worthy, he would do anything for her. Getting injured was nothing compared to her safety. In face of his silence, she hurriedly tore a piece of her purple kimono sleeve out. Gritting her teeth, she tied the length of cloth around his wound, applying further pressure so as to staunch the blood flow.

"Does it still hurt? Do you need to rest?" Kagome asked, placing her hand to his cheek.

"This would suffice." He said quietly, standing up to his full height such that she was compelled to remove her hand. The loss of her warmth was jarring, but he did not know how to accept her. "Thank you."

Years of strict upbringing under his father's guidance have molded him into a Taiyoukai where honor and discipline was everything. Rules of propriety were obeyed without question, and betrayal was never tolerated. Having grown up accustomed to seeing traitors in his father's military beheaded and exiled, he did not know alternative methods of dealing with betrayal. What else was there to do? No one had taught him, and part of him found it impossible to imagine forgiveness. How could one imagine something one had never ever experienced?

All he knew was that he needed time to himself. He didn't know if he could ever forgive her entirely, but he knew he could not be in the same space with her for now. He would do something drastic, no matter what it would be, and Sesshoumaru did not want to do so. Deep down, he knew he would definitely forgive her if she was allowed to remain by his side, and the thought of losing himself to the foreign feeling of benevolence scared him greatly.

"This Sesshoumaru is fine. Come." He said curtly, watching her flinch.

"But…can't we talk?" Kagome asked, gripping his arm.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at the miko. Her brown eyes were once again brimming with tears, and he looked away. He hated it when she cried – it was annoying, and it had the power to weaken his resolve.

"Talk? This Sesshoumaru is talking to you, is he not?"

She drew a quivering breath, knowing fully well he was trying to agitate her. "No. I don't mean this. I mean to explain, to talk things over, and to undo the mistakes-"

"More lies?" He asked coldly, staring at her as if reading her. Then he felt her hold on his arm slowly loosen, and he continued his ascend along the stairs. Silently, she followed. Every step up the stairs would bring her closer to the Shikon jewel, but sadly, it would also take her further away from him. She could literally feel it; the growing spiritual energy in her reminded her of the vast difference between the two of them.

She was a miko, and he was a full-blooded demon lord.

Tradition and duties dictate she should kill him, and vice versa. They were born to be mortal enemies.

But the thought soon left her mind, when she felt a flare of spiritual energy engulf her entire being. Kagome closed her eyes; it was slightly uncomfortable to have such immense power invade one's body and soul. It reached out into the recesses of her soul, lighting up every single bit of darkness there, filling her body with a power she had long forgotten with a rush of warmth.

When she opened her eyes, there it was.

Three quarters of the Shikon Jewel, suspended from a intricate chain sealed with ancient demonic magic so as to hold the spiritual powers in check. No wonder the jewel had been crying out for her, Kagome realized. In order to allow himself to touch the jewel without getting purified, Sesshoumaru had used ancient demonic magic to strike a delicate balance with the jewel's power, and it was causing the latter distress. Its color was a bright mauve, but unfortunately, it did not look quite like it was supposed to be. The muted light it was emitting lit up only a fraction of the secret seventh level. Something was missing in the jewel, and instincts told Kagome she had to advance, she had to go to it.

Taking a few unsure steps towards the jewel, Kagome reached out with shaky fingers. Inch by inch they came closer to the incomplete jewel, unwavering despite the occasional crackle of raw spiritual energy, until her finger tips came into contact with the smooth surface of the jewel. Energy pulsed through her through their point of contact almost erratically, as if the Shikon jewel was elated to see her.

She smiled a heartfelt smile as she was reunited with her jewel, feeling the lost connection between them establish itself once again. Sesshoumaru watched silently in concealed fascination at how Kagome subdued the jewel's raw power, taming it gently into a soft, gentle aura. It was really rightfully hers; this connection he was witnessing could never have been faked. It came so naturally to her, just like how he wields the Tenseiga. Then in that moment, he understood.

"Take it."

She whirled around, her mesmerizing brown eyes widened with shock at his words. To say it was hard to believe his words was an understatement; she thought he had only intended to reveal the jewel to her, but never had she imagined he would offer her the jewel. Cradling the jewel in her palm, she looked into the eyes of the demon lord who had been standing behind her in silence.

"This is what you're here for, isn't it?" He asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the jewel with an unreadable gaze.

She did not know how to answer that question. He was partially right; it had been her initial reason, but as time went by, the Shikon jewel constituted only a fraction of the reasons why she came to Ezo so willingly.

"It's not the only reason, Sesshoumaru."

He disregarded her words. "You have done so much to get this. This is what you have anticipated."

Kagome looked at the jewel, hesitation screaming in her brain. Taking the jewel would mean claiming what was rightfully hers, but it would also deepen the misunderstanding, for it would give him the wrong impression. He would interpret her ready acceptance of the jewel as it being her sole reason for lying, scheming and trying to get close to him. If she had a scrap of common sense left in her, she would not allow things to get worse than they already are.

"No."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, betraying a hint of exasperation in his eyes, before striding over to her. Regarding the jewel in her palm expressionlessly, he reached for the chain on which the jewel was suspended. Closing his larger palm around the slender chain bewitched with demonic magic, Sesshoumaru commanded, "Wrap your palm around the jewel."

Kagome complied, and the two of them stood transfixed, watching the balanced powers of the demonic and spiritual forces separate and drift to their respective ends. The demonic energy subduing the spiritual energy went to Sesshoumaru, while pink spiritual energy drifted to the end Kagome was holding. It broke her heart to see it; the merger between the two opposing ends was to be ended, just like their ill-fated relationship.

He was the dark; she was the light.

Since when did these two elements merge? She must have been too naïve to assume it possible.

Kagome wrapped her palm around the jewel tightly, refusing to look at what he was about it do. Her heart was breaking painfully; the separating of the jewel from the demonic chain signified a finality which she so badly wanted to deny.

"Don't, Sesshoumaru…" She whispered a fraction of a second before she felt a firm tug that drew her arm in his direction. Then a harsh snap was heard, and her hand fell limply back to her side, her fingers cradling the jewel loosely.

He had snapped it. He had snapped the connection between the demonic and spiritual side, just like what he had done to their relationship.

"It's yours. Take it and go."

Something snapped in Kagome, and with a burst of emotion she didn't know she still possessed, she shouted, "No! I won't take this. I'll never, ever be able to live it down if I took the jewel. I believe what I truly wanted was to see it, to calm and reassure it. From the moment Inuyasha passed it to you before he breathed his last, the Shikon jewel has been in your possession. He had entrusted you with it. But since you want me out of your life so badly, then I'll go. Just know this, Sesshoumaru. The jewel is not all I care about. You are the main reason why I'm here."

If he could be so gracious in handing the jewel over, how could she accept it so greedily? With that, she reached for his hand, which was still holding the chain, and placed the Shikon jewel in his palm. Ignoring the emotional distress and physical pain in her gut, along with the desperate calling of the Shikon jewel to her soul, she closed his fingers around it. The Shikon jewel made a final attempt at reaching out to its guardian priestess, but Kagome suppressed the urge to answer the inner voice.

And without looking back, she walked past him, running down the stairs that would lead her out of here, away from the jewel and Sesshoumaru.

He watched her retreating back, vulnerable and demanding protection as it shook with impending tears. Then he cast a sideward glance at the length of purple fabric tied tautly around his wound, now stained a sickly brown with his blood.

"Fu-, no…" He whispered, but sadly, there was no one around to hear it. "Kagome…"

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_


	38. Her Heartfelt Confessions

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: And Kagome leaves Ezo with her most heartfelt confessions, but sadly, it is not all sugar and spice. Thank you to all of you lovelies who checked out my fanart for Wisteria – the sweet comments are appreciated!

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 38: Her heartfelt confessions**

* * *

Kagome slammed her shoji door shut behind her, pressing her back tightly to the wooden frame as she inhaled to prevent the tears from rolling down. Her lower lip trembled with the effort. There was always the option to let go and cry her heart out, but Kagome did not want to cry. She had cried more than she had thought it was humanly possible since the night before.

Anguished, she took deep, controlled breaths, feeling the sour ache at the base of her nose dissipate gradually. She pressed the back of her hand to her eyes to wipe the unshed tears away, liking the way her clouded vision cleared to reveal more of her surroundings.

She walked out to the private hot bath area overlooking the snowy grounds, taking the wintery white landscape of Ezo in. She could hear Ah-Un's grunts and the stomping of its great hooves against the snow as its keepers and maidservants busied themselves with the task of strapping chests containing Kagome's personal belongings, gifts and gold _koban_. Apparently, he had really meant it when he said he was sending her back to Gion. She had naively held on to the possibility of him having said it in jest, but she was obviously wrong. Like it or not, she was leaving Ezo, not that she had the right to insist on staying.

"Lady Fuji," She heard a maidservant call out from outside her chamber. "Lord Sesshoumaru has sent word. The preparations are almost done, so instead of leaving in the late afternoon, you would be able to set off by mid-afternoon."

The knowledge of her impending departure from Ezo sent alarm bells ringing away in her head. Why was he so eager to see her go? She barely had time left, and if she did not try to clear things up with Sesshoumaru now, she might never get the chance to do so again. What if he never turned up at Gion to call upon her again? Only powerful patrons like him could engage agents to establish channels of communication with maikos like her, and if he refused to do so, Kagome would really lose all ways of contacting him. She could very well understand the reasons behind his anger, and she did not expect him to forgive her immediately. Even if he did not want to see her again, Kagome believed, she should at least clarify matters.

"Where is he?" Pulling the shoji door open, Kagome asked the maidservant, who was taken aback by the speed and strength the usually gentle maiko had opened the door with.

"Eh?"

"Sesshoumaru. Where is he?" Kagome repeated, watching the young girl's eyes widen in fear at hearing Sesshoumaru's name without the honorific before it.

"This…this lowly one has no idea. Lord Sesshoumaru left the castle shortly after sending me up to your chamber, Lady Fuji. He seemed to have headed east."

So he couldn't have gone far, Kagome inwardly concluded. She could still find him if she acted on it fast enough, even though he had made it rather obvious that he did not want to see her for a final time before she left for Gion, Kyoto. She reached out for her fur cape that had been hung up by the door.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled gratefully, before stepping aside and sprinting down the hallway to where the stairs were. Her feet slapped against the chilly wooden boards as she sprinted, and she could clearly here the maidservant call out anxiously from behind her.

"Lady Fuji! Where are you going? Wait, Lady Fuji!"

Turning back with a genuine smile lighting her face up, Kagome shouted, "Don't call me Fuji!" Feeling free like the North winds that were blowing across Ezo, she added, "I'm Kagome…Higurashi Kagome!"

She pulled the ends of her kimono up and ran down the stairs; her smile disappearing as determination stepped up to replace it on her face. Kagome hastily slid her feet into her shoes at the genkan, before pushing the inner doors open. A bout of frosty wind greeted her at the opened door, and without further hesitation, Kagome pulled the far cape around herself tightly and sprinted out into the gentle sun rays.

The crudely carved stone steps were slippery from the melted snow, and Kagome almost lost her footing and slipped twice as she descended hastily. She had to go to him, no matter where he was, before she left Ezo. Regret was a feeling she had grown to hate, and in order not to revisit it; Kagome knew there were things she had to do. That was the thought she kept in mind as she sprinted as fast as the snow covered ground allowed her to, and it was not before long when she ran past Ah-Un and the maidservants.

"Lady Fuji, where are you going?" Choruses of curious voices called after her, but she paid no heed as she ran ahead, determined to seek the person haunting every waking moment of hers. He had banned her from venturing out of the castle ground unsupervised, but Kagome honestly could not care less. Not even mountain ogres could stand between her and her desire to get to him. She thought to herself, if a rule has been broken, does it matter if one broke another?

She rushed down another long flight of drab stone steps, calling out in order to notify them of her identity. "This is Fuji the maiko! Let me pass." The sentry guards hurriedly opened the heavy castle gates as she neared them, kneeling down such that they were all bowing to her. Apparently the truth about her identity had not gotten around, for everyone with the exception of Koyama was still showing her utmost respect and loyalty as they would treat the rightful Lady of the West. The wind rushed in her face with the loss of shelter, and Kagome sneezed involuntarily. Common sense told her to turn back to where it was comfortable and warm, but determination drove her on. Sesshoumaru was out there.

So in the direction of the east she ran, breathing harsh clouds of white into the chilly air in front of her face. The fur cape, having been wrapped hastily around herself, was sliding off her shoulders with every step she took, not that the kimono she was in enabled her to move freely. She was getting tired from the exertion; her long periods of training as a maiko had done her physical fitness no justice, and her stamina was nowhere as fantastic as it used to be when she was shard-hunting with the rest of Inutachi. The surrounding cold was not very helpful either. Her lungs were burning; her feet were aching, feeling warm on the heels from all the running yet cold on the exterior from the snow. She was not accustomed to such levels of snowfall, for Kagome had grown up in modern Tokyo where it barely snowed.

But she persevered, and continued running until the snow became too thick for her to run and all she could do was either walk or trudge through the accumulated white. Being entirely unfamiliar with these areas outside of the castle, Kagome could only wander around with the hope of catching sight of the handsome demon lord she was searching for.

The ocean sang in the distance, and she could catch hints of salty sea breezes riding on the North Winds. A few more steps brought her out of a small clearing, where it overlooked the vast Sea of Okhotsk. Dark waves crashed against the cliff, sending rumbles of its immense force through her body. Kagome took in the majestic sight in awe, finding beauty in nature despite the freezing cold she was exposed to. The vastness of nature made everything seem so insignificant, and she cursed the human heart for possessing the ability to complicate life.

Then she saw him. He was not dressed the way she was so accustomed to seeing; rather, Sesshoumaru was dressed in a simple dark blue hakama with a dark brown fur cape draped over his shoulders. His simple dressing obviously meant he had no intention of going anywhere else, and the fact that he had left the castle all by himself while the maidservants got her ready for departure saddened her.

But she remembered her resolve to clarify matters, and that was all Kagome needed to know as she ran for all she was worth to where he was. She came to a halt a few feet behind him, staring at his back. He was broad-shouldered and tall, but against the vast ocean and skies, he looked small, and there was something so forlorn and helpless about the way he looked. Given her knowledge of his superior senses, Kagome knew very well he was aware of her presence behind him.

But he did nothing to acknowledge her, and she threw all caution to the wind and sealed the distance between them. There was no time for sowing the seeds of regret; if she did not do this, she would hate herself forever. Ignoring the way his body stiffened, Kagome wrapped her arms around him from the back and held him close to herself, enjoying the simplicity known as his body warmth.

"I need to talk to you before I go." She whispered softly, listening to the symphony of the steady beat of his heart, the ocean's song and the faraway cry of a lone gull. Propriety be damned, girls of the twenty-first century should fight for what they want.

"Last night, you said you were enamored with the Wisteria," Kagome said, inhaling the fresh, crisp pine scent that always accompanied the masculine notes of him. "You have no idea that I, just like you, am equally enamored with the Pine."

It was the most open declaration of love she could give him, but he did not respond. Every moment of silence from him was like a needle piercing into her heart, but she was not about to give up.

"Last night…you asked me about the rejection," She continued, tightening her hold around him and pressing her cheek to his back. The way he had stiffened at hearing her words told her he was uncomfortable with this; Sesshoumaru still could not come to terms with the idea of Kagome rejecting him while most probably having slept with Inuyasha in the past.

"I rejected you," She whispered, knowing he could hear every single word she was saying. "Not because I did not want you. Rather, I did not want to lose myself to you as Fuji. It is the name 'Kagome' I want you to whisper as we…"

She involuntarily blushed, though she knew he would not see her doing so with his back to her. But neither would she be able to read his facial expression for signs or hints betraying his thoughts and emotions.

"I found myself growing, stupid as this may sound, jealous of Fuji. Your passion for Fuji leaves no space in your heart for Kagome, and it pains me to know the man I love loves me for my fancy façade. I've tried to tell you, I've tried to stop seeing you, but I couldn't find the strength to do so." She said as sincerely as she genuinely meant it, before adding, "Forgiveness is something I do not deserve. But I believe you deserve the truth."

He listened in stony silence, and the crash of the waves was the only sound she could hear. His body, even in her tight, desperate embrace, remained stiff and unyielding, leaving her with no way of guessing what was on his mind. But Kagome reasoned with herself; was there a point in knowing what he was thinking? It would not change things, would it?

So with that thought in her mind, she said her final words to him before she left the panoramic landscape of white known as Ezo.

"Sesshoumaru," She could practically taste his beautiful, aristocratic name on her lips as she savored its sound. "I will miss you so badly...so, so badly."

Having voiced out her innermost thoughts, Kagome released her hold on the demon lord. She wanted to leave with pride, especially given how little of it she was left with. She turned, intending to walk away, silently lamenting the loss of the warmth he provided. The fresh pine scent was fading from her senses, and she hoped it would never fade from her memory.

"The times when you kissed this Sesshoumaru…" He asked, still with his back facing her. They had their backs to each other, as if seeing each other's face would destroy the strong façades they had painstakingly created. However, there was no trace of hatred or angst in his voice. Instead, he sounded hopeful and almost…fearful. "Did you really mean it?"

Kagome's eyes widened at hearing his voice, looking over her shoulder to meet his dark golden eyes. She should be honest with him; he did not deserve to suffer the repercussions of her lies.

"The first time in the snow, I-"

"Forget it," He interrupted curtly, as if he knew her words were going to bring him more harm. "Just forget it."

She opened her mouth to retort, feeling a wave of frustration engulf her. But she decided against it; she should at least give him a beautiful memory to remember her by. The last thing she wanted to do was to create more problems for themselves.

"Goodbye."

With that, she turned fully and walked in the direction in which she came in, drawing a full stop to her relationship with him. Having made her thoughts clear to him, Kagome felt an unknown sense of freedom embrace her soul. Everything looked prettier; the snow was glistening brighter, the greenery looked lusher and the ocean sounded more magnificent.

Slowly she walked, appreciating the sights and sounds of nature along the way, until she found herself standing alone at the grand gates of the castle. Ah-Un's mighty roar rode on the winds, and with a steely glint in her eyes, Kagome walked over to where the dragon was.

She petted it, giving it a wistful smile as the maidservants moved to make way for her. Examining the chests they had strapped on Ah-Un, Kagome easily found the one containing the gold _koban_. Removing the chest from the straps made of rope and vine, Kagome thrust the heavy chest into the arms of one of Ah-Un's keepers.

"I do not need this." She said, watching shock and fear overtake the keeper's coarse features.

"But, Lady Fuji, Lord Sesshoumaru would be most displeased if he-"

"Tell your lord I will not take his money," Kagome said with a determined smile. "You can split it among yourselves.

Heads started shaking frantically all around her as the maidservants hurriedly dismissed the idea of taking the gold for themselves. They were so afraid of Sesshoumaru, as she could clearly see, and it amazed her to know she was probably the only one who hurt him so badly and lived to tell the tale. Behind his icy exterior was a demon and a lover; it just boiled down to which side she wanted to unlock.

"Just accept it as a small token of my appreciation for all your kindness and patience in making my stay an enjoyable one. If not, you can just return the entire chest of it to Sesshoumaru."

With help from the keepers, Kagome managed to mount Ah-Un, holding on tightly to the reins they had prepared for her. Bowing politely for the final time, Kagome looked skywards. The skies were inviting, beckoning her, and as Ah-Un gave a mighty roar and lifted off into the frosty air with a burst of immense power, Kagome got closer and closer to the beautiful skies.

_

* * *

_

To be continued…


	39. Ambushed

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Everyone is dying for more answers now, and I'd love to answer them. But if you read this chapter, I think you'd be ready to kill me!

Enjoy! Sorry for the length; I wanted to make an evil cliffy.

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 39: Ambushed**

* * *

Kagome clung tightly onto Ah-Un's reins for all she was worth; the rippling muscles on the dragon's scaly back were making it difficult for her to maintain her balance. This time, if she were to fall, there would be no one to catch her, and she started imagining the morbid visuals of herself plummeting to her death. It was just like how one might occasionally imagine a plane crash while on board an airplane, or imagine the steel wires snapping while sitting in a cable car.

But of course, those were figments of her imagination. Ah-Un was around, and it was a very trustworthy demon. It was less comfortable as compared to riding on Shippo in his enormous pink balloon form or Kirara, but Kagome knew she could trust Ah-Un wholeheartedly when it came to her safety.

The dragon flew lower where the surrounding air would be warmer, so that Kagome could get accustomed to the change in temperature. They were now flying somewhere above the forests of the prefecture of Miyagi, probably in the area of Sendai city, where the climate was less harsh in comparison to Ezo.

Ezo. The word alone was enough to remind her of him. Kagome wondered if this was how Cinderella had felt when the clock struck twelve; the three meetings with Sesshoumaru had come officially to an end, and the verbal contract had been fulfilled. There was nothing left to do or say, and she was quite sure she would not be lucky enough to have a fairy godmother of her own. Now, Ah-Un was sending her back to Gion, and Kagome would once again fall into the mundane routine of being Fuji, having to deal with Hasu at the same time.

She started thinking of an old geisha song, singing it in her head as the warming breeze whipped her hair back. It just came to her mind, and she pondered over the lyrics filled so much with excruciating love.

_Tonight I sleep alone_

_On my bed of tears_

_Just like an abandoned boat_

_On the deep sea_

_I dreamt we were back together_

_My laughter woke me up_

_I searched frantically around me_

_My eyes filled with tears_

The melancholy clouding her sense rendered oblivious to her surroundings, and she failed to notice a lone raven which had been flying behind them ever since Ah-Un took off from the castle grounds. Its wings, dark as night, made it look like a misfit against the bright late afternoon setting.

A loud squawk from the bird made Kagome turn abruptly around, distracted from her thoughts, before hundreds of branches, waving menacingly, flew up towards an unsuspecting Ah-Un from the treetops beneath them. They burst through the canopy of leaves with a deafening rustle, cleaved through the air, rushing upwards in a gravity-defying burst of speed like vicious limbs. Caught totally unprepared for an attack of any sort, Kagome could only gasp and hold on to Ah-Un's reins for dear life as she tried to keep her limbs out of the vines' reach.

Somewhere during the commotion, she heard herself scream for the Ah-Un to be careful, for she knew this could only be the act of a demon. If only Sesshoumaru were here; no demon which valued its life would have had the guts to attack them. But it occurred to her, it was most probably because of Sesshoumaru's absence, that whoever this was decided to take the opportunity to attack. It must be one of Sesshoumaru's enemies, she thought.

Grasping the situation quickly, the faithful dragon snarled menacingly before opening its mouth to release the blinding beam of charged power at the assailants. Throwing its head back, Ah-Un seared a path of destruction through the trees below, effectively incinerating some of the vines. Charred smells of wood assaulted her senses, while the remaining vines stiffened as if in agony, before they retreated by a few feet.

However, it did not take the vines more than a few seconds to recover from the injury they had just received from the dragon. Charging at Ah-Un and Kagome once again, the vines seemed to be trying to reach around the massive bulk of the dragon to reach the unarmed girl sitting on its back. All Ah-Un could do was duck with Kagome lying low on its back, while the vines kept trying to wrap themselves around her.

She realized with a growing sense of uneasiness; whoever it was behind this attack was after her, not Ah-Un. It could not have been an enemy of Sesshoumaru's. But who could it be? All her enemies were left behind in the past like evil remnants of dark memories when Naraku met his demise. She had no enemies now; Hasu was annoying and creepy at times, but that girl could not be counted as an enemy. Escape was her only option, and Kagome knew the most important thing she had to do was to escape as quickly as possible.

They were ambushed, and there was no time to waste.

"Ah-Un, let's go! We have to throw them off track!" Kagome commanded. Her past experience in dealing with violent demons was definitely coming in handy at this time. Responding to her swift command, the dragon prepared to surge upwards with an immense burst of speed, before an unexpected turn once again caught them by surprise.

_Smack!_

A sharp pain shook her frame when a stray vine slapped Kagome hard across the back. She heard herself cry out in agony, before the acute pain caused her grip on Ah-Un's reins to weaken. The reins slid out of her palms, now clammy due to the mixture of fear and discomfort in her system, and Kagome felt herself sliding off the dragon's back. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion; Kagome could hear the rush of the wind in the ears, and the rapid pounding of her heart. She could not even bring herself to scream for help.

Her hands clawed at whatever was within grasp, and she felt her fingertips come into contact with hard scales, only to slip against them and grab nothing but thin air…

She fell through the air, plummeting at breakneck speed which she knew would definitely leave her either severely injured or dead.

But the fall never came.

Instead, Kagome felt herself land hard against a solid frame with an impact that was enough to knock the breath out of her. Reaching out to feel for hints, she realized Ah-Un had slowed down so as to dive to catch her, and she was now sitting precariously at the juncture where the dragon's twin necks met its back.

"Thank you, Ah-Un." Kagome thanked the dragon sincerely, grateful to it for having saved her life. She reached out to steady herself. Taking a deep breath, she felt her pounding heart calm ever so slightly, and she continued worriedly, "Now, listen. Don't slow down…we have to get as far away as we-"

Her words never got to leave her mouth, for Ah-Un had released a tremendous roar of agony, followed by a sudden downward dip that almost threw Kagome off its back.

"What's wrong, Ah-Un?!" She shrieked, wrapping her arms tightly around the dragon's neck for dear life as they plummeted by a few feet. Realization struck her like a sledgehammer through the adrenaline in her system, and Kagome turned to look behind her. The sight that greeted her eyes confirmed her worst fear; Ah-Un's hind legs were bound tightly by a thick mass of vines, with some sharper ones cutting into its flesh. Fresh blood was pouring from the wounds, and the continuous pressure applied by the vines was amplified with the dragon's valiant attempts to tolerate the pain and fight the hold on its legs. Every single movement made was causing the vines to tear deeper into the flesh, promising vicious lacerations.

It was truly in a lot of pain, and Kagome could bear it no longer.

"Stop fighting it," She cried, instinctively patting the dragon's neck as if that would help alleviate the excruciating pain it was experiencing. "Please, Ah-Un, stop fighting it! You'll hurt yourself very badly!"

The vines had the advantage of gravity, and they were dragging Ah-Un down into the deep forests. Confused by Kagome's words, the dragon stilled, only to have two more sets of vines wrap themselves around its forelegs. Roaring in a mixture of fear and rage again, Ah-Un could only attempt to struggle as the vines locked themselves around its legs like vices, dragging it down. It threw its heads back wildly, swaying them from side to side as it fought the vice-like grip, while Kagome was thrown from side to side like a leaf in a storm.

Her mind screamed and cried for Sesshoumaru, but she knew deep down he would never come.

The vines pulled the dragon downwards with a mighty burst of strength, before releasing its hold a few seconds before they hit the ground. Unwinding themselves furiously from Ah-Un's bleeding legs; the vines retreated back into the shadows of the trees, leaving no traces of their earlier presence. The sudden loss of the grip sent Ah-Un and Kagome spiraling out of control with the breakneck speed at which they were falling. She did not know when, but she lost her grip around its neck, and the heavier dragon plummeted even faster than she did. A deafening noise told her Ah-Un had first crashed into the ground, and with a resounding crash mixed with heavy rustling of leaves, they hurtled through the air in a flurry of broken tree trunks, branches, leaves, twigs, gravel and dirt.

She closed her eyes instinctively, before she felt a sharp, acute blow on her left arm. The dull ache throbbed from her elbow to her fingertips, and when she tried to hold her injured arm closer to herself, excruciating pain shot through it. Kagome screamed soundlessly from the unbearable pain and the fear coursing through her system.

Flying fragments of splintered wood left more cuts on her vulnerable form, and she felt herself hurtle hard against the dirt on the forest floor. The impact threw her weakened body up again, and then she fell and skidded for a good two feet, before finally coming to a halt.

It was dead silent.

Pain throbbed in her system like a vicious serpent chewing on her insides. She felt like she was dying a slow and agonizing death, lying battered and weak on the forest ground. Her surroundings were silent, and she could not move a muscle. All she could smell was charred wood, the refreshing green scent of the forest, metallic stench of blood and the earthy smell of the dirt on which she was lying. Her face felt slightly sticky and wet. Blood, once again, she presumed.

Kagome opened her eyes, staring up blankly at the blue sky above, where tinges of purple were beginning to seep in with the impending evening. Somewhere in the expanse of blue, she saw black dots dance erratically. There was also something strange about the way the clouds were going in and out of focus, like a camera with a malfunctioning zoom.

She drew a deep breath into her lungs, feeling the cool forest air soothe the acrid sensation within her body. Then she remembered the faithful dragon which had tried so bravely to defend her even when it was in grievous pain. Kagome tried to summon strength within herself to call out loud, but all that escaped her lips was a weak groan.

"Ah-Un…are you there?" She whispered, knowing it most probably could not hear her even if it were awake. Her head turned slowly to the side, and Kagome tried to survey her surroundings. Then she saw something large and brown from the corner of her eye, and upon squinting, she realized with elation that it was indeed the two-headed dragon.

The joy of seeing Ah-Un gave her some strength, and Kagome called out again, this time louder.

"Wake up, Ah-Un! Can you hear me?"

But something was wrong. The dragon was not responding. It was not even stirring, and Kagome could detect no signs of movement.

Ah-Un was lying…deathly still.

_No!_ Her mind screamed. She would feel guilty forever if she knew she had caused Ah-Un's death. It had to be alive, it had to be-

"My, my. You're a tough one, Guardian Priestess of the Shikon jewel."

A booming voice sliced through the silence of the woods, and Kagome could no longer see the two-headed dragon for a pair of warrior boots now blocked her vision. Her head lolled to the side when a powerful arm lifted her battered body, and before she could see who it was, a swift blow was delivered to her nape.

Her body stiffened with the sudden blow, and as more black dots danced to join the ones she was seeing earlier, Kagome caught a whiff of an animalistic stench.

And then, it was darkness.

Somewhere on his castle grounds in Ezo, Sesshoumaru was sitting at the pavilion all by himself. The chest of gold koban rejected by that miko…Kagome, was left in a corner of the pavilion by the servants and Ah-Un's keepers who had surrendered it to him. Of course, they would never dare to take the gold for themselves without his permission.

Dipping his paintbrush into the ground ink on the ink slab beside the scroll of parchment, he watched the goat hairs absorb the blank ink. He lifted the brush and brought it close to the surface of the paper, intending to add the finishing touches to the picture he had subconsciously created.

It was a portrait of her.

He had not even planned to draw it, but it just came so naturally to him.

And it was not a portrait of Fuji, but a portrait of the girl he saw in the morning. The very one who was fresh-faced without makeup or excess adornment.

All he was left with before completing the picture were the final touches to her eyes, where the broken butterfly gaze was almost staring back at him again.

His brush came into contact with the parchment, into which the black ink started to seep. Then something uncharacteristic of Sesshoumaru happened.

He lost his grip on his paintbrush, and its tip slid down along the parchment in a swift, fluid motion, marring the portrait with a trail of black ink.

Sesshoumaru calmly picked the brush up, before observing the portrait to access the damage done to it.

What met his eyes left his gut tightened, as golden eyes stared unblinkingly at melancholic eyes, where a dark line which resembled a trail of tears now cascaded. His brush had added a trail of tears to Kagome's face, and she looked even sadder in the portrait, and more…helpless. He tried hard not to think of it, but the word 'omen' crept into his mind like the most unwelcomed visitor.

An emotion rather foreign to him gripped him. He had only felt it once, or at the most twice, in his life.

It was fear.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_

A/N: Poor, poor Ah-Un. *teary* I am entertaining ideas of posting a Wisteria fanart challenge to celebrate chapter 40! What do you guys think?


	40. Omen

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Cliffies are evil indeed. Killing Ah-Un is worse. I'm simply waiting for karma to bite me in the butt but hey! Chapter 40 is here!

Just so you would know, Edo and Hakata as mentioned subsequently in the story refer to modern day Tokyo and Fukuoka respectively.

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 40: Omen**

* * *

He could smell the earthy scent of grass and dirt as he trampled over them, while running aimlessly in the forest in search of the familiar scents. All he could see around him was an expanse of green and brown, and everything and everywhere looked the same. He felt like he was caught in a maze, when one inevitably feels torn between the options of staying put and running in circles.

Upon consideration, he concluded that staying put is not an option. He had to run; he knew it in his guts. He had to get there before it was too late. Clenching his slightly clammy palm and gritting his teeth, he ran as he fervently hoped for a miracle. Something was obviously wrong; the marred portrait served as the best omen, if one could even use such an oxymoronic term.

Where could they be? He asked himself for the umpteenth time, trying to conjure up mental images of their possible predicaments and wishing he was psychic for the very first time in his life. He could not smell her, and he could not smell Ah-Un either.

Fear gripped him when his nose failed him with its inability to pick up scents other than the natural ones of the Mother Nature. His ears, usually so sensitive, could hear nothing but the rustling of the wind through leaves and the sound of running water in the far distance. Mounting uneasiness was concealed behind a face of stoicism, but the heart and mind knew better. One could fool everything, but one can never escape one's own heart and mind. His blood was freezing; fear was the stopper in his veins, and the crimson blood felt as if it could no longer flow.

The word 'omen' returned once again to haunt him like a ghost, as if he was not already aware that the current situation was not looking good. If the omen really was a premonition of the reality awaiting his discovery, he would not know what to do. That might just be his downfall, he concluded.

Another step ahead and he was overwhelmed by the rush of a familiar scent, one which reached into his memories, before a face was immediately matched to it.

He felt her. He could sense her presence resonating in his mind.

The wisteria. He could not deny it; it was definitely the smell of the purple blossoms.

"Kagome!" He called out; turning around to face the source of the alluring scent, but what greeted his eyes was something he had never anticipated.

There was nothing in front of him.

He took a cautious step forward. The wisteria scent was still lingering heavily in the crisp forest scent, confirming his intuition that she was indeed, nearby. But everything was clear for him to see, and there was no one in the vicinity. It was still merely trees; a seemingly interminable expanse of green.

Concluding that there was indeed nothing worthy of his attention within sight, Sesshoumaru turned back to go in the direction he had come from. He found himself rooted to the ground a split second later.

What he saw made his gut clench like it had been put into a mortar, where a pestle was mercilessly pounding it into bits. If he had been a lesser demon, he would have screamed, gagged or at least, jumped from the shock at the horrifying sight right in front of his eyes. For dangling within a stone's throw from him like a limp, boneless chunk of decaying flesh was none other than the girl he was searching high and low for.

Suspended from an intricate network of vines wrapped around her slender wrists and feet, her head was tilted at an odd angle. She resembled a Bunraku puppet with the arms and legs twisted at humanly impossible angles, as if all the joints had been broken and forced into strange positions. The alluring wisteria scent was no more; it had been replaced by a rancid stench of death which permeated his senses viciously.

Glassy, lifeless eyes bled unimaginable agony, confirming her suffering before her vulnerable life had been brutally snuffed out like a flame in a storm. Coagulated blood tainted the length of her now blotchy legs, which were exposed from the disheveled state the corpse was in, and his mind screamed in disbelief and excruciating sorrow at seeing the maroon blood stains on the purple floral kimono.

He tried to bar his emotions, locking them in a silent corner of his heart, but they kept rushing back to crash into his sanity like tidal waves. Fumbling hands gripped lifeless ankles suspended at his eye level, inwardly cringing at the way the pads of his fingers sank into the softened decaying flesh, while the rest of the limb remained unyielding and solid due to rigor mortis. Working furiously on auto pilot, he managed to remove the vice-like grip the vines had on her, and wrapping his arms around her cold, stiff body, he lowered her onto the ground.

Eyes clouded with sorrow and raw pain studied her frail, battered form, moving up from her twisted ankles, one of which was bent almost a hundred and eighty degrees back. Then golden eyes came into eye contact with lifeless taupe ones, and he could virtually see the suffering she had been put through moments before she lost her life. The sorrow made him want to roar to the skies and tear whoever did this to her into an uncountable number of pieces. He should not have been so cruel to her when she had been well and alive by his side; regret came to haunt him in retrospect, and he found himself questioning alternative possibilities should he had insisted upon escorting her.

"Kagome…" He whispered, closing his eyes with the heavy guilt weighing down upon his soul. But suddenly, a bony hand closed itself around his arm, and he stiffened immediately upon the sudden grip, a soundless gasp escaping his lips. Eyes flew open to stare at the source of the grip, before widening to uncharacteristic dimensions when he met the accusing gaze in the lifeless eyes. He tried to fight the grip on his arm, but it was way too strong. It did not even budge when he tried to wrench his arm out of the hand.

"Kagome!" Her name escaped his lips, and he stared in horror at the way her head twitched mechanically from the unnatural angle in which it was inclining. Those eyes, the previously dead eyes, were now filled with hatred and bleeding trails of thick maroon blood from them. Her mouth opened to reveal an endless black void which resembled the Underworld path his Tenseiga could reveal, before words of heated anguish spilled from her colorless lips.

"Why didn't you come for me? I was counting on you until the very end to come and save me! I've waited and waited, but you did not arrive! How can you do this to me? To think I trusted you…I thought you would come…but no…you are the cause of this; you are the cause of this!!"

"No…" The lone word escaped his lips like a whisper, as he struggled to fight the hand on his arm. Then hand, joined by its counterpart, were now shaking him forcefully-

"Wake up! Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sleep laden eyes smarting with the exposure to the rays of the late morning sun stared into nothing in particular on the ceiling, while his hands gripped the corners of his futon cover till his knuckles were white.

He felt a cool, calloused palm cradle the side of his heated face, dispelling some of the feverish heat clouding his mind. One inhalation of the chilly air was sufficient to tell him it was Koyama who was kneeling by his side, and the hand on his arm belonged to her. Her hand then brushed the matted strands of his fringe away from his face, smoothing them back, while her lips cooed incoherent words of comfort like how she always did was he had nightmares as a mere child.

The emotional turmoil weighing down suffocatingly in his heart prevented awkwardness and embarrassment from seeping in, and he could not bother with rules of conduct for now. This was the demoness who had served his family faithfully for countless of years, and was one of those who had bathed him, clothed him and waited upon him since he was an infant. He could safely put his guard down around her; he needed and craved the momentary escape from reality. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, exhaling a sigh of relief and feeling his pounding heart settle into its usual rhythm.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Koyama asked softly, her wizened hand continuing with stroking his head, calming him down like how she used to do when he was a child. He nodded silently. Though virtually impossible to tell from his icy, perfect appearances, her young lord had been a troubled child, especially when his parents' relationship fell apart. The nightmares kept coming back to haunt him during the times when the two powerful dog demons fought every night, to the extent when a young child got afraid of sleeping.

Then it became even worse when his honorable Father passed away, and the young lord had to leave his birthplace of Edo to go to Hakata with his mother, where the latter hailed from. Growing up with a grieving mother who was trying to conceal her pain behind an icily aloof façade did not make life any easier for the teenage lord. His nightmares were recurring, and Koyama and others who were waiting on him were immensely worried.

But it was not long before she was posted out to the castle in Ezo to work as the head maidservant, and what happened to Lord Sesshoumaru after that was unknown to her. She only saw him again a quarter of a century later, and he was already a full-grown dog demon, powerful, impressive and almost as perfect as his father had been in her eyes. He had moved out from his mother's villa in Hakata as well, and had once again taken over the villa in Ezo in which he was born.

Now as she comforted him like how she used to do in the past, Koyama realized how he was once again revisited by his nightmares. It was times like this when she realized he was still very much the loveless little boy who screamed in his sleep every night.

"What were you dreaming about?" She asked softly, letting the honorifics slip as she talked to him in a similar tone she had used when he was a child. "Say it out loud, and the bad dreams will fly away with the wind."

The old superstition was something she had always used to comfort him with in the past. He would tell her about the dream, and she would make it a point to open the shoji door to signify the escape of the bad memories. Then she would go down to the kitchen, and personally make his favorite dessert of _uiro_ for him, which was a subtly sweet steamed cake made from rice flour and sugar.

Stoicism was now gradually returning to replace the momentary slip of childlike vulnerability in his chiseled face, and he replied, "I dreamt about her. She was dead."

Koyama's eyes widened with concern. "Her? Lady Fuji?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and his reference to himself as a third person came back to him with the growing stoicism he was known for. "This Sesshoumaru couldn't get there in time to save her, even though she was waiting for me to do so until the very end. This Sesshoumaru caused her death. And as her corpse lay motionless in my arms, she-"

"Shhh…it's alright. It is a nightmare, remember? Look around you, everything is still the same. Lady Fuji…she must be back at her _okiya_ in Gion by now. I will instruct one of your retainers to draft a letter to Gion to check on Lady Fuji. There is nothing to worry about."

"Her name is Kagome."

"Lady Kagome it is, then."

He did not reply, and instead, settled for taking a deep breath to regain his composure. Instinctively, he tried to avoid Koyama's concerned gaze. It was bad enough to be found having a nightmare by one's childhood caretaker, and worse to be comforted like a little child. The earlier fear that had gripped him was now dissipating, but the haunting images still lingered in his memory.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"I don't," He refuted quickly, staring at Koyama in the eyes. The heron demoness smiled a knowing smile; her young lord was definitely still very much infatuated. Part of her was relieved the miko had left Ezo, but another part of Koyama felt very upset that things had to come to such a complex end between the lovely young lady and her lord. There was still a nagging feeling of guilt within her for having attacked Kagome.

"But you still think about her enough to see her in your dreams."

"Dreams are beyond this Sesshoumaru's control. It is purely coincidental."

Koyama smiled again and shook her head. A tentative knock came from outside his sleeping chambers, and with a nod of approval from Sesshoumaru, Koyama hurried over to slide the shoji door open to reveal one of Ah-Un's keepers cowering outside the door. His head was bowed so low; it was touching the wooden flooring.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshoumaru, Koyama-san." The young demon greeted, his voice trembling ever so slightly. Koyama helped Sesshoumaru up into a sitting position in his futon.

"What is it, Yasui?" Koyama asked sternly, noting the fear and hesitation in the younger demon.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…it's Ah-Un."

"Speak." Sesshoumaru was quick to add, and Koyama noticed how his eyes had brightened with worry.

"Ah-Un did not return."

Sesshoumaru felt his blood freeze once again, just like the icy landscape outside his castle. Mental images of Kagome's corpse suspended morbidly from the tree once again flashed across his eyes, and he closed them to block the disturbing visuals out.

Koyama immediately patted his back comfortingly, just like how she used to do when he was a small boy. "Elaborate, Yasui."

"This lowly one has no idea…I mean, I was waiting up for Ah-Un, but it did not come back last night…so…so I retired for the night and when I went to its stable in the morning…there was no sign of Ah-Un and the none of the other keepers has seen it…"

The keeper's words were left unheard as Sesshoumaru turned to meet Koyama's eyes with uneasiness growing in his chest, while Kagome's crying face and the sight of her hanging dead from a tree once again haunted him.

"An omen." He whispered, and Koyama's grip on his shoulder involuntarily tightened.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued… _

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews you guys have been leaving for Wisteria!


	41. Captive

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Rating has been changed, and a big thank you to those who reviewed and reminded me of the rating. You guys are great! Oh, and if you are not comfortable with torture scenes, please do not read this chapter.

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 41: Captive**

* * *

Kagome could taste the metallic tang of stale blood in her mouth. Instinctively, she salivated, hoping to dilute the biting taste of her own blood. Wondering why there was blood in her mouth, she attempted to sit up in her futon by propping herself up on an elbow. But instead of soft, fresh padded cotton, her elbow came into contact with a slimy, wet and cold surface.

Hissing in pain, she noticed the wound on her elbow, and felt it sting as the filthy mixture of moisture, moss and dirt came into contact with the raw, exposed flesh. A thin trail of blood was running down her arm, mingling with her fingertips to stain them crimson. Bringing her elbow closer to her face for inspection, Kagome involuntarily groaned with the dull ache reverberating in her nape.

Realization then struck her like a bolt of lightning, jolting her awake from the hazy state her mind was in. A breath of the musty air reminded she was neither in Ezo, and nor was she in Hanaka. She was sitting in a dark and wet place, wherever it might be, with minimal lighting and no trace of warmth or comfort. Water droplets dripped agonizingly slowly from the ceiling to fall onto the already mossy stone floor, its hypnotizing rhythm constituting the only sounds she could hear. It was disgusting to say the least, but hygiene was the last thing on her mind for now.

Her sleepy mind hurriedly raced to recall the turn of events, and Kagome recounted the ambush, Ah-Un's fall and her current predicament. They had been attacked by the vines when they were flying over the forests of Sendai area, and there was someone…someone who picked her up effortlessly as if she was weightless and delivered a swift blow to her nape. That person must have brought her here, and experience told her it wouldn't be long before her burning questions got their answers.

Kagome spat the mixture of spittle and blood onto the stone floor, drawing the back of her hand over her lips and dragged herself into a sitting position. Squinting in the darkness, she instinctively surveyed her surroundings in detail, diligently committing the various observations to memory. Such details might come in handy for all she knew, and Kagome noticed how she was locked up in a cell, with thick bars of solid wood and metal barring the most obvious escape route. Shadows cast from the lone oil lamp somewhere down the corridor flickered eerily like gnarled hands reaching out for her, and she closed her eyes. There was nothing else to observe, for she was confined in such a small area with no

Drawing her knees up to her chest, Kagome wrapped her arms around herself and thought of the demon lord whom she left behind in Ezo. She started to imagine how things would have been different if he was travelling with her; they would never have been attacked, and even if they were, they would have managed to escape unscathed with Sesshoumaru around. She would not have been captured for reasons she could not identify, and Ah-Un would not be…

Kagome did not even know what had happened to the faithful dragon; all she recalled was seeing it unconscious on the forest ground, lying motionlessly in a heap. Her innate kindness immediately summoned guilt, and Kagome prayed to all the gods to keep poor Ah-Un safe. She wondered if Sesshoumaru knew about the attack, and she wondered if someone had discovered Ah-Un, no matter if it was dead or alive. She secretly allowed herself to question if Sesshoumaru had thought of her, and if he knew she was currently being imprisoned. And should he really know she was imprisoned, was there a chance he might even care? Would he bother with coming in search of her?

She hated herself for being the weak damsel in distress yet again, for what she had genuinely wanted to do was to step away from the mess she had created with pride, and attempt mending the relationship with Sesshoumaru in future. But no, she just had to get into trouble when everything was as embarrassing and pathetic as it was. Nothing had prepared her for this unexpected turn of events, and Kagome needed Sesshoumaru again. Pride could be swallowed; she just wanted him to come for her, and to take her away. It was not easy being a tough girl, as people who put up false fronts would know, and these were some of the times when Kagome just wanted to be the dependent girl under the protection of the man she knew she could trust. All she wanted to was to be by his side.

Her chain of thoughts was broken when a raspy, hissing voice came from outside her cell, and Kagome instantly looked up from her position.

"She's awake…" The voice hissed, and as the creature stepped forward into a beam of light, Kagome saw for herself what it was. A hideous lizard, with eyes narrowed into slits and nostrils flaring in sadistic anticipation, was standing on the other side of the bars. It was obviously talking to its companion, a mantis demon, who was equally revolting in terms of appearances. The latter's oversized eyes met hers, but she held the gaze challengingly, refusing to allow it to unnerve her.

The clinking of metal against metal, and the sound of a padlock released told Kagome they were unlocking the bars, and the confident gaze she was holding up collapsed almost immediately. Uneasiness gripped her, for she did not know what to expect from her captors, and there were just so many things they could do to hurt her when she was unarmed and alone. There would be no fairy tale rescues like the times when Inuyasha would burst into the scene wielding _Tessaiga_, or Sango with _Hiraikotsu_ and Miroku with _Kazaana_.

As the metal door creaked, Kagome instinctively retreated into a corner, keeping her eyes glued to the two hideous figures which had just entered the cell. A putrid stench hit her senses, and she no longer knew if it was simply psychological or for real.

"What do you want?" She asked warily, swallowing to keep the rising wave of nausea at bay. Watching in barely suppressed horror as their clawed hands reached out for her, Kagome screamed. "Don't touch me! Go away!"

Hands filled with immense demonic strength tightened their hold on her arms, lifting her up to her feet easily despite her wild thrashing. The deadly claws on the tips of their fingers dug into her soft skin, adding new injuries to the ones she had already suffered when she fell from Ah-Un's back and crashed through the forest.

"Where are you taking me?" She screamed, kicking wildly though she knew her struggles were most probably in vain. The two creatures were full-grown demons, and the fact that they were wearing clothes and armor told her they were relatively powerful demons in terms of their training and experience. Summoning her courage, she tried to glare daggers at the lizard standing on her right, hoping to coerce him into releasing her. Unfortunately, what happened next was how he successfully coerced her into silence and resignation instead, with a vile reptile gaze that took all the warmth in her mind away. She gulped as she looked into the slits that emitted so much evil.

Kagome fell silent, before allowing herself to calm down and walk down the long, filthy aisle which apparently led to a heavy wooden door bound with impossibly heavy-looking chains. She had to suppress an expression of shock and disgust; who could hate her so much to the extent of wanting to ensure her captivity so badly?

The clinking of metal against metal was once again heard, and Kagome caught sight of the mantis demon fumbling with a heavy set of keys. It did not take it too long to identify the one it was searching for, and with fumbling front legs, the mantis opened the wooden door. A wave of fresh air enveloped Kagome, and as she stepped further and further into the brighter lighting, she saw the extent of her injuries. It was funny how wounds seemed to hurt more when one realized how bad they appeared to be, and Kagome bit her lower lip as she noted how her tattered kimono was stained with blood, leaf stains and dirt. The two demons dragged her along as if she was made of paper, and Kagome soon found herself in what seemed to be a weaponry room, as she could identify from the rows of spears and sheathed swords lining the length of the walls.

Then she felt a strong push on her back, and Kagome fell down onto her bruised knees onto the solid granite flooring. She winced in pain, before looking up defiantly to meet the eyes of-

"Kumano!"

She gasped; it was the same bear demon which had chased her along the corridors of Hanaka. The same putrid, animalistic smell was once again rushing to permeate her mind, but before she could register more, Kagome felt another forceful kick to her back. Caught unprepared, she lurched forward to fall flat onto the ground, while the foot which kicked her remained planted on her back.

"It's Lord Kumano to you, filthy human." The lizard snarled menacingly.

The discomfort and the humiliation of being pressed to the ground brought Kagome's dormant temper to the surface, and before she could hold her tongue, she had shouted at the bear demon. "Kumano, you won't get away with this!"

The nerve of the bear demon…he must have captured her because of Sesshoumaru. The humiliation he had suffered at the teahouse was obviously still on his mind. Unable to take the lying down, Kumano had planned this revenge on Kagome just to get back at Sesshoumaru.

Huge feet came within inches of her face, before the pressure on her back was lifted. Kagome drew a deep breath as her body was freed from its earlier confines, but before her protesting back muscles could relax, she felt an excruciating pain tear through her head. Then, as if she was made of straw, Kagome felt Kumano hauling her up into a standing position, with her thick raven hair entwined in his rough, bulbous claws. She whimpered and struggled to fight the vice-like grip he had on her tresses, while acrid tears summoned by sheer pain clouded her vision. But every struggle she made in his hands only served to hurt her more, and just as she thought her hair roots could take no more, he had mercilessly thrown her into a corner.

Kagome felt her body crash into a row of spears, all glinting dangerously in whatever minimal lighting there was in the room, before she curled up into a ball on the ground. It hurt; it hurt like crazy, but Kagome was not going to show Kumano any hint of compliance from her. She would not give in no matter what, especially when the filthy, wretched bear demon was simply using a defenseless woman to take revenge on another man. The pain gradually subsided, and with Kumano watching on in sadistic pleasure, Kagome shakily drew herself up into a sitting position.

"How low can you get, Kumano? You have not a single shred of honor within your massive bulk! You call yourself a warrior? Lord Sesshoumaru was right…you are nothing but a worthless brute. I am not afraid of you. To think you would stoop so low as to use me, a mere woman from the floating world, to threaten Lord Sesshoumaru…"

The devilish bear eyes widened in menace, before he stomped over clumsily and forcefully in her direction. The force of his footsteps was so great; the swords, spears and arrows were rattling like leaves in the autumn winds against their respective stands. The putrid stench that was so characteristic of him became more suffocating with every step he took towards her. Kagome cringed and silently prayed fervently for him to stay away from her, but the next blow that came hurtling in her direction sent her flying a few feet before she crashed onto the stone floor painfully. Muffling her cry of pain by pursing her lips, she tried to ignore the waves of throbbing ache that wracked through her body.

"You are not afraid of me? I'll show you fear, woman." Kumano roared bestially, in a voice so loud Kagome thought her eardrums might burst. "I will show you just how wrong it is to overestimate yourself. There is no faithful puppy Sesshoumaru to save your pretty skin now…that filthy dog is still clueless in Ezo."

She shakily pulled herself up. A thin trail of wet warmth found its way down her chin from the side of her lips, and Kagome was not quite surprised to see the patch of crimson blood when she pressed her palm to her bruised lips. Her earlier wound must have split open again.

"And you think it is honorable to keep a woman locked up and use violence on her simply to take revenge on another man? Whatever happened to your code of honor, Kumano? Or did you have nothing to begin with?"

To Kagome's chagrin, Kumano suddenly burst out laughing, though it was not a laugh of genuine amusement. It was a laugh that was vile; one that told her clearly of a hidden agenda which was bound to have a huge impact on her. The laugh reverberated deep within the small confines of the room, echoing off the walls as Kagome winced.

Raising her chin defiantly, she stared at the bear demon straight in its eyes. She hoped her glare would work half as well as Sesshoumaru's did on Kumano, but all she succeeded in doing was eliciting an evil sheen from those feral eyes. A chill ran down her spine; such glints displayed in the eyes of fearsome demons like him did not bode well.

"Why are you laughing?" She questioned in a steely voice, refusing to betray a hint of fear. Remembering that Kumano most probably knew nothing of what had happened between Sesshoumaru and her, Kagome continued confidently. "Lord Sesshoumaru will definitely find out about this, and…and he will come for me. That's when your decapitated head will find itself rolling on the ground."

"Sesshoumaru is a demon lord. He might even reward me for getting rid of you." Kumano said plainly, as Kagome stared at him dumbly in confusion. Before she could react or say a word, Kumano had continued, "Do you really believe he would _bother_ to rescue his mortal enemy…a miko?"

The words, spoken so smoothly from the uncouth bear demon, rushed at Kagome like a raging tsunami wave. She thought she had heard wrongly; he could have meant to say 'maiko', but the fact that he had said 'mortal enemy' told her she had heard him correctly indeed.

_Miko…miko…Kumano knew?!_

_But how?_

Kagome's facial expressions did not betray her entirely, but her heart was virtually screaming hysterically with shock. How on earth did Kumano find out about her true identity as a priestess? He was too dense for that, or so she had firmly believed.

"What goes on between you and that worthless mongrel is none of my concern, though I have to admit, it does feel good knowing that I have his ex-plaything in my hands…" Kumano drawled in his unrefined Japanese. "But what I want from you, Guardian Priestess of the Shikon Jewel, is more much more precious."

Kagome felt fear and a dreaded sensation of foreboding overwhelm her, and she knew she had to keep the act up at all costs. Falling into the hands of a vicious, power-hungry demon who knew her true identity could never be a good thing, to say the least. It was only too clear; just like all the other demons who had attacked her in the past, Kumano was after the Shikon jewel.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said stubbornly, refusing to meet Kumano in the eyes.

"Don't push your luck."

To prove her point, Kagome stared defiantly at a point in the far corner of the room. "I said, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Hand it over, and I might consider sparing your cheap, worthless life."

Kagome took a deep breath. "Even if I have it, I'd rather die than hand it over to you."

Immediately after the words left her mouth, she found an enormous palm cup her chin with immense pressure, forcing her lips apart and mouth wide open, before two thick fingers coated with coarse, shaggy fur thrusted violently into her oral cavity. The dry, coarse fur was scratching against the roof of her mouth and piercing painfully into the splits in the tender flesh of her inner lips. A strangled cry of discomfort and genuine fear escaped the back of her throat as she tried to fight the death grip, and as her panic-stricken eyes met Kumano's feral ones, Kagome heard the bear demon snarl.

"If you don't cooperate and hand it over to me," It snarled sadistically with its mouth twisted in a sick grin. "I'd just have to dig it out for myself."

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_


	42. Tortured

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: I am sorry for the wait! You guys have been such perfect readers, putting up with my slow updates and evil plot twists. Here's chapter 42 – it will be dark, so beware.

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 42: Tortured**

* * *

Her stomach heaved once, then twice, before Kagome gagged on the probing claws shoved down her throat. She was choking, literally, on the matted fur of Kumano's filthy digits. The gurgle from the base of her throat must have distracted him, for the death grip on her jaw was momentarily released. Seizing the opportunity, Kagome bit down on the knuckles as strongly as she could manage, hearing the roar of distress from the bear demon that came almost instantaneously. The pained roar was accompanied by a charred stench, and Kagome realized that the warm sensation in her middle was actually brought about by her spiritual powers.

Then a swift kick came flying her way, and Kagome once again fell back onto the ground with an impact that left her practically breathless. Propping herself up, she could see Kumano holding his singed fingers tightly in his other hand, obviously attempting to relieve the pain she had inflicted.

For a while they remained motionless in their positions. Kumano was staring daggers at her from his superior position, but Kagome was not to be intimidated so easily – she stared right back into his eyes, refusing to bow down.

"Wretched bitch!" Kumano roared, sending a shudder down Kagome's spine. "You aren't going to hand it over, are you?"

She opened her mouth to retort, before coughing violently. Clearing her throat with a series of light coughs, Kagome looked up and shouted, "How is it possible for me to give you something I do not possess?"

"Then explain the spike in your miko powers upon leaving Ezo. I could sense none of it when I first saw you at the teahouse…why are they now so strong and prominent? That damned mongrel must have given you the jewel. Hand it over, miko, or suffer the consequences."

"How do you know all these?" She spat, her gaze unwavering. Something was amiss; Kumano was never supposed to be smart enough to get this figured out. From her very first interaction with him, Kagome knew him to be nothing more than an uncouth brute.

"My sources are of no concern to you." Kumano's gruff voice rumbled deep from within his chest. "If you can cooperate, we would save each other a lot of trouble."

Well, two can play the stubborn game, and Kagome had an obstinate streak which could even frustrate herself sometimes. Fear and frustration lent her more anger. "Over my dead body."

Kumano merely snarled and snapped those immense jaws at her.

"Be careful what you wish for, Fuji-chan. In a while, you might just be _begging_ for permission to hand the jewel over." Her name sounded so lewd and menacing coming from the likes of Kumano. Kagome shuddered; there was just something so intimidating about the way he put it. She had never really been an advocate of violence towards bears, but Kagome sincerely wished for Sesshoumaru to appear now just so he could tear the bear demon from limb to limb.

She could not really comprehend why he was stupid enough to believe she would eventually hand the Shikon jewel over to him – just why was it that all these demons assume her compliance?

Kumano turned away from her, and she thought for an instant that he might have given up on his violent coercive tactics. Just when she was about to heave a sigh of relief, she caught sight of the small nod he gave to his vile cronies. Experience told her something very wrong was going to take place, and instinct drove Kagome a few steps backwards. The mantis' grotesque eyes glinted in the dim light with menace, before it signaled for all the other lesser demons to start closing in on a helpless Kagome.

She tried to edge backwards again, only to feel her back collide with a pair of sinewy legs. A small cry escaped her parched throat, before escalating in pitch and volume as Kagome's wrists were held in a death grip by one of those calloused hands. Thrashing wildly, she tried to kick out at them with all the strength she could summon. But unfortunately, she was not quite strong enough for that. The earlier beatings and coercive words from Kumano had left behind a girl who was weakening physically, and losing her cool mentally.

"I am merciful. I give chances, unlike your dearest Lord Sesshoumaru." Kumano's voice sliced through the commotion and everyone simply froze in their positions to turn in his direction. "Here's your last chance, Fuji-chan. If you can hand it over right now, I assure you; you'll walk away from here with no further injuries-"

Kagome spat. "I am not so stupid as to fall for your trick."

"Your luck would not last you forever."

"Save that line for yourself."

Kumano's temple twitched as his diminishing patience grew even thinner at hearing Kagome's stubborn comebacks. He could sense her fear; it was so obvious, radiating from her like an aura. But riding along on the waves of fear was her unwavering determination to defy him, and that brought Kumano's rage to unknown levels. He hated it when others disrespected him. That damned mongrel was the one he hated the most – he never bothered with giving Kumano an ounce of respect. He thought he was so amazing, being the son of the Great Inu no Taisho, talking to others as if they were mere filth.

He hated to be despised; Kumano had come such a long way from being a common bear with no demonic power training. It took him years and years of effort and pursuing of demonic skills just to hone his battle prowess and earn his place in the military. Yet all Sesshoumaru did was dismiss him as a "worthless brute". His male pride could never take this lying down.

Right now, just before his eyes, the loudmouthed girl who was so closely associated with Sesshoumaru was displaying all signs of disrespect towards him. She called him degrading names, threatened him and threw rude comebacks at him. It made him see red – who did she think she was? As if it was not bad enough having Sesshoumaru constantly humiliating him in front of everyone, Kumano had to put up with criticism from Sesshoumaru's _whore_.

Women are nothing but cheap commodities to be bought, Kumano's feudal era mindset thought. As long as one had the gold, one could have all the women in the floating world. How dare this cheap woman stand up to him so disrespectfully? Did she really think he would hold back from hurting her just because she was Sesshoumaru's woman?

She did not know how wrong she was, Kumano inwardly snarled. Then he recalled Sesshoumaru's arrogant, aloof expression as he smoothly delivered word after word of criticism, before the bear demon looked up to see the same arrogant, defiant expression on the girl's face. The two images merged in his mind, and formed the key to the blind rage his mental dam held.

The dam gave way, and fury roared.

"Do it!" He commanded in a voice that sent a visible tremor through the girl's slender frame, and watched as her eyes widened in horror as she watched the demons force her fingers into…a finger torture device. Kagome had seen that on period drama serials back in her time, and she knew it was not going to be pretty. Used primarily for forcing confessions out of suspects, the wooden sticks placed in between the gaps of her fingers would be tightened by pulling on the connected strings at the ends. The wooden sticks would come in closer and closer until they eventually crush the fingers. "Hurry up, before she releases her power!"

Panic engulfed her, and she tried desperately to summon her miko powers to protect her once again. A warm sensation tingled at the base of her gut, and Kagome felt it rising, only to fall again because of her erratic heartbeat. Her mind was in no state to summon her powers effectively; the prospect of being tortured in this cruel manner rendered her unable to stay composed. They were still working furiously, trying to secure her fingers in the finger trap. Kagome felt the warming sensation of spiritual energy flow along her bloodstream to reach her elbows, before moving higher along her arms, but before it could reach her wrists, they left.

Having succeeded in trapping her fingers, the demons had scurried away, leaving Kagome kneeling vulnerably on the ground. Her arms were held up in front of her at chest level, and her trapped fingers were the only things holding her weakened body up. Multiple cuts and growing bruises marred her slender form, and her eyes, so bright and expressive initially, were now clouded over in paralyzing fear.

Drawing a deep breath, Kagome tried to channel her mind to other things – anything, anything that was happier, funnier and most importantly, distracting. The mental image of her grandfather jumping around corners in the home, yelling about some imaginary demon was swimming in her head, and she closed her eyes, focusing on the laughter she remembered from her home-

A bloodcurdling scream tore through her thoughts like a hot knife through butter. It was only when the numbing pain shot through her from her fingertips to paralyze her brain did Kagome realized the scream of agony came from her lips. Never had she expected it to hurt like this – it was a desperate sort of pain, the type which left your body in violent spasms. Toes would curl almost painfully in a bid to assuage the pain in the other part of the body, and Kagome found her head thrashing from side to side as she screamed soundlessly. Her mind was a blank, and all she could think of was the pain. She thought she might die; it hurt so badly, and she failed to notice the involuntary way in which her knees were twisting and writhing off the ground.

Another bloody gurgle escaped her throat, and her head was thrown back with eyes rolling back. Then as soon as the excruciating pressure was applied, she felt it stop. The tightly wound nerves froze with the sudden relief, before she collapsed forward and her nerves melted into a pool of burning hot liquid agony. The dull pain reverberated through her body in periodic beats, and she drew deep, wheezing breaths, watching in a mixture of shock and mind-numbing relief as beads of sweat fell onto the ground, mingling with the blood from her mouth.

"The Shikon jewel." Kumano's voice echoed around the small interior of the room. "Or would you like to have a taste of the finger trap again?"

Kagome's head snapped up. She was not a weakling, but this pain…it was too much for her to bear. She found herself fervently praying for Kumano to slice her body apart with his claws, or simply drive a sword through her chest…anything, anything that could save her from this suffering. Regarding Kumano, she shook her head weakly, and her reply escaped her cracked lips in a breathless whisper.

"I don't have it…"

Almost immediately, she threw her head back and screamed to the high heavens again when the blinding pain assaulted. Just before all strands of sanity and consciousness left her mind, Kagome realized, she was caught in the torture dilemma. She had read about it – news reports on places like Abu Ghraib prison and so on…the dilemma surrounding the use of torture to extricate information…how the torturers would be psychologically predisposed to persevere in their task until the desired answer was achieved…

Then the pressure on her abused fingers tightened once again, and she heard something crack.

Kagome screamed again, so painfully that she almost choked on her own blood.

Then her world went black.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

The demon lord and the two soldiers with him whirled around at having heard his name, before another soldier came rushing into sight. They had been searching far and wide for signs of the dragon and the girl who had left with it, but to no avail. The deep forests stretching all the way down from the North provided a woody-scented canopy which tended to mask a lot of things from view.

"We have discovered Ah-Un, Lord Sesshoumaru. It is very…very badly hurt, with almost all the tendons in its legs torn. Ah-Un's keepers are trying to save it. The healers who have come along are helping as well." The soldier reported dutifully, bowing low as he pointed in a direction. Sesshoumaru felt his heart calm down a little with the knowledge of his faithful dragon having been found. Standing rooted with no clear intention to move, he waited for the soldier to continue.

But nothing else was said, and Sesshoumaru found himself unable to hold back the instinctive question. "Did you find anything else?"

"No-nothing, Lord Sesshoumaru." The young soldier stammered, before he found himself dangling three feet above the air, with Sesshoumaru holding him by his throat in a death grip.

"You lie." The demon snarled, gold meeting crimson in his eyes again.

The wide-eyed fear in the soldier's eyes was soon replaced by an eagerness for confession, and Sesshoumaru dropped him onto the ground unceremoniously.

"We…we…found this, Lord Sesshoumaru." He continued stammering, before throwing himself onto his knees and bowing till his forehead touched the ground. "Please forgive us, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes followed the extended arms, only to widen a fraction in horror at the sight of the piece of purple kimono fabric, stained crimson, in the trembling hands.

Then his world was stained red.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_

A/N: I think I am vile. I must have been watching too much Bleach lately. But I think I can give Aizen Sousuke a run for his money with my evilness here.


	43. The Smell of Freedom

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: I know I am being extremely vile with what I've done to poor Kagome. Don't worry; things will get better…after they get worse.

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 43: The smell of freedom**

* * *

Her mind stirred like a heavy, viscous mixture of white, gray and black. It was formless, painless and odorless. Her body felt like it was floating in an unknown realm; she tried to open her eyes, and some of the black disappeared to be replaced by more of the white. They were now sparkling like the stars in the night sky, so beautiful, so faraway. She saw faces…so many faces, and then she saw him. It was him. He was right in front of her eyes. Light and carefree, she smiled, reaching up with a shaky hand to reach for his breathtakingly handsome face…

Blinding pain once again blinded her literally, dipping her into what resembled a total blackout. Her lips parted in a soundless gasp of agony as fiery pain throbbed within the core of her slender fingers, before the dull aches in all other areas of her anatomy joined the pain in torturing her. Bit by bit the agony returned to her, and she was acutely reminded of what Kumano had done to her. Her fingers…they were the perfect reminder. The bear demon had tried to break her – not merely mentally, but physically as well.

She had never experienced such maltreatment before in her entire life, and the desperation and desolation brought about by the knowledge that she might never make it out of this hellhole alive caught up with her. Sure, she had been raised in a single-parent family, but Kagome's life had never lacked love. Her mother loved her, as her grandfather did, and so did Souta. She had never suffered such humiliation and pain before, and it was taking a toll on her mind.

The emotional anxiety was growing, and as her eyes got accustomed to her surroundings, she realized how she had once again been thrown into the same cell she woke up in earlier. The dark, damp, cold and putrid cell.

Her fingers, once held so tenderly in his palm, were swollen almost beyond recognition. They lost the color of healthy skin to an angry-looking maroon, where tens of thousands of broken capillaries lay beneath the soft skin, lying dead around broken and fractured bones. They hurt; they hurt far beyond her imagination could ever fathom. Gingerly, she tried to move them, only to stifle a cry of distress as the pain proved too much for her to bear.

Her heart longed for the demon lord who could protect her from all the hurt in the world.

Sesshoumaru…where was he? Did he not know she had fallen into Kumano's hands? Or did he not discover Ah-Un missing? Or maybe, did he already know about her abduction yet choose not to do anything about it? After all, they did not exactly part on pretty terms…

Then the thought of dying here alone from being abused by Kumano brought about a sorrowful defiance within her, but it also happened to be an emotion she could do nothing about. Like needles, the depressing thoughts pushed themselves into her heart.

The first tear fell.

_"Don't cry, Fuji. The wisteria is too beautiful to be marred by tears."_

He had once said that to her, and Kagome realized how painful it was to think of him.

Like a row of dominoes, the second and third tear soon followed, and it became an uncontrollable, consecutive release of tears from her eyes. Her vision, already limited with the bare minimum of lighting, became a fuzzy black haze as tears clouded her vision. She was desperate. She really, really was.

Kagome was no saint; she felt emotions like anyone else. She was not a heroine; there were times when she yearned to be protected. Now, she was feeling it. The mixture of self-pity, fear, agony, physical pain, desperation and longing was a potent one. It slammed repeatedly into her sanity, threatening to devastate her with each blow.

Then she heard the unmistakable sounds of keys rattling in someone's grip, before the heavy bars creaked open again. Her sobs died like a shadow in the darkness. She did not have any idea who it might be, but Kagome could no longer care. Did it matter, really? It was not as if the identity of the individual might make any difference in the least. They were of the same mindset, after all. All wanted her Shikon jewel or whatever tangible benefits they could reap from gaining possession of it.

She heard the sounds of porcelain against stone, and a sideward turn of her head brought a bowl of what looked like stale rice and a few pieces of vegetable into view. With her mind lethargic from the suffering, all Kagome could do was allow a wistful, sarcastic smile across her lips. They bothered with feeding her? Was there even a need for it, when they would kill her eventually with all the torture?

"Eat."

A voice rasped, evidently irritated by having to deliver food to her cell. It was the mantis. Then it left, as if it could not bear to be in the same space as her for another second. Not that she minded, anyway. Kagome found herself unable to care less.

She closed her eyes.

At least, when she was sleeping, she would no longer be plagued by the unhappiness and the filth that was tainting her body. Nothing would haunt her once she fell asleep – that was how simple things were, and sleep was the only thing she could do for now.

She fell asleep.

At least her body was merciful enough to allow her a period of undisturbed rest. It was simply rest in its simplest state.

Then she felt a sharp blow that jabbed itself roughly into her ribs. A groan of discomfort escaped her parched mouth, and before she could do anything else, or even make another sound, someone had thrown a bucket of water over her.

The icy cold water drenched her from head to cold, making her shake violently from the sudden dip in temperature on her skin while whimpering piteously from the acute pain of raw wounds coming into contact with water. It hurt so badly, and the temperature made the pain even worse. The cold literally burned, and it was so oxymoronic yet so true. It was as if the wounds were vibrating deep within her, sending the pain out like ominous ripples on a calm surface. She shivered like a leaf, curling up into a ball on the ground while she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Why didn't you eat!" It was more of a scream of frustration than a question, and all traces of sleep escaped her mind immediately.

It was the mantis again, and she felt a vice-like grip pull her up into a kneeling position by her hair. "You're asking for it, woman! We show you mercy and you refuse to eat!"

Kagome did not fight the hold on her hair. Wetting her lips and tasting the metallic mixture of her own coagulated blood and the water, she whispered with eyes that resembled the stormy skies, "Mercy? You call this mercy?"

"This is what you deserve for defying honorable Lord Kumano." The mantis snarled, and Kagome once again felt a pair of clawed fingers squeeze the sides of her cheeks to force her mouth apart. She thrashed weakly, trying to fight the uncomfortable grip, before her mouth was filled with the swill they called food. There was so much of it in her mouth – the stale, hard grains of rice and the occasional overcooked vegetable stem – but the mantis kept shoving more and more into her mouth.

"We'll see how long you can keep this stubborn act up." The grip on her hair tightened. "Swallow!"

The sheer volume of the food in her mouth tickled her throat in the most uncomfortable manner, and Kagome could not help the instinctive heave of her stomach. Gagging, the rice spilled from the sides of her mouth to dribble down her chin, but that did not stop the vile creature from viciously stuffing more down her throat.

"Do you think we want you alive? We only need you to stay alive to give us the damned jewel!" It hissed, jerking Kagome's head backwards such that more of the food could slide down her throat.

Finally, when it seemed to have derived sufficient pleasure from bringing her so much misery, the mantis shoved her onto the ground unceremoniously. Kagome coughed, her slender frame shaking almost violently with her efforts to dislodge the almost inedible swill from her throat. Bit by bit she coughed up the rice and vegetables onto the ground, while the tears that had welled up in her eyes rolled down her cheeks to add a salty tinge to the taste of bile on her lips.

"You ungrateful bitch!" The mantis screeched, giving her a measured kick which she tried to shield herself from with her arms. Subdued cries escaped her. She tried to protect herself, but the blows raining down upon her seemed interminable. They just kept coming, and all she could do was suffer. If this went on, she would die. She would die for sure, and Kagome did not want that to happen. If she died before she could ever go back to see Sesshoumaru, Yanagi, Hinagiku, her mother, Souta and grandpa…she would never be able to rest in peace.

"_And if I fall?"_

Kagome winced as another forceful kick sent waves of dull pain through her shin.

"_Then I will fall with you."_

The memory of Sesshoumaru's words, spoken so lovingly, broke something within her. Her body arched backwards, and Kagome threw her head back and screamed.

She screamed for all the frustration, uncertainty, misery and angst that were choking up her mind, and she did not stop. There were so many emotions within her; if she didn't release them, Kagome was quite sure she would lose her mind. And it became so warm, so warm…

It was only until she smelled the charred stench of burning flesh, did Kagome stop screaming and turn to look around. Fire, was it? Her mind worked hard to readjust itself, and she had to bite back a cry of horror when she saw the charred remains of the mantis' body beside her.

Everything else was left unscathed – that was her spiritual powers' doing. They had left everything untouched except for the vile creature that was tormenting her. All that was left of the mantis was charred bones and some bits of cloth and accessories that were on its body earlier.

Her kind heart instantly felt a pang of guilt at having obliterated the demon unknowingly. Staring in horror at the ashes and charred bones which used to be the mantis demon, Kagome gulped as a new emotion arose within her.

It was something she never thought she would feel again, especially since she bid Sesshoumaru goodbye at Ezo.

Hope.

She felt hope.

For lying in the pile of ashes, was none other than the keys.

The very same ones which could get her out of this hellhole.

Scooping them up with her swollen fingers, Kagome gently blew the ashes and dirt away. Her fingers were hurting beyond imagination, but she could still move the ones that were presumably not broken or fractured. If she was caught trying to escape, she was certain she would once again face a fate worse than death. But Kagome was not afraid. It was now or never – if she chose to stay here, she would still die eventually. But if she managed to escape, she would have her freedom once again. Survival instincts were driving her on, and Kagome decided there was definitely no time to lose. To remain here in the cell would bring her nothing but further trouble, especially with the mantis found dead.

Clambering into a standing position on her wobbly knees, she fell against the wooden bars. Her legs were still aching from the kicking and beatings she had suffered at Kumano's hands, but Kagome knew she had to persevere. Cautiously looking around the area, she ensured that the coast was clear. This was not really a prison after all, so there weren't any patrolling guards. It was simply a cell used by Kumano to hold her in, and the only one who had come down here was the mantis.

Gritting her teeth, Kagome hauled herself into a standing position and silently ran as quickly as she could to where freedom was awaiting. With fumbling hands, she painfully inserted the key she had recognized from the very first time into the keyhole, before turning it ever so gently to the side. Her fingers were proving to be the greatest impediment to her escape, but she still had her legs. Closing her eyes to brace herself for the pain, Kagome turned the key with her bruised hands forcefully.

The lock gave way with a heavy click, and she was free.

It was time to run, she concluded, as she placed her throbbing palm onto the wooden door, contemplating if she should push it open.

Running was one thing, her rationale thinking argued. But what was one to do when one did not know where to run to?

She had no destination. She did not know her way around this place – wherever it might be. It was something like a cave, a grotto, perhaps?

This would be a gamble. But one would never win without taking risks, and that was something irrefutable.

That was all the encouragement she needed. Kagome pushed the door open with her body weight, and the fresh scent of freedom rushed forward to greet her.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_


	44. Never the same

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing the earlier chapter! And also for nominating and voting for Wisteria in the 4th Quarter Awards! The suspense is definitely building up, and it gets thicker and thicker…

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 44: Never the same**

* * *

It was in the evening, and everything around her looked scary. Raging flames from torches placed around the surroundings illuminated and threw menacing shadows over everything else. She could be in the dark for a second, and out in the open next. The stench of animal fat burning away in those torches was not exactly comforting either.

Kagome drew a shuddering breath. They were so close, so close…

Breathing discreetly was never an easy thing to do, especially when your body was so physically in need of the oxygen from all the earlier exertion. Your overworked brain pleaded for it, your muscles cried for it and your sanity screamed for it. Oxygen was very, very important indeed.

But what was one to do when breathing could simply give everything away?

That was exactly what Kagome was experiencing. Crouched low in some bushes, she watched as two lesser demons patrolled the grounds of the camp. They were laughing and talking among themselves, like the lazy fools they were, but were nonetheless not to be taken lightly with their dangerous-looking spears. She was lucky though, they were the only ones in sight. Most of the soldiers and guards must be at dinner, since it was evening after all.

Her ten minutes of exploration told her that this was no castle grounds of whatsoever – it was more of a military base, which explained the dungeon, the weaponry storage room and the torture devices. Kumano was a general after all, so this must be his army's military base.

Kagome knew the structure of feudal era military bases from experience – the periphery of the camp was not defined by a solid brick wall, which would have been impossible for her to scale or escape under. Rather, it was fenced up with a mixture of wood and bamboo, which would be relatively easier to cut a hole in as compared to solid brick and cement. She turned to look around cautiously, trying to block out the cries of protest from her aching body, only to freeze when her foot slid against the sand.

She froze, and forgot how to breathe for a good five seconds. But no shout of surprise came after the rustling of fallen leaves against sand, and she took it as a cue to sneak a deep breath of air.

Kagome looked at the bamboo fence. It would be easy to cut a hole, of course. All she had to do was hack away at it with a random sharp object she could easily pick up around the camp. But the hard part was how she could hack at something so blatantly in the open, where just about anyone who walked past could see, smell or hear her. And her hands…they were in no shape to undertake such a physically-demanding task. To make things worse for Kagome, the people around her were either highly-skilled human soldiers, or demons. She barely stood a chance, especially when her spiritual powers were so unpredictable.

The stench of metallic blood, grime and whatever dirt they had been tainting her with would be a dead giveaway as well. She smelled so horrible; she could not even believe it herself. All she wanted to was escape and be clean and free once again. She was already fighting the urge to collapse and curl into a ball, depending on nothing but adrenaline to hold herself together, and the hope that she would soon be free.

Of course, that was if she could escape from this hell hole. If she was caught escaping, Kagome would be killed for sure in the worst ways imaginable. But the pain from the torture and fear had already severed her concentration to anything other than the urge for freedom. Unbeknownst to her, the suffering had pushed her mind into a whole new level whereby she could no longer connect too well with rationality. While her mind told her rationality was the key to her freedom, instincts were driving her to rush her escape.

So she pressed her body as low to the ground as she could manage, putting her weight on her elbows so as not to aggravate the injuries her fingers had sustained. Then she crawled, slowly and painfully as she tried to inch closer to the fence which might just turn out to be the key to her freedom.

_Go, Kagome, go._ She chanted in her mind, motivating herself forward. But she had not even taken more than five steps when her mind and body froze with what was unmistakably excitement and astonishment.

There was a hole.

And it was not just any hole. It was a hole at the bottom of the fence, most probably one that had been dug by a hungry fox or dog scouring for food in the vicinity. The bottom of the fence had been gnawed at, while the sand and dirt underneath dug out to create a hole large enough for a medium-sized animal to pass through.

Freedom, Kagome realized. This was her passageway to freedom. The adrenaline had been dominating her senses screamed with elation at having discovered something so unexpected. The gods must be looking out for her, and she wished they would see her through her bold escape from Kumano's military camp. The guards were still at dinner, she presumed, and there was no one who would discover her missing until a good hour later. The sooner she left this place, the better.

So gingerly, she reached out with a hand trembling with uncontrollable emotions to feel around the hole. It was not too big, but it should suffice. Kagome was petite, and if a fox or a dog could go through this, she should be able to do so as well.

Glancing around frightfully for any signs of patrolling guards or foot soldiers, she tried to suppress the mounting fear. A loud crackle from the fire torches in the distance sent a chill rocketing down her spine, and she knew there was not a minute to be wasted. So she lowered herself onto her belly, hissing at the pain which struck wherever raw flesh came into contact with warm, gritty sand.

Inch by agonizing inch Kagome dragged herself forward using her elbows, determined to get out of this horrible place. She was running on pure adrenaline – her mind was a complete blank with no flashes of the horrible dungeon, any of the prison guards, Kumano or even Sesshoumaru. It was simply a white void.

"Hm!" She stifled a cry of pain when a lock of her hair got caught in the splintery wood at the base of the wooden fence. The swift tug on the small patch of scalp brought tears to her eyes with the stinging pain, but all she did was pick the lock of hair out of the splintered end and tried her best to ignore the discomfort. She had to persevere if she wanted a way out of here alive; such a minor thing like pain was not supposed to deter her.

The sand grains were large and painful against her fresh wounds, and Kagome was certain this aggravation of her wounds was definitely going to result in a serious infection. But she had managed to get more than half her body through the hole; her upper torso was already in the realm of freedom. She was half-through, but at the very same time, she was also half-not-through, and that was an unsettling thought especially since she had no way of seeing who or what might be lurking potentially behind her. And two flailing legs desperate for escape were not exactly inconspicuous.

She wriggled harder; the hole was not exactly comfortably-sized. Sweat dripped down the side of her face, before an exertion of force brought her hips through. Now only her thighs, calves and feet were left on the other side, and it was definitely not difficult to get them through. Lifting her upper body on her palms, Kagome tried not to cry aloud at the agony her abused fingers were feeling. Her battered body could take no more; she had to get out immediately. She could already smell the crisp scents of the night forest in the distance; they were beckoning to her.

Kicking out with her legs, Kagome brought one leg across the hole before lifting it such that she was in a semi-kneeling position. She would have to sprint once she got free, even when she knew she had no destination and it was all pitch dark. Then she tried to drag her other leg across as she did with the first, only to stifle a scream of shock when she felt an opposing force tugging back at her ankle.

Her heart plummeted at the prospect of being discovered. Whimpering ever so softly, she struggled for all she was worth, while imagining how vicious cackles and taunting sneers were all around her. She could not possibly lose to them now, not when she is so close from escape. Chanting that within the confines of her panic-stricken mind, Kagome fought the grip that was now cutting into the flesh around her ankle. It hurt, it hurt so badly, but the consequences of getting caught would hurt more. So with the final burst of energy which she could muster within herself, Kagome pulled her leg hard in her own direction, feeling whatever force it was on the other end give way.

In the dim light seeping through the hole, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a length of dry vine wrapped around her ankle. So that was what it was…she could have cried with relief; her nerves were so tightly wound like a spring, and were bordering on the point of snapping. So as tears of relief clouded her vision, she picked herself up clumsily, staggering as she tried to figure out the way to go.

The earthy scents of the expanse of dark forest in front of her were soothing, but along their sweet notes they carried a sense of foreboding. There was no way of telling what was in there, and neither could she even make out a path given how dark it was. On top of that, her battered body might not be able to survive the night in the wilderness.

Then she heard a voice from somewhere beyond the other side of the fence, before cries of agreement echoed the first voice.

"The wretched girl! She is gone!"

"Find her!"

"She killed our comrade – she has to pay for this!"

A gasp escaped Kagome's lips as the words registered themselves in her mind. So they know she had escaped from the confines of the dungeon. It would not be long before they gave chase.

Kagome could no longer risk staying at this particular spot; anyone who exits the gates now would easily spot her. She could always worry about her destination later. So, determinedly, she dragged her body in the direction of the forest, walking past the first few trees before light become less prominent and darkness soon engulfed her. It was so dark; she could not even see her own fingers.

Putting her hands out in front of her to feel for any obstacles in her way, Kagome painstakingly trudged through the dense vegetation, pushing leaves and branches aside so as to make her way through. Rocks, twigs and dried branches cut into her bare feet. The feeling of leaves brushing against her battered body and the heady scent of nature were adding on to her fear, invading her comfort zone so mercilessly. On top of that, there was no telling what might be lurking in the darkness. Snakes, wild boars, demons…anything could be out here in the forest.

"Sesshoumaru…help me…" She whispered softly, thinking of the demon lord's face. She had to get to him; she wanted to be by his side. With him by her side, nothing can hurt her. "Why haven't you come for me?"

A lone tear made its way down her cheek, and she sniffled piteously, drawing the back of her hand across her face. "Where are you…?"

She wasn't counting on a reply of course, but a voice replied.

"Right here."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Sesshoumaru?"

She whirled around to identify the source of the voice, looking high and low for any sign of a figure in the darkness.

Then without warning, a torch flared with a rushed crackling and a face came into sight. Her world came crashing down around her like an icy avalanche, cutting her oxygen supply off and leaving nothing in its wake. Kagome's eyes widened as she stared in horror at the face that greeted her, before she hurriedly turned to try to make her way in the opposite direction. Her mouth went dry and her teeth chattered involuntarily.

_How…how could this happen?_

A wave of sadistic laughter rang out from behind her as she tried frantically to fight the urge to heave and break down there and then. All she wanted to was get out of this place immediately, and go as far as she could.

"My, my…Guardian Priestess of the Shikon Jewel…do you really think you can escape me?"

She ignored the scathing words and the sarcasm they were laden with, and tried to back away as much as she could.

"You underestimate me, girl. I wouldn't be General Kumano if a mere girl like you can come and go as you please in my military camp." The bear demon sneered, and as if on cue, the surroundings were lit up with blood red eyes of his cronies who were still hidden in the darkness around Kagome. There were so many pairs of them staring intently at her with bloodlust, and she knew very well there was no longer a way out of this.

"Get her."

And her life…it would never be the same again.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_

A/N: Oh my god. I am evil. I know. Please, curse away.


	45. Many, many moons ago

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 45: Many, many moons ago (Filler Chapter)**

* * *

"Take it away, Koyama. This Sesshoumaru has no appetite."

Koyama suppressed an inward sigh; Sesshoumaru was easily the most stubborn individual in the whole of Japan. But she was not going to back down, especially when the nourishing meal she had painstakingly prepared for him was cooling.

"Tormenting yourself in this way is not going to bring Lady Kagome back, Lord Sesshoumaru. What if you collapse before you can find her?" She pointed out. "Besides, this double-boiled soup made with Korean ginseng will help restore your vitality. Only with that, are you able to focus better on the task at hand."

He genuinely needed the energy boost; Sesshoumaru had never looked so haggard before. All he did was venture out personally in search of the girl, send out spies and soldiers or coop himself in his chambers to mull over her possible location. She had never seen him so worried, disoriented and troubled. Kagome's okiya had confirmed that she had not returned, which means she was still somewhere out in the wilderness of Miyagi prefecture. What made things worse was how his efforts were not exactly paying off; the monetary rewards he had offered for whoever could bring him news of Kagome were attracting nothing but frauds.

Glancing up discreetly at her young lord's face, which has been caught in a perpetual frown ever since the miko's disappearance, Koyama noticed a subtle softening of the features. It so seemed that he was finally giving in.

"The soup should be consumed warm." She elaborated, inclining her head in the direction of the food tray laid on the ground between them.

An inaudible sigh escaped his slightly parted lips, before he nodded with a tiredness Koyama had never seen in him. Not that she was surprised, given how he had not eaten for an entire day. So dutifully she bowed, moving forward so as to ladle the ginseng chicken soup from the hotpot into a bowl.

"Koyama."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She looked up to meet his eyes of cloudy ochre.

"This Sesshoumaru is at a loss of what to do." His tone of voice was bitter, and reflected an unmistakable hint of self-reproach.

"You have done your best, so please do not blame yourself."

"Should this Sesshoumaru go out again to search for her?"

"The kind ones are always blessed," Koyama smiled reassuringly at the young demon lord, extending the lacquer bowl to him respectfully. "Lady Kagome will come back to us safe and sound. So it is your responsibility to take care of yourself while waiting for her to return. Have you…well…maybe-"

"You may speak your mind."

Koyama smiled with the reassurance. "Pardon this lowly one's audacity, but…have you thought of…giving her a title?"

That was the most subtle way of gauging the level of Sesshoumaru's interest in Kagome. Would the pretty miko become the Lady of the Western Lands?

Caught by surprise, the young demon lord feigned interest in the rich tonic broth before taking an elegant sip. "This Sesshoumaru would be content as long as she comes back safely, and in the meantime, such…ideas…would not be entertained."

He was actually feeling shy about it! Smiling in amused exasperation to herself, Koyama shrugged. "Very well, Lord Sesshoumaru. You know, Ah-Un was feeling down and self-reproachful until its keepers reassured it that you did not blame it for what had happened. This lowly one has not had a night of peaceful sleep since Lady Kagome went missing. Do take good care of yourself then – everyone is worried sick over your well-being. And a worried Jaken is not exactly nice to get along with."

A hesitant upturn of lips spoke of Sesshoumaru's reluctant amusement. Upon hearing of the situation, Jaken had rushed over to where they were currently based, which was one of their clan's private estates in the prefecture of Miyagi. "Has he been giving you grief?"

"It is nothing this lowly one cannot handle." Koyama smiled at the thought of the green imp. "Would you like another serving of soup, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He nodded, and Koyama proceeded to fill the bowl dutifully.

"Thank you for the soup, Koyama. It was most delicious." Sesshoumaru thanked his faithful maidservant with the respect she deserved, before nodding in thanks again as she handed him his bowl of rice and chopsticks.

"Thank you for your compliments, Lord Sesshoumaru. Please excuse this lowly one while you enjoy your meal. Restore your energy and strength, and you can go get Lady Kagome back." With the knowledge that he was eating properly again, Koyama politely left Sesshoumaru to his meal, knowing how much her young lord was in need of privacy and space at the moment.

Sliding the door closed behind her, Koyama released the sigh of relief she had been holding back. The worry that had accumulated in her mind had finally dissipated, and the ability to breathe freely came back to her. She cast a grateful glance skywards to thank Sesshoumaru's honorable father for watching over his son, and proceeded to return to the servant quarters. She would call upon Sesshoumaru later when he was done with eating.

"Did Lord Sesshoumaru take his meal?"

It was Jaken. Koyama could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Yes, he did. I am glad he seems to be in a better mood today." The heron demoness replied, before bowing customarily at the small figure which was leaning against a pillar along the walkway. "And greetings, head retainer Jaken."

"Greetings, Momoyo-chan." Jaken returned the bow, feigning ignorance at the flash of annoyance across Koyama's wizened features. "I see that you have managed to convince our most honorable lord to eat. Now, I still wonder why he is so concerned about that…that…human girl who doesn't deserve his concern in the least! I should have known that she is the same girl who travelled with that…half-breed Inuyasha and gang!"

"Mind you, head retainer Jaken," Koyama began smoothly, walking ahead with her head held high while casting a sideward glance at the green imp. "Our lord happens to have an acute sense of hearing. Secondly, I would greatly appreciate it if you could address me by my title instead of my given name. Please omit the _'-chan'_ as well; I am not worthy of such affectionate endearments."

"Heartless as always, Momoyo-chan. Can't we do away with the formalities?" The retainer shook his head in resigned exasperation while the heads on his Nintoujou staff shook in perfect synchrony. And as if aware that Sesshoumaru might very well be listening in to their conversation, Jaken continued.

"Speaking of our honorable lord, I believe he will definitely be able to find that miko in no time. I should have known something would go wrong without me by his side in Ezo, and look what happened! So many things have happened, and even poor Ah-Un might never be able to walk or fly again. But of course, there is nothing my most respectable Lord Sesshoumaru cannot accomplish if he set his heart upon it! On top of that, this is not merely about finding that girl. It is about our pride as an elite, noble clan, and the fact that some filthy creature had the gall to challenge honorable Lord Sesshoumaru so openly!"

The imp yelped in surprise when he found himself swatted at with a dishcloth.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"Jaken, this is precisely why I never agreed to go out with you." Koyama sighed, shaking her head as she walked with Jaken following by her side. "Isn't it clear as day to you that Lord Sesshoumaru is concerned about Lady Kagome not because of pride or whatever you think it is? It is love, which you are obviously clueless about. Lord Sesshoumaru has feelings for Lady Kagome…but whatever; it is not as if you are going to understand it."

"This is the first time we are talking to each other in so many years and all you do is criticize?" Jaken asked, feigning hurt. Then for the very first time in many, many years, his face lost the annoying, overly-enthusiastic expression. "Whoever told you I know nothing about love?"

"Oh?" Koyama's eyebrows lifted as she regarded Jaken with a doubtful expression. There was the slightest hint of a grudging smile lingering at the corner of her lips, but she would be damned if he saw it. But then again, he was never really tall enough to look at her in the eye. "Wait a minute…are you still bitter over how I turned down your requests to go out together?"

"Can't I feel bitter over it?"

"My, my, Jaken. What do you know about love and relationships?"

"Enough to ask if you'd like to go to the Kabuki theatre show tomorrow night in the neighboring town."

Koyama halted in her footsteps and narrowed her eyes at the imp by her side. "Head retainer Jaken, is that a question or a demand?"

"A question, of course. They are performing _Sonezaki Shinju_ (The Love Suicides at Sonezaki), so…" Jaken's voice trailed as he tried to look far away into the distance, at nothing in particular.

"Isn't that a love story or something? Isn't it…a little inappropriate for us to watch it together?" The middle-aged demoness asked, suddenly feeling rather conscious of the strands of graying hairs on her head. Adding with a wistful smile, she said, "Besides, I am no longer the young lass with two pigtails and boundless energy. Definitely not sweet, young Momoyo who used to sit in the servants' quarter backyard with you, sharing leftover rice cakes while looking up at the rabbit in the moon."

"Those were the good old days…" He replied somewhat wistfully, completely different from the noisy, annoying, loveless creature he usually appeared to be.

Koyama cast another discreet glance at Jaken, and smiled to herself. Striding ahead, she took a few quickened steps before turning back to give him a smile that reminded him of her younger self so many years ago. It was the same smile which took his breath away many, many moons ago.

"I might consider your proposal…after Lord Sesshoumaru finds Lady Kagome. In the meantime, let's focus on assisting him." She said, watching Jaken's bright eyes light up almost impossibly. "And…you might want to work harder on achieving a full humanoid form. Height actually does matter."

With that, she walked away, leaving Jaken with a dreamy smile on his equally wizened face – the very same smile many, many moons ago.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_

A/N: LOL just a short filler chapter to lighten the mood a little. This is my first time exploring the possibility of Jaken in love, and who can be a better candidate other than kind, faithful, lovely Koyama? Poor Ah-Un though, I am still thinking if I should leave it maimed or on its road to recovery.


	46. Breaking

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Now, back to our long-suffering heroine! Things sure are looking bad for her, but hey! I am not _that _evil. Enjoy!

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 46: Breaking**

* * *

The night was serene under the moonlit clouds, though the situation in which Kagome was in greatly contrasted the peace in the heavens. They were out in the open training grounds, where Kumano had called for all his men to gather and watch the spectacle that was the priestess' torture. Forced into a kneeling position in front of the bear demon, whose unruly mane of yellowish tangles was practically bristling in menace, all Kagome could do was to resign herself to this horrible fate.

The overwhelming disappointment that had crashed down upon her like water from a broken dam washed everything away in its wake – hope and her earlier defiance, leaving behind a girl betrayed by reality. She had tried, she really did. So when all hope is lost, there was only nothing left but acceptance.

"You could have had it easy, you filthy whore." Kumano's voice now held a feral edge to it, indicating how his limited patience had indeed run out. "All you had to do was hand the jewel over, and I would have opened the gates personally to escort you out of here."

_Who is he trying to kid? He would never be so kind as to do so,_ Kagome thought to herself. So silent she remained, staring a particular piece of dead leaf on the ground. She would not give him the satisfaction of deriving more compliance from her.

"Playing the silent game, are we?" Kumano sneered as two foot soldiers pressed Kagome flat on the ground with their spears. "Did you really think you can escape my clutches? Are you really under the impression that the damned dog can save you? Do you think he actually bothers about you? He is nothing but a hypocrite – always placing himself on such a high pedestal, taking the moral high ground on everything and pretending that his demonic side is always…subdued. You seem to trust him, but how much do you really know about the demonic race? Do you really know of his basal bloodlust, his violent nature and…his lust?"

She remained stonily silent, while the bear demon's subordinates watched in bated breath as she blatantly ignored Kumano.

Her eyes were clouded over with an expression no one could read. She would not listen to him, as she tried to convince herself that Sesshoumaru was nothing the vile creature had made him out to be.

Then she felt a powerful hand reach down and grip her jaw with alarming strength, hauling her up into a standing position as her legs struggled to keep up. That was when panic-stricken eyes came into contact with a pair of lascivious ones which effectively sent the lewd intentions across to the beholder. She shuddered; the ball was now no longer in her court, she realized. Her stubborn silence would not yield anything but the increased desire from Kumano to make her submit.

And the final weapon that males of these times resorted to was their physical superiority over the females.

"Little miko…you won't talk, will you?" He smirked, lust dancing in his eyes. "I will make you scream to high heavens then. Let's hope that your beloved Lord Sesshoumaru can hear you."

Raucous laughter followed. She did not know if it was her fear of the impending doom that magnified everything, but up close, Kumano looked larger than ever. Her field of vision was practically dominated by him, and as he came closer and closer to her, her sight was no longer the only sense that was filled with him.

His breath was heavy, foul and rancid – remnants of raw mackerel, perhaps – as the warm, wet tendrils fanned over the top of her head. Kagome closed her eyes and held her breath; the last thing she wanted to see was the way his chest was heaving with his quickening breath.

"Undress her."

_No…_

"Yes, sir!"

_No…no!_

Her mind screamed. A stifled cry found its way out of the confines of her throat as she thrashed helplessly to break the hold the soldiers had on her, but the rush of cool night air against her bare skin told her she was losing the fight. Horrified, her eyes flew open, only to see her tattered kimono and the inner _nagajuban_ pool around her waist, held only by the flimsy obi belt. Her breasts were exposed in full view, and she could hear hoots of excitement as the sexually-driven beasts surrounding her took in her form.

"My, my…look at this!" Kumano roared with a maniacal grin, reaching out to pinch a nipple painfully. Seeing Kagome cringe and attempt to retreat to no avail, his grin grew larger. Huge, uncouth hands began fumbling frantically over his own garments, while the onlookers cheered their lord on in his attempt to conquer the priestess and force her into submission.

It was the greatest form of humiliation; she was to be defiled in front of such a large crowd, by none other than the beast she loathed the most. He wanted to break her and destroy her, but Kagome had a fire within her that would never be put out by any other. Death before dishonor, she thought steely. If Kumano really dared to force himself upon her, she would sever her tongue and die right in front of him. At least she would die honorably, without the filth tainting her soul.

Then, the rustling of heavy fabric and the clank of steel plates against the ground told Kagome that the bear demon had undressed. She veered her head to the side to avoid looking at him, unwilling to give him the sick satisfaction he craved, only to have her head forcibly turned such that she was staring right at him. The heavy, grotesque organ at his groin was practically shoved right in front of her face, and despite her attempts at self-assurance, Kagome watched with a mounting horror as it began to curve erect.

She fought the shudder that shook her body, and tried to fight the grip on her so as to evade the awful sight. Kagome had not really seen a real penis before, and Kumano's was simply just like the rest of him – thick, bulbous, uncouth, filthy…

"Acting like a little virgin! Look at this cheap whore – she knows exactly what to do to please a man! I love it when sluts like you act all innocent and coy…it just makes me want to fuck you harder…" Kumano continued in his perverse talk, shoving the head of his erect member at Kagome's face. However, his lewd excitement did not prepare him for the way Kagome spat at his crotch a moment later.

Staring up at him with all the anger she could muster, she said coldly, "I will never submit. You can do whatever you want to my body, but mark my words, Kumano, you will never be able to break my spirit with this lowly tactic."

The immense rage that flashed across Kumano's hideous features was instantly gone, just as sudden as it came, and what replaced it was an eerie calm that scared Kagome more. "Well, well…how honorable. A woman with the spirit of a samurai, upholding the ancient ways of the warrior…you remind me, priestess, of none other than your filthy lover. Always pretending to be better and more refined…and towards the end, don't you still lie on your back like the cheap whore you are, spreading your legs eagerly for him? All these times when he fucked you, were you all still conversing in your upper class refined, flowery speech? Pretentious fools you are…I will show you what the morally-upright dog can never give…"

Snickers broke out throughout the crowd as the men watched Kumano advance upon Kagome with hungry eyes. Then without warning, a flash blinded Kagome and she felt a thick, slobbery tongue drag itself over her face, before a rancid stench assaulted her nose.

"You like to resist, don't you? I'd like to see you resist my army of men."

Her stomach heaved and she involuntarily gagged with the utter disgust of Kumano kissing her in his strange, animalistic way. His breath stank, and his hands were causing her discomfort with the needle-like furs that lined them. She wanted nothing more than for this to cease, but another scream of horror resonated deep within her mind when she felt his clawed hands tugging furiously at her obi belt. Her body strained to fight his weight on her, before finally giving in. The warmth from the sand beneath her back was another reality she had to face up to; she was losing the battle, like it or not. She thrashed once again, like a fish out of water, only to receive a heavy slap that left her too weakened to do anything else.

It was then when she felt a warmth rise from the base of her gut again. Her spiritual powers…they were instinctively coming to her aid, determined to rescue her from the wrath of Kumano's sexual attack. She was so weak, so tired, but she could do this. She had to. Kagome closed her eyes and held her focus, cultivating the inner energy within while trying to keep her senses from acknowledging the bear demon's wandering hands and the way he was biting, suckling furiously on her bruising nipples…

"General!" A voice filled with anxiety rang out from the side, and Kagome felt a momentary relief when Kumano's mouth left her body as he turned in direction of the noise.

"Speak, Jirou!" Kumano snarled viciously, snapping his powerful jaws in a display of annoyance. Kagome could recognize the voice though her vision was shielded by Kumano's massive bulk; it was the lizard, who was one of Kumano's second-in-commands other than the mantis she killed.

The sounds of footsteps against the gravelly ground told her the lizard was walking over to them, and then the grotesque, scaly face of the lizard demon came into sight as he bent down to whisper into Kumano's ear.

Kagome strained to listen, only to catch words like 'comrade', 'death' and 'miko'. Then she felt Kumano's weight lift off her, albeit reluctantly. She hurriedly drew herself up into a kneeling position, so as to defend herself should he decide to catch her by surprise with a stealth attack.

"Count yourself lucky, you filthy bitch." Kumano spat on the ground as the lizard demon narrowed its eyes. Kagome looked on in confusion, only to realize that the lizard had most probably warned his master of the possibility of her releasing her spiritual powers, just like how she obliterated the mantis. Fearing for his life, Kumano had chosen to give up on the idea of raping her. He was now walking away from her ever so awkwardly, his straining erection proving to be a source of discomfort.

Relief like she had never felt before filled Kagome, and she hurriedly tried to cover her exposed body up as much as she could with what was left of her clothing.

Looking over his shoulder at Kagome, the bear demon flashed her yet another menacing glare. "It does not mean everything's over, Guardian Priestess. I will make you hand the Shikon jewel over…no matter what it takes."

Emboldened by the fact that he still revealed some fear and apprehension when it came to her powers, Kagome drew a shuddering breath and retorted, "I do not have the jewel. How can I possibly hand you something I do not even possess?"

"Stubbornness is something I do not tolerate, woman." Kumano snarled viciously, and Kagome flinched at the heavy wave of his demonic aura, which was definitely not a mediocre one.

"Neither do I, Kumano." She replied, trying her best not to reveal the discomfort.

Then, slicing through the hostile silence that hung so heavily in the balmy air, was a voice that froze everything over. Kagome instinctively tried to turn to look, but the demonic aura was so menacing and intimidating, ripping through her mind to torment her soul directly. Her body collapsed to the ground before she could catch sight of the being behind her, and in front of her eyes, she could see Kumano, strong as he was, stagger.

Kagome panted for breath. She had never felt something so hostile and powerful, and it felt like someone had thrown a wet towel over her face, cutting off her air supply and forcing her down into the pits of hell.

"Kumano…you can't even accomplish a simple task like this. This is not the way to force something out of a very, _very_ stubborn individual." The voice was smooth and velvety, but underneath the calm was a raging undertone. Kagome tried to strain her ringing ears to hear more, but all she heard was the rapid sliding of…vines against the ground, rushing at top speed towards her.

"Watch carefully, Kumano. I will show you how."

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_


	47. It all ends tonight

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Awww you guys are just the most amazing readers! The torture must have been agonizing to read. But yes, back to the story. It all ends tonight. (as in the sad part, not Wisteria)

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 47: It all ends tonight**

* * *

She could feel her eyes widen, her heart race and her mind cease. Whatever it was behind her…it was not friendly, and she could hear the rapid, unrestrained sliding of…something that sounded like vines across the ground. Throwing clouds of fine sand into the air with a display of magnificent speed, they were coming straight at her.

Driven by nothing but instinct and adrenaline, Kagome tried to pull herself into a standing position, clambering ahead in a desperate attempt to escape. She no longer cared if her feet ached, or if her kimono top was slipping off her shoulders. She had to get out of harm's way. Somehow, the hostile demonic aura flaring behind her made Kumano looked almost…harmless.

"Kumano, look here…this is the way things should be done." The velvety, feminine voice chuckled innocently, like how a young girl discovers her love for pretty jewels for the first time. It was a voice that might have sounded almost soothing and calm, but there was a particular underlying note to it that made it so…demonic. There was just not a trace of any human touches – it was pure demonic, evil in all its twisted glory. "How can I get the Shikon Jewel if you are so incompetent? To think I assisted you in capturing the girl, successfully avoiding the dog demon, only to have you foil my plans?"

Once again, the tone employed was innocent and curious, yet the words were filled with so much wild ambition and criticism. Kagome opened her mouth to draw gulps of the balmy night air into her burning lungs, running for all she was worth, while her eyes caught sight of Kumano's facial expression. He was displaying signs of anger, which Kagome knew would put him at a disadvantage in such a situation. Kumano had never really been a very composed individual to begin with. Pitted against an adversary with the skills to play mind game, he was bound for defeat.

"You…" His booming voice was loud in its accusation, but it lacked the usual confidence he always held. Was Kumano…afraid? "You were never intending to share…you were simply making use of my trust and honor! Despicable bitch…I should have known better than to trust a lowly woman. Scheming creature, all you could do was to make use of others to climb higher?"

One of the vines hot at Kagome's heels snapped viciously against the ground as the one controlling them bristled with rage at Kumano's accusations. Kagome shrieked at the sudden sound, trying to veer off course so as to deter the vines from catching up with her. But she was so tired, and her entire body was protesting. Perspiration rained down the sides of her face in fat droplets, seeping into her eyes and stinging them, while her shaky breaths became more and more shallow. But she had to run, though it was almost funny in a morbid manner as to how she perpetually had to sprint for her safety.

"Your trust? That was nothing brought about by naiveté. And did you say honor? Pray tell, what do the likes of you know about the term 'honor'? You warrior demons of animal descent always pride yourself to be a cut above the rest of us common demons. But of course, I'd have to give you credit, Kumano."

"What do you mean?" His voice was dangerously low, and Kagome saw crimson seep into his eyes.

"You managed to be of help in some ways," The voice now held a condescending, amused lilt. "I guess."

Kumano's mess of yellowish tangles bristled around his face, which was even uglier than always due to the rage clouding it. "Some help? That was not what you told me. Damned woman! You claimed it to be a partnership, and that we would split the powers of the Shikon Jewel between us!"

Laughter, mocking and sweet, resonated throughout the vast training grounds of Kumano's military camp. The soldiers lined up along the peripheries of the grounds did nothing to help their threatened general, for a vast majority of them had been forced to their knees, while the slightly stronger ones were barely standing, supporting themselves with their spears.

"My, my…you were never really a partner, Kumano. I admit, you can be a decent opponent should we come to blows. Combat is something you are skilled at, but unfortunately, that's where it ends. You fail to break a weak mortal. You've outlived your usefulness." The voice continued, not betraying a sign of emotion. It was almost sounding bored, like a cat who got tired of playing with a mouse before killing it. "Oh, and you're about to become a scapegoat."

Kagome never got to know what else had been said by either party, for her own piercing scream rang high into the night when two thick vines wrapped themselves around her waist in a death grip. Flailing her arms, she grabbed at nothing but thin air, while everything around her become smaller and smaller as the thick vines raised her high up into the air. She struggled, but the vines could press painfully into her flesh if she did so, and she could only stay still. She found herself cursing the fact she was so helpless; Kagome would do anything in exchange for the powers she once held. At the very least, she would be able to put up a fight.

_Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru…I can't do this by myself…where are you?_ Her mind sobbed, crying for the man she longed to see. Desperation got better of her; she wanted to be in his arms again. Even at this crucial juncture, she was still holding out for her hero.

Suspended high and sandwiched between the two masses of formidable demonic aura; one a dirty yellow and the other an elegant crimson, Kagome felt the conflicting energies rage against each other, swirling like clouds of miasma. They reminded her of the pictures of the Jovian planets she had seen in books – so pretty, yet so lethal.

One was pressing on her back, while the other suffocating her from the front…she felt as if she could not breathe freely. They were both so strong, and she felt just like how she did when faced with Sesshoumaru's superior demonic aura – helpless and suppressed. From where she was, she could hear the words spoken so heatedly from Kumano's lips, riding along the waves of crackling aura to reach her.

"Vile, scheming bitch…I should have known better than to trust you." His voice was losing the humanoid touch to gain a feral edge, while his aura grew stronger and stronger. The heat…it was making Kagome almost drowsy, and she started to feel her eyelids grow heavier. Her mind felt like it was detaching from the rest of her body; drifting away further and further…

"You don't realize the situation, do you? We've made a miscalculation. It's too late for such spiteful words." Came the female voice again, and in her hazy mind, Kagome thought she caught the slightest hint of…plum blossoms. It smelled lovely and soothing, just like warm spring days, and she closed her eyes. Suddenly, it felt alright to sleep. It felt alright to just close her eyes and relax…

Then Kumano's roar of unrestrained fury jolted her out of her stupor, and as she fought to keep the drowsiness off, she heard his determined words. His voice…it was getting closer and closer to her. "Not if I can help it!"

Kagome did not have a clue as to what Kumano was talking about, but her eyes cracked open and she saw him leaping up from the ground in her direction, his muscular legs acting like a pair of springs. She watched in muted horror as he charged closer and closer towards her, his lethal-looking claws outstretched, poised to swipe down upon her body to tear her apart. The bloodlust in his eyes was evident; Kumano was prepared to rip her apart so as to get to the Shikon jewel which he believed to be sealed within her body. He was clearly under the impression that he could get the jewel before the other party by doing so…

Then another strangled cry escaped from Kagome's lips when she felt the vines holding her in place magically disappear into thin air, and gravity took the opportunity to act on her body once again. The aura raging against Kumano's was gone. Then, she found herself plummeting rapidly towards the ground, with the wind screaming into her ears. Kumano, who had not expected the vines to release their hold on Kagome, stopped dead in mid-air to drive his body downwards in pursuit of Kagome's free-falling form.

The maniacal expression in his eyes told her of his greed, and in her mind, she told herself this was indeed the end. Even if Kumano did not manage to slash her into bloody shreds, her bones would surely shatter into a million pieces upon hitting the ground below. She only hoped her inevitable death would come swift and painless.

So in her mind, she called his name. Just one last time, not because she was waiting for him to turn up and neither was it a plea for help. Rather, it was just for herself. All she wanted was to hear the way his name sounded before everything was taken over by darkness.

Kumano closed in on her, and she saw the light from the torches underneath them reflect off the tips of his deadly claws. The massive paws were raised in an offensive stance, and she shut her eyes, bracing herself for the pain that was going to tear through her entire being. It was over…it was going to end tonight. All these suffering…never would she experience it again.

Then she felt a swift blow crash into her body – it did not hurt, it was just numb, like the recounts that shark attack victims make. The force was numbing, like a fierce tug, while the nerve endings caught by surprise failed to respond immediately to the unexpected blow. A sickly splash of a metallic, warm liquid against her face brought a gasp to her lips; it was blood, a lot of it. She tasted it on her lips, and it pained her to know how she was virtually drinking her own life blood. But at least it did not hurt as badly as she had anticipated it to be.

But the pain did not set in; the numbing blow faded into a dull ache, and she felt herself suspended in the air, held up by something…or was in someone? The strength around her waist felt like an arm…

"Kagome."

Her eyes snapped open at the familiar voice, and she felt the nostalgic warmth of how her back felt against his body.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" She couldn't trust her own voice; so much had happened lately, and she was no longer sure of what she could believe and what she couldn't. Then she saw the silver strands of his beautiful hair, tainted with crimson, and she turned her head to look into his face. Eyes of molten gold were filled with flecks of pain, remorse and shock, while his handsome face was frozen in an unreadable expression as eyes of taupe brown studied it lovingly.

"Is that you…is that really you?" Kagome whispered, and with Sesshoumaru's reassuring presence, she felt all her fortresses crumble like sand pillars into tiny grains that flew with the wind. Tears blurred her vision, and she allowed herself to lean fully on him. Gone was the bravery she had been forcing upon herself, and the emotional burden was now no longer shouldered alone. For whatever that came along, there was Sesshoumaru to protect her from it. Even if the sky collapsed upon them at this moment, he would be there to hold it up for her.

Kagome smiled; she was glad this episode was now over. The soft pine scent…it really was Sesshoumaru. It had finally come to an end. Then she felt lethargy take over her body and soul, before darkness enveloped her and she could no longer see a thing or hear a word.

Looking down upon the girl lying in his arms, Sesshoumaru felt a blind rage engulf him like never before. She was so precious to him, yet another individual could bring himself to inflict so much pain and suffering on a lovely creature like her. There were so many wounds on her, and the stench clinging on to her fragile frame told him of the horrifying conditions they kept her under. Her eyes were closed as her tense body finally relaxed in his hold, and the only thing that kept him from rushing over to stab Kumano ten thousand more times was the peaceful expression on her face. But he would grief and feel remorseful later; the situation at hand was more pressing.

It was then when he saw Kumano's dying form on the ground below, while a gaping cavity in his chest spewed fresh, thick blood. Sesshoumaru watched in stony silence as the blood flow gradually slowed down into a sticky, gurgling mess, staining the sand below a bright red.

Everyone gathered around was silent, as they looked on in mounting horror and disbelief at the sorry end their powerful general came to. But the horror was not limited to being due to having witnessed Kumano's death. Rather, it involved the fear of their uncertain future. A samurai without a lord would be reduced to nothing but aimless wanderers, and would most probably end up being bandits, unless they were taken in by another lord.

"Long live Lord Sesshoumaru!" One of the soldiers shouted, as Sesshoumaru descended upon the ground with Kagome in his arms and Kumano, dead at his feet.

Resembling dominoes, the soldiers all fell to their knees, bowing in a mixture of fear and respect. It would better to follow a lord whom they feared than to become a masterless samurai, which would be very dishonorable indeed. On top of that, it was evident that Sesshoumaru was much stronger than Kumano, and it would be safe and prestigious to join his army.

At this moment, the lizard demon stood up. He knelt with his upper body upright before drawing a dagger out from its sheath strapped to his armor. Removing his armor and parting the lapels of his garments, it was only too clear as to what the lizard demon was about to do.

For someone so vile and cruel to a helpless woman, the lizard demon actually had pure samurai spirit running through his veins. He might be a brutal man, but he was a respectable warrior who was loyal to his lord to the very end.

Sesshoumaru stared coldly at the demon as the latter positioned the tip of the dagger at his abdomen, preparing to commit_ seppuku_ which would be the most honorable way for a samurai to die if he did not wish to fall into the hands of his enemies.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," The lizard demon named Jirou spoke up. "In order to retrieve Lord Kumano's honor, the only thing I can do now is to disembowel myself. You are an honorable warrior, sir, and I beseech you to act as my _kaishaku_ to perform the decapitation cut."

Holding Kagome protectively, Sesshoumaru walked towards the kneeling demon. Yet as the lizard demon raised his dagger to plunge it into his abdomen, there was a flash of brilliant green, followed by the dull thud of the dagger hitting the ground a few feet away.

"Lord…Lord Sesshoumaru!" The demon cried out in surprise and dismay. "Please, do not shame this one further."

"You may have served a horrible master, but this Sesshoumaru respects your honor and loyalty. You are a true samurai who lives by the code of honor, and for that, this Sesshoumaru would officially seek your opinion as to whether you would accept a rank in my army."

Eyes met, and in a fleeting moment of mutual respect, the two individuals seemed to reach a common understanding. It was then when the lizard nodded firmly, before bowing till his head touched the ground at Sesshoumaru's feet.

Things had finally come to an end, Sesshoumaru realized. But at the same time, he somehow knew that this so-called 'end' was merely a temporary one. He had some questions he was dying to find the answers to, and taking Kumano's subordinates under his wing might give him clues. He needed their help. But those were not important; what really mattered was how she was once again safe by his side.

That was all that mattered.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_

A/N: I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed this! Please R&R as always, dear readers! Your encouragement keeps me going.


	48. Wilting Wisteria

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: I love you guys, I honestly do. Now for chapter 48! **Loads of fluff and one-sided loving ahead. Squeal on, my fellow fangirls!**

Oh, and I seriously do not like the idea of Sesshoumaru being able to smell virginity. I seriously wonder what it smells like. The idea is just a little farfetched in my opinion, so…just read on!

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 48: Wilting Wisteria**

* * *

Unfortunately, her injuries were a lot worse than he had expected them to be. Sesshoumaru's private physicians had discovered so many injuries on her; they did not know which one they should start telling him from.

Three out of her ten fingers were broken; five were fractured while two were bruised. Kumano had evidently used the finger torture device on her. Concealed by her garments were bruises and reddish bite marks on her nipples, claw marks and scratches on her abdomen with large patches of bruises on her sides where she had been kicked. Finger marks, stained a deep, grotesque purple, were all around her neck and jaw, showing signs of attempted strangulation. Bruises on her back told him she had been forcibly restrained with long objects, presumably spears. These injuries were excluding the multiple cuts, bruises, abrasions and the cut lip she had suffered when she plummeted from Ah-Un's back.

Her body had undergone too much stress, they had emphasized throughout the conversation he held with them. Now, the priestess was merely in a 'mode not unlike hibernation', according to one of the physicians. There was a possibility she would wake up, but they did not know when. Then there was also the possibility that she might die, for a few of the physicians had suspected bleeding from her internal organs.

Throughout the entire meeting with the physicians, Sesshoumaru had found himself able to do nothing more but nod silently with everything new injury they had discovered on her. There were just too many, and after hearing about the third one they had to tell, Sesshoumaru grew numb. He recalled the disheveled state he had found her in, and the way her body felt like it might disintegrate if he had applied more strength in his hold. There was nothing he could feel, except for this unidentified pain throbbing deep within the cavity of his chest.

Heartache. Was that what the humans called it?

Then he asked, despite himself.

"Has she been…violated?"

That was a question he had feared; if she had been violated by Kumano, Sesshoumaru would be under the social pressure and obligation to cast her out to fend for herself. Rape was viewed not merely as a loss of virginity, but rather, it is viewed as a defilement of the soul.

His uncharacteristic concern for this woman, displayed so blatantly, clearly surprised the board of physicians. Then one of them bowed deeply and said, "No, Lord Sesshoumaru. The lady is untouched."

That was when he released the breath he had been holding in.

She had been through so much during this ordeal, and it once again brought the strange, unknown feeling to his chest. It was painful, so very painful.

Labeling the emotion was secondary, he concluded, as he sat on a _zabuton_ by the futon in which the sleeping girl was safely tucked. The dirt, grime and blood had been carefully washed off her battered body, and she was now clothed in a clean white _nagajuban_. Her fingers, so badly damaged by the torture device, were heavily slathered with herbal ointment and bandaged with thick strips of linen. The beautiful face which had once graced him with so many alluring smiles was now devoid of the pink that would have indicated health, and her cherry blossom lips were dried and chapped, with an open split on her bottom lip.

She resembled the wisteria flowers of mid-June, when the wilted petals would litter the ground underneath.

He did not know how much time had gone by with him sitting by her side, watching her sleep in peaceful silence and feeling grateful for the way her chest rose and fell with every intake of breath. He only recalled coming here early in the morning, only to lose count of time until Koyama came into the chamber to light all the lamps. For the very first time in Sesshoumaru's life, Koyama did not force him to leave the room for meals or whatsoever. She simply left him there with the sleeping girl, before leaving the room respectfully.

Guilt ate at his insides upon seeing Kagome in such a dreadful state. The initial elation and relief at seeing her again had faded with time, and the new wave of feelings and thoughts that had assaulted were not exactly friendly. He was always one who pondered too much for his own good, and now, his mind was being his greatest tormentor once again.

Involuntarily, he started wondering about everything that had to do with her – from the erroneous decision of chasing her away from Ezo, sending only Ah-Un to take her back to Kyoto without a single guard or soldier, failing to consider how she might run into danger and to how he had been so incompetent in discovering her whereabouts. She was the Guardian Priestess of the Shikon jewel after all. There were bound to be ambitious, power-hungry individuals out there who had set their sights upon what she supposedly possessed.

His carelessness was unforgivable. If it hadn't been for that mystery anonymous letter he received…Sesshoumaru would never have known that Kumano was the one who had abducted Kagome.

Then he turned to look at her peaceful visage, now partially shrouded by the shadows in the darkened room, and he found himself worrying. It felt odd to worry, especially when it was so contradictory in his case. On one hand, Sesshoumaru found himself worrying over how Kagome might not wake up. Secondly, he was worried if she might be permanently traumatized. Thirdly, he was worried that should she wake up, he would once again have to worry over the status of their relationship. Where were they supposed to go from now?

That was a question none of the innumerable scrolls of military strategy manuals in his personal library could teach him.

The mind berated him harshly for his lack of foresight, and then the heart joined in. It started blaming him for having been so harsh on her, and regrets crept in to lecture him on how he should have treasured the precious happiness they shared. _Why do you only learn to treasure something when you've lost it? _It claimed loudly.

Regret was the worst, for it hit the nail on the head.

Flashbacks of the happy moments they had shared in the past came to him as he submerged himself in the pain he was feeling. He remembered the way she had first wrapped her arms so tightly around his waist when they were riding on the white stallion in his pine villa. Then there was the time when she had gotten drunk on youkai wine, and was asking him if he was a lonely individual, before admitting to him that she was very lonely indeed in her drunken stupor.

It had not made sense to him back then, since he had always been under the impression that the loneliness ladies of the floating world feel are as transient as the other emotions they experience. But now that Sesshoumaru knew the truth behind Kagome's words, he realized how difficult it must have had been for her. She did not even have a 'self' which she could call her own. Circumstances, no matter what they were, had brought her into a situation where she was neither really Kagome nor Fuji. Being Kagome was an act of stubborn persistence, while being Fuji was a deception she could never bring herself to fully accept.

Then he thought of the way she had attempted to cut ties with him. His letters had been unanswered, and she had put up a brave front to tell him never to see her again at the doors of Hanaka. Yet she had caved in to her feelings for him, acknowledging the fact that they indeed shared a mutual love with that unforgettable embrace in the torrential rain, out on the deserted streets of Western Gion.

But the fact that she had indeed deceived him remained. He was a widely-respected demon lord, feared by almost all in the vast lands, but she had so audaciously spun a web of lies to keep her true identity from him. He was mad at her not only because he had been deceived, and most definitely not because she turned out to be the girl Inuyasha was travelling with. After all, the physicians had said that she was untouched, so she obviously had not shared a physical relationship with his brother.

What he had gotten so upset over was the fact that she had not trusted him enough to reveal her secret to him. Did she honestly think so little of him? Did she really think he was so unworthy of her trust? If she had chosen to come clean with the truth earlier, he would have taken it so much better. Should he blame her for having underestimated him? Or should he blame himself for coming across as being untrustworthy?

Now, when spiteful words have been uttered and hearts have been broken, what were they supposed to do? Was he really going to have to watch her die without ever clearing this emotional mess up? He found himself shaking his head involuntarily, while his eyes locked onto her face with a pleading expression. Something so beautiful should never have to suffer…he was the one who had said it to her, and he still believed in what he said. Was it the smoky tendrils of the incense pots that were clouding his vision, or was Kagome's face simply drifting in and out of focus?

She had been trying so hard to mend their relationship after the truth came to light, but he had not bothered to listen to her. Now, it was his turn to mend things.

He moved off the zabuton ever so slowly, as if afraid the rustling of his clothes against the futon would disrupt her slumber. Moving forward, he positioned himself right beside her sleeping form, sitting beside her left shoulder. A hand reached out gingerly to brush the stray bangs out of her face, just in case they were causing her any form of discomfort. Her face remained expressionless, frozen in sleep, and the hand became bolder. Clawed fingers gently stroked the soft skin, before cradling a cheek adoringly.

Yet the greater the love, the greater the hurt.

Then he could no longer deny himself of what he truly wanted to do.

Leaning over, Sesshoumaru's face descended upon Kagome's. She had no idea he was there by her side, of course, but he knew it and that was enough for him.

He closed his eyes, and closed the distance between them. His warm lips pressed so softly against her cold, chapped ones, and that was all he did for the next five seconds. But unlike the first kiss they had shared, the beautiful creature lying beneath him was unresponsive. Then he saw some moisture lingering on her eyelids, clinging onto the tips of her lashes. Elation filled him for a split second, thinking she was conscious, before he realized the moisture had not come from her eyes.

They had come from him.

He heard footsteps from the other side of the shoji door, and Sesshoumaru hurriedly returned to his position on the zabuton.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, this is Koyama. May I enter? Chief retainer Jaken has fetched the caretakers here to check on Lady Kagome and help with refreshing her."

He cleared his throat. "Enter."

The shoji door slid open carefully, and the soft shuffling of feet told him that the female caretakers were here. They would have to undress Kagome, so it was a cue for him to take his leave. After all, as unwilling as he was to leave her side, Sesshoumaru knew he nonetheless had his duties to attend to.

Sesshoumaru stood up from his position. "Koyama, take care of her."

"Yes," The demoness bowed, before all the other caretakers followed suit. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you have not eaten for the entire day. I'd tell the kitchen to prepare something light for you and bring it up to your study."

He nodded, but Koyama noticed how he deliberately kept his head low, away from her sight. Silently, Sesshoumaru left the chamber.

Years of interaction with her young lord led Koyama to kneel beside Kagome's sleeping form and instinctively place her palm against the blanket above Kagome's chest. Sure enough, it was warm on the surface. Glancing at the sleeping girl's face, she saw the unmistakable traces of tears on Kagome's forehead, eyelids and cheeks. Apparently, they did not belong to the unconscious girl.

A wave of melancholy overwhelmed the old maidservant. Her poor, poor young master…he must be feeling so miserable.

Looking at Kagome sadly, Koyama whispered, "Please…get well soon."

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_

A/N: Please read and review as always! We received a record 44 reviews for the last chapter – you guys all deserve cookies, brownies and cupcakes! Much love to each and every one of you!


	49. Trauma

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: I think Sesshy's tears should be made illegal. But anyway, thank you so much for the lovely support and reviews! I love writing Wisteria.

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chaper 49: Trauma**

* * *

Just like the fighter she was known to be, Kagome lived up to the expectations of those who genuinely cared for her. Under her caretakers' and physicians' meticulous care, her superficial wounds were healing nicely, and the color was gradually returning to her face. The more severe wounds and her broken digits were still a distance from full recovery, but at the very least, it was definite that Kagome was going to live.

By now, Sesshoumaru had moved her to the grand villa of his hometown in Edo, where the climate of late spring was warmer than the Northern areas of Japan. It would definitely help in hastening Kagome's recovery.

Physically, she was doing excellent, and had finally regained consciousness on a rainy night with Sesshoumaru by her side. He had practically been spending all his free time in her room, just in case she decided to wake up. That particular night, when the fragrant spring rains descended upon earth, he had woken up with a start. He realized how he had fallen asleep while keeping vigil by her futon, and was about to look for a spare blanket just in case she felt cold, until he noticed a pair of taupe brown eyes watching him.

The dim glow of the single lamp was reflected in her slightly watery eyes, which were tired and sleepy from disuse. But they were definitely opened, and were regarding him with a blend of emotions – affection, tenderness, melancholy, surprise, longing and…fear.

Awkward silence ensued, as they looked into each others' eyes, unaware of what to say or do. Then he caught a glimpse of the film of tears coating her eyes, as if she was in disbelief over the fact that she had been rescued from the hellish ordeal she had been put through.

"Lo-" She parted her lips, only to end up coughing almost immediately. Gulping to lubricate her parched throat, Kagome whispered his name softly. "Lord Sesshoumaru…"

He had nodded silently at her, acknowledging her acknowledgement of him. Then, running on his instincts, Sesshoumaru leaned over her on the futon and shoved the blanket aside to pull her into a gentle embrace. He missed his name on her lips more than he had thought possible, and hearing it again was simply a dream come true. As his arms gradually circled around her slender frame, which now appeared even weaker due to numerous injuries and the inevitable weight loss, Sesshoumaru was dealt a shocking blow which he had failed to anticipate.

A soft, muffled cry of protest and fear came from underneath him, and he felt the bony blades of her shoulder press against his skin uncomfortably as she flinched and thrashed from his touch.

"No…"

He jerked back almost instantly at hearing her blatant verbal rejection, albeit spoken so softly and helplessly. The warmth in the air dissipated to be replaced by a cold which he felt not only physically but also deep within his heart. Gazing down upon her, he noticed how her lower lip was involuntarily quivering while her tears started falling droplet by droplet to stain the scented pillow underneath. She was not looking at him, but instead, those eyes were looking skywards, staring into no particular spot on the ceiling above. Then he saw her arms, with fingers so heavily bandaged, crossed tightly across her chest. Her legs were stiffened, and from the way the lower portion of the _nagajuban_ creased in the middle, Sesshoumaru could see how she was pressing her thighs together. Her breathing was heavy in its irregularity, and the steady drone of the rain outside was the only sound.

Traumatized, that was what Kagome was. She was obviously fearful of his touch, and as if the bruises and bite marks found on her breasts did not constitute sufficient evidence, Sesshoumaru was now convinced that Kumano had indeed attempted to violate Kagome. A wave of darkness spread over his mind, and he once again felt the stab of pain in his chest at the thought of her helplessness and fear when the rape was attempted.

Kagome must had been reflecting on her own unexpected actions while Sesshoumaru sat in stony silence, for a soft whisper escaped her lips to creep into the silence of the room.

"…I'm sorry…" Her breath hitched at the last syllable of her apology to escape as a higher-pitched wheeze, and a fresh wave of tears came. She sniffled, and he noticed how her bandaged fingers instinctively tried to clench only to realize they were unable to do so.

"Don't be," The words came so bravely from him despite the pain that was killing him on the inside. Kumano had done so much damage to the innocent girl, and Sesshoumaru had no idea if there were more ghosts of the ordeal haunting her, or if she would ever walk out of this the same again. "It is not your fault."

A part of her was dying inside; Kagome felt useless yet unable to fight it. Why was she punishing Sesshoumaru for something he did not even do? He did not deserve this from her after having rescued her from Kumano's clutches, but yet she could not bring herself to accept the male touch. The way his much larger frame covered hers summoned the horrifying flashbacks of Kumano doing the same, and she recalled the way they had brutally restrained her so that the despicable demon could defile her and plunder her body as hundreds of men watched on in sadistic glee…

But Sesshoumaru was not Kumano; he did not deserve this. It scared and shocked her to think that she had once been so convinced that she would willingly surrender her virginity to Sesshoumaru when they were at Ezo. Now, the mere thought of coupling with a male was unfathomable. It was horrifying, unsettling and filthy. To couple with a man would mean the exposure of everything she had to offer, while he would just derive the dirty pleasure he desired.

But still, she tried to tell herself. The man by her futon, the one who had tried to embrace her, was Sesshoumaru. He was the man she loved and trusted. He was not the vile bear demon. Even when she had so unceremoniously rejected his touch, which was the second time she had done so, he had not lost his temper on her. This benevolence on his part only managed to increase her guilt, making her feel even worse than before.

It was then when she noticed how drained he looked; his mesmerizingly perfect hair was lacking in its usual glow, and his aura was subdued and lethargic. Turning her head a little to the side, she saw a futon placed a few steps away from hers, and it was only too clear as to how he had been spending his nights in her chamber, keeping watch over her.

The way she was acting around him was wrong, and she knew it was bad. Ideally, she should not be like this. Their reunion was supposedly a happy and passionate one, not one whereby she flinched from his mere touch as if it burned. They had so much more to conquer together, along with the ghosts of her true identity and her predicament. But what could they possibly achieve in their relationship if she could not even tolerate his physical touch? She had to stop acting like she was repulsed by him. Kagome sniffled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…can you try to…touch me again?"

Her request, spoken so openly, caught him by surprise. Staring down upon her slightly relaxed form, and the tranquil state she was in, Sesshoumaru inched closer to her side. The arms draped across her chest were now placed by her side, and her legs were no longer pressed together in the obvious attempt to guard her virginity from her imaginary violator.

For a moment, all they did was look into each others' eyes. She laid on her back on the soft futon, looking up at him while he sat by her side, gazing down into her eyes of soft brown and the sparkling moisture that was clinging on her naturally long lashes. Both were fearful to make the first move, lest they shatter the fragile understanding that was slowly building up in the air.

Then she saw him raise his right hand, and how it came closer and closer to her face. Kagome drew a breath of the rain-scented air, preparing herself mentally for the touch that was about to come from Sesshoumaru.

The contact of skin against skin made her close her eyes for an instant, but it did not feel bad in the least. In fact, his palm against her cheek felt soothing, and the bodily warmth seeped through the skin to dispel the chill she felt earlier. She relaxed into his touch, releasing the breath she had drawn in earlier. Then she felt him brush the stray hair out of her face, and she noticed how her own fringe had grown too long, demanding a trim. Gently, he continued to reacquaint her with his touch, softly tucking a lock of hair behind the shell of her ear in a gentle, chaste display of affection.

Then his hand travelled down along the curve of her cheek, where he silently noted was even more angular than before due to the weight she lost, before tenderly drawing the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip where the open split was now covered with a dry scab.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked softly.

She shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile. "Not anymore."

His thumb left her lip to move up to where her eyes were, before she instinctively closed them as he wiped away traces of the tears she had shed. But this act of tenderness from him, difficult and uncharacteristic for a demon lord, only summoned forth more fresh tears from her. They escaped the confines of her closed lids to trickle down the side of her face, while his thumb continued brushing the newly-shed tears away.

"Don't cry…" His voice was soft, and she could feel, for the very first time, how raw and painful Sesshoumaru's sadness was. She was clearly not the only one in agony; he was equally upset, if not more. "You are now safe."

Then his hand left her face and he lowered himself onto his elbows, which were propped on either side of her. Golden once again met brown in search of any fear within, and he gently pressed an affection kiss on her forehead. She did not flinch, and he naturally took it as permission granted from her to continue. He moved southwards, kissing the tip of her nose gently, then the corners of her mouth, avoiding the healing scar on her bottom lip.

She thought she heard Kumano's voice somewhere in her head.

"_You seem to trust him…but how much do you really know about the demonic race?"_

The lips on her skin moved further down, and soon, she felt him placing open kisses all over the expanse of her neck. One second, two seconds, three seconds…she found herself counting despite knowing better than to do so, as if she was naturally waiting for it to be all over. Her heart started beating faster, and she was sure he would have noticed it too, though they would hold different conceptions as to why her heart rate was increased. Sesshoumaru might believe it to be her increasing sexual arousal, but deep down, she knew otherwise. And it was bringing yet another fresh wave of tears.

"_Do you really know of his basal bloodlust, his violent nature and…his lust?"_

_Shut up, Kumano…shut up!_ Kagome's mind screamed violently.

Ten seconds, eleven seconds, twelve seconds…she could not count any longer. Her anxiety was getting better of her, and she could no longer breathe without thinking of how scary it was all going to be.

He froze in surprise as he felt a resistant strength against his chest, and realized it was her arm that was pressing against him in a clear display of refusal. Then his face fell, and all that passion and determination it housed was gone in a flash.

"Please…stop…" Kagome choked out, and he saw how her face was scrunched up in an expression of immense agony. She was once again trembling all over, and it was not due to the reasons he had assumed them to be. "I'm so sorry…so, so sorry…"

He did not say a word, and neither did he reveal any hint of emotion. Rather, he simply detached himself and sat up again by her side.

"It has nothing to with you. So don't apologize."

She could see how he was practically dying on the inside, just like how she was. Slowly and gingerly, she propped herself up into a sitting position. She noticed how he made a move to help her, before hesitating and withdrawing back into his earlier position fully.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I-"

"This Sesshoumaru should not have forced you to do something you are uncomfortable with."

"No, it's not that-" Kagome was almost desperate, trying to reach out for him.

He shook his head, and her words died in mid-sentence.

"Have a good rest." He said, standing up before walking over to his futon and rolling it up. It was not as if he did not want to spend another second in her company, but instead, he did so with the best of intentions, unwilling to make it more uncomfortable for her.

With that, he silently left the room, leaving her all alone in it.

And she ended up crying the night away along with the rain.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_


	50. Damaged or not

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: To all my wonderful readers, read this and love Sesshoumaru more.

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 50: Damaged or not**

* * *

One afternoon, when she was sitting underneath the blanket of cherry blossom pink in Sesshoumaru's garden, Kagome discovered a new side to herself. She was growing increasingly cynical.

The gorgeous petals of pale pink, dancing along in the soothing spring breeze, did nothing for her mood. It looked like a storm of cherry blossom petals, so magnificent and breathtaking, but she could not find it within herself to admire the spectacle.

Ever since she had awoken from her slumber after her kidnap, Kagome found herself detesting the way people asked if she was alright. Somehow, she grew hypersensitive to the way her caretakers and maidservants would cast her subtle, discreet glances whenever they thought she was not aware, and she would simply pretend she did not see them looking at her. Of course, rationally, she knew she was over-reacting; these people from the feudal era were most probably pure at heart and simply cared for her well-being.

Yet whenever when someone asked her softly, "Are you alright?" complete with the semi-concerned, semi-curious expression, she would find a rising tide of annoyance within her. She was not alright, of course, she had never been since she was rescued from Kumano's clutches. What irked her were the way they looked at her with so much pity, and the way they would lower their voices such that it sounded hesitant, as if addressing a taboo topic. She hated to think this way, but it gave her the impression that they were asking partly to satisfy the curiosity within themselves.

Kagome looked at the way the petals danced and descended upon the flowing stream that meandered through the villa's magnificent garden. For a second, she wondered where they would flow to. If she followed the stream…where would she end up? She wanted to go into the water. It was so inviting.

Then her musings died and cynicism assaulted again. What was there to say when someone asked you if you were alright?

Say yes? Or no?

It was so meaningless. She found out that if she answered yes to their question, she would earn nothing but a knowing nod and yet another few not-quite-discreet glances, as if they doubted if she was really alright. Yet if she were to feel a little down and needed companionship, and answered no to the question, they would start fussing over her. They would start acting as if she was about to shatter into pieces any moment, bringing her all sorts of nutritious food and worst of all, telling her they understood. But still, she had always managed to detect an underlying tone of sympathy behind the so-called 'understanding'.

A cynical half-smile appeared on her lips as she thought about it. Did they really understand? How would they understand, if they had never been caught in such a predicament? No one here could understand what she had suffered, and she hated it when they tried to pretend as if they did. _Were you almost raped in front of hundreds of men? Were your fingers placed into a torture device and broken one by one?_ She wanted to scream these words at them.

She did not want their pity; all she wanted was to get well again. She wanted for herself to go back to the way she used to be.

Yet speaking of getting well…she was not exactly doing so. On the contrary, she seemed to be getting worse psychologically. Her physical injuries were still causing her grief, especially her hands, and there were times when she longed to be able to hold on to something and feel the solid existence of another object. But the emotional and psychological scars were the ones that were ruining her and dragging her down to the pits of hell.

There was something that was holding her back. Something vile and hideous was residing deep within her to strike whenever she tried to open herself up again to trust someone else. It was not as if she had allowed herself to wallow in her angst. Rather, she had made attempts to open up and learn to trust others once again.

It was just too bad that her efforts were not paying off.

She had gotten more or less used to the female touch once again, allowing the caretakers and maidservants to help her with the everyday matters like bathing, changing, using the bathroom and so on. After all, she could not manage without them. Her fingers were proving it impossible for her to do anything without help. However, Kagome, who had always appreciated company and laughter, found herself gradually appreciating the feeling of being alone.

Whenever she did not need the maidservants, she would tell them to leave so that she could have time and space to herself. She could somehow feel their eyes on her if she were to keep them around, so she would tell them to go. Then she would sit alone. Sometimes she did nothing, sometimes she tried to convince herself she was doing something.

Now, she could not decide if she was doing something or doing nothing. Does the act of thinking of doing nothing means she was doing something?

Kagome released a sigh. She was not making too much sense, even to herself.

She was not merely growing to fear and shun companionship. Something she had never imagined herself to feel was now proving its existence; Kagome was growing to be afraid of Sesshoumaru.

It was oxymoronic, because another part of her was dying to be with him. Every time she heard his name uttered from the lips of one of those around her, a chill would run down her spine. It was the feeling of excitement yet nervousness, anticipation yet dread. Whenever they told her, in the pathetic manner they would coo to a worried child, that he was going to come visit her, she would feel a sense of joy overwhelm her.

Yet this sense of joy would be replaced by a growing feeling of stress and repulsion whenever he entered the chamber. The enclosed walls of the space she was in would suddenly appear to be immensely suffocating, as if they were closing in around her. At the same time, the scent of the pine incense they lit up would bring waves of nausea to her. Everyone's voices became magnified and accusing. Then her heart would start pounding, and beads of perspiration would form at her temples. Kumano's voice would then resonate within her mind, and the recollection of probing male hands all over her body would resurface…

Kagome could not figure it out either. What was wrong with her? She did not understand how she could have anticipated Sesshoumaru's visit for the entire day, only to wish he would get out of the room when he finally arrived. Where did the words she had planned for the whole afternoon to tell him go? Somehow, she did not want him to talk to her. He actually hated her and despised her, she believed. He would never want to talk to a woman with so much emotional baggage, and no man would spend so much time on a woman who cannot even love.

She did not know when the meltdown would come, or who it would first get to. She dreaded the day he would finally lose all his patience with her and give up on her, but she also feared the day when she would snap and push him away for good.

Then the familiar sour ache rose from within the base of her nose, and her eyes started stinging with the pain she was feeling within her chest. It pained her to be convinced of how he hated her so, and how he would definitely give up on her.

So unbeknownst to herself, the more she thought, the worse she got. She conjured up the illusion of Sesshoumaru despising her, and this imaginary 'hatred' was driving her further and further away from him.

Suddenly she felt as if she couldn't breathe, and her chest was burning with a pressing sensation that made her gulp and cough. The stress of thinking about such a problem was getting to her…she needed to move, to allow motion to take over physically so her mind wouldn't move as a result.

Hauling herself up into a standing position by leaning heavily on the trunk of the cherry blossom tree she was under, Kagome started walking along the direction of the spring breeze. Following the flying petals of the cherry blossoms, she watched silently from her position on the grassy banks on how the pink blossoms fell onto the surface of the water and drifted along the flow. Despite being merely petals, they had a direction in life.

Which was what she lost and might never find again.

Things did not mend themselves in reality; they only did so in fairytales.

She followed the petals, smiling sadly as they kept drifting away from her, and she soon reached the part of the stream where the bank was barely higher than the flow of the water.

She kicked her sandals aside.

With barely any coherent thoughts within her mind, Kagome stepped into the water. The water was colder than she had expected it to be, and she shuddered as the soft spring water washed around her ankles. The pebbles at the bottom of the stream were comfortably rounded, and she gazed upon them with a half-hearted smile lingering on her lips. The stress was starting to ebb away, as if the stream's flow could literally wash pain away.

The bottom of the white yukata she was wearing was now drenched, clinging to her ankles. Yes, white. It had never been her favorite color to wear, but she was now wearing white all the time, simply because she wanted to feel clean. White made her feel clean and untainted. That was how crazy she was getting - a few days ago, a young maidservant had brought a purple kimono out for her, only to be scared to tears when Kagome started shrieking hysterically before the purple fabric could come into contact with her. She could never wear purple again…not when it reminded her of her ordeal…

She walked further and further down the stream, which was widening and growing deeper with every forward step she took. Every movement of the water against her skin made her feel refreshed, clean and relaxed…to the extent when she could not wait to be submerged within the water's depths. There, no one would judge her. No one could even see her. She would be cleansed, and there would no longer be anything to worry about…

The water was now up to her knees. She smiled wistfully to no one in particular, brushing away a stray lock of hair which the wind had blown into her face.

"Kagome."

She gasped soundlessly as she was jerked out of her trance-like state, and turned to look over her shoulder to see Sesshoumaru standing merely three feet away from her in the stream, with the water up to his calf level.

The guilt came rushing to her again, and she felt that if she had a knife within her reach then she would plunge it into her chest and end everything on the spot. She had just been caught trying to liberate herself from pain by taking the cowardly way out – death, by the individual whom she would never wish for to witness her in this state. He would think even less of her now, and ironically, it just made her want to die more.

"You believe this to be the solution?" His voice betrayed no hint of emotion as always, but his face gave everything away. If Kagome had not been in such a dreadful emotional state, she would have noticed the way he was almost agitated with how she belittled her own life.

"If this is not a solution, then what is? Can you tell me what to do?" She asked. "It hurts to live…it hurts to even breathe and think."

He felt guilt stab him again and again. It was his entire fault that she ended up this way. If only he had insisted on escorting her back to Gion.

"And you believe this Sesshoumaru is not hurting? You do not know of the countless nights this Sesshoumaru spent awake, thinking of how things would have alternatively been. Regret became the only companion for countless nights."

Her glistening taupe eyes regarded his, and he knew how she was now feeling guilty for bringing him pain. He hated to do this to her, but he had to make use of her innate kindness to save herself from further self-destruction.

"If you need to blame anyone for this, blame this Sesshoumaru."

The taupe brown eyes closed in an attempt to calm the mind and heart down. "You do not understand the hurt, Sesshoumaru. Stop pushing blame around like it is merely a toy."

"Now you tell this Sesshoumaru he does not comprehend hurt. Then why does this heart ache as if someone is stabbing it with a sword over and over again whenever this Sesshoumaru lays eyes upon you? But the damage has been done to what…we have shared prior to this ordeal. What else is there to do, other than facing it bravely?"

"Don't put it as if it is so easy for you…and so easy for me too. You sound so determined, but can you really do it? Now, tt hurts to love…it hurts so bad, especially when I cannot fulfill the physical aspect of the relationship…" She cried, allowing her emotions to be bared entirely to him. Through the film of tears clouding her vision, Kagome saw his eyes soften. "But it hurts to not love you too…I do not want to let go of you…and even more so, I cannot bear the thought of you letting go of me..."

He did not speak a word, and she looked at him silently with the tears running down as if they had a mind of their own. The cherry blossom petals dancing in the wind swirled around them, and even in his angst, Sesshoumaru looked so ethereal with his unreadable expression. Her breath was stolen when she witnessed his unearthly perfection, but it only reminded her of how a perfect figure like him did not deserve a damaged person like herself.

"Yet I am not worthy," She whispered, drawing in a shaky breath to hold the tears back. "I might have been, but not anymore. Unable to open up emotionally or physically…depressed, lonely and cynical…that's the Kagome now. There's so much you do not know about me…about my true identity and my background…and now I do not even know if my fingers are ever going to be the same again. There's always a possibility of me never regaining the use of them…and then, on top of an emotional baggage, you have…a handicap. I will be a waste of your time. I will only be a liability, only able to take and never give in return."

"You underestimate this Sesshoumaru."

She looked at him in disbelief, and frustration crept into her voice. "I am no longer normal…don't you get it?"

"This Sesshoumaru forbids you from calling yourself an emotional baggage, a handicap or a liability." His voice was firm and his resolve even more so. "Don't you get it? You have never, ever, been _normal_ to this Sesshoumaru. Not once, not ever."

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat, wondering what he would say next.

Boldly, Sesshoumaru took a step ahead such that he was merely a foot away from the girl in front of him.

"You, Kagome, have always been special."

"Lord Sesshoumaru…"

He shook his head, and clenched his fists lest he made a move to pull her into his arms. He wanted to hold her so badly, especially when she was practically crumbling in front of him, threatening to dissipate in the wind like the countless cherry blossom petals dancing around her.

She smiled sadly at him, acknowledging the difficulty that he was facing too. It was never meant to be easy for both of them.

"The fact that I am damaged remains…nothing you say will change that. I would love to pretend that none of this has happened and go on with life," She continued. "But I can't. I can't find the strength within myself to do so."

"Then we do not pretend. If you cannot find the strength within yourself, we will do this together." He looked at her sincerely, and for the very first time, Kagome saw no barriers within those golden orbs. There was nothing barring him from her, and the raw emotions reflected within were laid clear for her to see.

"You said you are damaged. You claimed to be a waste of this Sesshoumaru's time. Selfishly, you once again heap everything upon your own shoulders, bearing the weight of the world. You underestimate others, refusing to share your burdens with them."

"I am not worthy…"

She sobbed, and felt the urge to lean against him, only to retreat by a fraction of an inch when she caught the fresh, masculine scent of his on the breeze. He noticed her reaction, but he did not say a word. After all, he did not care what it took; all he knew was how he would walk alongside her on her journey of recovery.

"Listen carefully, Kagome. Your own worthiness is never for you to judge. Damaged or not, this Sesshoumaru will never let go of you."

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_

A/N: I have nothing to offer in return, other than loads of love and gratitude, but I would really, really appreciate it if anyone out there can try to create a piece of fanart based off this scene.


	51. Haiku on the Veranda

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Here's chapter 51 for all of you lovely readers! I understand the last chapter has been nothing but angst, and I thank you all for being so patient.

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 51: Haiku on the veranda**

* * *

"Lady Kagome, what are those lines on your arm?"

Kagome, who had been smiling wistfully to herself, looked up from whatever she had been busy with and stared horrified at her own arms. Then she would turn to look at Koyama with a helpless expression, looking just like a child who had been caught stealing candy, while her fragile frame shook involuntarily.

Then it would be Koyama's turn to gasp in horror when she saw Kagome's exposed arms, bloody with the irregular cuts and deep scratches which she had obviously inflicted upon herself by dragging the soft underside of her arms over random sharp edges. The demoness would in turn run to the poor girl's side, watching helplessly as Kagome dissolved into a teary mess over the shock of her own self-inflicted injuries.

It was then when Koyama realized the extent of Kagome's condition. They had done everything they could to make her feel better – Koyama had personally apologized with a customary kneel and bow, for having attacked Kagome back in Ezo. She had felt so guilty about it, but Koyama had genuinely perceived the priestess to be a threat to her lord's safety. Kagome, true to her kind nature, had obviously forgiven her, but still was not acting quite normal around everyone.

Ever since Sesshoumaru stopped her from drowning herself in the river, Kagome's actions became even more unpredictable, to the extent where no one knew if she was taking a turn for the better or worse.

She would wander around the villa's grounds all by herself upon escaping the confines of her chambers whenever the maidservants were not paying attention, only to be found doing strange little acts. There was once when they found her sitting in a closet, huddled up in a dark corner. There was another time when they found her retching and throwing up everything she had gorged herself on during dinner time, before collapsing into a pile on the floor, crying hysterically.

There were also days when she would refuse to speak a word, doing nothing to acknowledge the presence of others. Talking to her in a bid to elicit response would only earn one nothing but more tears from the broken girl.

"Stop doing this to yourself, Lady Kagome." Koyama pleaded, refusing to relinquish her hold on Kagome's slender, scarred arms. The wounds were deep, jarring and hideous, reflecting the strong intent behind the self-mutilation. Her inability to use her hands for anything else must have pushed her frustration to the edge. "Come, let's have dinner."

Kagome looked at the demoness with an expression that betrayed cynicism, sorrow and self-loathing. The phrase 'have dinner' was no longer appropriate, not when she had to be fed spoonful by spoonful like a little child until she could eat no more. Her hands were practically maimed; they were useless and could not be used for anything.

Instead, she would have to rely heavily on another individual to feed her, which was not only embarrassing for a grown-up but also terribly frustrating. It made eating seem like a dreadful chore, and she could never eat properly. She no longer looked forward to mealtimes. Sometimes she gorged herself, wolfing down spoonful by spoonful as if her body could not feel the food physically. She actually imagined herself to be a bag, and she simply wanted to dispel the emptiness within. Sometimes she would eat one or two spoonfuls before telling them she was full. Then she would probably throw up. It all depended on her mood.

"Look what the cook has prepared today!" Koyama smiled brightly in an obvious attempt to lighten the atmosphere, though all Kagome felt was an overwhelming urge to run away. "Rice porridge with bamboo shoot, along with a side dish of grilled trout. Dessert would be _nonoutage_, the three-layered bean paste cake. It sure smells delicious, doesn't it?"

She could not even bring herself to nod in agreement. Doesn't anyone around here realize how dreadful or embarrassing it was to have a stranger feed you? It was still alright around Koyama, but sometimes, it might be some maidservant whom she did not know at all, and she hated the idea of it. It was not merely just a clear sign of the heavy dependency; it also exposed one's comfort zone mercilessly, opening it up for invasion.

Koyama took the bowls and plates out of the rattan basket they were placed in, arranging it on the raised ledge of the veranda where Kagome was currently sitting. The cherry blossoms were still in bloom, though it was evident to all that this transient beauty would soon be no more.

The familiar sounds of the wooden spoon against the sides of the bowl told Kagome that it was her dreaded meal time again.

"Here, Lady Kagome." The spoonful of clear rice porridge was brought to her lips, but Kagome could not find the appetite within herself. In fact, what was supposed to be the naturally sweet, refreshing fragrance of young bamboo shoots was almost nauseating.

"Koyama-san…I don't really feel like-"

Yet before she could finish her sentence, a powerful surge of demonic aura spread over the vicinity, commanding everyone's attention and respect. It was only too clear who that supreme aura belonged to.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshoumaru." Koyama hurriedly placed the bowl on the floor before bowing to her young master, while Kagome simply stared at Sesshoumaru quietly, before evading his gaze. Apparently, he was back from seeing to his duties as Lord of the Western Lands.

"Koyama, you may take your leave."

"But-" The demoness gestured at the food laid out for Kagome, only to be interrupted by Sesshoumaru yet again.

"Leave it to this Sesshoumaru."

The demoness bowed respectfully, before her aura disappeared without a trace along with her physical body.

Silence ensued, and only the two were left looking at each other. Kagome regarded Sesshoumaru with an uneasiness that he was now so accustomed to seeing on her face. Dread she did, wondering if he was going to reprimand her for being stubborn and refusing food. After all, he was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and his pride as an aristocrat should leave no room for patience with a mere woman.

He took his place beside her on the veranda, gazing into the distance at the beautiful late cherry blossom blooms.

"How was your day?"

Her eyes widened subtly; she had not expected him to ask her something so simple. Somehow she had taken a simple question like that for granted in the past, and finally, there was now someone who was actually concerned about what she did in the entire day. No overwhelming pity, no sympathetic gazes.

"Not too bad." She managed to answer, gazing down at her bandaged hands in her lap before her eyes followed the lines of the deep scratches on her arms.

"What did you do in the day in this Sesshoumaru's absence?"

Kagome took a deep breath as she actually tried for the first time in goodness-knows-how-long to recall the activities that had taken place in the day. Most of the time, she had simply wallowed in her self-pity and grief, losing track of time and the rest of the world.

"I woke up…" She started, while the slightest frown grew between her brows as she tried to recall the things she had been doing. "…and I began to live."

Her words were curt, simple but held a ton of emotional weight behind them. 'Live', she said, something that came so easily for almost every single living creature was now actually being regarded by her as being an activity by itself. Apparently, she found living to be a chore, and not a given right.

"Did you do anything else?" He probed further, trying to guide her into opening up slowly.

She revealed a fraction of a smile as she pondered over her actions for the day. "I went to the garden again to feed the _koi_ fish in the pond. It got boring after a while, and I felt the urge to draw some pictures. Then I remembered I…I cannot hold a paintbrush."

Sesshoumaru's face was a calm, impassive mask, but Kagome could see the encouragement in his eyes to continue speaking.

"So I felt upset, and I began wandering around the garden. Then I saw the hawthorn blossoms…and the thorny branches on which the pretty flowers bloomed. I walked closer and closer…and then I…" Her words died in the spring breeze as her face fell at the recollection of her self-mutilation.

Looking at her arms, which had once been an expanse of creamy innocence, Sesshoumaru saw the angry-looking scratches, and the tiny pools of coagulating blood and skin tissue between the bloody trenches. The urge to hold her grew within him again, but he held himself back; any move on his part in initiating some sort of physical contact would scare her away.

"It will heal, Kagome. Just like everything else will."

"Thus spring begins…old stupidities repeated, new errs invented." She turned to smile at him sadly. "I am only getting worse. Will it really heal?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry." She broke again on the inside, as if it was still possible for her to do so. Sesshoumaru never knew smithereens could fragment further.

He shook his head. "Do not blame yourself. You are now hurt, but it does not mean you will never get well again."

Kagome hoped she could believe his words, because at that moment, there was no way she could find herself ever being described as _'normal'_ again. Would she get so crazy to the extent when she would no longer remember what _'normal'_ felt like? Or would she get so crazy and crazy ends up being normal for her?

"What about you, Lord Sesshoumaru? How was your day?" She asked him in return.

He looked into her sparkling taupe brown eyes, before picking up the bowl of rice porridge and the spoon beside it.

"This Sesshoumaru will share the events of the day with you…provided you eat as you listen."

Kagome's eyes widened prettily - never had she imagined Sesshoumaru to be so tender towards her in his stoic manner. He was an aristocrat, someone with an affiliation to the royal lineage, but he was letting go of his social status just so as to care for her. A spread of warmth spread in her chest, and there was the long-forgotten feeling of a small twinge within.

"I have something for you to do as well, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"What is it?"

"I hereby challenge you, to drop the third persona and use 'I' when you tell me more about yourself. Not for anything, but for the personal touch."

"This Sesshoumaru will try."

Then for the very first time in a long, long time, he saw her laugh. Her expressive brown eyes lit up with mirth as carefree laughter danced forth from her parted lips. "You're still using 'this Sesshoumaru'!"

He couldn't resist the half-smile that came forth on his face in response to her obvious amusement. "_I _will try."

She nodded with a smile, and watched as he raised a spoonful of the rice porridge to his own lips, blowing gently on it before moving it to hers. Kagome parted her lips and closed it around the spoon, appreciatively swallowing her first conscious mouthful of food in a long time.

"This…_I _woke up in the morning before the sun came up. Then, I went to your chambers."

Her eyes widened a little again, and he was quick to realize what might add on to her distress.

"Do not fear, Kagome. I did not touch you; all I wanted was to check on you."

Kagome nodded once, and gave him a reassuring smile before swallowing another spoonful of rice porridge.

His face was still impassive, but Kagome could sense the glow of satisfaction from within his eyes as she ate obediently. Spoonful by spoonful of rice porridge was brought to her lips so patiently by Sesshoumaru, before he skillfully served bite-sized morsels of trout to her, slowly checking every bit for the presence of bones.

The more she ate, the more she realized how hungry she actually was. He was not feeding her like how he would treat a sick and depressed woman; rather, he was treating her as a normal individual who is sharing a normal conversation.

"Then this Sesshoumaru left for Suruga province to seek audience with the _daimyo_ controlling the Suruga Bay. There were some issues with regards to the salt production that had to be discussed. That took the entire day up."

"You must be very tired, Lord Sesshoumaru. Please promise me you would rest early tonight." Kagome asked tenderly, her eyes scanning over every detail in his perfect visage. "And on a less serious note, you have once again forgotten to use _'I'_."

He smiled in amused exasperation, but the smile disappeared when he saw the hint of melancholy that reappeared to stain her features.

"…I am sorry you had to come back to someone like me. Needy, weak, troublesome…I'm nothing to look forward to coming home to."

He did not reply. Instead, Sesshoumaru watched as the night spring wind carried fragile cherry blossom petals to Kagome, who closed her eyes to breathe in the lingering, heavy scent of the final blossoms. Then her lips parted, and from within came the softest recitation of a haiku by Etsujin.

"Covered with the flowers; instantly I'd like to die, in this dream of ours." She whispered sadly.

He continued looking at her, wondering how someone so mesmerizing could be so intent on destroying herself. "Then allow this Sesshoumaru to give you a haiku in return."

Kagome turned to him, before nodding.

"In pale moonlight," He started, looking up at the distant pearly orb in the sky where the moon rabbit was busy pounding the rice cake in the mortar. "The wisteria's scent comes from far away."

The pale moonlight was symbolic of the night, while the wisteria was symbolic of her. His haiku implied how she entered his thoughts at night even when she was not by his side.

Maybe he wanted to spare her the agony of having to say something in response to his words, for he picked a piece of _nonoutage_ up and brought it to her lips. The triple-layer bean paste cake was colored a pretty green on the outermost layer, with a yellow second layer followed by a smooth rich core of red bean paste.

Obediently, she bit into it, though unable to help the soft, powdery crumbs from falling onto her lap. Ever so gently, he brushed the stains of bean powder away from the corners of her mouth as she chewed slowly.

It was supposedly romantic; a tender moment witnessed by haiku on a veranda.

The bean paste cake was supposed to be sweet; but why was it colored with a tinge of melancholy?

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_


	52. A Crimson Awakening

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews as always, my dear friends!

There will be major angst and equally major fluff ahead, because I have grown a little tired of angsty Kagome and this chapter will be her last chapter of pain and suffering for this arc. Kagome gets her wakeup call here, and I hope you enjoy the read.

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 52: A Crimson Awakening**

* * *

She did not know how long she took to recover physically, but she eventually did. Even her most severe injuries were well on their way to recovery. Her right hand had healed perfectly, though some of the fingers in the left were still bandaged due to having been broken. Caught in a bubble of self-denial and angst, Kagome watched blankly as time – a lot of it- slipped by. Sometimes she was vaguely aware of the fact she was laughing or smiling when others made efforts to cheer her up; sometimes she found herself sobbing away or feeling the need to lock herself up somewhere.

The bipolarity in her behavior was getting more and more extreme, and it was fluctuating at a greater frequency than ever.

Sometimes she knew she was being difficult for everyone around her; sometimes she was being difficult without herself knowing it. Sesshoumaru would always try to accompany her and feed her meals prior to her right hand's recovery, but still, being a lord with responsibilities, he could not always be there. Then she found herself vehemently wishing he could drop all his responsibilities just to stay by her side. Maybe she could scream and wail until he decided to stay with her. She also entertained ideas of tearing or burning all of his scrolls, documents and books up, before scaring herself with how psychotic she sounded.

With those thoughts running amok in her mind, Kagome would then slip into her phase of intense depression. She was truly revolting and loathsome. Her presence proved to be nothing but a burden to Sesshoumaru, and he secretly wished she could get out of his life, or so she believed. Everyone hated her – Koyama must have grown tired of caring for her as well. She was nothing but hideous, weepy, clingy and pathetic…she deserved nothing other than an end to all these. It would be very easy to get out of this pain, she thought.

Ideas flooded her mind.

She could always just take a walk in the villa's garden again. It was now late evening; no one would notice her presence in the garden. All she had to do was silently walk into that pretty, inviting river. The cherry blossoms were dead by now; she would be all alone. Step by step, step by step, feeling the smooth curve of the pebbles beneath her feet, and the way the chilly waters licked at her feet…moving higher and higher up the length of her body before she was finally engulfed within that comfort. Then nothing would hurt her.

Or she could always throw a length of silk over one of the rafters above her. There were so many stunning bolts of high quality silk Sesshoumaru had bought for her – they came in all colors. Red, pink, yellow, green, blue, white…anything but purple. Intricate designs had been skillfully hand-woven into the silk. She wondered how the exquisite silk would feel against her neck as she kicked the stool she was standing on aside, before gravity dragged her body down a split second later. Would her neck snap immediately, or would she allow the beauty that was the silk to eat at her life second by second?

There was once when she went to the kitchen to watch the cooks do their job, and as everyone busied themselves among the sounds of merrily boiling soups and sizzling meats, she had stood alone in a corner. That was when she saw a shallow plate placed by the side of the door, filled with snacks that most certainly looked appetizing. She had asked someone what it was meant for, only to be told that the snacks had been laced with arsenic so as to kill rats and any pests that might appear in the kitchen. Instead of listening before dismissing the thought of it, Kagome wondered if she would die if she were to eat one of those cakes. How would it be like to die from arsenic poisoning? Was it a pretty or an ugly death?

How about leaping off the cliff just a mile away from the villa? She had been allowed to venture out under supervision, so she knew where it was. The sight beyond the edge of the cliff was a magnificent one to behold – a vast expanse of green, formed by the impossibly thick canopy of the forest. She had always wanted to fly, hadn't she? If she took a step off the edge, just one little step, she would be able to fly. Maybe in a few seconds, she would find herself flying forever in a place where sadness was not allowed to exist.

But now, Kagome had something else in mind.

Sesshoumaru was still not back at the villa. No maidservant had come to her to inform her of his return, and neither was there the feeling of his superior demonic aura. So she had to have dinner alone. While she was eating, she wondered inwardly. Now that she had regained the ability to feed herself, there would no longer be an obligation on his part to feed her and care for her. Was that why he was coming home late?

Her thoughts ran wild again. They were like the wild horses on the prairies – unbridled and dangerous. There was no one else to talk to other than the maidservant who was waiting at the side for Kagome to finish her meal so that she could slice some fruits for her. So her thoughts continued running, crossing boundaries of logic and common sense, to come to the eventual conclusion that Sesshoumaru was indeed avoiding her. He was growing to detest her like everyone else did, and now that she was once again independent in feeding herself, he was starting to avoid her. She had it coming – no one liked burdens. Trouble was always meant to be avoided.

So even though she had obediently eaten a few slices of the sweet pear, the natural glucose did nothing for her mood. Then as the maidservant made a move to leave with the tray of fruits, Kagome stopped her from doing so. She lied, telling the young girl she had a craving for peach and would slice one for herself later at night when she was feeling less full.

Somehow, she just liked the idea of the fruit knife being in the same room. She tried to read a novel, but it was boring and she did not understand all of the ancient Japanese terms used in it. Again and again she would find herself peeping at the knife, before going back to her book and looking up at the tray again. She was certain she would touch it, but she did not know who she was pretending to convince.

Then the inevitable happened. The book lay forgotten by the side, while Kagome's hand found itself hovering above the wooden hilt of the knife. The shadows of her hand danced across the tray as she hesitated to make contact with the object. Retreating and advancing, she did not know what to do. Then eventually, her finger tips came into contact with the smooth wood, from which the bodily warmth of the maidservant had dissipated to be replaced by a detached chill. It felt…welcoming. More and more of her fingertips covered the available area on the hilt, before her hand closed around it.

She picked it up, staring at the end of it in an expressionless awe.

The tip of the knife glinted in the dim light of the rice paper lamp by her futon. She noticed how pretty the sharp tip looked when she turned the knife in her hand, as the light that caught off it at certain angles gave it a tiny sparkle. She had not held something for so long, and now, she was holding something so powerful. One end was generally harmless, but the other provided an escape route.

Kagome lit the sandalwood incense; the incense would help mask the smell of her blood.

She dragged the tip of one of her fingers on the left hand across the blade's end. There was the initially rough graze of the sharpened metal against the smooth pad of her finger, before the tender skin gave way to the combination of friction and pressure. The soft, pliant flesh underneath the split skin was now eating the edges of the knife, swallowing more and more of the silver blade into the raw pink and red of the flesh. Then there was less of pink and silver, as red oozed forth to trickle down her finger in a tiny stream. Silently, she watched the flow grow in width and volume in morbid fascination. That was her life blood. If more of it was allowed to flow from her, then there would no longer be life within the shell that was her body.

She pressed deeper down onto the blade, feeling more of the raw flesh give way to the acute pressure. It hurt; but the hurt could not reach the hurt that was residing within her chest. There was something missing in the physical pain she felt. It was only brushing against the surface of the vast sea of agony she was feeling on the inside, and she was so tempted to alleviate that hurt within. Existing so deep within, the only way to reach that pain was to touch it directly.

And what other better way was there, she mused as she stared at the blood-stained blade, than to push the knife all the way into her chest? It could reach all the way in, and once it was there, it could take all the existing pain away. She would no longer hurt, and Sesshoumaru would no longer have a burden to bother himself with. He would no longer have to be obliged to take care of her as he had been doing.

It was a win-win situation. They would both benefit out of it, or so she firmly believed. To love someone was not to tie him down, she thought. Rather, it was about letting him go when the time for it arrived. Somehow, deep within her mind, Kagome thought that was how she should be – selfless, till the very end. Never did she once think how selfish she was to entertain the idea of leaving the demon she salvaged all alone again.

The tip of the knife looked like it was thirsty for more of her blood, practically begging for her to plunge it deep into her chest. It would, at the very most, hurt for a short while. Then everything would be back to how it was. She would be happy again. If she was lucky, she might be able to meet her father and grandmother in heaven. A smile graced Kagome's lips; she wanted to see them so badly…she missed both of them so much. There would no longer be so much suffering, and she would no longer have to live in this era in which she was never meant to be in. Her life had been a mistake from the instant she fell into the well in the shrine, and now, it was time to put this dreadful mistake right again.

She walked to the calligraphy materials which had been left prepared for her just in case she felt like writing. The knife was placed by her side. Kneeling down, she picked a slender brush up with her bloodstained hand, before her hand hovered above the paper, unsure of how to start or what to write.

What was there to say? She wondered, watching in silence as her blood dripped from her bloodied hand onto the paper beneath to stain it with crimson droplets.

For a good five minutes she sat motionless, watching the heavy flow of blood stain the paper more red than white. In fact, she could no longer feel anything, not even the physical pain of her split finger. Then, as if a flash of inspiration hit her, she wrote the simplest words she wanted to say to him.

"I am sorry, Sesshoumaru. Farewell."

If it had been the Kagome of the past, she might even have laughed at how silly that sounded. But now, she was genuinely sorry for everything. She was not sorry she was leaving him; she was only sorry she had brought upon him so much trouble and inconvenience.

She paused to think, as the first trail of tears escaped the confines of her numb eyes to create a clear track of moisture down her cheeks. Raising the brush again, she watched the black ink blend with some of the fresh crimson on the paper to create a morbidly beautiful picture. The dim yellowish light thrown over the paper from the lamp in the room made it look even lonelier and melancholy. She had never expected herself to die in such a setting, but then again, she had never expected any of the happenings that had taken place in her cursed life.

"If there is a next life, I would like to meet you again."

The paintbrush was placed against the ink slab, and her hand, driven by her death wish, wrapped itself around the hilt of the knife. Walking over to her futon, she knelt on it, before positioning the tip of the blade at her chest. The letter was left by the side of the futon. This is it, she thought. There was nothing more to say or do. Taking a deep breath, Kagome raised the knife, before swinging it downward in an arc to pierce her left chest. The blade caught the light from the lamp once again, and a lethal glint was the only thing she saw before her eyes closed in anticipation of the liberation she craved.

She could feel the blade's tip pressed against the skin of her chest, but there was a greater resistant force that held it back from her. Where was the sound of her heart gurgling as she mutilated the chambers within the organ? Yet blood hit her face with sickening splats, and in that split second, her eyes flew open only to widen in disbelief and horror at the sight that greeted her.

Kneeling right in front of her with his face caught in a mask of horror, rage and disbelief was Sesshoumaru, and for a while, all she could make out was the blend of red, silver and gold. She froze for an instant, before the embarrassment, frustration and helplessness at being discovered caused her to fight the hold to pull the knife closer to her chest. Then there was the sick sensation of the blade slicing into something soft, and…

She could not hold the gasp of horror in as she saw something she had never expected.

For wrapped around the blade that was drenched in what that was meant to be only her blood, was his hand and his blood. Warmer and a slightly deeper shade of red than hers, Sesshoumaru's blood dripped down from his clenched fish to stain her lap and the futon with more flecks of crimson. It took her by surprise, but she couldn't help but pull the knife frantically in her direction again, her death wish magnified now that humiliation was engulfing her.

"What are you thinking?"

"Let go!" She practically begged, struggling though she somehow knew it was futile since he was so much stronger physically than she could ever wish to be. Her eyes could not stop tearing at this point, and the hot tears were clouding her vision such that all was visible was a blurry mass of red. Involuntarily she shook her head and the vision cleared, and she saw his face for the first time that night. The expression on his face stole all the remnants of her ragged breath away, for it was the first time Kagome had seen an angel in agony.

Sesshoumaru, like the angel of death he was, was beautiful and pristine even when blood stained his face and clothes. But what shocked Kagome was the raw display of emotions on his impossibly handsome face. There was not only the anger, frustration and disbelief which she had anticipated, but what stood out from those emotions was the immense sorrow that she had never seen from him. It was such raw pain, and was radiating off him in waves to overwhelm her. It was a picture of an angel suffering.

"Don't do this." His voice, deep with agony, begged with her in a manner as dignified as only he could manage.

She sobbed and shook her head desperately, tugging on the knife's hilt until she felt the sensation of metal scraping against bone. Then she saw the flash of the slightest wince across his features, and suddenly, she realized what she had done.

"Sesshoumaru…" She froze, with only her parted lips uttering his name so apologetically. The knife's blade was practically embedded deep within the flesh of his palm, and instead of relinquishing her hold on the knife; she was stubbornly fighting his resistance, hurting him even more in the process of doing so. The blood flow from his clenched fist was now increasing in greater volume, meandering like a thick red stream to stain her hand. He was in pain; he did not show it, but it had to hurt very badly.

"Let go, Sesshoumaru, please! You're hurting yourself!" She cried, begging with him again.

His eyes flashed with the mixture of emotions she had identified in them, and she watched in silent defeat as he picked the letter she had written up. Eyes of molten gold grew even darker into a shade of ochre as he scanned the words she had written, before he clenched the piece of parchment into a small ball and threw it furiously to the side.

"What do you mean by that?" He demanded quietly, and she watched in mounting horror as his knuckles grew more pronounced against his skin, evident of the increase in the pressure of his grip on the knife.

Kagome cried even harder now, sniffling hard to remain coherent as she tried to pry at his hand with her one functional hand. "Stop…let go, let go…!"

"What do you mean by 'sorry'? For what reason do you bid farewell?" He asked, ignoring her efforts to stop him from hurting himself further.

"I am sorry because I don't deserve you…I've brought you nothing but so much trouble! I am useless, I am hideous and burdensome…I don't want you to be stuck with a woman who's always bringing you nothing but trouble! Please…stop hurting yourself because of me…I'm not worth it!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her accusingly, his jaw clenched with the effort of holding the emotions in. "Do you understand the feeling now?"

She did not know what he was talking about, and her confusion must have been blatantly displayed on her face, for he continued, "The feeling of watching someone you love and care for hurt themselves."

Then it all dawned on her.

Flashbacks from the past revisited her angst-laden mind, and she recalled the things he had done for her in the past.

She recalled how he had told her he would fall with her if she ever fell off Ah-Un's back.

Then she remembered the way he had selflessly took the hit from the arrow for her despite having been angry and bitter over her betrayal of his trust then.

She also recalled the way he had been so protective over her when they had run into mountain ogres in the forests of Ezo, and how he had been protective of her even when they were out of danger, shielding her from the eyes of other men.

Memories of him rushing to her rescue when she had been kidnapped by Kumano rushed back to her like a tidal wave as well, and she realized how he had always been giving so selflessly in his stoic, subtle manner. She had always been receiving selfishly, and Kagome realized she wanted to live. She had to live, not because of anything else, but because she had to exist to return the love he had so generously bestowed upon her. She owed him that much.

There were so many things she wanted to tell him about – the truth about Kagome, every single detail about her predicament, their shared links through Inuyasha and her friends, the agony she had to live through when she found herself at Hanaka and her ordeal and everything…just everything.

She wanted to live.

She realized she could never do any of these without being alive.

Kagome's head fell, and she nodded with barely concealed sobs.

"Promise this Sesshoumaru you won't ever do this again."

Her shoulders shook with the immense effort of holding uncontrollable sobs back, but she nodded.

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened and he removed the knife from his bloodied hand, which was by now a mess of mangled flesh, skin and crimson blood. With a loud thud of metal against wood, the knife was thrown into a distant corner of the room.

He watched expressionlessly as the girl he had grown to love so much cried bitterly, her frame shaking like a leaf in the winter storms. If he had not smelled the strong stench of her blood under the notes of sandalwood upon his return to the castle, he would never have managed to get to her room in time.

"Sesshoumaru…I'm sorry." She apologized again through her sniffles, but this time, the apology held a different meaning.

Just like how she had caught him by surprise with her suicide attempt, Kagome once again caught Sesshoumaru by surprise when her petite frame rose and lurched forward weakly to embrace him as tightly as she could.

She was…initiating contact, he realized, before his arms encircled her frame protectively.

In the heated embrace, mingled breaths and whispers of apologies, a new promise to a new life was made, and she never got to see the genuine smile of gratitude that graced his face.

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: Angst and fluff combined in one! Of course, if some of you find the scene a little familiar, I borrowed it from Rurouni Kenshin, when Sanosuke saved Megumi from suicide at the end of the opium arc. Please read and review – this has got to be my favorite chapter till date despite how dark it was.


	53. Heart to Heart

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Gosh, I love Wisteria. But I love you guys more. The upcoming chapter is all fluff. Major subtle Sesshoumaru cuteness ahead, enjoy!

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 53: Heart to Heart**

* * *

It had been two days since he saved her from killing herself in her chambers.

The memories of that fateful incident were still fresh in his mind; he could remember the way her scent mingled with the metallic stench of her blood and his, and the way her distress rolled off her in waves to crash into his mind.

His hand was almost fully healed, courtesy of his demonic healing abilities, though there would always be the scar within his palm. But that scar would always remind him of how he managed to save her, and that was a thought more precious than anything else to Sesshoumaru. He had not spilled his blood in vain, and the excruciating pain from having a blade cut deep into his palm had been worth it, for she seemed to have seen the light. Not only had she initiated contact by throwing herself into his embrace, she had not flinched when he wrapped his arms around her.

Then he allowed her to cry in his arms, and it was not the silent flowing of tears which he had been seeing throughout the entire period of her recovery. Rather, it was the therapeutic sort of crying, where she allowed her pent-up emotions to escape. With every sob, she grew stronger, and he prayed she would be well again.

So all he did was hold her, until her cries died down, before Koyama, Jaken and a few of the other maidservants came forward to help tend to their wounds and clean the place up.

Now, as he sat on his futon in his personal chambers reading idioms by the candlelight, he could identify the refreshing scent of Higurashi Kagome from the other side of the shoji door. She had been standing outside his chambers for a while, but for some reason or another, appeared to be hesitant about coming in.

Then her voice came from the other side. "Are you awake, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He placed his book down by the side of the futon. "Yes."

A pause, before she spoke up somewhat timidly again. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." Instinctively, he rearranged the lapels of his sleeping yukata so that his chest was entirely covered. Kagome was most probably on her way to a full recovery from her inner demons, but he did not wish to take the risk.

So the shoji door slid open slowly to reveal her kneeling outside his chambers. Her wavy black hair was not tied up like it usually was, and they tumbled over her shoulders in a very attractive, feminine manner. Her eyes were sparkling, standing out from the shadows shrouding her face as her slender frame knelt against the backdrop of darkness behind her.

His eyes caught hers, and the familiar feeling of his unexplained affection for this woman returned to his heart. The eye contact was maintained for a moment or two, before she broke it, bowing such that her forehead touched her hands which were placed on the tatami mat in front of her. Sesshoumaru acknowledged it with an incline of his head, and Kagome took it as the cue to enter his chambers.

Sliding the door shut behind her, she inched forward awkwardly, unsure of what she should really do. Now that the cloud of depression had been lifted from her spirits, self-consciousness seemed to have set in and there was a strange sense of awkwardness which now existed between them.

No one said a word, and their eyes met again. He tried to smile to reassure her, but the smile would not appear on his stoic features, so Sesshoumaru did something that brought a small smile to Kagome's lips. He leaned forward to pat the area of the futon in front of him gently in invitation for her to sit, to which she complied, gracing him with a gentle wave of her natural scent.

Her sparkling eyes looked up into his as she positioned herself comfortably on his futon. "I need to talk to you. I have so much to tell you."

He nodded, and she continued. "I need to tell you about myself. It is a lot more than what you know, and you deserve to know the truth, especially you are such an integral part of my life here."

Then she did something which he had not seen her do in a very long time. She extended her hands, and he looked at them in slight disbelief before holding them in his own. The thin layer of gauze wrapped around his palm brushed against the bare skin of hers, and she was reminded of how much she had put this man through while she had been struggling with her own misery.

"There will be no more lies." Kagome said with a steely determination. "I am sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru. I should not have lied to you about my true identity and taken your kindness for granted. Please forgive me."

He did not know what to say, and instead, settled for a nod. "This Sesshoumaru seeks your forgiveness as well, for putting you through all the hardship you suffered."

She smiled sadly and shook her head, trying to hold a few tears of relief and sadness back. "It was never your fault. I have never blamed you. Let's start anew, shall we?"

He nodded, squeezing her hands gently.

Somehow, the atmosphere lightened considerably, and a new promise to the future was made. Kagome decided to continue.

"It is going to sound so absurd, but I hope you can believe me. I do not belong to this era. I came from the future, which is approximately 500 years from now. The world of that time is very different indeed, and while the system still exists, we no longer chart our history according to dynasties and eras. For example, it is now the Sengoku period, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"The next period, in chronological order, would be the Azuchi-Momoyama period. Five hundred years later, I would be born in the late Showa period, and it is currently the Heisei period in my time. Although most of us prefer to refer to it as year 2009, or 2010…I don't know, I sort of lost track of the time."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened; he had always thought the girl who was travelling with his half-brother to be strange in terms of her dressing and mannerisms, but had never expected to hear that she was from the future. How was it even possible to travel through time? Or was it part of the Shikon Jewel's immense powers?

"The world there is very different from what we have here. Everything's more convenient because of something we call technology, and there are many new words and terms as compared to this era. For example, the word 'MacDonalds', 'refrigerator', 'car', 'kiss'…"

"Kiss?"

"Hm-mm," Kagome nodded and smiled somewhat bashfully. "Remember? I taught you that term back in Ezo-"

"This Sesshoumaru remembers it very clearly indeed." Then he turned to look at her with a gaze that left her insides churning in an illegally delicious manner. "Will the term come in handy if this Sesshoumaru ever visits the Heisei era and interacts with the ladies?"

Kagome feigned outrage and looked at him incredulously. "Don't you dare!" She laughed and swatted him playfully on the arm. "That serves as a reminder to me to not take you to the Heisei era."

"This Sesshoumaru would like to go, if the well permits."

Somehow he reminded her of an adorable puppy begging for a treat. "Very well, we will go to the Heisei era as long as you promise to behave yourself."

"By which this Sesshoumaru interprets as kissing only Kagome and no one else." He smirked almost playfully. "This Sesshoumaru would gladly comply."

"Wait till I drag you along on my shopping trips." She laughed, trying to ignore the warmth that crept up her neck to reach her cheeks.

He shrugged sexily, and the left lapel of his yukata slid slightly to the side to reveal the top of his chiseled chest.

"So, how did you come to the Sengoku period?"

Kagome shook her head prettily, looking at him with a blend of wistfulness and confusion. "Back in my time, I live in a shrine run by my family, with my mother, grandfather, younger brother and a fat cat named Buyo. One day, I was dragged into an ancient well on the shrine grounds by a huge centipede demon. Strangely enough, I found myself in the Sengoku period when I climbed out of the well. It is most probably part of the Shikon Jewel's powers, I guess. There seems to be no other reason. But to cut a long story short, that was how I met Inuyasha. He saved me from the centipede demon, and that was how we got to know each other."

She felt his grip on her hands tighten upon hearing his half-brother's name, but Kagome decided not to harp on it. "Then I accidentally broke the Shikon Jewel, and began my quest to recover every fragment and shard so as to restore it to how it used to be. We started travelling. Along the arduous journey, we met a lot of people and demons. I met Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Totosai, Myoga-jii and…you."

"It was not a very romantic first meeting, was it?" Kagome asked with mirth dancing in her voice. "I was terrified of you, to be honest."

"You were on the half-breed's side."

Kagome figured that even though Inuyasha had passed away, part of Sesshoumaru still held on to the memories of their sibling rivalry. Whether it was a good or bad thing she did not know, but she did not really have any right to judge either.

"Are you jealous?" She asked softly, nudging him gently by pushing her hands in his direction.

"This Sesshoumaru is not."

"Then why are you holding my hands so tightly?"

Caught red-handed, the demon lord's hold loosened almost immediately. An awkward moment went by for him as he watched her try to conceal her amusement, before she said, "There was never anything too serious between us."

His eyes met hers again, and she saw his questioning gaze. "Did you love him?"

"I admit I used to harbor a crush on him, and there was a period of time when we were really close. But unfortunately, there were too many obstacles between the two of us. Emotional baggage from the past," Kagome thought of Kikyou. "The fact that we had more pressing issues such as the recovery of the Shikon jewel…so we never really got to the stage where we could start anything."

She cleared her throat to distract him from the growing blush on her cheeks. "So…I've definitely _liked _him, but I've never _loved_ him. Love is…a different thing, now that I can compare the feelings."

He was quick to follow up on that. "Are you saying…you love this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome's eyes widened before those large, expressive orbs darted to the side as if in deep thought. "Hmm…I wonder who is this stranger named 'this Sesshoumaru'."

"Do you love…me?" He corrected himself, watching her lips curl into an involuntarily smile of bliss which she tried to conceal.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not." She tried to evade his piercing gaze, smiling the entire time, before squeezing his hands. "It is for you to guess."

"You've told this Sesshoumaru before, haven't you?" He said, watching confusion take over her features. "You mentioned, at the cliff overlooking the Okhotsk Sea, how you wanted this Sesshoumaru to whisper your name as we…"

Her face burned with the memory of it, and she feigned playful annoyance. "Since when did this turn into an interrogate-Kagome session? It was supposed to be me telling you about myself!"

He smirked as he too, tried to conceal the smile that threatened to ruin his ice prince image, and decided he should let her off the hook this time. Her bashfulness was probably what made her so adorable, and while their mutual feelings were so obvious to themselves, she was still unable to voice it out directly.

"Alright, this Sesshoumaru shall not pursue this topic. You may continue."

She smiled and pondered for a moment, trying to think of how she should continue. There were just so many things she wanted to tell and ask him, and she settled for the easier topics.

"I remember Ah-Un, Jaken, and the sweet little girl travelling with you. Rin, that was her name." Kagome recalled as Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "Where is she? Is she well? Why haven't I seen her in Edo or Ezo?"

"Rin is well. In fact, she is living with this Sesshoumaru's honorable mother in Hakata. If you wish, that is, if you really wish to, we can pay them a visit."

He studied her facial expressions, and sure enough, Kagome was once again blushing like an Aomori apple in the fall season. The yellowish candlelight from the lamps in his sleeping chambers made her look as if she had two terra cotta pink patches on her cheeks. But she was not the only one; he had surprised himself with his proposal, though he had meant every single word of it.

Kagome could not believe her ears. In the Japanese culture, especially of this era and time, to pay a visit to the parents of the man with whom you share a relationship usually signifies marriage and commitment. It was clear that Sesshoumaru did not merely like her or enjoyed her company; he genuinely envisioned something more.

Biting her lower lip, she nodded blissfully. "We could."

Just like what she had expected of him, he simply nodded in return, typical of the feudal era demon lord he was.

"Anyway, where did you go after the battle with Naraku?" Kagome asked, breaking the blissful yet slightly awkward silence between them.

"This Sesshoumaru made a trip to Hakata, where Rin was left with Mother. Mother is a Taiyoukai as well, and would be capable of protecting Rin. Rin would be in good hands, especially with the strict upbringing which would undoubtedly prepare her well for the future. Another reason for leaving her in Hakata was because Rin would be put in constant danger as long as the Shikon Jewel was in this Sesshoumaru's possession. It would be easier for this Sesshoumaru to travel alone with Jaken."

Kagome could understand where he was coming from; leaving Rin behind had probably been a very difficult thing for Sesshoumaru to do, but the child's well-being came first. Living at Hakata with his mother meant that she would be safe, and also, she would be able to lead a normal life where she could learn and grow instead of having to lead a nomadic lifestyle which would be inevitable with Sesshoumaru.

"Where did you go?" He asked, and Kagome realized how Sesshoumaru had just unlocked another box of memories and mysteries in her life. "How did you end up at Hanaka?"

"I have no idea, honestly. This has to be the greatest mystery of my life till date. After everything in the feudal era had been seen to, I was prepared to leave this place forever and go back to the Heisei era to continue my life there. Unlike Inuyasha, who handed three quarters of the Shikon jewel to you, I kept a shard of my own, intending to bring it to the future so no one can ever wish to complete it. Part of the reason was because I didn't dare to trust you with it, especially since I did not know you well, and you were always trying to kill us. I believed keeping a single shard in the future would deter power hungry individuals from attempting to pocket the jewel for selfish desires, and the bloodshed from all that fighting would stop. So I made my way back to Edo, intending to go through the well again, before I fell unconscious…and found myself in Kyoto's Western Gion."

_From Edo to Gion…?_ Sesshoumaru was confused; he understood the common practice of buying or illegally abducting pretty young girls into geisha and courtesan okiyas, but to abduct one in Edo and transport her all the way to Gion was simply strange. Not only would it be troublesome, it would also be expensive; too expensive for common abductors. Kagome was definitely pretty, and would fetch a decent price if she was sold to the okiyas, but the price would never be enough to cover the cost of travelling from Edo to Kyoto.

"Was there anyone else at Hanaka who was found and brought into the geisha okiya?"

Kagome shook her head. Yanagi had been born into geishahood, Hinagiku had been sold to the okiya, while Hasu and Azusa had been adopted from the local orphanages…there was no one who had been found on the streets, as Oka had claimed her to be.

This added more mystery to the picture. Kagome should not be the only one if Hanaka practiced illegal abducting of young, pretty girls, and this only served to indicate a deeper purpose for Kagome's presence in the geisha house. There was nothing special to her if one did not know she was the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel, held a single jewel shard and hailed from the future. Whoever abducted her must have had a purpose, and it involved one or more of the three reasons.

Furthermore, an okiya with so much history and reputation like Hanaka did not adopt maikos easily; they had standards to keep up to, and traditions to honor. It was not that Kagome made a dreadful maiko, but the truth is, she was definitely well past the age for adoption into an okiya. Girls were brought into the okiya and were made to undergo stringent training since tender ages of perhaps, six or seven.

"Are you saying there might be more to what meets the eye?" Kagome was quick-witted, and Sesshoumaru could not help but feel impressed.

"Yes. However, that is merely speculation on this Sesshoumaru's part."

"There was something else…I remember smelling a very sweet plum scent prior to losing consciousness, and when I woke up, I was in a room in Hanaka."

_A plum scent…_

Something was very wrong, and every bit of information was starting to tell Sesshoumaru how everything that had happened to Kagome so far might be a lot more than a string of extremely bad luck.

Comfortable silence settled in between them like a gentle aura, and the demon lord was once again caught by surprise when the young priestess moved forward such that their faces were merely inches apart.

Her face leaned in to close the distance, before drawing back by a few centimeters and eventually summoning the courage to press her lips against his fully in a chaste kiss.

Then she pulled apart, leaving him to savor the sweet tingling sensation left on his lips. Her hand reached up to caress his cheek, reveling in his masculine beauty, before whispering sincerely.

"But of course, if I did not end up at Hanaka, I would never ever have met you. There was no way I could have seen you again if I had managed to go through the well successfully. It has to be fate. Maybe the Shikon Jewel helped after all; I had one shard, and you had three quarters of it…"

"Perhaps." He said softly. "It is late; we should rest and you can tell this Sesshoumaru more in the morning."

"Yes, my lord."

"This Sesshoumaru will walk you back to your chambers." He made a move to stand up, but a small hand wrapped itself around his arm, stopping him effectively.

"Can I…stay?" She asked, looking down into her lap.

She did not know the extent of the havoc her words were wreaking on his mind, but Sesshoumaru would be respectful and patient towards her. Kagome was making progress in her recovery, and he has to be careful with her, though it was really testing his self-restraint on many levels.

"Yes." He replied. Kagome was a constant temptation, but he had more pressing issues on his mind.

As he gently drew her into his embrace, dispelling the wisps of melancholy that resurfaced in her mood, Sesshoumaru could not help but ponder over Kagome's words.

…was it really Fate at work, or was it something else?

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: Woohoo! Extra long for you lovely readers. Of course, our brilliant demon lord has begun to suspect. Please drop a review and make me a happy authoress!


	54. And the mystery thickens

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Wisteria's plot will advance slowly to reach the final arc. But for now, there will be a lot more romance, fluff, loving and…a lemon scene. I think Sesshoumaru deserves some tangible rewards, LOL.

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 54: And the mystery thickens**

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Kagome woke up with a syrupy sweet feeling within her heart. She could feel his arms around her, holding her close to his chest, as if she was his personal plushie. The warmth was comforting, and an intake of breath brought the acknowledgement of a masculine scent to her._ Sesshoumaru_, she repeated his name endearingly in her mind, breathing in the slightly musky pine fragrance again. He smelled divine.

"Does this Sesshoumaru smell that good?"

She jumped, startled, before looking up into a pair of amused golden eyes.

"You scared me, Lord Sesshoumaru." She chided, shifting such that her face was eye-level to his as they laid side by side on the soft futon. "I didn't know you were awake."

"This Sesshoumaru was peacefully sleeping until he felt someone sniffing him like he was a floral scented pouch." The young demon lord remarked, watching a pretty scowl form on the girl's face.

"This Kagome would not mind having you for a personal scented pouch." She imitated his nonchalant, aristocratic manner of speech. "Though it is, indeed, not too convenient to carry around."

"This Sesshoumaru shall willingly play the role of your scented pouch," He smirked, before raising his hand to her face to brush the tousled locks of hair away so he could look into her eyes fully. "As long as it is _within_ the confines of the bed chambers."

She laughed merrily, before rolling over to press her nose against his playfully, breathing in his scent. "Sounds like a deal."

Kagome's laughter died abruptly in the next moment when Sesshoumaru lifted himself up such that she was now lying beneath him with the soft futon against her back. Her eyes searched his for hints of emotions, only to find none, before his face descended upon hers to lay a soft kiss on her forehead, while inhaling the natural fragrance of her hair.

"Thank you." He said softly, though she could not catch much emotion within those two words.

Confused, Kagome raised her hand to caress his cheek absentmindedly, tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear as she did so. She smiled encouragingly, "Why would you say that?"

"For being alive and well." He answered simply, watching glimmer of emotion cloud her eyes.

Her eyes closed as she seemed to ponder over something. "The Wisteria would never have survived without the Pine. If it hadn't been for you, I would have been dead for sure. Kumano would have killed me somehow. I never thought I would have made it out of that place alive…in fact, most of the time I was simply holding on to the faith that you would come for me. So I should be thanking you instead. How did you manage to find me?"

That brought something else to Sesshoumaru's mind – the reality which he had somehow neglected when he had been preoccupied with an emotionally distressed Kagome.

"A note." He finally said, sitting up to signify the seriousness of the conversation topic. "This Sesshoumaru received an anonymous note which told him of your whereabouts."

"A note?" Kagome echoed in confusion, watching Sesshoumaru intently as he casually cast a barrier around them, one that was intended to keep every bit of the conversation confidential. She clambered into a sitting position opposite him.

"Yes. It revealed your whereabouts, and told this Sesshoumaru that you were in Kumano's hands." He recounted. "That was how this Sesshoumaru found you, and managed to stop Kumano in time."

"I believe there was someone else present." Kagome's brows furrowed as she tried hard to recall. Her brain had been under immense stress from the torture and captivity back then, and she did not know if all the details she recalled from the incident were reality or figments of her imagination.

"There was no one other than the filthy, damned bear, with the exception of the foot soldiers and his underlings."

"No, Lord Sesshoumaru…" Kagome looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes with determination flashing within her own. "There was definitely someone else…and…if I am not wrong, there was the sweet scent of plums, though it disappeared entirely before you appeared."

"Do you recall having any enemies with that particular trait?"

She shook her head; she had definitely met many demons back in the days while travelling with the Inu-tachi, but a demon with a distinct plum scent was unheard of.

"You suspect someone is behind all this?" Kagome asked, wracking her brains for anyone who might wish to hurt her for any particular reason. "But…why?"

Sesshoumaru nodded gravely. "Every piece of the puzzle proves too coincidental to be a coincidence. To answer your question of 'why', this Sesshoumaru believes it to be none other than the Shikon Jewel which you rightfully possess."

"Logically speaking, any higher demon who might be keen on obtaining the Shikon Jewel should have found out by now that it is not in my possession…or am I wrong to assume that?"

"No, you are right." He replied, recalling the conversations he had picked up when he attended royal court sessions with the Emperor in the imperial city of Kyoto. "Most of the demon lords know that the priestess of the Shikon Jewel no longer holds the majority of the jewel, and some have even accurately speculated that it is in this Sesshoumaru's possession, though this one has never admitted to any of the rumors. However, with how stealthy some creatures can be, it would not come as a surprise to this Sesshoumaru should there be scheming individuals out there who are aware of the jewel's exact location."

"Then…why me? I am merely a harmless woman who lost the only shard I had with me. Besides, my powers are so unpredictable at the moment; they cannot constitute a real threat to anyone. If whoever it is had attacked me directly to obtain the shard, I wouldn't have been able to defend myself."

"How did you lose the shard?" Sesshoumaru asked, his mind racing.

Kagome nodded. "It was stolen, right from my drawer in Hanaka. There was no way I could have misplaced it; I had always thought Hanaka to be the safest place. No one would ever suspect it would be there, and none of the girls at the okiya would know what the Shikon Jewel is or how powerful it is. But still, it was stolen from its hiding place within my drawer. Nothing else had been touched, so I figured the jewel had been the thief's target from the start. I don't wish to jump to groundless conclusions, but…I thought it might be Hasu."

"Hasu." He seemed to ponder over the possibility, but gave no response as to whether he genuinely believed the older geisha to be the culprit. "Why would a human girl like her require the jewel shard?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I am not saying this because of the bad blood between the two of us, but I had caught her rummaging through my belongings on one occasion. But no matter what, or who, I have to go back to Gion to solve the mystery. Hanaka was where the jewel got stolen, and though I can no longer sense it there, I believe it would be a good place to start searching for it. After all, I am its guardian, and no one would be able to sense the jewel as well as I can. I have to get it back, by hook or by crook."

Nodding in agreement, Sesshoumaru reached out to pull Kagome into a fierce embrace, catching her by sweet surprise. She gasped, clinging on to the lapel of his yukata with a hand while her other arm instinctively wrapped itself around his waist. "Promise this Sesshoumaru something."

"Hm?"

"Promise, no matter what you do, you would always first inform and discuss your plans with this Sesshoumaru. Never will you act alone, unless planned, or put yourself at risk. Always be cautious."

Kagome could not help but feel a warm, tingly sensation spread across her chest cavity as she heard his words. He might sound domineering, but she knew it stemmed from his concern for her. "I promise, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Then he felt her head incline backwards such that she was openly offering her lips for his to claim, in the passionate act of 'kissing' as she had taught him, and Sesshoumaru was only too willing to comply. Slowly, his lips descended upon the side of her mouth, leaving fluttery phantom kisses of warm breath over her skin. Now that she was facing him as Kagome and not Fuji, the feelings were even more indescribable to Kagome. Everything movement felt like a new exploration, and she felt her heart begin to race with a delicious desire as he nibbled gently on her bottom lip, though never drawing it into his mouth. Her lips parted against his with a gentle release of a breathy sigh when one of his hands came up to cup her cheek endearingly, and she felt him shift his head to find a more comfortable angle.

She had assumed he would deepen the kiss, especially since she had parted her lips so willingly for him, but Sesshoumaru surprised her when he continued bestowing butterfly kisses upon her jaw line, slowing moving down the expanse of her neck. The soft, sweet sounds of open kisses against skin were like hypnotizing beats to her senses, and Kagome found herself shifting in his lap while running her hands up and down Sesshoumaru's back to encourage him in his actions.

His breathing grew heavier, something she noted with a small sense of feminine pride, and Sesshoumaru was soon kissing the exposed skin at the juncture where the lapels of her sleeping yukata overlapped. He could see the soft swell of her breasts against the thin cotton of the yukata and the subtle shade of dusky terracotta nipple underneath the fabric, before he deliberately brushed his cheek against one of her nipples.

Just as she thought the tentative butterfly kisses against creamy skin were driving her crazy, Kagome felt like she would die if she did not savor the delicious sin that was the great demon lord of the West when his cheek brushed against her very sensitive nipple. But he soon left it neglected as he continued with his task of pleasuring and teasing her with his lips and merciless creativity. He was kissing every inch of her skin which was left uncovered by the yukata, and was already wreaking havoc on her sanity. Throwing thoughts of modesty to the wind, Kagome impatiently drew her hand away from his back to tug at the left lapel of her own yukata, releasing her left breast for him to worship before eagerly parting his yukata lapels to reveal his chiseled chest and pushing the yukata off his shoulders.

The only thought that crossed her desire-laden mind was how perfect and masculine Sesshoumaru was, and how satisfying it felt to run her hands over his heated skin to elicit heavy exhalations of warm breath and soft, guttural sounds from the back of his throat.

Mutual desire was mounting between the two of them like an unbridled horse, wild and reckless in its speed. Unfortunately, both were too caught up in their passion to remember the sound-proof barrier which Sesshoumaru had created a while ago, and because it did not reveal any hints of their current activities, they could only freeze in shock as the shoji door to Sesshoumaru's bed chambers slid open.

"Good morning, Lord Sessho-" Koyama called out brightly but respectfully, only to have her voice die out almost instantly when her eyes were greeted with a sight which she had never imagined to see.

Then Jaken had to call out loudly from behind her, since he was too short to see what was going on in Sesshoumaru's bed chambers. "Good morning, my most honorable and respected Lord Sesshoumaru! This lowly one has come to-"

Koyama slapped the green imp in a bid to shut him up, before his jaw positively hit the ground when his oversized eyes took in the sight. The old maidservant gulped as awkwardness started to freeze the atmosphere into something similar to the wintery Ezo landscape.

Her young lord, sitting topless on his futon with the young priestess in his lap, was staring over his shoulder at her with a stunned expression before the shock gave way to supreme annoyance. Meanwhile, poor Kagome had released a small scream and turned at least three shades redder than the autumn foliage of Kyoto as she desperately tried to hide her partially-exposed body behind Sesshoumaru's.

Then Koyama noticed the thin wall of demonic energy which encased the two unlucky lovers, and realized how her lord had, for some reason unknown to her, set a barrier up. That had prevented her from hearing what had been going on in their bed chambers, and also, from picking up Lady Kagome's presence within. It would have been almost funny if Sesshoumaru's facial expression did not scream promises of murder.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome, this lowly one did not mean to-" Koyama hastily apologized, only to be interrupted by Kagome.

"Well…it's not your fault, Koyama-san…I mean, look at the barrier…and it's really more of our fault that we forgot to…" Kagome's voice trailed off in an adorable mixture of embarrassment and exasperated amusement, smiling sheepishly as Sesshoumaru held her fiercely to him.

"Shouldn't you be taking your leave by now, Koyama? And Jaken, evade your miserable eyes before this Sesshoumaru gouges them personally. You have some nerve, to remain standing at the door-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome," Koyama asked respectfully, unable to keep the light amusement at seeing her lord so uncharacteristically flustered. "This one was only wondering if you would prefer to have breakfast at the grand hall or have it served to your bed chambers."

"Bed chambers"

"Grand hall."

It was not too hard to guess which answer belonged to whom.

"Very well, grand hall it shall be then." Sesshoumaru conceded, giving in to Kagome's obvious inability to tolerate greater embarrassment. Such bad luck would not last forever, or so he hoped.

"This one will see to the preparations. Akiyo and Mai will assist in the Lady's dressing." Koyama flashed him a knowing smile, before she teleported, leaving nothingness behind while Jaken ran after her after spluttering his apologies in his usual jargon.

"Oh my god." Kagome whispered, shaking her head in embarrassment as she pressed her hands to her cheeks.

But Sesshoumaru wasn't listening to her; in fact, his mind was on something he just noticed. There wasn't even a trace of Koyama's scent after she had teleported away to the kitchen, while Jaken's scent could be sensed diminishing gradually as he ran further and further away from the bed chambers.

Something clicked in Sesshoumaru's mind, and another clue was added to the puzzle.

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: I tried to create a mixture of romantic fluff, passion, seriousness and humor in one chapter, and I kind of like how it turned out to be.


	55. Revealed bit by bit

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: I am sorry for the delay in updates! My computer lost the original copies of the wisteria chapters, hence I had to move them from Dokuga. Sorry for the delay!

**Title: Wisteria**

**Chapter 55: Revealed bit by bit**

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru stared unwaveringly at the gentle tendril of sandalwood smoke as his mind raced like undercurrent beneath a still surface. There were so many thoughts and ideas rushing through his mind; the mystery hung heavy in the air and everything was starting to seem less of a coincidence and more of a scheme. Kumano's attack on Ah-Un and Kagome, the missing shard, the anonymous letter, the plum scent, Kagome's abduction when she was about to jump into the well…everything could possibly be pieces to a puzzle. He had established a few hypotheses of his own, but still, all he had on his hands were random pieces with no concrete links.

He hated to be kept guessing, especially now that he was in the open and the enemy, hidden. It made him vulnerable, and Sesshoumaru did not like it in the least. Being left on the receiving end of the antagonism left the demon lord feeling rather unsettled, as much as he'd hate to admit it. To make matters worse, the enemy seemed to be more formidable. He had once assumed it to be Kumano's doing, but years of interaction with the bear demon allowed Sesshoumaru to know him well. Kumano was in no way scheming and brilliant enough to come up with intricate plans. He could fight, torture and destroy, but that was about it.

And after seeing the way Koyama's scent disappeared with her teleportation, Sesshoumaru figured the enemy possessed the ability to teleport as well. That explained why the scent of plum blossoms Kagome claimed to have picked up disappeared without a trace by the time he reached Kumano's military base.

Someone else was behind all these happenings - a dangerously strong individual with a great mind and a greater agenda, most probably the Shikon Jewel. And Sesshoumaru had no clue other than those over which he had pondered countless times.

Yet as always, he had a plan.

Every move he made was most probably monitored, and Kagome's involvement made it even harder for him to get to the bottom of everything. On top of trying to locate the missing shard and guarding the Shikon Jewel in his possession, he had to protect her and ensure she did not come to harm. Now that he was entering the picture officially, it made sense to foresee the scenario of the enemy using Kagome against him in a bid to exploit his weakness. He would also have to distance himself from Kagome in public if he wanted to keep her safe from the enemies. She had suffered enough, and Sesshoumaru vowed never to let put his woman through the hurt and pain again. The idea of his own fierce protectiveness of this mortal priestess was something he had never expected himself to feel, but it was not an unpleasant thought.

His plan would undoubtedly put both of them at risk; it was based on the strategy of advancing under the guise of retreating. By appearing to be complacent, he might be able to achieve more should he manage to catch the enemies off guard. The safest place might also be the most dangerous and vice versa.

Sesshoumaru constructed a barrier around them with a flick of his fingers.

"We will go back to Kyoto." He said quietly, and the girl sitting by his side put the embroidery piece in her hands down on her lap.

"When?" Her question was simply and straightforward. She had apparently been considering it as well, which explained why it had not come as a surprise to her.

Sesshoumaru looked right into her eyes and saw the determination and trust residing within. Pulling his gaze away from those enchanting orbs, he studied her features silently before meeting her eyes again. "Tomorrow."

Kagome nodded in compliance. She did not really know what Sesshoumaru was thinking, but it was rather obvious he had a plan. Besides, it had been too long since she was supposed to go back to Hanaka, and she missed her friends dearly. She wanted to hear Hinagiku's amusing laughter, Kikyou's slightly bossy commands and Yanagi's breathy, sweet voice again as they talked late into the nights in the comfort of their futons. Besides, she still had a life as Fuji at Hanaka.

Oka would be undoubtedly very angry with her; strict discipline was one of Hanaka's most important and respectable qualities. So even though Kagome knew Oka would be terribly worried for her safety and well-being, she knew the older woman's professionalism would definitely mask her concern and love. She would be in for a tongue-lashing.

"You seem worried."

"A little," Kagome smiled wistfully before leaning her head on his shoulder, feeling lucky for the love and concern he was showing for her in his own stoic manner. "I was wondering how badly Oka is going to scold me when I finally turn up at Hanaka. Not that I do not deserve it; I mean, I've disappeared for so long without a trace…"

"This Sesshoumaru will not allow another individual to berate you."

She could not conceal her amusement and reached up with a free hand to pinch his cheek endearingly. "I wouldn't appreciate it too much if you decide to blow up a few of my geisha or maiko sisters, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded, inclining his head such that his chin was resting gently against the top of her head. "The last time this Sesshoumaru contacted Hanaka was when Ah-Un was reported to be missing. You were nowhere to be found, so Koyama sent a letter to your Oka to inquire if you had reached Hanaka safely."

"Did you tell Oka I was abducted by Kumano?" She asked, trying to keep the nasty memories of her abduction at the back of her mind.

As if reading her mind, Sesshoumaru hand reached for hers and squeezed it reassuringly in his larger one. "No, we merely asked if you were back at Hanaka. Bringing unnecessary worry to the geishas and maikos at Hanaka would not do the situation any good, especially since no one should be trusted fully."

"That's not exactly true," Kagome mused as she intertwined her fingers with his. "I can think of a few individuals whom I can trust wholeheartedly."

"It is not wise to do so." He replied flatly, just like the pragmatic person he was. Trusting another individual unconditionally opened new vulnerabilities, and Sesshoumaru had never been a huge believer in the good side to human nature. "Who do you trust?"

"I am looking at one of them now," She smiled softly, watching a glimmer of well-concealed exasperation flicker across his features.

"This Sesshoumaru is an exception. Who are the others you trust?"

Kagome pondered as she smiled at the confident, almost arrogant, tone Sesshoumaru spoke in. "At Hanaka…I trust Yanagi. Maybe Hinagiku as well, though she is not one to keep secrets. And…"

She struggled mentally when Oka's face floated into her mind. Somehow Kagome knew she should trust the older woman wholeheartedly – she was her savior, she gave Kagome a roof over her head and trained her to make a living for herself. Yet after the episode with Hasu, and the strange conversations she had overheard from the geisha's room, Kagome somehow thought it was better not to think too much.

She'd hate to admit this, but Oka was…acting weird, and Kagome could not forget the way the older woman told her to have fun before she left for Ezo with Sesshoumaru. It was just too uncharacteristic of Oka to do so. Any dedicated geisha or maiko would know that entertainment sessions were never meant for their personal entertainment; to concentrate on personal entertainment over that of the clients' was one of the greatest taboos. Kagome had never met a woman who was more dedicated to the refined arts of geishahood than Oka, which explained her confusion over the older woman's words.

"You trust the girl named Yanagi?" Sesshoumaru interrupted, and Kagome nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, with all my heart." She replied.

He pondered over it for a moment. "This Sesshoumaru has a plan, and for it to succeed, your cooperation will be required."

"Please elaborate, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"We have to keep a distance from each other in the presence of others. Kagome, you have to pretend as if we share nothing more than a common maiko-patron relationship. Signs of admiration and respect should be shown at appropriate times in public, but no one should be allowed to know of the…depth of our relationship. Tell no one, not even those you trust."

A smile fought to form on her face as she heard the way he talked about their relationship. Nodding in agreement to his plans, Kagome asked, "Can I know why?"

He studied her facial expression for a few seconds which left her heart pounding like a frantic butterfly in her chest, before saying, "This Sesshoumaru has adequate reasons to believe there is someone who wishes for the two of us to be…well-acquainted. Everything that has happened till date seemed to have been more of deliberate planning than pure coincidence, and each time, it deliberately brought you to this Sesshoumaru and vice versa."

Kagome involuntarily frowned at hearing his words, and her mind spun with the fact which he had just presented her with. She recalled the incidents chronologically, from the day she fell unconscious moments prior to jumping into the well.

"I almost jumped into the well, but somehow, I fell unconscious after smelling the sweet plum scent…"

"A drugging spell." He identified it simply, before continuing. "And of all the cities in Japan, whoever it was chose to move you from Edo to Kyoto. Of all the places in Kyoto, it had to be Western Gion. On top of that, there are so many geisha okiyas in Gion, and you ended up in Hanaka, which is the okiya this Sesshoumaru patronizes."

"This Sesshoumaru was at Hanaka's teahouse when Kumano had been there as well, and just so coincidentally, he chased you such that you ran into me."

Kagome's eyes widened as she took in all the information, before continuing, "Then I found out you were Hasu's patron, and within a short while, Hasu and I became 'sisters'…we started fighting over everything because she was mad at me for getting close to you. So I avoided you, partly to stop fighting with her and also, to protect innocent parties like Yanagi from getting hurt by her."

His eyes clouded with an unreadable emotion which Kagome could vaguely identify as unhappiness, and she smiled tenderly at him to reassure him of her feelings.

"Then, just as I thought it was really over between us and I made the painful decision of never seeing you again, Hasu had to leave for the neighboring town to perform. I had thought it to be a stroke of luck for us, but now that you mentioned it…it does seem as if it was somehow planned. So I met you under the encouragement of my fellow maikos, and we were together again."

Sesshoumaru nodded, cradling her hand in his again. "So this Sesshoumaru made the arrangements for our third meeting, and we left for Ezo."

"Why did you choose to go to Ezo, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome sat up straight. Her mind was churning with excitement and dread; the pieces of the puzzle were falling in nicely to form a picture, only that it was not a nice picture. She did not want to hear it, but Kagome knew she had to even if it might not be pleasant.

He looked at her intently, sensing the urgency in her voice. "Your okaasan from Hanaka was the one who suggested you might like to visit Ezo, since you like snow and have never been there before."

Kagome felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over her, chilling her to the center of her bones. Her blood ran slow and heavy within the vessels while her mind spun with the possibility of the…very, very absurd thought she was trying not to think about.

"Ezo…of all places?" She said softly, looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes with a frown to push him in the direction of her thoughts. "I am the Shikon Jewel's guardian, and your castle in Ezo houses the majority of the jewel which I was bound to sense…"

"You mean…" His words trailed off as he tried to confirm his suspicions with her without spelling it out. She nodded curtly, while her expression relaxed from the frown into a wistful, slightly doubtful expression.

"I hope it's not what I think it is…" She whispered, before her eyes darted to the side as she pondered over the uncanny turn of events. "But we have no proof with regards to the attack on Ah-Un as we were flying back to Gion…"

"Yet this Sesshoumaru believes the attack is much more than a simple, petty plot for vengeance on Kumano's part. He may have been targeting the Shikon Jewel, but Kumano has never been astute enough to come up with plans like that. This Sesshoumaru believes he was acting under orders to retrieve the jewel from you, though he never got to find out you never really possessed the jewel. On top of that, the incident brought us together again."

Kagome nodded silently, and Sesshoumaru noticed how the usually lively aura in her demeanor had died down with her obvious unhappiness.

His fingers found her chin and he lifted her face such that he was once again looking into her eyes. From within those orbs he could see the outlines of his own reflection, and the subtle concern he was showing.

Releasing a little sigh, Kagome looked at him with a wistful expression. "I am fine, my Lord. It's just that…"

"Hm?" He prompted her to go on.

"It's a little sad to know how we got together not because it was truly Fated for me to meet you, but because we had been nothing but pawns in someone's game. Every meeting, every turn of events…all has been planned from the beginning. I thought it was all fated, beautiful and romantic, but in reality, we are together because we were manipulated into being so…"

"No." Sesshoumaru cut her off in mid-sentence, before drawing her into a crushing embrace. Her eyes closed as she took in the fresh pine scent that surrounded him. Her hands circled his form and she held him tightly, minimizing the distance between the two of them. "Circumstances could be manipulated, but not feelings. Do not believe for a second, Higurashi Kagome, that this Sesshoumaru's feelings for you are merely a construct of someone's vile plans."

He had so much more to tell her; he wanted to elaborate and let her know the depth of his feelings. But words failed him as they had always done, and all he could do was hold her as tightly as he could without causing her discomfort or pain.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" Kagome said softly, feeling an indescribable feeling of affection mixed with helplessness and disappointment within her heart. She hated to let the enemy have the satisfaction of bringing her misery, but still, she could not keep the misery away. "I hope this will come to an end…I don't wish to live knowing how this so-called 'life' is nothing but a complex plan created by someone with selfish wishes…"

The thought of him developing feelings for her under someone's manipulation was undoubtedly a little unsettling, and he could understand why she was feeling upset over it. Kagome was a good woman with a pure and kind heart, which was why the idea of being manipulated into getting close to someone came as such a great shock to her.

Sesshoumaru held Kagome protectively to dispel her doubts, feeling her relax into his embrace. A small smirk took its place on his face while he entertained the idea of tearing the enemy apart limb by limb for having brought so much suffering to this lovely woman. They would set off for Kyoto the next morning, and he would do everything in his ability to put an end to this twisted game they were in.

_

* * *

To be continued…_


End file.
